


Chosen Element

by Concepcion30



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Complete, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 107,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Concepcion30/pseuds/Concepcion30
Summary: The Gwinn, a race of magical humanoids who feed on sex adopt an insular lifestyle on their secluded planet.  It is out of necessity that they conceal themselves from an enemy that seeks to destroy them.  However, when a Gwinn babe is stranded on a human world and adopted as one of them, he becomes a target of said enemy as he matures.Luke Star was adopted by humans, yet he knows he’s not one of them.  As he matures, he learns he’s part of a race of humanoids who feed off sex to survive.  However, his people’s enemies soon find him as he’s left unprotected on this human world.Rhys’An of the Gwinn scoffed at the concept of a mated pair, he wanted no part of it.  And true mates were rare for a race of people who fed off sex.  Yet when he is contacted by a young Gwinn he’d never met before; his life goes into a tailspin as it becomes a race against time to rescue Luke before the enemy gets to him.Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The Author holds exclusive rights to this work. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello, squirrel fans. I don’t know if I have any readers left given how long I go in between uploads. But here is my most recent incarnation of a romantic fantasy, m/m drama. It is complete, 38 chapters long and after the first few chapters will see an accelerated upload, it will return to an every Monday upload schedule.

**Chosen Element**

**Prologue**

Luke Star was probably about as ostentatious a stage name as his step-father George Tallis had been able to come up with on short notice; since his rather successful career as a stage performer began only two years ago. However, Luke’s position was no secret to those who knew the hotel owner, customers and acquaintances alike. He was the son George never had, and now was helping the man make a mint in the entertainment business.

Indigo City wasn’t exactly a den of inequity, but it had a fair share of questionable businesses. Since prostitution was legal, the number of brothels and even establishments like the Tallis Hotel and Casino which offered a variety of services tended to thrive.

Luke was seated at his vanity backstage in preparation of the night’s entertainment. His shoulder length yellow-blond hair was currently pulled into a bun atop his head as he finished applying cosmetics to his face. He never overdid it, a little blush on his fair cheeks, golden eyeshadow at the edges of his blue eyes and finished off with glitter specked lip gloss.

He could hear the music playing in the background, the din of the crowd would reach him during breaks in the songs. He had a sold-out performance tonight, and even now the audience would be enjoying a fine meal before the main event.

He stared at his reflection once his task was complete. His eyes glowed softly, almost luminous in appearance. Most assumed he wore some type of contacts to create the effect. There was a closely guarded secret that only his step-father and Tallis’ seer friend new the truth of. Luke had not been born in Indigo City, in fact, he was from another world altogether.

***

_Nineteen years ago …_

It’d looked like a shooting star to George Tallis, until it got closer and closer. He’d already left his country home to follow the destination of what was perhaps a meteor.

Business at the small hotel he owned in Indigo City had been lackluster at best. And his cohort and Seer Irene had told him to look out for the unusual this week. _This had to be it._ If there was some rare substance in the meteorite, perhaps he could sell it to help him offset the bills of his flagging business.

He trekked further and further away from civilization, but once he could no longer see the meteorite, he figured it must be just beyond a copse of trees on his left. After being forced to abandon his vehicle, he took a bag and a few tools with him and headed towards the small trail of smoke he could see in the distance.

His boots were perhaps a little too tight, and by time he made it to his destination, his toes pinched something fierce. As he got into view, he noticed that several trees had been felled by the object which snaked a deep groove into the ground but it was now aflame.

Tallis came close enough to see a once seemingly smooth object turn black from the fire. If it was a meteorite it would have looked more like rock, rather than the smooth surface of a conveyance vehicle.

_Was this an actual space craft?_ And had there been someone on board who hadn’t made it? A treaty existed to protect them from war mongering outworlders, but occasionally some turned up on Belona. A multitude of questions began to run through Tallis’ head, like whether or not he was in danger when he heard a babies’ soft cry.

He headed about several yards away from the crash site and found a small pod. It had a sleek silvery surface and was large enough to perhaps hold a child. As he got closer, the silver surface peeled back to reveal the infant in question.

He soon looked into the luminous eyes of a very young baby, perhaps only a few weeks old. The child stopped crying and simply stared at him with an intelligence far beyond its years.

“Just what am I to do with _you?”_ Tallis muttered mostly to himself. A child couldn’t help him pay the bills; he’d do the opposite actually.

He got closer and lifted the babe out of the pod. The swaddling clothes fell away revealing the child was indeed a boy. Tallis had no children of his own, and sometimes he regretted not having some free built in labor at the hotel. This was the only reason he was even considering taking the babe in, the potential long-term investment.

If he was going to make this decision, he’d need some help. He took everything that seemed worthwhile from the pod then began the short trip back to his truck. Once there, he settled the baby in the back seat since he didn’t have a car seat and took off slowly towards Irene’s house.

About half an hour later he sat in Irene’s study with the baby cradled in his arms. Irene was consulting her tarot cards to give her information on his find.

“Well, _who_ or _what_ do you think he is?” Tallis asked. The seer was close to his age with dark brown short hair and matching eyes. She was dressed in a drab green dress and had so many bracelets on her arms, she could have opened a store.

The baby who had been dozing in Tallis’ arms woke up and simply stared at Irene. Irene stared right back. This went on for at least a minute before Irene spoke.

“Can you take the baby outside and let him rest on the couch?”

“I got lucky that he didn’t roll off the back seat on the way here, he might do that on the couch though,” Tallis pointed out.

“Just _do it_ , then come back here,” Irene ordered.

He’d grown up together with Irene and he knew to trust her in such matters, thus he obeyed. When he returned moments later and closed the door at her indication, he moved to take his seat once more. “ _Well, don’t leave me in suspense.”_

“ _Well_ he’s _alien_ ,” Was Irene’s snappy response.

_“No shit,”_ Tallis began dryly. “His crash landing here in a ship sort of gave that away.”

“Is there any evidence left of his arrival?” Irene asked.

“The ship burned to a crisp, but the eject pod he was in, I can go retrieve that tomorrow.”

“ _Go tonight_ and make sure there is nothing left to show proof of his arrival. Not if you plan to keep this from the authorities,” Irene stated.

“Okay fine, you think I should keep him. If he grows to be big and strong, he might be useful,” Tallis replied.

“I can’t say how he might be useful yet, but you must watch what you say around him,” Irene flipped one card over that had the icon of an eye on it.

“Is that why you made me take him outside?” Tallis chuckled. “But _he’s just a baby.”_

“The intelligence of understanding looking at me from those eyes does not say _just a baby_. He may have supernatural or psychic powers. We’ll have to watch him closely, for only time will tell.”

Tallis swallowed. “Just tell me keeping him will be worth it.”

Irene flipped over another card; this one had a crown on it. She nodded to his question. “Indeed, he will make you a wealthy man. But you’ll have to wait for him to hit his maturity first.”

Tallis nodded, “That’s what I figured this would be, a long-term investment.” He finished up with her shortly after, and returned to the living room to find the baby dozing on the couch. He’d have to come up with a name for him. If he’d ever had children, he’d always wanted to name his first son Luke, after his father.

He pondered whether or not he should give this child he planned to use for his own benefit such prestige. But if the alien boy managed to make him rich, then he would definitely deserve the honor.

Tallis picked the baby up and cradled him in his arms. Luke it would be.

**Chapter 1**

The theater was full to capacity as a crowd gathered for another sold out performance by Luke Star. Food and drink were to be served at this one, thus the round tables covered with pristine white cloths, and the fine glasses and china that graced the surfaces. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling helping to light the room bustling with people.

Tallis stood by the bar drinking a glass of brandy and taking in the crowd with a proud look on his face. It had taken nearly two decades, but finally Irene’s prophecy had come to past.

Once Tallis became aware of Luke’s beautiful singing voice, he’d had him singing in his hotel since the age of ten. But when Luke turned eighteen only last year, they had taken it up another notch.

Wherever the boy went, heads would turn, both males and females and Tallis found a way to use that to his advantage. After Luke’s command performance that was to start in the next twenty minutes, a select few with deep purses would be offered a private showing of their own.

It was prostitution plain and simple, but that was quite legal in Indigo City, in fact there were three thriving brothels located in said city. However, Tallis managed to hold his own with just one draw in that genre. And anyone who had sampled Luke’s charms, either told their equally wealthy friends about it while coming back for more.

Luke’s price was downright steep, but no one ever left disappointed. It’d allowed Tallis to invest in the hotel expanding it and even putting in a casino as well. He was now as profitable as the other big venues in town. The money was pilling up in the bank and he’d made sure to give Irene a cut.

She’d saved him several times during Luke’s childhood when the boy began to develop strange powers. Rather than have him one day use them against Tallis and the general population, Irene had concocted a potion of which to dose Luke’s food. It in essence turned off his access to these powers, rendering him normal. Although, anyone would be hard pressed to call the boy normal judging by his looks. Tallis finished his drink then headed up to his private box to watch the show.

***

Aiden Pallas sat at his table with a broad smile on his face when the announcer took the stage to introduce Luke. His fine food and wine mostly forgotten as he gave his attention where it was due. He was surrounded by a group of his peers, some who had deeper pockets than his own.

As a construction manager, he did very well for himself, so much so that he’d managed to purchase time with Luke in the past. If he was not outbid tonight then perhaps, he may be able to enjoy the young man’s charms once more. The memory of luscious pink lips on his cock had him hard in his dress pants almost instantly. The things that boy could do with his mouth had to be a crime.

After the announcer left and an upbeat song began to play, Aiden sat up straighter in his chair, crossing his legs slightly to accommodate his bulge. However, and not surprisingly, when Luke bounded onto the stage, it did nothing to deflate his early erection.

The boy was wearing a gold colored short poncho like tunic that matched his yellow blond hair which was currently done up in a bun. A few tendrils had escaped to frame a pale yet sun-kissed face. Since the poncho was so short, it revealed an indecent portion of the boys’ flat stomach. A pair of mustard colored slacks rode low on narrow hips.

As the young man’s voice belted out a popular song, many in the audience swayed to the beat. However, since this performance was to be a strip tease with partial nudity being the end result, many were simply waiting for the main course.

Luke’s bare feet slid across the smooth stage until he ended in a full split. His lips continued to spit out melodious words as the song progressed.

He performed a hand stand before coming to his feet and flipping off his poncho. His slender yet slightly muscled chest now revealed. Flat pink male nipples were covered in a dusting of yellow glitter dust. They practically begged to be sucked on. Having been in his presence before, Aiden knew the boy was only about five foot five, and despite his slight frame he possessed the ability to perform various acrobatic feats.

His bun came undone when he lost his poncho, golden yellow hair now spilled about halfway down his back and shoulders. Aiden remembered the feel of it against his fingers, like newly spun silk. And those slightly luminous, jewel-toned sapphire eyes, when they focused on the crowd, one could believe they were the only one in the room with him.

When Luke began to perform a belly dance with his waist, gyrating his hips back and forth sensually, Aiden felt his pants grow slightly damp as pre-cum continued to escape his sealed cock.

At some point, Luke lay on the floor before pointing his legs upwards. Then ever so slowly he began to peel his pants off. Inch after tantalizing inch of bare thigh, calf and leg was soon exposed. He wore only a golden G-string beneath.

He lay on the floor, sliding his bare ass along it before finally performing another handstand -- this one with his firm globes facing the crowd -- then came to his feet. He ran a hand over his flat pink nipples, then allowed them to roam lower over his thighs and to briefly cup his cock through the underwear.

When his voice stilled and the music stopped, he gave the crowd a wide smile before bowing before them. He then skipped off the stage without stopping to retrieve his discarded clothing.

Once the stage went dark, the hotel crew moved in to collect the bids of those who wanted a private one hour showing with Luke. Aiden quickly waved down one of the staff members to put his name in the pot.

He had enough money on hand to go to a brothel down the street and probably rent several whores for the entire evening. But he was here instead, hoping to have checked the right money pool to be allowed only a mere hour with Luke instead. If Luke ever settled down and married, that man or woman would be very lucky indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke was naked beneath the short robe he wore as he awaited his first clients of the night. He was currently in an oval shaped receiving room where he would service various customers. It had low lighting and sweet-smelling incense was always burning in the background.

In the center of the room was a rush of throw pillows where all the action would take place. But there were several couches lined along the sides for those that wished only to watch and not participate. Tallis charged extra for the voyeurism even if the men and women in question never laid a finger on Luke. A fully stocked bar lay in between two of the couches.

His performance had gone well, for he was booked for the rest of the night, first up on the list was a couple that were keen on a threesome. When the well-dressed man and woman entered the room, Luke came to his feet and strode towards them. He untied the belt at his waist slowly, before peeling it off his shoulders and tossing it aside. He stood unashamedly naked before them, with only the curtain of his yellow blond hair wound over one shoulder covering a single nipple from view.

“I welcome you,” Luke eyed the man and woman with a look of sultry longing on his face. Little did many know that he did this not simply for the paycheck, but mostly because he enjoyed it as well.

“You are indeed very gorgeous, even more so up close,” The woman strode boldly towards him. She was of the same height as him, and she cupped his cheek before turning his face from side to side, drinking in his profile. “I’m almost jealous that a man could be so beautiful. Look at those lashes Thom, just like a girls’.”

Thom strode forward to basically get in Luke’s face and look as she suggested. “Lashes aside, I find his mouth more interesting. Would you care to make use of it, Wendy?”

“Oh, I certainly will, but I want to see you _fuck_ him.” Wendy began to pull up the skirts of her dress, giving her room to slip her underwear off. She then stepped backwards and lay on the pillows before crooking a finger at Luke.

Luke gave her a sensual smile before crawling onto the pillows after her. He positioned himself between her thighs and got busy. The first taste of her pussy which was already dripping wet saw her juices instantly coat his tongue. He lapped at her, tonguing her slit before sucking her clitoris into his mouth entirely. He felt her gasp while her body jerked around his lips. But he kept pace with her, his mouth following her basic movements.

While Luke pleasured Wendy, he allowed Thom to position him in a kneeling position. He was glad he wasn’t like other men who had to constantly prepare their bodies with oil in order to be fucked. All Luke had to do was will his body to begin secreting a lubrication that would make penetration wonderfully pleasurable for both.

He didn’t miss a beat as he laved a wet trail along Wendy’s folds when Thom entered him from behind. The man gasped and held himself still for several moments as he allowed himself to get adjusted within Luke’s warm heat.

“By the gods, _he’s so tight_ ,” Thom cried out.

“We do have an hour … nnhh … so … mmh … try to last … as long as possible,” Wendy said in breathy gasps.

“Not going … to be easy,” Thom replied before he began moving.

Luke ground his knees into the pillow to keep himself as still as possible while Thom fucked him. The man didn’t have the biggest or thickest cock, but Luke was already flush and heavy between his thighs. He was always up for sex these days, ever since he’d turned eighteen it had been ever present on his mind.

When Tallis had first caught him with one of the hotel staff in a broom closet, there had been a lot of explaining to do. But it was almost as if a switch had turned on inside him and there’d been no turning back. 

When they’d first learned to use his wantonness to turn a profit, it’d been the start of a beneficial relationship. Luke could fuck as many people as he wanted, and Tallis could keep all the profits.

Luke’s thoughts returned to the present when Wendy began to gush into his mouth. She screamed in pleasure as her hands flailed during her intense orgasm.

Luke felt energy flow into him, so much so that he felt strong enough to scale ten mountains and not get tired. That energy received another punch when it would seem the sight of his wife’s orgasm pushed Thom over the edge, he began to cum inside Luke’s body.

Both husband and wife collapsed onto the pillows, while Luke sat up licking his lips. They still had more time left, so he’d lie with them while they recovered and do whatever they asked in the interim.

Oftentimes, Luke felt that sex could sustain him just as well as regular food. It was a ridiculous notion however, one that he hadn’t been able to test for Tallis had always insisted that he not miss a single meal.

It was obvious to him that he was not like other people based on his appearance alone. And once four years ago when he’d asked about a visitor Tallis had when Luke was two, the man had practically freaked out on him.

Luke didn’t know why, but he had vivid memories of things that happened to him when he was a babe. And it wasn’t until he realized that everyone else didn’t recall what happened to them as an infant that he’d begun keeping it to himself.

He was different and a part of him believed that Tallis knew why, but the man refused to tell him. He’d led Luke to believe that he was susceptible to certain diseases but gained immunity through the food he ate. Thus, another reason he was not to skip a meal. Luke hadn’t questioned it before, but as he got older, something about it didn’t ring true. 

Perhaps it could all be explained away by the fact that he was not born on Belona. Yet he’d been led to believe that he was not alien in any fashion and simply human like the rest of the residents of this world. If only Tallis would discuss his origins in more detail rather than brushing him off every time…

“Go get us a drink,” Wendy’s words broke through his reverie.

Luke jumped to his feet to perform the task, unmindful of Thom’s cum as it slid down his bare thighs. This was his life, and he enjoyed it well enough that perhaps he shouldn’t rock the boat. He had a full list of clients tonight and he planned to get through this night and not worry about things he couldn’t’ change.

***

Aiden had to wait until the following night to actually have his hour with Luke. But he’d gotten lucky that the hotel owner had decided to give the lower bidders the opportunity to be serviced the next day.

Even as he walked into the oval shaped room where Luke awaited him, he was as always excited to see the boy. However, he couldn’t help wondering that Luke may not be one hundred percent after the previous night.

“It’s so good to see you, are you well?” Aiden asked, clasping Luke around the waist as he came forward for a brief hug.

“It’s good to see you too, and I’m well.” Luke smiled genuinely at him.

“You sure there are no lingering hurts or pain from last night?” Aiden couldn’t help wondering if that was the case, especially if Luke had sex with as many people as Aiden believed he had.

“None.” Luke gazed up at him with longing in those vibrant blue eyes. “Tell me about _your_ day.”

A smile tugged Aiden’s lips. In past sessions, Luke had been ready to jump Aiden’s bones. But he’d learned Aiden’s likes and knew he preferred to take a beat and just talk before jumping into sex. “I’m on vacation so I didn’t do much, but I mostly sat around and thought about tonight when I’d get to see you.”

Luke shrugged, “Well that sounds boring.”

“We can’t all have lives that move at the speed of light like yours do.” They sat on the pillows; Luke still dressed in his short robe which rode up his legs indecently. He cuddled against Aiden’s chest and just lay there waiting for him to speak. A thought that had come to him recently crept up. “Luke, do you have any hopes and dreams beyond this place?”

“You mean if you think I’ll be doing this until I’m old and grey?” Luke chuckled softly.

“You’re still young, so you have many years of this ahead of you if that’s your wish,” Aiden began. “I just hope this is something you really want, and are not being pressured into.”

Luke turned slightly in his arms so he could look up at him. “I’m not being pressured, and I have a contract actually.”

“A contract?” Aiden echoed.

“Yes, that Tallis and I entered into this agreement mutually. I perform at the hotel, and in the end, I get everything I’ll ever want or need.” Luke suddenly shrugged out of his robe. “It’s a little hot in here.”

Aiden knew that wasn’t true, the room was quite comfortable. But Luke was indicating with the baring of his body that he was ready for them to get on with it, and had had enough of the questions. Aiden decided not to let his half hard cock wait any longer. 

He watched as Luke slid down his body before unbuttoning his pants. Aiden’s cock was in Luke’s wet mouth in a matter of seconds. Aiden gasped when he was sucked so deep, he could feel the tip of his cock hitting the back of Luke’s throat. But as if the boy had no gag reflex, he just kept on swallowing Aiden’s cock down.

When Aiden felt himself getting close, the younger man released his cock with a sinful sounding pop. It glistened wet in the dim light, just mere inches from Luke’s face.

“Choose how you would like to cum. In my mouth, or in my ass,” Luke offered.

Aiden looked at him with heavy lidded eyes before responding, “Mouth.”

Luke was once again upon him, sucking the tip while laving the shaft of Aiden’s cock with gusto. Aiden’s body began to tremble and shake as his orgasm grew. Soon, a cry burst across his lips as his cum erupted from his cock directly into Luke’s warm mouth. He watched through slit eyes to witness the boy’s throat move as he swallowed him down.

In the aftermath, Aiden lay there catching his breath, while Luke rested his head against Aiden’s chest. It was sometime later when he was able to speak again. “If you ever want an out, know that I would gladly help you. I truly believe you are meant for better things than this Luke.” When Luke didn’t respond right away, he thought perhaps the boy had fallen asleep.

It wasn’t until he felt gentle strokes on his stomach from Luke’s fingers that he was aware the other man had heard him loud and clear. But his silence spoke volumes. Either Luke was indeed fine with the life he was living or he didn’t want help from the likes of Aiden. It hurt him to think it was the latter. But Aiden knew better than anyone that you couldn’t help someone who didn’t want to be helped.

***

Luke leaned out the window of his hotel suite. He didn’t have the best view which was to be expected. His living here had only happened when it made more sense to be readily available for his current job, rather than commuting from Tallis’ country home. Currently he gazed at a wall of buildings covered in reflected glass with only a narrow walkway separating the two.

It was late afternoon as the sun glinted off the glass and the little breeze he received refreshed him. He hadn’t left the suite all day, which was to be expected after pulling a second all-nighter. Although he wasn’t tired, most would expect him to sleep the majority of the following day after the long nights.

His meals had been delivered to him, although he would have been fine heading to the kitchens to find something for himself. But simple freedoms like that didn’t exist for him. He was escorted just about everywhere, and knew the reasons for that went beyond simple protection.

He’d spoken the truth to Aiden about the contract he had with Tallis. But while he could only perform for the Tallis Grand Hotel and its subsidiaries, he never got an actual paycheck. True, Tallis would supply him with most anything he needed, food, clothing, etc.

But the man had never allowed him to learn to drive and without any actual money to his name, he was in essence trapped there. Aiden’s conversation had bothered him, but he’d tried not to let it. Tallis was the only parent he’d ever known, and the man had not willfully hurt him before.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door before Tallis strode boldly into the room. Luke knew the door had been locked, but Tallis always kept a key card on him. There was no privacy in this relationship when it came to Luke.

Tallis greeted him with a gruff ‘good afternoon.’ He was perhaps six feet tall with black hair greying at the temples. His skin dark and swarthy, his eyes a dark grey. He was fit for a man his age, and took pride in eating well and getting regular exercise.

Luke returned the greeting before rising to his feet and moving to face Tallis. “Were profits to your liking these last two days?”

“I think you know that,” Tallis replied with a smirk. “You deserve something pretty, how about a new necklace, or a belly ring?”

“I could think of something else,” Luke smiled up at him becomingly. “Maybe we could search for my real family again.” He knew the instant Tallis’ mood changed.

_“That again?”_ Tallis swore under his breath. “Luke, I’ve told you a hundred times, _they’re dead.”_

“Then how do we know for sure, when I’m _not_ from this world?” No one else would have remembered the burning space craft they had been ejected from as an infant, but that was apparently Luke’s cross to bear.

“Outworlders come here very rarely, and when they do it usually invites disaster. Looking for a people who no longer exist will not only be your downfall, but _ours_ as well,” Tallis stated.

“You think they would harm us? But what if they just _took me_ and left peacefully?” Luke wanted desperately to believe there would be a good outcome from this.

“If they’d wanted you, they would have been here _long before_ now,” Tallis’ words had a grim finality to them. “And _don’t forget_ , you and I have a contract that you are bound to fulfil.”

Luke swallowed but said nothing as Tallis’ suggestion sunk in. If his coming here had been an accident, shouldn’t _someone_ have known this was where his pod had ended up? Therefore, why indeed had no one come for him?

“What the fuck, Luke! Are you not eating?” Tallis bellowed when he glanced at Luke’s uneaten lunch still sitting on a tray.

“I wasn’t hungry,” Luke replied.

“Luke you know what could happen if you stop eating. Your alien diseases can kill you and then us!”

“I’m sorry,” Luke moved to the table and quickly took a bite of a cold sandwich.

“Have I been so unreasonable a manager that you suddenly seem to like testing me?” Tallis demanded.

Luke finished chewing what was in his mouth before replying, “No sir.”  
“Good. This is only the start of what will be a very beneficial relationship for the both of us _. Let’s not mess with it.”_ Tallis then turned to leave.

Luke stopped eating as soon as the man left. There was something about Tallis’ outrage that gave him pause. What if the need for Luke to eat was in order for Tallis to be able to control him? What indeed would happen if he stopped eating even for a few days? He had no performances lined up for at least a week and he decided then and there, that it was about time he found out the answers to those questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke opened the door to his suite with a broad smile on his face. Standing beyond was perhaps his most favorite person on all of Belona. He immediately exchanged kisses on each cheek with the flamboyantly dressed man before he swept inside the room followed by two assistants armed with clothing racks filled to the brim with costumes.

Sherron Carter was his tailor and a godsend as far as Luke was concerned when it came to helping him figure out his costumes for various stage performances. He owned a boutique in Belona of which Luke had only been to a few times. Once he became Sherron’s most prominent customer after the success of the Tallis hotel shows, Sherron began coming to him.

“What is this, _have you not been sleeping?_ Are those _bags_ I see beneath your eyes?” Sherron tsked at him while removing the multi-colored scarf he wore around his neck and draping it over a nearby chair. He wore deep purple bell bottoms with a fuchsia button-down shirt. His colored sunglasses came off next to perch in his dark auburn red highlighted hair that was cut in feathery layers.

Luke sighed, for he hadn’t been able to come up with a foolproof plan of disposing of his meals without anyone finding out. He knew he didn’t have any actual bags under his eyes, his skin was literally flawless. But if Sherron was reading his demeanor as concern, it meant he was outward projecting to his friend. “I’m sure there’s a cream for that.” He tried to lift his lips in a smile, but Sherron read between the lines and dismissed his helpers after they had wheeled the racks in.

“Care to tell me what’s going on darling?” Sherron placed his hands on his hips, and despite his slight build and the fact that Luke was still a couple inches taller than the tailor, he still managed to portray fatherly concern.

Luke began going through the clothing on the racks, hoping to distract Sherron from the current topic. “Ooh, is this satin?”

Sherron crossed his arms over his chest and frowned slightly. “Okay, be that way. I can take my racks and roll right back out of here.”

Luke turned and pouted at him. “I just don’t want to burden you with my problems.”

“When is it ever a burden, darling? And perhaps I can help.” Sherron grasped his hand and led him to a nearby couch so they could sit and talk. “Okay, spill it.”

Luke nodded, and against his better judgement he simply blurted it out. “I need to find a way to stop eating without anyone knowing it.”

Sherron was quiet for a few moments before a grin graced his attractive face. “You envying my wardrobe again and trying to slim down to fit into them?”

“Unless I shrink too, just losing weight isn’t going to help me there, so no,” Luke chuckled. “I’m not trying to starve myself _or_ lose weight. I just don’t want to eat what I’m being given.”

“So, they’re drugging your food, and you don’t want them to know you are no longer eating it. _Am I warm_?” Sherron asked.

Luke winced, “ _Hot.”_

Sherron nodded. “Well, the solution is simple. I will send one of my assistants over with a new outfit for you each day this week. At which point they will collect your uneaten meals and store them inside another delivery bag.”

“Okay, maybe that might work for breakfast and lunch, but you won’t exactly have an excuse to make deliveries during dinner,” Luke pointed out.

Sherron stood up in a flounce and sashayed over to the clothing racks. “You are overthinking things my dear. For dinner, you can always flush it down the toilet.”

A broad smile soon stretched across Luke’s face. He was glad he’d confided in his tailor now. However, it was time to set his plan into motion. And hopefully he’d get more insight on just what Tallis was up to.

*******

_Three days later..._

Luke was dreaming, he definitely had to be, because he’d never witnessed anything like what he was seeing before.

As far as dreams went, this one was pretty pleasant. It was a warm afternoon, with a slight breeze. The clearing he strode through was surrounded by tall trees and short shrubs of various different colors. Blues, reds, greens yellows, pink, oranges, purples and some pigments he had no description for. Brightly colored insects and birds seemed to populate the region. On that note he was surprised that the grass was simply green, yet it was a thick carpet that felt surprisingly soft and real beneath his bare toes.

He could hear a river or a creek nearby, coupled with the gentle calls of the colorful birds, it was almost serene. He considered lying down on the grass and watching the sunshine filter through the tree canopy. Luke headed towards the water source thinking that would be his best option and that’s when he saw _him._

The man who stood on the bank of the trickling river looked nothing short of a god. Hair black tinged with blue hung to just below his shoulders pulled back in a queue. A face the color of warm cocoa with piercing cheekbones that could cut glass looked back at him. Eyes glowing with a green luminosity were like a verdant forest. And a sensuous mouth, with a slight fullness seemed to be beckoning him.

The man wore a sleeveless asymmetrical tunic of burgundy with gold swirls. Wine colored pants reminiscent of leggings adhered to muscular legs. Tan boots with tassels covered his feet. There was a golden band on a heavily muscled bicep, and a single ruby stud graced his right ear lobe.

“Why aren’t you naked? This is my dream; you _should_ be naked.” But as Luke continued to stare at the man, he remained clothed. “Hmm, I suppose the reasoning is to give me ideas for my next stage costume.” He had a feeling Sherron would consider the outfit too covered up though.

When the man moved closer to him, Luke stood his ground. Despite the fact that his dream had seen fit to dress him in nothing but a short robe. He may not have been as elaborately clothed, but he was still sure of what he presented body wise.

He watched as the man came to stand directly in front of him. Those alluring luminous green eyes possessed yellow flecks within that were almost hypnotizing. There was a spicy yet fresh and breezy smell about the man that he didn’t think should be this vivid in a dream.

“What are you called?”

When the man spoke, his voice was deep yet somewhat resonant. Luke was fascinated and turned on even more. “ _You first.”_ Luke wanted a name to remember when he was awake. But when the man simply stared at him and didn’t reply, he relented. “I’m Luke Star.”

“What are you doing here, Luke Star?” The man’s engrossing eyes never left his.

“Well, right now I’m just enjoying the view.” Luke didn’t bother to look at the pretty birds or trees, he kept his gaze on the stranger so the man would have no doubt of his flirtation. He was being ridiculous; this was a dream for crying out loud. “By the gods _, I wish_ you were real.”

The man’s sensual lips curved upward in a slight grin that had Luke thinking the stranger knew more than he. But before he could take things to the next level in this unusual dream, he woke up.

***

Tallis was shaking Luke rudely awake. He sat up, naked in bed with only the sheets covering him. He glanced around to find only Tallis present with an unamused scowl on his face. It was rare he made his step-father upset with him, but there was something he’d undertaken recently enough that he knew would cause the man’s anger.

“Plumber just left. And he managed to chase the cause of the clogged system to this room.” Tallis’s face morphed into a vicious mask. “Just how long have you been flushing your meals down the toilet?!” He demanded.

“I’m sorry sir, I just wanted too –”

“You just wanted to what? _Infect and kill us all?_ Even now we could be in danger!” Tallis barely paused a beat when two of his bouncers entered the room. “Dress or be dragged from here naked,” He warned.

Luke rose to do as he asked going to the nearest closet to grab pants and a T-shirt. He covered his nudity while the other occupants of the room watched. “ _Where are you taking me?”_ He wasn’t too concerned by Tallis’ anger, he was the man’s biggest money maker after all. The punishment planned couldn’t be too horrible.

“Well I suppose you’ll soon find out,” Was Tallis’ grim reply.

***

Rhys’An sat in meditative position upon the sill of one of the large open bay windows within his suite. He’d just experienced a waking dream with a strange man of Gwinn origin. His actions indicated he had not been raised as a Gwinn, which was unusual because none of them ever settled away from Orcadia Prime for safety reasons. So then, _just who could this Luke Star really be?_

He stood and left his quarters; night had already fallen but he had one destination in mind. He lived in the Windlan complex where a large population of air elements resided while on land. It bordered the Laklan Forest. The same forest depicted in the waking dream.

Moments later, he stood near the trickling creek in almost the same spot where Luke Star had been. He didn’t expect to get any clues here as to who the strange Gwinn could be. But he was checking the man’s attention to detail. The waking dream had been instigated by Luke Star; therefore, the memories of this place were all his.

It took Rhys’An a moment, but he noticed a small wreath that had been placed on a tree perhaps a few years ago in memory of a lost loved one. The wreath had not been in the waking dream. Perhaps it was an indication that Luke Star had not been to Laklan recently. _If he had ever been there at all._

Gwinn children had the ability to inherit bits and pieces of memories from their parents. _Insights._ Therefore, someone in Luke Star’s family had lived here, which made his contact less likely to be nefarious.

However, the Gwinn did have enemies, the Sporrans came to mind. Being more technology and magically advanced meant that the Gwinn normally won any small skirmishes with them. However, it was not beyond them to attempt to attack in a more covert way. And they also possessed greater numbers which tilted the scales back in the Sporran’s favor.

Rhys’An would have to be careful. Although Luke Star had seemed innocent enough with his impish grin, he could be part of a plot by the Sporrans to infiltrate them. Next time they met, and he was certain there would be a next time, he planned to find out.

***

Luke sat in a cell located in the basement of the hotel that was used as temporary holdings for those disturbing the peace. Other than a single cot, a toilet and a sink, there were no other necessities.

His stomach was currently stuffed to bursting after Tallis had made him eat a platter of food under the watchful eye of Heemor, one of the bouncers. However, having been off food even if only for a few days was eye-opening.

Not that his energy had ever been lacking but it’d been through the roof, and then there was the dream he’d began to wonder if it was a dream at all. The man had such similar characteristics that Luke was almost certain they were of the same species. Or, perhaps his subconscious wanted to find out more about his people so much that Luke had conjured him.

Yet a part of him didn’t understand why the dream hadn’t culminated in them fucking. Luke had wanted him, and despite the fact that the dream man held himself aloft, Luke believed it’d been reciprocated. He wished he’d gotten a name, but if it really was a dream then he supposed he could just make one up.

_Hunk._

Well, it wasn’t exactly enlightened but it’d have to do. Luke began to imagine Hunk kissing him, but it was like no other kiss Luke had experienced before. He slipped a hand inside his pants and began to stroke himself.

He was alone at the moment, but didn’t put it past Tallis to have hidden surveillance cameras somewhere in the room. He didn’t care. It was likely the man was only planning to keep him here long enough to make sure whatever medicine was in the food was once again being effective before releasing him. And while he gained no sexual energy from masturbation, it would make him feel better about himself at the moment.

In his mind’s eyes, Hunk was sucking his neck and leaving little marks. Instead of healing almost instantly like they do in real life, they would remain. His mental body would soon look well-used and well-fucked.

The pleasure-filled image was soon interrupted when Heemor opened the door of the storage room and entered. Luke removed his hand from his pants slowly, not caring if the guard had seen what he’d been doing.

“You missing cock so quickly?” Heemor smirked at him.

“Would you like to find out how much?” Luke shot him a lecherous look.

Heemor seemed hesitant as to what his response should be, but finally he came up with the right one. “I’m not into giving others a show, that’s more _your_ thing.”

“How much longer am I to stay here?” Luke dropped the flirtation and promptly changed the subject.

“Until the boss thinks you’ve learned your lesson. Or until a paying customer comes by wanting to fuck that pretty ass of yours, _whichever_ comes first,” Heemor’s smirk was ever present.

“A paying customer indeed, it’s lucky you work here or you’d never be able to afford me otherwise.” Luke smiled inwardly when he saw Heemor’s smirk turn into a frown. The guards were burly enough to beat him into a pulp, and he would heal by time he had to go service his next clients.

He wasn’t sure why Tallis hadn’t authorized it, maybe because Luke had been very obedient up until now. And maybe there was some ounce of parental love there. Luke wasn’t sure, for the man still didn’t mind selling him for sex. While Luke himself didn’t mind, he knew it wasn’t something a normal loving parent would do.

He lay down on the cot, ignoring Heemor, he wasn’t tired by any means. If he really was getting energy from sex, it allowed him to pull all-nighters more and more. He simply wanted to sleep in hopes that he would dream again. But he’d never had such a realistic dream as the one he’d experienced with Hunk before.

Luke frowned even after Heemor finally left him alone. How was he going to avoid eating in order to trigger a dream like that again? Perhaps he’d simply have to plead with Tallis to allow him to go off the food. But the man had been so angry, and still was thus, Luke’s current predicament. But what else could he do? For outright disobeying Tallis may lead to repercussions Luke was unprepared to deal with.

He sighed and closed his eyes knowing that sleep would not come, but at least he could block out the world for a few.


	4. Chapter 4

Rhys’An came in for a landing next to the crystal blue waters of Laklan Sea. He was to meet with Gal‘Ent, who was one of the oldest and wisest Gwinn among them. They were often referred to as the council of elders, for they had been around since the dawn of modern-day Gwinn civilization. His wings vanished behind him just as a nude figure began to emerge from the glistening waters. The light of the sun backlit the tall figure of the water elder. 

Soon, Rhys’An could make out the stark sapphire colored hair that fell all the way to Gal’Ent’s buttocks. It contrasted nicely against bronzed yet smooth muscular skin. Rhys’An did not miss the cobalt curls which also cradled Gal’Ent’s sex. Gwinn always took notice of these things, but sex with Gal’Ent was off limits for a very good reason, and besides, he wasn’t there for a social visit. This was business.

“I bid you greetings, Elder Gal’Ent.” Rhys’An inclined his head in respect. And while the conversation would take place with Gal’Ent in the nude, there was nothing untoward about it. The Gwinn were sexual beings, whether their nature was of the air, the earth or the water. As part of who they were, an innateness of their culture, nudity did not embarrass them.

There were often naked festivals thrown by those who were strictly land bound, where they would eat, drink, fuck and be merry. So, while Rhys’An remained fully dressed, they would have a conversation as if Gal’Ent were the same.

“I see changes in your future, young one.”

While Rhys’An was over a thousand years old, he would still be considered a youth compared to Gal’Ent. “No prophecy, I beg of you. That is not what I am here for.” Prophecies swirled around the Gwinn, that spoke of a time when they would be able to rejoin the rest of the general populace of the universe and not live so insular anymore. And elders like Gal’Ent could sometimes see hints of those futures to come. But _soon_ to someone as old as Gal’Ent could also mean five hundred years or more.

However, since Rhys’An had other business on his mind, he folded his arms behind his back and got to the point. “I have had a waking dream, an unknown Gwinn contacted me.”

“And you do not believe that _both_ are tied?”

“I am practical, you have always known me to be thus. I simply wish to learn more about the one who calls himself, _Luke Star.”_

“Describe the dream.” Water still clung to Gal’Ent’s blue tipped lashes, as he gazed at Rhys’An with luminous golden eyes.

Rhys’An described the short encounter from start to finish. He stood by as Gal’Ent pondered his explanation.

“What you speak of sounds like the beginnings of a mate bond.”

Rhys’An blinked, unsure he’d heard Gal’Ent correctly. “Surely you jest.”

“Because I am known to do as such.” Gal’Ent’s lips tugged upwards in a slight smile. 

Rhys’An didn’t appreciate Gal’Ents attempt at levity in this case, considering the gravity of what the elder was suggesting. 

“Random Gwinn who have never met each other do not simply _make contact_ on a whim.” Gal’Ent continued. “Perhaps your _Luke Star_ has just come of age, which is why the bond is only _now_ presenting itself.”

“Mated pairs are a dying breed, there have not been any cases of new bonds for the past several hundred years.”

Gal’Ent nodded. “I am aware, but that does not mean they have ceased to exist.”

Rhys’An shook his head. “It has to be something else. I have tried to re-initiate contact but have been unable to.”

“Perhaps he has blocked his mind to you,” Gal’Ent suggested. “This initial contact could have been as jarring to him as it was you.”

“No, that would seem unlikely. I did not mistake his attraction.”

“Then your other alternative will be to go to him. _Find him_ in his physical state.”

“I have nothing to go on but a name. And given its human origins he’s likely on a human world, but there are thousands of them,” Rhys’An stated.

“Then you must narrow it down further, or hope he will contact you again.” Gal’Ent began to move back towards the sea.

Rhys’An knew their time was up, but he now had more questions than he did answers. “Thank you for your assistance.”

“Should you need anything further, you know where to find me.” Gal’Ent winked at him before launching himself into the air. His once muscular feet transformed into a powerful blue scaled tail before he dived beneath the waves.

Rhys’An allowed his wings to coalesce behind his back before taking to the air. His view took in the curve of the Laklan sea before he headed inland over the forest that shared its name.

***

Luke’s eyes were closed but he wasn’t sleeping. He heard the moment someone unlocked his cell and entered. He assumed dinner was perhaps arriving. However, he opened his eyes to find Heemor standing there alone.

“Cameras are down, so the boss won’t have any idea what’s going on in here.” Heemor strode forward, a lecherous grin on his face. “How about you suck my cock?”

Luke sprung to his feet. Usually he was up for sex, anytime and anyplace. However, Tallis had developed a rule that only paying customers could sample Luke’s charms. It had put an end to the long line of would be boyfriends or girlfriends when Luke had first discovered his sexuality. For most of the people he met worked for Tallis in some form. He’d gotten used to being called a whore occasionally until Tallis had put a stop to said whorish behavior. Apparently, there was a principle here, with the defining factor being what kind of whore he was, one that got paid or one that worked for free.

So, Luke was very aware that Heemor knew he was breaking protocol, but he didn’t care anyways. But perhaps he could use this to his advantage. “Let’s make a deal, I suck your cock and you let me out of here.”

Heemor shook his head. “Can’t let you out ‘til the boss says so.”

Luke closed the distance between them. A surge of sexual energy seemed to flow through him. His eyes suddenly felt like they were tingling as he locked gazes with Heemor. “You sure? Let me out and I’ll give you the best head you’ve ever had.”

Luke didn’t think that would work, but when Heemor opened the door in a somewhat mechanical fashion and held it open for him, it left Luke blinking in surprise.

After he walked through, he continued to press his luck. “While you’re at it, take me back to my suite.”

Luke watched dumbfounded as Heemor led the way toward the elevator. He followed after a moments pause, a million thoughts flying through his mind. Heemor was behaving as if Luke had hypnotized him.

He wasn’t sure what to think, but once he arrived at his suite, he told Heemor to sit in a chair and the man studiously obeyed.

Luke began to pace his room, and thought about what he could do, how he could use this little development in his favor. It occurred to him after ten minutes that this may have happened before. Once when he was five years old, he’d asked Tallis for several toys, and the man got them all for him. Up until that point, Tallis had been very sporadic in what play things Luke was given.

He remembered Tallis becoming really strict about Luke eating his meals shortly thereafter. Finally, the facts clicked in his brain. Tallis knew the truth, that Luke had abilities. And the man was feeding him specially delivered meals in order to administer some type of drug that suppressed those abilities. He wasn’t diseased or contagious; _he was more than simply human_.

Luke realized that the four days he’d been off food may have been enough to reactivate this ability. It might be short-lived considering that he’d consumed food only a few hours ago. Therefore, he’d have to work fast and press his luck as much as he could. He turned back to Heemor. “Take me back to the cell.”

He knew that he could compel Heemor, so what he planned to do was have the man deliver his meals once he was given the okay to return to his suite by Tallis. Then he’d make sure Heemor found a covert way to dispose of them. He was hoping that even if the drugs eventually kicked in and he lost the ability, the compulsion would still stick. And once he was off the drugs again, he would get a look at just how many other abilities could be unmasked because Tallis had wanted to control him.

It made his blood boil to think the man he had trusted since childhood and had helped to make summarily rich would do this to him. Well he wouldn’t get away with it, and he’d better save his money. For even if compulsion was the only ability Luke had, he’d use it to get the heck out of there.

***

He was in that place again, not the same place where he’d met Hunk before, but it was somewhere nearby. He could make out a row of thickets comprised of the same types of colorful shrubbery, but now he was on a beach covered in beautiful pink sand.

The ocean was at least a crystal blue, which would make sense since the sky was blue. Although he couldn’t see the sun it was perhaps high noon. But there was not a single cloud or heavenly body in the sky, not that he could see with the naked eye. A cool breeze caressed his skin that was once again dressed in a short white robe.

He headed towards the ocean; the water looked really inviting. He didn’t care if this was all a dream, he was going to take a dream swim. He quickly discarded the robe on the sand before testing the temperature with his toes. _It was just right._

“Many things call the sea their home. Be prepared to encounter them should you wade in.”

Luke froze in his tracks when he heard a voice speak behind him. And although he’d only heard it once before, he recognized it as his mystery man. He turned, knowing that his nudity would be on full display.

Even before his performances at the hotel, being naked in the presence of others hadn’t bothered him. Although, it wasn’t as if he’d gotten the opportunity to skinny dip with others often.

He knew he should have retrieved his robe and donned it, but he liked the way Hunk’s luminous emerald gaze traveled over him. “Thanks for the warning.”

“I was uncertain as to your return.” Hunk made his way towards Luke slowly.

Only in that moment did it occur to Luke that these dreams were also a side effect of him being off the drugged food. So not only did he learn compulsion, but apparently having realistic dreams was another mysterious ability. “And you have no idea what I had to go through to get back here.”

Hunk paused only a hairsbreadth away from him. “Explain.”

Luke was a tad distracted by the handsome man’s close proximity. Today he was wearing a sleeveless dark navy tunic and off-white leggings with matching boots. A silver bracer shaped like a snake curled around one muscular bicep. The jeweled stud in his ear was a simple diamond. Silky blue-black hair was undone and curled ever so slightly to frame his chiseled clean-shaven face becomingly.

“Let’s just say dreams with super-hot guys in them can be elusive as heck,” Luke chuckled.

Hunk stared at him unsmiling. “You know this is not simply a dream. _We are communicating.”_

“If that’s the case, why do I still don’t know your name?” Luke asked. He saw the assessing way in which Hunk regarded him. He expected the man to give some sassy reply. But was surprised with his next words.

“I am Rhys’An.”

“Reese Ann?” Luke echoed. “Is that like a name both boys and girls can have?” He figured he’d put his foot in his mouth when Hunk, or Reese Ann quickly changed the subject.

“On which world do you dwell? _A name.”_

Luke suddenly became wary at the urgency in the man’s voice. He moved around him to retrieve his robe. He’d barely finished tying it when Reese Ann grabbed his arm and turned him to look at him. The sparks that flew between them physically jolted them both. Luke’s eyes were round as saucers as he gazed at the surprised expression on Reese Ann’s face. No, it was Rhys’An, a part of him instantly knew that now.

Rhys’An suddenly let his arm go as if he’d been burned. “It cannot be.”

“ _What can’t be?”_ Luke wasn’t liking this dream anymore, and he wanted to wake up.

“ _On which world do you dwell?”_ Rhys’An repeated.

“Why do I feel like if I tell you, you’ll suddenly show up there in _real life_?” Luke glanced away, unsure what he needed to do to wake up. Last time he was actually shaken awake by Tallis in the real world. When he’d gone to bed it’d be nighttime, there’d be no one around to wake him.

“You are an inexperienced Gwinn far from the safety of Orcadia Prime.” Rhys’An began. “There are beings out there who mean us harm, and you would have _no idea_ of the danger you walk into.”

“How do I know I can trust _you?”_ Luke wanted to know.

“You do not,” Rhys’An stated matter-of-factly. “But do you trust the others you are with now? Are _they Gwinn_?”

Luke instinctively knew that Gwinn was the name of his race. After that small initial contact, it was as if a multitude of knowledge was slowly bursting across his periphery. Luke shook his head, “I crashed there, I had no parents.”

“You mean you do not _know_ what _happened_ to them.”

Luke nodded as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. “I don’t understand what’s happening, _how do you know so much_?”

“Because we are Gwinn, and perhaps –”

***

Luke didn’t get to hear what Rhys’An was going to finish saying when he was shaken awake. Tallis was standing in the background while two other guards Luke recognized as Smith and Johnson dragged him from the bed. Heemor was blissfully absent.

The lights were on in the room and he could see a small glass of liquid on a side table. “What’s going on?” Luke demanded.

“Since you won’t take your medicine in your food, I’m going to feed it to you directly.”

Something had gone wrong with Heemor’s compulsion, or someone he had left out of the compulsion field had noticed something and called Tallis to return to the hotel. The man clasped the glass and brought it forward, instructing the guards to hold him.

“I’m _not sick_ , and I’m _not contagious_ , _you’re_ doing this to control me!” Luke didn’t care who found out the truth about him now.

“It’s the illness speaking now,” Tallis proclaimed. “We must get you better, you have a show in a few days.”

Luke knew if he was going to do something, he had to act fast. The drug in its pure form was likely to cut off his abilities right away rather than gradually like the food had done after he’d first stopped eating. He turned to Johnson on his right and stared into the man’s dark brown eyes. “Let me go.”

Johnson immediately dropped his arm and stood back. However, Tallis had a clue as to what was happening. “Don’t look him in the eye, Smith!”

Luke was able to thrust his body towards Smith and when they both fell to the ground, he managed to briefly catch the man’s eyes. “You will let me leave here and not try to stop me.” When Luke got to his feet and Smith remained on the floor, it was to see Tallis fleeing the room, likely to call reinforcements. Well Luke wasn’t about to stick around for that.

He went to the bedroom and dressed quickly then packed a bag. This was long overdue. He had no money, but with compulsion or his singing voice, he would get by. When he exited the room, it was to see Tallis on the way back with at least ten guards. He couldn’t compel them all at once therefore he went back inside and quickly barricaded the door with some furniture to slow them down.

Then he went to the window and looked at how far it was to the walkway below. It was definitely more than thirty feet. If he injured himself and had to wait to heal, his escape would be over before it began.

Tallis was not far from breaking through the door, so he made the only choice he could. Grabbing his bag, he leapt from the window. What happened next had him blinking in surprise.

The ground came up to meet him, like … literally. An outcropping grew out of the walkway from the soil beneath it. And since he didn’t have to drop as far anymore because the outcropping acted like a huge step, he was able to make it to the walkway unharmed.

 _He had no idea how that happened._ He didn’t wait for his pursuers to come to the window before he took off down the walkway and paused briefly when he saw the step crumble back into the earth. 

When he passed by the outside entrance of the hotel, he began to walk at a normal pace not wishing to alert anyone to his need to escape. He could see the road ahead, and knew that his chances for freedom had begun to look up.

“Stop right there Luke, or I’ll fire!”

Luke froze before dropping his bag, he turned around slowly. Sure enough, another guard he recognized as Havard stood there with a gun pointed at him.

“Now let’s just go back inside Luke, I’m sure you and Tallis can work it out. No need to make a scene,” Havard didn’t lower the gun despite his now calm demeanor.

“Just let me go Havard, _it’s time_ ,” Luke pleaded.

_“I can’t do that_ ,” Havard replied.

Luke began to slowly walk towards him, but it seemed Havard was on to him.

“Hold it right there, _I know_ what you can do with your eyes!” Havard stood his ground but his tone indicated he meant business.

Luke was through with people telling him what to do. “Then shoot me.” To his surprise and dismay, Havard pulled the trigger.


	5. Chapter 5

Rhys’An called a meeting with elders of air, land and water. He was but a nurturer among his people, thus his sway with these powerful men and women was limited at best. But he had been contacted by a Gwinn outside of Orcadia Prime, and by the abrupt way their connection had ended, it was likely Luke Star was now in trouble.

There was nothing in the archive on Luke Star which was to be expected, for Gwinn did not possess human names. But even a facial recognition search had come up empty. Whoever Luke Star was, he’d likely never been to Orcadia Prime before, and his memory of it from his waking dream must have all been inherited. But there was no direct link to those lost parents who had once lived here. And judging from Luke Star’s response, he did not remember them either.

Rhys’An awaited the elders in a conference room located within the earth elder complex, Granite Hall. It was meant for larger meetings given the number of chairs and tables spread throughout the room. It was well lighted and contained a refreshment stand in the right corner, as well as a center stage. Only one representative from each element had agreed to come. But what he had to say would be sufficient for their ears only.

Gal’Ent was first to arrive. This time Rhys’An noted, he was wearing clothes. Not much, but at least he was somewhat decent. His chest was bare, revealing bronzed muscled flesh. On his bottom half, he wore a pair of green trousers with only one full length pant leg and his feet were bare. Luxurious sapphire colored hair boasted small seashells throughout. It was dry this time as it tumbled down his bare back.

“I had suspected you would be contacting me again soon,” There was a slight smile on Gal’Ent’s full lips.

Rhys’An nodded, “I await the arrival of the others to begin.”

Gal’Ent gave him a knowing look. “You suspect it now, do you not? This mysterious one may well be your true mate?”

“I cannot ascertain that,” Rhys’An replied, perhaps a bit too quickly. He grew quiet when two more people entered the room.

One was Vor’Ian, an earth elder. He possessed bone straight crimson colored hair and eyes the shade of amethysts. His complexion was chestnut which contrasted nicely with his stark white wardrobe that consisted of a white jacket with a bare chest beneath and matching trousers. Flat beige sandals graced his feet.

With him was Chi’Ara, an air elder. As a nurturer, Rhys’An’s alignment was also to the air. She possessed vibrant green hair with small feathers interwoven within. Her eyes were a deep purple, her skin a sun-kissed gold. She wore a sleeveless golden dress with a center slit that revealed perfectly shaped legs as she moved.

Rhys’An nodded to them all in greeting, grateful they had responded so quickly to his summons. Their people were tight knit; therefore, the elders were not unapproachable, and he’d engaged with them all at various times in the past before.

“Your summons was urgent young one. _What is amiss?”_ Chi’Ara asked in a lilting voice.

Rhys’An decided to get right to the point. “I fear there is an inexperienced Gwinn outside the safety of Orcadia Prime.”

“How is this possible?” Vor’Ian asked in a deep masculine voice.

Neither of the elders took a seat, and the three of them stood in a semi-circle in front of the stage.

“I think it prudent to look into all who have gone missing in the last one hundred years. Perhaps _missing_ did not equal dead,” Rhys’An stated.

“When you say inexperienced, you speak of someone who is not expending Gwinn magic?” Chi’Ara asked.

“That is likely,” Rhys’An nodded. “For I have searched for a spark of him and found nothing. Which is good, for it also means the Sporrans will be unable to locate him.”

“But it does not help us find him and bring him to safety,” Gal’Ent began. “Since he contacted _you,_ your best outcome remains to have him inform you of where he is.”

Rhys’An ran a hand through his unbound hair. “I was in the process of doing so when we were … _disconnected_.”

“You have our permission to search the archives for those who went missing, and we shall assign you aid,” Vor’Ian stated.

Rhys’An knew the three were in agreement as they were all likely privately communicating using telepathy. “Thank you, I shall begin at once.” After Vor’Ian and Chi’Ara left, Gal’Ent stuck around.

“You realize you would be the first mated pair in several hundred years,” Gal’Ent pointed out.

“It is partly why I do not believe he is my mate. True mates are a dying breed and there is a good reason for that,” Rhys’An stated.

“I am not a hopeless romantic, but if true mates really go extinct, it will one day sign our death warrant as a race.” Gal’Ent said nothing more, but left Rhys’An to ponder his last statement.

Rhys’An understood where the elder was coming from, but the Gwinn were immortal. Even if only true mates could reproduce, they were not all going to suddenly die off and become extinct. It took a lot to kill them, with other magical beings like the Sporrans being their prime enemy. And the Gwinn had gone so far as to cloak their planet from sight and radar so that future conflicts with the Sporrans would be rare.

He soon brushed those thoughts aside and focused on the task at hand. He left the conference room. They would begin the search for Luke Star’s true identity in earnest as soon as possible. For even if the man was not Rhys’An’s mate he was still a Gwinn who was in potential danger of being captured by the Sporrans. And becoming a prisoner to that violent war mongering race was a fate that no one deserved.

***

Luke squeezed his eyes shut and braced for impact by Havard’s bullet. When he felt nothing several moments after the shot had fired, he opened his eyes. The bullet was suspended in the air before him, a white wall of shimmery light encasing the tiny projectile. It was perhaps what the wind would look like if one could see it. For he could feel the rush of cool air that went along with it.

Luke’s mouth fell open, the shimmery light soon vanished, the bullet falling along with it. Havard stood with an equally dumbfounded look on his face, and soon lowered his weapon, having realized the futility of it.

Luke glanced behind him to see Tallis and over a dozen guards piling out of the entrance of the hotel and coming towards him. He knew it was now or never. Tallis would never let him go, therefore he was going to have to make the man see the folly of his ways.

Most of the onlookers had run away after hearing Havard’s shot, but others remained on the sidelines, watching the scene unfold.

Luke dug deep for whatever energies he had to flow out of him. He squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring the sound of booted feet as they came towards him. He had no idea what he was doing, all he knew was that he needed to stop these men so he could get away.

“It’s over Luke; if you come willingly now, we can discuss this like adults!” Tallis’ voice filtered towards him.

Luke could see the irony in Tallis’s statement. He was fine with having Luke whore himself for Tallis’ profit but had _never_ treated him like an adult. It would end here and now.

A sudden rush of energy poured from Luke and shot outwards. The white airy light slammed into those present knocking them off their feet. Luke gasped for breath after seeing what he’d done, but now was his chance. Grabbing his bag, he turned and ran. He didn’t stop even after he reached the borders of the city and entered into a surrounding forest. He could taste freedom for the first time in his life and was going to grab it with both hands.

***

“I think I may have something, sir.” Said the young apprentice scholar that approached Rhys’An with a magical binder floating above his right palm.

Rhys’An had been flipping through several digital binders of his own as he and six others were in the process of an extensive search of the historical archives of their people. The archive building was located on the outskirts of the city, and held a rich history of the Gwinn and those that came before them.

“What is it, Key’An?” Rhys’An gave the younger man his attention.

“Of the five mated pairs who left Orcadia Prime to procreate within the last one hundred years, only one pair did not return,” Key’An stated. “They were Bria’Na and Mak’Kan. I have here all that is known about them.”

Rhys’An accepted the digital binder to hover in the air above his palm. “Has anything stood out?”

Key’An shook his head, “Bria’Na was of the air and Mak’Kan of the water and had been a mated pair for almost a thousand years. They have been missing for almost twenty galactic years. They were not expected to remain away from Orcadia Prime any longer than it took to conceive and give birth.” He shifted his weight from one leg to the next before continuing. “They had sent word when Bria’Na conceived, but none on the birth. But all communication had been severed shortly after.”

“Twenty years would have been enough for the babe to grow to maturity, if he or she still lived,” Rhys’An pondered. If Luke Star was the child of Bria’Na and Mak’Kan but something had befallen both parents after his birth, it would make sense that Luke Star had then been raised by humans and unaware of how to control or even manifest his powers. “Do we have any last known coordinates?”

“They had been living on their ship and had not settled on a planet for safety reasons,” Key’An replied.

“Okay, let us see if we can trace their last flight path –”

“Sir! Sir!” A young woman out of breath ran into the archive room.

Rhys’An recognized her as Aya’La, one of the resident scryers. “Yes, is something amiss?” He could tell that by the tone in her voice.

“Gwinn magic has been detected on a world known as Belona,” Aya’La stated, the alarm in her eyes matching that of her ominous words.

“How long to get there by ship?” Rhys’An knew that time was of the essence but did not let that urgency shake his tone. But Aya’La’s answer sent fear into his heart.

“Four galactic days, Sir.”

“Then I must leave straight away.” He then turned to the others present. “I am suspending the archive search, for I believe we may have found our missing Gwinn.” He turned to leave the room, moving briskly.

If Luke Star was the one using his powers, then not only did the Gwinn now know that, but the Sporrans would too. It was now a race to see who would get to the youth first.

Rhys’An would sleep on route in hopes he would be able to instigate a waking dream and get a warning out to the young Gwinn on who might be coming. Even if he stopped using his power now, it was too late. Their magic lit up like a beacon for those with the capabilities of tracking it. If he didn’t get there first … well, Rhys’An didn’t want to think on what would happen.

***

In the two days since Luke had escaped the hotel, he’d been camping out in the woods. The weather had been miserable and drizzly, but Luke felt anything but.

He’d been figuring out small uses of his powers and firstly to help build himself a shelter. Instead of gathering trees and leaves to stay dry, he was able to use that white power to keep the rain out nestled between two large oaks.

Instead of sleep, which he was avoiding like the plague afraid that Tallis and his men would get the drop on him, he practiced his newfound abilities instead.

He didn’t stay in one place for too long, trekking deeper into the woods that he knew would eventually lead to a sea. Once he got there, he wasn’t sure how he’d buy passage on a ship out of the country, but he’d cross that bridge when he got to it.

Currently he sat beneath a makeshift shelter, watching discs of color dance across his vision. He understood the compulsion and the energy shields usefulness. He wasn’t sure what was the point of having this ability other than it made pretty shapes. He supposed the young would be even more fascinated by this, making it the perfect tool to perhaps keep a crying baby quiet.

Once he was safe on board a ship, he would sleep and hopefully be able to contact Rhys’An again. The man would know everything about what he was experiencing, and it was about time Luke put his trust in someone who had nothing to gain except for actually helping Luke.

A part of him wondered if that was true, could Rhys’An have ulterior motives for wanting to find Luke? He knew in his heart that they were both of the Gwinn race, the dream contact had confirmed that for Luke.

But there was still so much that he didn’t know. And in order to get answers, he’d need Rhys’An to shed more light on the situation, or perhaps even go to the mysterious Orcadia Prime his fellow Gwinn had mentioned.

He was almost certain it was on a different planet, and while his interaction with off-worlders had been non-existent, a thrill of excitement shot through him nevertheless. He wouldn’t just leave Indigo City, one day soon he would be gone from the entire planet. It was an adventure he couldn’t wait to embark on.


	6. Chapter 6

Rhys’An woke with a frown on his face. He wasn’t sure what to think on this development. Luke Star was expending his abilities enough to be tracked, yet they had not connected in a waking dream. Communication in dreams was a low bar ability, and could not be detected by those tracking the Gwinn. Was the youth in so much danger that he’d been unable to find time to rest? Or was he avoiding sleep or simply blocking his mind from Rhys’An. He didn’t know the answer.

Sighing, he flung his legs over the bed and headed for the rest room. He was on a space ship headed to Belona with a small team, and they were only two days out.

They were taking one of their fastest ships but it wouldn’t matter if the Sporrans had been closer when Luke first began broadcasting himself as a Gwinn.

He splashed water on his face as his vision wavered slightly. He would have to seek out a sexual partner on the ship, as he’d abstained for the last several days. He wasn’t sure why, like most Gwinn having sex every day – sometimes several times a day -- came naturally to them. Although, ever since he’d discovered that he might be part of a mated pair, his appetite for sex had lowered.

Surely it had nothing to do with whether or not that might be true. Rhys’An didn’t want to be mated to anyone. Although his preferences ran to men, he would have a woman if she was game.

In the waking dream, Luke Star had been very beautiful indeed, but such was the nature of all Gwinn. However, the Sporrans wanted to conquer and enslave them not for their beauty, but to use them as the energy batteries they saw them to be.

Had there been no talk of mates, it was likely Rhys’An would have had no issues being intimate with someone like Luke Star. And despite the fact that his sexual appetite was suddenly low, he still wasn’t keen on the fact of Luke Star being his mate.

Was it the idea of being with one man for the rest of his life that bothered him? He knew few mated pairs, but none he’d spoken to ever expressed a loss being relegated to sleeping with one person for the rest of their very long lives. Professions would revolve around the mated pair so long-term separations would be almost non-existent. The Gwinn were hardly monogamous, given the nature of their sexual appetites but being part of a mated pair was the only time this rang true.

They would eventually experience the Urge though. It was the need to procreate. But since the Gwinn were sterile on Orcadia Prime, they were required to leave the safety of that world in order to do so. This he suspected is what happened to Luke Star’s parents. If he could find some remnants of the ship on Belona, he may be able to decipher exactly what happened to them. 

Wearing only a pair of white sleep shorts, he left his room in search of the food his body needed. Sexual energy was indeed their food. While they needed regular food as they grew to maturity, it became only a pastime once they were grown. The Gwinn could survive on sex alone. Rejuvenation potions were used only during battle, because its effects would be short lived and really worked only to boost power levels and healing, rather than anything long term.

Long ago when some of the Gwinn lived among humans, they were given the title of sex demons. _Incubus_ , a group of Terrans had once called them. Likely because compulsion was sometimes used which would leave the human a bit confused and disoriented come morning. The idea of them having horns and tails to go along with their luminous eyes seemed comical to the Gwinn, but not so to the human who experienced the encounter. If the Gwinn had time to seduce, then perhaps ninety percent of the time, the sex was consensual. But if they had been near starvation, then all thoughts about the rape of their partner would flee their minds. It had been a dark time, but the Gwinn of today were far removed from their desperate ancestors.

Rhys’An entered the recreation room to find one of the elite officers who had come along with him lounging on a sofa with a digital tablet projected above his palm.

The room with soft lighting had two viewer screens on the wall and a small bar in one corner. Other than the couch, the stools at the bar was the only furniture present.

“Greetings sir,” The officer known as Ly’Riel dismissed his tablet and came to his feet. He was tall and thin with yellow blond hair that was shaved short in the back but had been allowed to remain long in front. A swatch of silky hair lay across his left eye, hiding one of two lilac orbs from view. He wore a military black jacket with the emblem of a green tree on the front panel, indicating that he was earth element. It was unbuttoned with no shirt beneath. His long matching black pants came to rest on his ankles against bare feet.

“I need to feed,” Was all Rhys’An had to say before the man grinned at him and closed the distance between them.

“ _Here,_ or my quarters?” Ly’Riel reached out to twirl a strand of Rhys’An’s blue black hair around his finger. He had been all business when he thought Rhys’An as his commanding officer needed something pertaining to their mission. But once it was revealed that all Rhys’An needed was sex, then the official demeanor faded in place of a more casual and intimate one.

“ _Here,_ we shall be brief.” Although any of the crew could walk in on them, they would either discreetly excuse themselves or join in. Whatever the case, Rhys’An didn’t want to go to Ly’Riel’s quarters because he had no intention of staying the night. He didn’t want the officer to get clingy when all Rhys’An planned was to take his fill and leave. Sex wasn’t personal when no mated pairs were involved, that didn’t mean some Gwinn wouldn’t try to prolong it as much as possible. 

Ly’Riel nodded his agreement before slanting his lips across Rhys’An’s, they were the same height so it was an easy feat.

Rhys’An eased the other man’s jacket off before slipping his hands beneath Ly’Riel’s pants to cup his buttocks. He squeezed the firm globes as the kiss deepened. He felt Ly’Riel pinching his nipples rhythmically as their tongues did battle.

“I have not fucked a nurturer for too long,” Ly’Riel said when the kiss finally broke.

 _“I_ shall be the one doing the fucking, _pants off_ ,” Rhys’An ordered.

Ly’Riel rushed to obey, peeling his pants down his long legs before stepping out of them. He now stood unashamedly naked before Rhys’An.

“Where do you want me?” Ly’Riel asked with a lascivious tone of voice.

“On the couch, ass up.” Rhys’An casually removed his sleep shorts as he watched Ly’Riel do as he was told. His cock was hard, dripping pre-cum and ready to find release.

He positioned himself behind Ly’Riel and entered him unceremoniously. He sighed in relief as he was enveloped in Ly’Riel’s moist, wet heat. Sexual energy began to pump into him as he fed. He’d thrust to the hilt on the initial penetration, but now he began to move, alternating between shallow and deep thrusts.

As he fucked Ly’Riel, he imagined the man’s hair morphing from short in the back to just past shoulder length. With him facing away and them sharing the same hair color, he could almost pretend it was Luke Star he was fucking.

He frowned, despite the fact that he was about to cum in minutes. If he didn’t want Luke Star to be his mate, _why was he imagining fucking him?_ His priority was to rescue a fellow Gwinn from being captured by the Sporrans. It was the reason the elders had placed their trust in him to lead this mission. It had nothing to do with any personal ties that the person in question may or may not be his mate.

Rhys’An snapped his hips with each successive thrust, causing Ly’Riel’s body to jerk with each motion. The man grunted softly but lay there and took it. Rhys’An gripped slender hips before he was thrust over the edge. His cock erupted within the confines of Ly’Riel’s ass as he deposited his seed.

Rhys’An promptly pulled out before moving to retrieve his night shorts. “You have my thanks,” He glanced over to see Ly’Riel sprawled on the couch with his stomach covered in the stickiness of his own release. The man had a lazy smile on his face.

“Anytime.” Ly’Riel scooped up some of his own cum and popped it in his mouth before Rhys’An turned away from him.

Rhys’An was normally a much better lover than this. Although his promptness had not prevented Ly’Riel from finding his own release. The other man had recognized Rhys’An’s need to feed, and that was it.

They had greater problems to worry about, like the success of the mission they were embarking on. And Rhys’An didn’t like to fail, and could only imagine how foul his mood would be then.

***

Luke had been observing a few dockworkers from the confines of a narrow alley between two warehouses. There were two large vessels docked in the bay, and hopefully at least one of them would be departing soon. They appeared to be ships that transported cargo, and if he could not gain passage, then there was always the stowaway option.

He was wearing a cap with his hair tucked in to hide his distinctive features. In the past his face had been plastered on flyers and billboards weeks leading up to command performances. It was not beyond the realm of possibility that some of these dock hands would recognize him. That was the last thing he wanted. He knew Tallis would still likely have people looking for him, and who knows if the man had possibly offered a reward.

He headed back to his camp at the edge of the forest. He would spend one more night there before he decided what to do. He was about to leave the only life he’d ever known and embark on a new one. It was frightening and exhilarating at the same time.

Luke was almost to his destination when he felt a presence behind him. He turned and saw no one at his position near the back of the warehouse. He kept going, but the feeling of being followed continued all the way to the forest’s edge. He wasn’t about to lead his pursuer to his hideout, so he ducked behind the largest tree and waited.

He heard footsteps perhaps minutes later, and noted when they stopped not far from his position. He waited to see if the person would move on, but he heard no further noises.

Finally, his curiosity got the best of him, and he peaked around the tree to take a look. A tall muscular man stood there, he was perhaps seven feet tall with shoulder length red hair and luminous green eyes.

His eyes told him that clearly this man was a Gwinn but he was not Rhys’An. Had Rhys’An finally figured out where he was and sent someone looking for him. Luke realized he had to find out, but he’d take precautions just in case.

Once he was ready, he stepped out from behind the tree and revealed himself to the man. The red-head stared at him, his eyes seemingly eating up Luke’s appearance.

“ _Who sent you?”_ Luke put as much seriousness in his tone as he could muster.

The man was quiet for a moment, tilting his head to the side regarding Luke curiously. “I think you know,”

“Rhys’An?” This would prove that the dreams were indeed a form of communication. A part of Luke really wanted to believe that the man had sent rescuers for him. That he was wanted by a people who wished to welcome him home.

The man nodded his agreement. “Come with me, the ship awaits.”

Luke was about to rush forward, but paused. “Can I talk to Rhys’An first?”

“He is currently indisposed,” The man began. “We must not delay, for you are in danger here.”

“In danger _from what?”_ Luke wanted to know. As he stared at the man, he thought he saw a tiny light flash on his right cheek, but it was gone so quickly he assumed he’d imagined it.

“You have been using your abilities, and the Gwinn have been feuding with another race since the dawn of time that can track them as such,” The stranger explained.

“I’m sorry, but Rhys’An is the only one I trust, he’s the only other Gwinn I’ve ever met before you _. I won’t_ go anywhere until I know _he_ _really_ sent you.” Luke knew he was being difficult especially if the other man was only there to help. But his naivety in trusting Tallis is what landed him in this position in the first place.

“Come or stay, we risk ourselves every second we remain here.” The man held his hand out to Luke.

Luke was tempted to clasp his hand within that large palm, but held on to his scruples. “Meet me back here tomorrow, I will sleep and contact Rhys’An. Once he verifies you then I will go with you.”

“By tomorrow it will be too late.”

“Too late _for what?”_ Luke wanted to know. When the man suddenly grasped his arm, Luke realized the gravity of the situation. Negative energy washed through him and the true name of this man’s race filtered in his head.

_The Sporrans._

As Luke stared at the man, his image began to shimmer and blur until the red-haired handsome man vanished. Left in his place was a horned visage with grey scales for skin and reptilian slit eyes.

Luke summoned the energy he had left floating aloft before revealing himself to the stranger. He allowed it to slam into the Sporran, ripping them apart. The scaled man flew several feet away.

Luke wasted no time to see if he got to his feet or not, but quickly ran into the forest. His thoughts were going a million miles a second. Rhys’An had never named the enemy of the Gwinn he had spoken of. But Luke knew in his heart that his pursuer was one of them.

Was it possible what the man had told him was true? That they had been able to track him because he’d begun using his powers? Rhys’An had never warned him that this could happen, then again both times their conversations had been brief before being interrupted.

He crashed through the brush, glancing behind him occasionally but he saw no sign of his pursuer. Should he return to the hotel? It was at least a day’s trek. And there was no indication that he’d be safe once there, neither from Tallis nor the Sporrans.

He kept going, his heart pumping in his chest like a frantic bird in a cage. He wished he’d chanced sleeping and another waking dream before now, and perhaps Rhys’An would have been able to warn him of his current situation. All he knew was that he needed to keep going, and if push came to shove, he would fight tooth and nail if need be.

He was running for at least an hour when he finally stopped to catch his breath. His energy levels were running on reserve. And if indeed he got power from sex, he hadn’t had any in almost four days.

He heard a branch snap over the sound of his labored breathing and quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. He crouched low in a thicket of bushes and waited. Sweat trickled down his back, but he remained as quiet as possible.

It wasn’t long before a pair of rugged boots appeared in his vision. He glanced up and could only barely make out through the bushes the strangers’ scaly visage. He couldn’t imagine how scary and dangerous the ability to shapeshift was, but this man possessed that.

Luke had believed he was a Gwinn, sent here by Rhys’An, until bodily contact had rudely disabused him of that notion. There was still so much he had to learn about this supernatural world, and wondered if he’d get the chance to. That this stranger meant him harm was as clear as day.

When the feet moved on, he inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. He waited perhaps ten minutes before exiting the brush. He contemplated heading back to the dock. Maybe that was his best bet to stowaway on a vessel as originally planned. He’d just have to move it up a day early and hope that the Sporrans couldn’t track him when he wasn’t expending power. It would seem so for the most part since the stranger had passed him just now. He’d use whatever breaks he got to his full advantage. He turned to head back to the docks, but his throat suddenly went dry. The stranger stood there waiting for him.

“If you were trained, this would have actually been a challenge,” The stranger spoke.

Luke began to summon his energies once more, but before he could even remotely begin, something solid and hard smashed into his temple. Dark spots clouded his vision before the world faded from view as the ground rushed up to greet him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, some gore near the end of the chapter.

Rhys’An stood within the forest where his team had just retrieved a few droplets of blood for testing from the forest floor. Upon arrival on Belona, the team had rushed to the last place Luke Star had used his powers, near the outskirts of a warehouse and dock district. 

They had tracked what must have been a pursuit through the underbrush until they had come up with the drops of blood. He was waiting for Aya’La who stood by using the proper equipment to diagnose the blood.

The notion that they had arrived too late was haunting him, even as Aya’La came up to him to deliver the diagnosis on the blood.

“It is of Gwinn origin,” She stated grimly.

The Sporrans were likely long gone in a cloaked vessel with Luke Star in tow that they had no way of tracking. But even if Luke Star was now lost to them, they had the responsibility to at least learn who he truly was to give him a proper send off.

Luke Star had mentioned giving performances. Rhys’An had his image at the ready, he would ask around and find out where.

***

Luke awoke groggily, his head throbbing as if a dozen miners had decided to hammer away at him. He came to a seated position but paused when his vision wavered. A hand clasped his temple and came away sticky with blood. He couldn’t feel the open wound where the blood had come from, so he likely had already healed it. But had his injury been so recent that his headache remained?

Luke leaned against a smooth surface; his hat was missing but his clothing still appeared to be intact. However, there was a thin collar around his neck which glowed red. That was new, and it certainly didn’t bode well.

When Luke tried to summon his power from within there was no response, not even a peep. He grasped the collar, it felt cool to the touch. He tugged it slightly but unsurprisingly, nothing happened.

He finally glanced around his surroundings and noticed he was in a square dimly lit cell. It was simply empty with no sign of an entrance.

He got to his feet gingerly, his headache seeming to increase with each movement. He felt around the smooth wall, hoping to find something to indicate an exit. But there was nothing, it was as if he’d been magically deposited into the cell.

“Hey!” His voice was hoarse so he began pounding against the wall with the flat of his palm. “ _Is anybody out there?”_ He grew tired after about five minutes of this, his headache seeming to get worse.

“I suggest you relax young one. We shall arrive at our destination in about seven of your days.” The voice that filtered towards him was that of the scaled stranger. He must have been addressing Luke through a type of PA system.

“ _Where are you taking me?”_ Luke wasn’t sure he wanted to find out. But it was better to be prepared with some knowledge of what he was walking into.

“You will learn that once we arrive.” Silence ensued after those last words.

Luke sank back down against the wall, grasping his head in his hands in the hope of negating some of the headache. In all his life he’d never remembered having one like this that seemed to last incessantly. He knew he was in trouble, and the headache was preventing him from thinking a way out of this situation.

Maybe if he slept, he could access a waking dream and contact Rhys’An. He’d just awoken and had failed such contact, but perhaps Rhys’An hadn’t been asleep, assuming he needed to be as well in order for the waking dream to occur.

He would try as much as possible if he ever managed to fall asleep through this massive migraine. He would then let Rhys’An know he’d been captured by the Sporrans. Perhaps the man would know where they were taking him and mount a rescue? Luke wasn’t sure he’d be worth the trouble, and not if the Sporrans were as dangerous to the Gwinn as Rhys’An had suggested they were. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, although it didn’t come for what felt like several hours.

***

Rhys’An sat in the office of one George Tallis, regarding him with the intensity he’d give a bug that had annoyed him. The man had thought him a future client when he’d shown up at the hotel and had invited him to talk business.

Rhys’An had masked the glow of his intense green eyes and while his blue-black hair was unusual, he was still able to pass for human to the people of this world. He was unsure what they had made of Luke Star up until this point. The slight glow of their eyes would not be natural in any human way, yet he’d managed to pass as one of them for years without any sign of uproar that there was an alien among them. What few off-worlders visited this planet did not appear to linger or interact much with the local populace.

If anyone knew the truth of Luke Star’s true heritage, it was this man who apparently had raised Luke Star from childhood. Rhys’An was through mincing words. “You knew who Luke Star truly was when you first encountered him.”

“I beg your pardon,” Tallis tilted his head to the side as if confused.

“You knew he was not of your world, _yet you kept him_ , did not turn him over to your government, _why is that?”_ Rhys’An wanted to know, although he already had his suspicions given the amount of advertisements, he saw featuring Luke Star on the way here.

“Tell me everything that happened when you first met Luke Star.” The dimness of Rhys’An’s eyes faded as he dropped the mask and went full compulsion on Tallis.

The man stammered with realization but eventually began talking. “I saw his ship crashing to the planet. I’d thought it was a meteorite and that I could salvage the ore for profit. The ship had already almost burned out by the time I got there. But the pod Luke was in had already ejected.”

“Do you still have the pod?” Rhys’An asked.

Tallis nodded then spoke anyway for confirmation, “Yes.”

_“Take me to it.”_

***

Luke’s throat was extremely dry the next time he woke, he’d never been this thirsty in all his life. He wondered if he banged on the wall again if his captor would answer him. He supposed it was worth a shot. He sat up, not having the strength to stand this time and began slapping the wall with his palm. His headache had lessened somewhat to seemingly be replaced by the dry throat.

“Hey! Could I get some water?” He kept up the banging for a few minutes but got no response. When he didn’t eat, he’d learned he had no bodily functions. That was a good thing since there were no facilities present, or he’d currently be sitting in a pool of his own piss otherwise. That would change if he was given water, but at this point he didn’t care for his thirst was too great.

He eventually gave up on the banging, realizing his captor intended to ignore him. He wasn’t sure how many days had passed yet, had to be at least a couple, and he’d slept for most of them. So why hadn’t he achieved contact with Rhys’An?

His brain thought back to his brief conversations with the handsome Gwinn. He remembered when he’d figured out that the waking dreams were actually a part of his magical abilities. If his powers were now being suppressed, then that would include the dreams as well.

Luke sighed as a wave of hopelessness came over him. How in the world was he going to get out of this one?

***

Rhys’An stood on board the space ship as he and his team returned to Orcadia Prime with Luke Star’s pod in tow. Aya’La was still in the process of deciphering what she could from the tiny vessel. They had already learned that it had indeed been part of the space craft that belonged to Bria’Na and Mak’Kan.

Rhys’An tried not to think about what Luke Star was experiencing at the hands of the Sporrans, for it would do neither of them any good. He was an innocent who’d known nothing about the Gwinn other than the few tidbits Rhys’An had shared with him. He didn’t deserve the horrors he was going to experience before the Sporrans drained him dry. He was grateful when Aya’La spoke, distracting him from his macabre thoughts.

“I was able to access the ship’s log and it would appear the vessel got caught in a decaying gravity of a black hole. From what I can tell the couple were capable pilots, so it may have been mechanical error which led to coordinates being plotted so close to a black hole.”

Rhys’An listened as Aya’La continued to paraphrase from the log.

“They worked out a way to get the ship out of the decaying orbit briefly which would allow a smaller vessel to escape but not the entire ship. Bria’Na was to go with the babe they’d named, Da’Vin.”

_Luke Star’s real name is Da’Vin._

“Mak’Kan was to stay behind for the ship had to be piloted manually for it all to work. But Bria’Na sent Da’Vin off alone, his vessel was to return on auto pilot to Orcadia Prime. But the controls must have been damaged in the decaying orbit, so it went off course, crashing on Belona instead.”

“I do not understand them, why would they choose to die together and leave their son _alone?”_ Rhys’An questioned.

There was silence for a brief moment before Aya’La replied. “Because they were true mates, sir.”

Rhys’An frowned and left the room.

_True mates._

If he and Luke Star were truly as such, then what ended up happening to the youth only proved that being part of a mated bond tended to end in tragedy. Luke Star was likely not dead yet, but Rhys’An was certain that very soon he would wish it so.

He wandered the halls aimlessly, not sure what to do with himself having failed his mission so terribly.

***

Luke’s tongue felt as if it were stuck to the roof of his mouth. He was barely conscious when he felt a breeze wafting over him. There were no vents in the room, he’d been in there long enough to be sure of it. Therefore, the draft had to be coming from someplace else.

His eyes popped open, adjusting quickly to the dim lighting. He noted that a side panel in the smooth wall was now open. He sat up, hoping to escape through the now open door. But before he could come to his feet, the scaled stranger filled the entrance way.

“Your new home awaits,” The man held his hand out to Luke.

Luke ignored the offering and got to his feet of his own volition. “So, what do I call you other than _ugly fellow who kidnapped me?”_

The scaled man chuckled; a reaction Luke wasn’t expecting. “I am Deckard. But you may address me as master.”

“And why would I _ever_ do that?” Luke’s eyes narrowed at the huge man.

“You do not as yet realize your position; therefore, I shall let your insolence slide in light of your ignorance,” Deckard began. “ _Come.”_

Luke only followed him because staying in the cell was not preferable to whatever was outside this room. They entered into a narrow hallway made up of the same smooth metal walls. The trek took only a few minutes before they were descending down a long ramp.

Luke’s eyes were wide as saucers as he took in the sight before him. Other space crafts like the one he was exiting were parked in tandem across a large space port. He could see people coming and going, many who looked like Deckard, but there were some that looked surprisingly human. The ones that looked like Deckard strode about with confidence, while those that looked human either followed behind the Sporrans or kept their heads down in subservience.

_Slaves._

Slavery had been illegal in Indigo City despite the many times he’d felt like Tallis’ slave. But something told him that this would be the true rendition of it. “ _Where am I?”_ He found himself asking.

“Logor Space Station,” Deckard replied.

Luke had figured they weren’t on a planet, not when the large glass windows he could see in the distance showed nothing but the blackness dotted with distant stars. Escape from this place would never be possible unless one knew how to pilot these lumbering ships.

Maybe if he was a terrible slave, Deckard would grow tired of him and return him to Belona. Luke soon realized that was wishful thinking, the man would either sell him or kill him instead. He realized he would not get out of there unless he was able to make use of his Gwinn abilities once more. He could see himself compelling one of the Sporrans to fly him back to Belona. But he’d need access to his powers once more.

He wasn’t sure what was wrong with them at the moment, but believed in his heart that they were still there deep down. He just had to figure out how to access them again.

He followed Deckard down the ramp having to run at times to keep pace with the larger man’s wider stride. He took in everything he saw.

There were street vendors haggling food and items. Workers transported equipment to and fro on vehicles. Repairs were being done on some of the docked ships, while others seemed in preparation to take off.

They soon exited off the docking platform into a more enclosed area. The shops present here were more elaborate and built into structures against the wall. The fluorescent lighting allowed him not to miss a single detail.

When he saw a naked human boy being led on a leash through the market, he stopped in his tracks. The youth couldn’t have been more than fourteen. He was slightly dirty, with the tear tracks on his face having created a trail of clean lines. He was being half dragged by a large Sporran male who paid the boys’ misery no mind as he strode through the market.

Luke was taken aback. He hadn’t expected to see humans there, not hybrids of them like the Gwinn were, but actual non magical humans. _They were completely helpless against the Sporrans._

“ _Slave.”_

Luke turned towards Deckard who must have noticed he’d stopped following and was now looking at him with a frown on his face.

“If you lag behind once more, I shall provide you with a leash of _your own_.” Deckard then turned to continue in the direction he’d been going.

Luke gritted his teeth but said nothing and began to follow the man once more. They soon arrived at the end of the walkway and a set of large double doors. Luke had noticed how tall the Sporrans were, generally seven feet the lot of them. He felt like a child himself among them due to his much shorter stature.

They entered a room reminiscent of an office except it was designed like a hall. Several large tables and chairs of a size to accommodate Sporran size littered the hallway. Chandeliers lit the room that was covered in a thin brown carpet.

Deckard kept walking until they arrived at the end of the hall where a simple raised dais seated another large Sporran male. Come to think of it, he’d yet to see any females. Two equally large Sporrans stood on either side of the one seated on the dais.

Luke watched as Deckard inclined his head to the one on the dais before he leaned in and whispered something Luke couldn’t quite make out. He observed their quiet exchange and noticed when the one on the dais looked at him with curious reptilian eyes. They completed their assessment of him in a few minutes before Deckard turned to him and gave a simple order.

“Remove your clothing.”

For the first time Luke was shy about getting naked in front of strangers. He glanced around at the workers at their desks who were only pretending not to find what was going on at the dais interesting. He even caught some of their surreptitious glances.

He also thought of the naked human he’d seen in the market and wondered if that was to be his fate. His sexual reserves were nonexistent at this point and he needed to have sex to regenerate his Gwinn given abilities. However, an innate distaste for these Sporrans was definitely going to hamper that.

“A Gwinn that hesitates to get naked, you _truly_ have not lived among them,” Deckard commented dryly.

“There is nothing to see that you certainly haven’t seen before,” Luke replied defiantly. He soon regretted those words when he was punched on the side of the cheek by a meaty fist which sent him sprawling to the floor. Blood pooled in his mouth almost instantly, and when he spat a tooth exited with the flow. He glanced up at Deckard’s towering form, and did not mistake the anger he now saw within the reptilian depths of those eyes.

“ _Do as you are told,”_ Deckard stated firmly.

Luke got to his feet suddenly angry. “No! Just _kill me_ if that’s your plan.”

“Oh, you will die,” The one on the dais spoke. “But _only_ when we allow it.”

Luke blinked at that response, but stared at the man on the dais as if he had two heads instead of one with a center horn that jutted up from his forehead. He’d begun to suspect that they would eventually kill him, but what did this guy mean by _when they allow it?_ Were they planning to keep him alive long enough in order to get something from him? It was high time he found out. “ _What do you want from me?”_ He demanded.

The man on the dais began to chuckle. “He may not have lived among the Gwinn but he is still as defiant as ever. It must be an innate annoying little trait.”

“Are you afraid to tell me, might it _ruin_ your plans?” Luke goaded him.

“Most certainly not,” The Sporran came to his feet, showing that he was even taller than Deckard. “But perhaps introductions are in order. I am Havos. I run this space garrison. And I understand that you are, _Luke?”_

Luke was a bit taken aback that the leader was suddenly behaving civil. Despite the fact that he had only previously threatened to kill him. “Yes, and since you know that I haven’t lived among the Gwinn, then you must also realize that I have no knowledge of their whereabouts _or_ their battle tactics.”

Havos sniffed, his large nostrils flaring slightly. “But you have been contacted by one only recently in a waking dream.”

Luke was stunned, how did Havos know this? He eventually realized that he’d inadvertently told Deckard as much when he’d still thought the man a Gwinn before his illusion had faded. “He told me nothing helpful.” Luke insisted.

“That is fine, your past conversations are not important. But your _future ones_ will be.” There was a slight smile on Havos’ thin lips.

“You’re wasting your time if you _think_ you can use me against them.” Luke clenched his hands into fists when all he really wanted to do was unleash his white light power, mowing everyone in the room down.

“I do not think … _I know_.” Havos closed the distance between them.

Luke glared at the leader, his eyes conveying his anger. “Bullies always _eventually_ lose.”

“Such defiance in those lovely eyes.” Havos jerked his head in Deckard’s direction. Luke’s captor then came behind him to hold both his hands behind Luke’s back. “Perhaps you could stand to _lose_ those.”

Luke didn’t understand what the man was talking about until Havos’ fingernails sharpened into claws. Before Luke could react, Havos moved like lightning and plucked both of Luke’s eyeballs directly out of his head.

Pain exploded across Luke’s senses as blood poured from the ugly gaping wounds where his eyes had once been. The screaming became a cacophony in the background, until he realized the sounds were coming from his own lungs. He could barely make out Havos’ words over the din.

“I shall feed these to my pet, he will enjoy them. Take him away before he makes a larger mess in my conference room.”

Luke was lifted and tossed over a muscled shoulder. He was currently blind, but he could feel the up and down movements as he was carted away.

As his screams morphed into whimpers, he realized that the Sporrans were not simply going to kill him, they were going to torture him in unspeakable manners first. Luke suspected that before they were through with him, he would be begging them for the promised death.


	8. Chapter 8

The dryness in Luke’s throat had been made even worse by the screaming after he’d lost his eyes. Currently, he lay on a hard surface, likely the floor. He was still blind for his eyes had yet to regenerate. He reached trembling fingers up to the bloody wounds but quickly pulled them away at the first contact of torn flesh. He supposed he would be crying right now, if he still had eyes of which to do so.

A part of him couldn’t help thinking that the mess he was in now all started when he began to defy Tallis. The man had never physically hurt him in such a fashion, despite knowing of Luke’s ability to fast heal.

Luke had run thinking Tallis the worse person in the world for trying to control him, and while perhaps he may have been up there on Belona, Luke hadn’t had any idea what was in store for him beyond that planet.

His body began to shiver, the pain a constant thing as he searched to find a way to deal with it. A part of him thought he should have begun to heal by now, but he just didn’t know anymore.

“Perhaps you are ready to regrow your eyes?” Luke recognized Deckard’s voice.

Luke opened his mouth to respond but no words came out, it seemed he had screamed himself temporarily mute. He nodded instead but was given no response. He continued to lay there, not sure if Deckard had gotten his answer or not.

It wasn’t until the movement of connective tissue began to fuse together over bloody eye sockets that he realized Deckard had initiated his healing indeed _. But how could the man control what was an innate ability of Luke’s body?_

It took perhaps thirty minutes before his eyes regenerated enough for him to once again see. His gaze eventually morphed from blood tinted to clear. He reached tentative hands up again to touch his face. And what had been bloody and fleshy gouges in his skin was now perfectly reformed flesh and eyelids. “ _How?”_ His voice was hoarse but he could at least use it again. He noted Deckard sitting nearby on a couch snacking from something in a bag. It took the man a moment to notice him.

“ _Finally,_ there you are,” Deckard chuckled.

“ _How?”_ Luke repeated. “How can you _control my healing_?”

“Well I suppose it will not hurt to tell you,” Deckard paused to munch on his snack which looked a lot like tiny bugs from Luke’s vantage point. “There are various settings on the collar you now wear. The highest-level cuts off your Gwinn given abilities completely. You are in essence human at that level, without the ability to heal. If I take it down a notch, then your lesser abilities kick in, such as the self-healing. But know that none of your offensive abilities will ever coalesce at this setting, so do not even bother trying.”

“So, what’s going to happen _now?”_ Luke wanted to go into this ironically with both eyes open.

“To the _victor_ go the spoils. I found you on that backwater planet, therefore, _I_ am in charge of breaking you,” Deckard stated.

In the vein of Deckard’s last statement, Luke realized that _breaking him_ was something Deckard was going to enjoy. “Why am I so thirsty?” In truth he was beginning to feel hunger as well, not just for sex but food.

“You can attribute any human feelings to the collar on its highest setting,” Deckard explained.

“You may just accidentally kill me, then it seems _I_ would have the last laugh,” Luke smirked at him. He was not human, but having the collar render him as such meant he was certainly capable of dying like one.

“This is not our first go round with this technology. We have entertained captured Gwinn before. We know exactly how much you can take before you expire, if you will.”

“Why do you _hate them_ so much?” Luke wanted to know. He’d found himself tossed in the middle of a war between two races that until recently he hadn’t even known he was a part of.

“Feuds tend to begin over petty reasons. But the participants no longer care if they have been going on long enough.”

“You want to use me against them. I don’t care what you do to me, _but I’ll fight you,”_ Luke warned.

Deckard’s reptilian green eyes sparkled. “ _You shall try.”_

***

Rhys’An ensconced himself in his quarters upon his return to Orcadia Prime. He had done so after promptly filing a digital report of his failure to retrieve Luke Star before the Sporrans apprehended him. He tried not to think of what the young man who should have known himself as Da’Vin would be going through at this moment and failed. He knew it was nothing good.

Mounting a rescue had not been advisable. For not only did the Gwinn not know where Luke Star had been taken in the vastness of Sporran space. But if they attempted to fly their ships there even for reconnaissance, they ran the risk of giving the Sporrans more Gwinn to capture. It was part of the reason reconnaissance missions had ended in the first place.

While the Gwinn were technologically and magically advanced, the Sporrans held greater numbers. Given a head on fight, the Sporrans would eventually be the victors no matter how many small battles the Gwinn managed to win along the way. 

And Luke Star was a Gwinn who they hadn’t even been aware was lost to them before. But given his current situation, he was truly lost now indeed.

Rhys’An collapsed on his bed, his eyes open and staring up at the intricate mosaic on his ceiling. He would give himself a day to mourn Luke Star in his own way. He may not have known the youth all that well, but their brief conversations had hinted at a cheeky and impish demeanor. He would remember Luke Star that way, and not the shell of himself the youth would become before the Sporran’s snuffed out his life.

***

The cage was barely large enough to hold Luke’s body. Therefore, when he was forced into it several hours ago, he’d brought his knees up in a sitting position and remained that way. He clutched his arms around his legs to keep them in position and rested his face against the top of his knees.

He was being housed in what he assumed to be Deckard’s quarters. The furnishings were simple, mostly just a bed, a couch, and a table with a couple chairs. He was sensing what was to become a routine. When Deckard left the room, he would cage Luke in the corner of the kitchen. 

He hadn’t hinted at what was to come next, but Luke was surprised he was even being given this small reprieve. Now that his eyes were back and his tear ducts along with them, the need to stem the flow of the tide was great. During the long hours he was left alone, starved, naked and cramped, he couldn’t hold them at bay.

He’d tugged at the collar several times in an effort to remove it, but it wouldn’t budge. That was to be expected. He wondered what had eventually happened to the Gwinn who had been captured by them before. A simple life of slavery was not all that was in store for any Gwinn captured, Deckard had hinted as much.

He soon heard the sound of a door sliding open. His body tensed as he prepared to once again be in the presence of Deckard. The man had mostly ignored him after re-growing his eyes, and Luke wasn’t sure how many days ago that had been. But he’d also learned to his chagrin that the collar had a mute button. So, he couldn’t keep Deckard up all night annoying him, instead he remained quiet as a mouse. It was also likely the reason he hadn’t been punished again because Deckard had saw no need too.

And despite the fact that he’d already lost his eyes once for that reason, he couldn’t keep the hatred from said eyes whenever he was in Deckard’s presence. This man had taken him from the relative safety of Belona and almost literally brought him to hell.

Deckard crouched down in front of his cage and unlocked it. “We have kept you waiting long enough, it is time perhaps for a little excitement.”

Luke eased out of the cage and came to his full height, stretching his legs. His eyes followed Deckard when he retrieved something from his pocket.

_A leash._

“We shall go for a stroll,” Deckard stated before quickly attaching the silver metallic leash to Luke’s collar.

Luke opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. The mute setting was apparently still on. He clenched his hands into fists but did nothing as he was literally dragged from the room.

They entered onto the main hallway, and this walk of shame was a lot different than when Luke had first arrived. For one, he was now stark naked and being dragged on a leash. He supposed he should consider himself lucky that Deckard hadn’t forced him to crawl like that human boy he’d seen.

However, the humiliation was something Luke was unused to. He’d been sure of himself and seductive when he was in his element at the Tallis Hotel. But _here_ , he was truly just a piece of meat that could be pounced on at a moments notice.

Other than the Sporrans, Luke took note of other humanoid races none of which looked like the Gwinn, assuming most of the Gwinn looked like him and Rhys’An.

There were some who could pass as giant humans, they looked like the storybook version of barbarians. Bearded and shaggy with woad on the exposed areas of their skin. Their attire also added to that element, loin cloths, furs and knee-high boots.

One tall one with pale blond hair caught Luke’s gaze and gave him a lecherous grin before grabbing his cock through his loin cloth. Luke quickly glanced away, as much as he needed sex right now, something told him that inviting the man’s attention would only lead to trouble.

They didn’t get too much farther before the blond barbarian approached Deckard. Luke only understood the ensuing conversation because traces of knowledge including languages that Rhys’An had bestowed on them when they’d touched in the dream seemed to be coming in handy now.

_“How much?”_ The barbarian asked, gazing at Luke with a hungry look on his face.

“Not for sale,” Deckard replied.

_“I pay you_ for it to suck my cock,” The barbarian offered.

_It._

Luke kept his gaze down only glancing up covertly every now and then.

“You do not know what _it is_ , do you?” There was an amused grin on Deckard’s face.

_If they referred to him as it, one more time…_

“A tight hole to warm my cock,” The barbarian stated crudely.

“You will have to warm it elsewhere. But perhaps one day when you help us conquer the Gwinn, then boys like _these_ will be yours to have for breakfast.” Deckard’s grin remained.

The barbarian looked at him with surprise in light brown eyes. _“A Gwinn?_ How you capture?”  
“I do not give away my secrets Hekkar, maybe next time.” Deckard turned and continued walking, pulling on Luke’s leash.

Luke was barely past Hekkar, when a large palm cupped his buttocks and squeezed. Despite there being no attraction, his body reacted to the need to feed. His cock sprung to instant hardness and his eyes flashed with desire.

“ _He want me,”_ Hekkar pointed out.

Deckard glanced back to give his reply. “He would want a rabid slug right now, they feed on sex and he is half starved.”

“When you need feed him, _call me,”_ was Hekkar’s last response.

Luke was grateful they were now too far away to continue the back and forth. The stares continued, but thankfully no one else tried to accost him and demand Deckard sell him to them. Just about all of their conversation had been offensive in some form. But the part that truly bothered him was the suggestion that the Sporrans were teaming with other races to eventually take down the Gwinn.

He couldn’t help wondering if the Gwinn had allies as well to call on should such a battle ever occur. If not, he hoped they were strong enough independently to take these guys out themselves.

Finally, they exited out of the main hallway through another large set of double doors. Beyond was some kind of arena, filled with dusty sand. Up above, Luke could make out seating and began to realize this was some sort of venue where people were entertained.

When Deckard removed the leash, Luke began to get the feeling that _he_ was to be the entertainment, but the seats were currently empty from what he could see.

Deckard folded and placed the leash in one pocket while he retrieved the remote that controlled the collar from the next. “Your ability to heal has been activated. Feed as much as you can, healing throughout. You will not be allowed to take your fill for some time. So do not _waste_ this opportunity.” He said nothing more but simply strode away, leaving Luke in the middle of the arena.

Luke tried calling out to him, but realized his voice was still muted. That bastard knew he’d have questions about what was to happen, but with the mute option Deckard wouldn’t even have to listen to him.

The bright lights high overhead in the cavernous space provided adequate illumination on the arena floor. He could see double doors like the one they’d walked through in three other areas of the setting.

He once again fumbled with the collar, wishing he was strong enough to break it. He strained repeatedly but soon realized there was no use.

When two of the double doors clanged open in the distance, Luke stiffened. He glanced in that direction and was almost paralyzed with fear at what he saw. Four creatures, half humanoid half beast trudged through the entrances. They immediately began to advance upon him. Luke found his feet sliding backwards towards the now closed double doors that Deckard had exited through.

_This couldn’t be what the man had planned for him, it wasn’t possible._

As the beasts got closer, the obvious lust in various inhuman eyes made it apparent that Deckard intended for Luke to feed from them, while they took their pleasure in return. One of the beasts was half Sporran half horse, scaly to the waist before a horse’s body with powerful hind legs grew beneath. The second had black leathery skin and bipedal legs tipped with hooves, it’s face that of a wolf with a long snout and rows of gleaming teeth. The third had red skin with a long prehensile tail and two pointed black tipped horns growing out of its skull. And the last one was green, with the body of a snake and smaller tentacles for arms. Its head was shaped like a bug equipped with antennas. It slithered towards him with purpose.

Luke realized that even if these things could talk, he had no way of reasoning with them being mute. And once they were within striking distance, he began to realize just how much trouble he was in. The centaur cock unfurled beneath its powerful legs, and the wolf’s cock also emerged from a pink pouch between its legs. The devil pulled aside a loin cloth to reveal a cock with tiny spikes running up and down its length. And the arms of the snake pulsed and grew in size, most of the tentacles taking the shape of large penises.

When the thought to run came to his head, his back was now pressed against a wall and all four beasts surrounded him. But a depressing thought settled on him, even if he could outrun them, there was _nowhere_ to go. A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead when the snake’s tentacle arms reached for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Deckard snickered as he observed the position the Gwinn was in. A room just adjacent of the arena allowed him to watch a live feed of what was happening within. The four beasts had been programmed with only one thought, fuck the Gwinn to oblivion. Deckard got comfortable in a rolling chair and prepared to watch the show.

***

If Luke could scream through the mute gag, it wouldn’t matter. His mouth was currently stuffed with two penis-like tentacles from the bug monster. He felt himself being manhandled into position by the centaur who then brought its horse cock to his entrance.

He’d only just managed to slick his hole for penetration when the cock was thrust into him. He knew he would have screamed had he been able to as his gut was literally punched by the insane proportions of horse cock. His body was lifted off his feet to be suspended by this tool of torture.

The centaur held him by the hips and moved him up and down its cock. Judging by the searing pain in his gut, he knew something was ruptured. He blinked back tears as he concentrated on the point of this rape of epic proportions.

Luke hadn’t known he’d actually been feeding from sex when he first became sexually active less than two years ago, for he still ate regular food and believed that is what sustained him. But even his captors knew more about Gwinn physiology than he did.

Despite the fact that the sex he was now engaging in promised to be extremely painful, it would still nurture him. Even now, he could feel the energy seeping into his pores. The pain didn’t lessen however, for even if his body was trying to heal these new injuries, they would be opened all over again as the horse cock continued to impale him.

Eventually, the bugs tentacles left his mouth, only to be replaced by the demon’s ridged cock. His cheeks bulged inhumanely in an effort to accommodate it. Blood pooled in his mouth as the soft tissues of his inner cheeks were torn.

He was being held aloft several feet off the dirt floor as his body shook and trembled as it was invaded in the most painful and intimate of ways. The cock in his mouth was pushed so far down his throat it almost touched his tonsils. His nostrils flared as he struggled to breathe through his nose. The thought of biting the cock occurred to him. But nothing good would come from biting the one that fed you.

When the centaur eventually grunted his release, Luke was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. That’s when the wolf moved in. It pinned Luke to the ground with one leathery hand before plunging its large cock inside him.

Luke’s cheek was resting against the dusty ground for barely a few seconds before his head was yanked upward by the hair so that he could present his mouth for the bug tentacles once more. His hands clenched handfuls of dust as he just managed to keep from choking.

It didn’t take long for the wolf to add his cum to the centaurs, however, instead of disengaging, he felt as the beast knotted him and remained within him for some time after. The clawed tips of its paws dug bleeding grooves into his bare skin. Luke wasn’t sure how he managed each new pain on top of the old ones that seemed to be taking their time to heal.

Eventually, when the wolf’s knot shrunk allowing it to withdraw, Luke’s hole was left a sloppy mess. His ass was given no reprieve to begin stitching its torn walls back together when the demon entered him. The spiked ridges on its dick tore through his ass walls creating deep wounds.

Luke wanted to pull away with all his might and tried to, but the demon locked an arm around his shoulders and kept him in place as it rutted on him. He was so distracted by the pain that he almost choked on the bug tentacles semen as a dual pair came down his throat. Throughout the agony and discomfort, he kept sucking the tendrils of sexual energy. Once the creatures were done with him, he’d actually be able to heal to one hundred percent. He was looking forward to that just as much as he was the whole affair being over.

However, when the demon came inside him, his cum burned a trail along Luke’s insides like acid. Another silent scream burst from his lips. But finally, it was over, Luke lay in the dust unmoving as he heard the sounds of the creature’s retreating.

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there, until he felt a kick to his side. His body was still in the process of healing various injuries when he glanced up to find Deckard standing over him.

“You did well, now it is time for the _fun_ to begin.”

By the smirk on Deckard’s face, Luke knew what the man had in store for him would be nothing good.

***

Rhys’An’s wings kept him aloft in a hover, his eyes were closed as he concentrated on the task at hand. He’d gone back to work only days later after performing the necessary respectful rites of passage for Luke Star and his family.

He knew Luke Star wasn’t dead yet, but every time he thought about the torture the youth must be going through, it led him to distraction.

Currently, a beam of energy was being channeled through him and a team of his fellow nurturers, it’s origin the Chrysalis Orb. It was not a dangerous job, unless one wasn’t paying attention.

Rhys’An’s eyes popped open the moment he knew something went wrong. When the beam was suddenly sent haywire, its trajectory now the land below, Chi’Ara was immediately there with a swipe of her palm to send the beam back into the Chrysalis Orb. The orb pulsed, glowing brightly, but none of them were the worse for the wear.

Chi’Ara was suddenly before him, her wings transparent and shimmering. Emerald hair cascaded around her shoulders as amethyst eyes regarded him calmly.

“Your concentration is scattered young one, perhaps you should take the rest of the day off,” Chi’Ara stated.

“It was but for a moment, I am fine now _, I can finish,”_ Rhys’An replied.

“I insist,” She clasped her elegant hands together. “Gal’Ent actually desires you visit him. This is the perfect opportunity.”

Rhys’An was aware that the elders could communicate telepathically on a whim. They could even send their thoughts to those who were not elders. So, if Gal’Ent really wanted to see him, he could have requested it at any time. Rhys’An would never accuse Chi’Ara of lying, but he had a feeling that she wasn’t above using this as an excuse to get a distracted nurturer out of her Orbitum.

“As you wish,” He tilted his head towards her in acknowledgement before allowing his hover to drop. He plummeted through the clouds for brief seconds before emerging on the other side. Then he flapped his wings and headed towards the Laklan sea.

He found Gal’Ent waiting for him on the beach wearing what appeared to be a moss green loin cloth made out of seaweed and shells. He was seated on the sand and currently arranging a multitude of colored shells along the grainy surface.

“Did you really wish to see me?” Rhys’An asked.

Gal’Ent looked up from his task and grinned, revealing even white teeth between full lips. “I always welcome curious children.”

“I am not a child.” Yet Rhys’An somehow felt like a petulant one for denying as such.

“Then tell me what bothers you.” Gal’Ent returned to arranging the shells of various colors into a pattern that made no sense. It wasn’t circular or rectangular, in fact the patterns were all zig-zagged as if his task had no purpose.

“Do I have to tell you or can you just guess?” Rhys’An retracted his wings and joined Gal’Ent on the sand. His grey tunic and leggings would be covered in the tiny grains later, but he didn’t care.

“Where is the fun in that?” Gal’Ent winked at him.

“I almost punched a hole into the city when I lost concentration in my Orbitum earlier. Since I was the one to discover what had happened to Luke Star’s family, and ultimately Luke Star himself; I have honored the rites of passage. I have done what is required for the necessary closure.” Rhys’An believed all should be well now as a result.

“You are missing _one_ key fact,” Gal’Ent pointed out.

“ _Please,_ do not bring up the claims that he was my mate again.” Rhys’An began making zig zags in the sand to mimic Gal’Ents’ shells. “We never even met in person. I feel nothing for him on that regard. I do respectfully mourn him as Da’Vin of the Gwinn as we would any other Gwinn lost to us.”

“Let me ask you this, was there any contact between you, during the waking dream?” Gal’Ent continued to place the shells as he waited for Rhys’An to answer.

Rhys’An lowered his gaze before replying. “Once.”

“And what did you feel?”

“It was nothing of import,” Rhys’An brushed it off before removing his fingers from the sands and cleaning them on the hem of his tunic.

“Did it feel as if you had just suffered an electrical shock, yet wanted to go back for more?” Gal’Ent stopped placing the shells and stared intently at Rhys’An.

After a moment, Rhys’An finally nodded in agreement. “And it was almost as if we shared a minimal memory swap. I saw images of his world, nothing more. I am not certain what Insights he gained from me, _if anything.”_

“It is likely he did gain something, and perhaps he can use that to prolong his time with the Sporrans,” Gal’Ent stated.

_The Sporrans._

As much as Rhys’An wanted to avoid thinking about what would eventually happen to Luke Star, it all came rushing back. “Will I feel it … _when he is killed?”_

Gal’Ent gazed at him knowingly, as if holding on to the fact that Rhys’An’s question shouldn’t come from someone who didn’t believe he had a mate. “You had yet to initiate a physical bond. So _no,_ you will feel nothing.”

Bria’Na had sent her son off alone so that she could die with her husband. A mating bond was serious business indeed. Rhys’An supposed he was lucky in a way that he would be spared from wishing to die had Luke Star really been his mate and the bond had been severed after his death.

But even as those thoughts filled his mind, he realized that luck wouldn’t be the right word in any situation. Luke Star’s parents had suffered a tragic death, and their son’s escape vehicle went off course never making it home. Then the young Gwinn grew up on a human world, and finally after coming into his innate powers he became the target of the Sporrans’ ultimately being captured by them. Nothing about this was lucky where Luke Star was concerned, and if he was honest with himself, it wasn’t lucky for him either.

He had found Luke Star interesting even if he hadn’t believed the other man was his mate. Now they would never know what element he identified with, earth, air or water. Who knew what else their race had lost out on not being able to welcome a new Gwinn?

“I sense a battle on the horizon, we must all hone our skills as a result,” Gal’Ent stated.

Rhys’An’s eyes widened slightly. “The Sporrans?” He paused. “Will it have something to do with Luke Star? Can they somehow find Orcadia Prime through what he may have siphoned from my memories?”

“It is unlikely, but it does not mean they will not _try_ ,” Gal’Ent had stopped moving the shells around now, and the pattern appeared to mimic a starburst.

Rhys’An read between the lines of Gal’Ent’s last words. And while he didn’t really want to know, he still found himself asking. “How badly will they torture him?”

“Your Luke Star is very young in terms of his immortality. A Gwinn like you would be able to withstand far more than he would ever be able to at that age. I am not certain if the Sporrans will realize this in time, or if they _may_ accidentally kill him early. They have likely never had a Gwinn this young as a captive before.” Gal’Ent plucked a shell from his sapphire hair that sparkled with silver glitter before placing it in the center of his starburst.

“So, if he is lucky, they kill him early, but if not –” Rhys’An couldn’t complete the sentence.

“Come and swim with me.” Gal’Ent got to his feet and offered Rhys’An his arm.

Rhys’An accepted the muscled arm and rose to his feet. “I appreciate the offer, but I do not wish to feed.” The last time he’d gone for a swim with Gal’Ent, he’d been ambushed by four water elements, two males and two females. It had led to an epic orgy of sinful proportions. The water elements had transformed their tails into legs while still underwater and all five of them had fucked for hours.

Gal’Ent had then appeared sometime later pretending that he hadn’t lured an air element down to the depths of his home for his fellow water elements to fuck. They were all one race, earth, air and water but they did not often get to intermingle as they’d like given, they all had duties which including keeping Orcadia Prime safe. The air elements, namely the nurturers, held the largest responsibility due to the Chrysalis Orb that actually created the cloak which kept Orcadia Prime hidden.

“Why must you always think the worst of me when I invite you to my home?” Gal’Ent asked innocently.

“Because you know I need a distraction, and sex would be perfect for that,” Rhys’An countered.

Gal’Ent suddenly looked Rhys’An up and down in a sensual manner, “If I wanted to distract you using sex, I would simply _fuck you myself_.” He winked at Rhys’An before taking his leave.

Rhys’An watched in silence as the elder vanished into the sea. There were two elders of each element for a total of six. Oftentimes they would only feed from each other, because a dangerous high would result when non-elders fed from them. Given their age and power, their energy spread was ridiculous. It didn’t mean they never invited non-elders into their beds, but those people would have to clear their decks for the next few days in order to recover.

It was for that reason that the elders rarely ever ventured from Orcadia Prime. Should the Sporrans ever get their hands on one it would likely mean the end of the Gwinn race. While Luke Star wasn’t much of a battery, an elder like Gal’Ent could be siphoned for power if not for months then years. No elder would give up the knowledge willingly, but eventually when their shields were worn down, the Sporrans would learn the location of Orcadia Prime. It would be a dark day that Rhys’An hoped would never come about.

He did feel better after speaking with Gal’Ent. Chi’Ara had been right to send him here. Since he was released for the day, he headed back to the city proper. As his wings unfurled and he took flight, a part of him couldn’t help wondering if things had been different, a certain young Gwinn could have been flying beside him. But alas, now he would never know. For whatever Luke Star’s element was, it along with the man himself was lost to them forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Luke was taken to what appeared to be a laboratory somewhere adjacent of the arena structure. He wasn’t leashed again thankfully and his body was finally feeling the effects of a significant feeding. His throat was no longer dry like a man dying of thirst and his stomach no longer felt hollow like he was starving.

Other than his unusual eyes, the fact that he could survive without food would have been damming proof that he wasn’t human if he’d known this the moment he’d come of age. However, the truth would have been a double-edged sword, for if he’d been able to access his powers before if not for the drug Tallis had been administering in his food; the Sporrans would have caught him all the sooner.

The laboratory was washed in white fluorescent light with sparse seating options. The central focus of the lab was a human sized pod with tubes lining the side. The tubes appeared to connect to a large computer consul. Other than Deckard, another Sporran Luke did not know was present. He remained naked and silent while they spoke. He began to wonder if Deckard would ever remove the mute order on the collar.

The erratic sex had done its job and Luke was refreshed. But now he couldn’t help wondering if he were allowed to sleep, would he be able to talk to Rhys’An again? The Sporrans had indicated that was their ultimate goal, which meant Luke needed to be as uncooperative as possible. The last thing he wanted was to endanger the Gwinn. He didn’t know them as a people but they were his to protect, and he’d do so with his dying breath.

“Move.”

Luke was jolted from his thoughts when Deckard gave the single order. He glanced up to see the pod’s transparent glass was now open, and Deckard was pointing at it. A part of him wanted to feign ignorance if only to cause a delay, but he knew the futility of it. Deckard would force him into that pod one way or another.

He stepped into the vertical pod and leaned back as the glass retracted over him. The metal casing was cold against his bare skin. He could still breathe normally, so his oxygen wasn’t being cut off in any fashion. He wished he could ask Deckard what was going to happen but had a feeling he would soon find out.

“All is in readiness,” The unknown Sporran spoke.

“Begin,” Was all Deckard had to say.

Luke almost panicked when the pod began to fill with water. It didn’t burn or tingle so perhaps it was _just water._ But it didn’t stop until the pod was completely submerged. Luke held his breath, fearing he was about to drown. He pounded against the glass of the pod trying to indicate his distress to the men watching. They did nothing but continue to observe their monitors.

When Luke could hold his breath no more, his mouth opened and water poured in filling his lungs in but seconds. However, something miraculous happened. Instead of drowning, his body processed the water and began to breathe it like air! Oxygen bubbles filtered from his lips leaving him surprised and bewildered.

_How was this possible?_

There was so much he didn’t know, and only the Gwinn would have been willing to teach him about his physiology, but here with the enemy they would tell him nothing they didn’t deem necessary.

“Beginning the energy siphon in three … two –”

When the unknown Sporran began his countdown, Luke’s panic returned once more. Whatever the energy siphon was, it couldn’t be good.

“ _One,”_ The man stated before pulling a lever on the computer panel.

Electrical sparks began to flare throughout the water. Luke’s eyes were wide as saucers as they grew in number. When the first spark hit his bare skin, utter agony jolted through him. His mouth was open in a soundless scream as the sparks continued to strike him one after the other. The clear water soon became tinted pink. The sparks were not simply shocking him, but creating open wounds as well. He’d thought the pain of having his eyes ripped out had been bad, but this … this was ten times worse.

His body jerked back and forth, hitting the glass several times but it held strong. A black fog began to envelope his brain which he assumed was the fast approaching unconsciousness, until he noticed the erratic beating of his heart.

_It was slowing._

“Sir,” The unknown Sporran sounded alarmed. “He is nearing zero.”

“ _What?_ Stop the process!” Deckard ordered.

The man scrambled to comply, and within seconds, the sparking in the water ceased.

They waited for the water to drain before the pods’ glass retracted. Luke lay there unmoving. He soon realized that he couldn’t move even if he’d wanted to. A slow glance at his body revealed gaping gashes all over his skin. Not only were they not healing but continued to bleed profusely. He noted when Deckard came to stand next to him, a frown on his face.

“You are but a baby Gwinn. _Practically useless,”_ The man spat.

“I can recall the creatures to the arena so that he can feed again,” the other Sporran offered.

“He cannot sustain further injury in the effort to heal his current ones. Send for Hekkar instead,” Deckard stated before stalking away, his movements rigid, his anger apparent.

Luke would have scoffed if he had the ability to. It would seem the barbarian was about to get his wish to feed a Gwinn.

***

He’d lost consciousness at some point, but the next time he came to was to feel a wet suction around his cock. His eyelids fluttered open slowly revealing a flat ceiling with dim lighting. The agony from earlier had faded to a dull throb. And a quick glance down at his body revealed that some of the wounds were now shrinking in size. That initial glance also took in the cause.

The barbarian known as Hekkar was positioned between Luke’s legs on the bed sucking his cock. The man’s brown eyes never left Luke’s face as he worked his cock with a somewhat skilled mouth.

Now that he was awake, Luke was able to actively pull energy from the sexual act and watched as several of his wounds sealed right before his eyes. His eyes fluttered closed as a soft mewl escaped him.

They sprung back open as he realized Deckard must have returned his vocal cords to him. He decided to test it further. “Why am I still alive?” Luke hadn’t directed the question to anyone in particular, but with Hekkar being the only one there, he answered.

“You mine for now. I feed you well.” Hekkar’s gaze filled with lust. “You not die tonight.” He resumed sucking Luke’s cock until all the visible wounds on his body closed. “Now, time to fuck _.”_

Luke remained calm even after Hekkar pressed his much larger and equally naked muscular body flush against his. The size of the cock that was currently resting against his bare stomach should have given Luke pause. But he need only think back to the horse cock he had taken not long ago and knew his body was better prepared to stretch to handle Hekkar than it ever would someone with the lower half of an equine.

“You pretty.” Hekkar stroked his face with surprising gentleness. Calloused fingers rubbing at his cheek and jaw. “You make good pet.”

The idea formulated so quickly that it was spilling from Luke’s lips before he could think it through. “Then _take me_ from them.”

A lecherous grin curved Hekkar’s lips but he shook his head. “Not good to cross Sporrans.”

“Does it hurt to ask, if they one day plan to kill me? Why not give me to _you_ instead?” Luke knew he was in essence trading one set of shackles for another with this scenario. But the Sporrans had shown no affection for him the way Hekkar was. If he had to live in captivity then a kinder master wouldn’t hurt.

Hekkar thrust two fingers into Luke’s moist hole causing him to gasp. It seems the barbarian was testing his readiness for him.

“They no sell you.” Hekkar kissed him then, as if deciding to end the conversation in this intimate way. He sucked on Luke’s tongue before placing his cock at Luke’s entrance.

Luke was fine with the conversation being over for now, as he surrendered to the barbarian’s body. When Hekkar’s cock entered him, there was more than a little discomfort. Servicing humans at the Tallis Hotel had not prepared him to service those who were not human in any fashion at all. The man’s cock was not only long, but thick as well. It seemed to want to carve a space for itself despite any protests by Luke’s body.

When the kiss broke and Hekkar began sucking love marks on Luke’s neck and shoulders, he gazed up wistfully at the ceiling, as his body rocked back and forth in time to Hekkar’s powerful thrusts.

He couldn’t help that his thoughts turned to Rhys’An. Now there was a man he truly wished to be intimate with, not for money or to feed, but just simply for the pleasure of it. He’d desired the Gwinn from the moment they’d met in his first waking dream. He found himself dreaming of sex with Rhys’An. If only he’d gotten a chance to see the Gwinn naked. A part of him just knew it would be fantastic.

It just occurred to him that he may be given the opportunity to sleep once Hekkar was finished with him. It would be the perfect chance to connect with Rhys’An again, assuming that if his healing powers were active, so would his ability to initiate a waking dream.

A part of him suspected the Sporrans wouldn’t be that sloppy. Especially if they planned to use Luke against the Gwinn in some fashion. But he’d put a wrench in their plans when they realized he wasn’t the battery they had thought him to be simply because he was a Gwinn. The bits and pieces of conversation he’d caught between Deckard and his fellow Sporran said as much.

The pod machine was meant to drain him of his magical energy, but over time, not instantly as it had done to the point of him almost dying. If they couldn’t drain him for as long as they had hoped then it meant they were likely going to enact whatever plans they had to use Luke against the Gwinn sooner rather than later. This meant he wouldn’t have much time to figure out how to get a warning to Rhys’An and his fellow Gwinn that any contact with him was likely to be some sort of trap.

Hekkar’s bellowing above him and his body going rigid brought Luke back to the present. Was he so jaded now as to let his mind wander during sex while his partner was so into it? Hekkar had clearly just cum.

The barbarian soon collapsed atop him, and his weight would have been stifling if perhaps Luke was a simple human. The man’s cock remained embedded within him, even after his snores soon filled the room.

Luke forced himself to ignore the discomfort of having a body pressed so heavily against him and squeezed his eyes closed as well. If he was going to contact Rhys’An to warn him, it was now or never.

***

Rhys’An was almost giddy when the Laklan forest came in view. It was late afternoon like the first time he had met Luke Star in a waking dream. The young man had done it, he’d managed to connect to him again, _but where was he?_

Rhys’An was tempted to run to the beach to see if the dream was having trouble bringing their consciousness together. It had never happened before, but with Luke Star being in captivity, any number of things could be going wrong.

“Luke Star,” He called out, but could hear no response except the rustle of the leaves in the breeze over the birds. Releasing his wings, he began to hover aloft to give himself a better vantage point. He could see nothing for miles. Lowering himself back to the forest floor he began to suspect something was truly amiss.

When he heard a twig snap behind him, he quickly turned around to find Luke Star standing there naked, with a series of small wounds on his body. He recognized the injuries for what they were, the Sporrans had attempted to drain Luke Star of energy. He didn’t look any the worse for the wear, despite being a little pale he must have been in the process of healing.

“Rhys’An –” the word fell despondently from Luke Star’s lips.

Rhys’An retracted his wings and began to move towards him, but noted when the younger man took a step back.

“Please, I don’t know how long I have, but I just needed to warn you,” Luke Star began.

“Warn me of what?” Rhys’An paused in his forward approach and regarded the young Gwinn curiously. “ _What have they done?”_

“It’s not what they have done, but what they _plan_ to use me to do.” Luke lowered his bloodshot gaze briefly before continuing. “I’m being returned to Belona, to be used as bait to lure other Gwinn to me. I am too young to offer any substantial power to them. They need someone … someone _like you.”_ His bottom lip trembled. “You have to promise that you will _not_ come. _Do not fall into their trap, Rhys’An.”_

“We can be stealthy Luke Star, if there is an opportunity to rescue you, our elders may authorize that I take it,” Rhys’An replied truthfully. “Your alternative is death, as you know this is the only reason, they keep you alive, and you would have us do _nothing_?”

“I would have our people continue to thrive, they’ve been doing so long before me, and they will continue to long after,” Luke Star replied. When his image began to flicker, Rhys’An realized their time was almost up.

“I did learn who your parents were, and I performed the customary bereavement rites of passage.” Although Rhys’An had also already done so for Luke Star, he would not mention it. Instead he said, “I shall do so for _you_ as well.”

Luke Star’s eyes welled up with tears. “ _Thank you._ I so wish I had gotten to know you better.” His hands reached out to Rhys’An briefly before he pulled them back to him. “This may be the last time we meet, which means I’ll never get to see you naked.”

Rhys’An began tugging at his clothing immediately. His sleeveless blue tunic was the first to be discarded followed by his boots then his off-white leggings. He soon stood naked before Luke Star, wearing only a silver arm bracer and a single diamond stud, allowing luminescent blue eyes to take in his form.

“You truly are _magnificent,”_ Luke Star muttered, gazing at him longingly.

“This does _not_ have to be the end,” Rhys’An insisted.

“I’m afraid it already is.” A single tear rolled down Luke Star’s cheek.

Rhys’An was finally close enough to reach for him, but when he did so, the younger man vanished. _The connection gone._

***

Luke bolted upright awake. His brow was covered in sweat, his breath coming in harsh gasps.

_That dream, it was all wrong, some of the words that came out of his mouth weren’t his!_

He quickly looked around to realize that Hekkar was gone, and he sat alone in the bed. Before his confusion could continue to set in, Deckard entered wearing a circular type device around his skull. A feeling of horror and dread crept up Luke’s spine.

_What had they done?_

“You, you made me lie to him. _Why?”_ Luke’s hands shook as he pondered what the implications could be of the conversation, he’d had with Rhys’An.

“It was not all a lie,” Deckard began as he casually removed the device from his head. “You _are_ useless and better off used to catch a more powerful Gwinn.”

“I don’t understand,” Luke grasped a large handful of his hair with dread of the explanation Deckard was about to give.

“The plan is to take you back to Belona and force you to expend energy, thus signaling the Gwinn. Now _your_ Rhys’An knows that is where you will be, and despite you begging him not to come, he will likely do the opposite. Gwinn are always contrary like that.”

“But he will know _it’s a trap,”_ Luke stated, hoping against hope that Rhys’An wouldn’t come.

“Yes, but the Gwinn believe themselves superior to us when it comes to battle. But I shall have a little surprise waiting for your _dear Rhys’An_ when he deems to show up,” Deckard chuckled.

Luke was suddenly on his feet barreling towards the hateful man with a yell. However, the strait-laced punch that caught him on the cheek sent him tumbling to the floor. When Deckard’s’ booted feet descended upon him, bruising and tearing flesh while breaking bones, the blows simply kept coming. He lay in a broken shivering pile when the man finally finished kicking him.

“ _Know your fucking place slave._ You will live for as long as it takes to capture Rhys’An. And then, I am going to rip your _fucking head off_!” Deckard stormed from the room.

Luke didn’t know what happened after that as he allowed darkness to claim him.


	11. Chapter 11

Rhys’An paced the conference hall as he waited for the three elders he had contacted to arrive. He kept going over the events of the waking dream in his mind, and was prepared to offer the elders access in order for them to view it up close.

Luke Star was still alive, and an opportunity may present itself to rescue him. He could do nothing without the approval of the majority of the elders. He would inform the three attending this meeting in person, then they would share it with the others before a decision was made.

Gal’Ent was the first to arrive, wearing a toga type robe of shimmering blue. His feet were bare for water elements tended not to own shoes, and usually didn’t bother with them if only spending brief moments on land or air.

“The battle you sensed coming _, is this it?”_ Rhys’An asked once the man was within hearing distance.

“What I see, is never so clear cut,” Gal’Ent replied.

Both Chi’Ara and Vor’Ian arrived moments later. Vor’Ian wore an open vest of shimmery black with matching pants that rode low on his narrow hips. His black shoes gleamed in the well-lit conference room. His long, bone-straight red hair was pulled into a queue at his nape. Amethyst eyes alit on Rhys’An and Gal’Ent with purpose as he strode toward them.

Chi’Ara walked at Vor’Ian’s side, the clacking of her high heeled gold boots sounding throughout the room. Her off the shoulder gold colored gown was asymmetrical, long on the right but short on the left. Luxurious verdant green hair was piled into a riot of curls atop her head.

“It seems excitement follows you wherever you go, _young one,”_ Chi’Ara commented.

“It is not my wish,” Rhys’An replied. “Thank you all for coming so quickly.” His gaze locked with all three present. “I give my mind over to you, to view the contents of the waking dream.” He closed his eyes and placed his palms out. He felt when all three of them touched his skin in some manner and knew they were now witnessing his last discussion with Luke Star.

The dream itself had been rather short, so it took only a few minutes for all three to have seen it. Once they released him, Rhys’An opened his eyes and awaited their assessment.

“How clever, and the _real trap_ is that they actually warned you about it,” Chi’Ara commented.

“Yes, for I am expected to do exactly what Luke Star warned me _not to do,”_ Rhys’An stated. He’d known something was off about the dream when it first started. And with Luke Star now in Sporran hands, manipulation wasn’t just possible, but expected.

“Then why do we have this conversation?” Vor’Ian spoke up. “You have already performed bereavement rites for this youth have you not?” He stared at Rhys’An pointedly. “He is but a walking corpse, already _lost_ to us.”

“He still breathes air and he is of our people. _A Gwinn_ who has never truly known what it is like to be one.” Gal’Ent’s interjection was calm yet thought provoking. 

“And you would risk one of our nurturers for the sake of this unknown Gwinn?” Vor’Ian asked Gal’Ent pointedly.

“We knew the youth’s parents. And it was through Rhys’An’s efforts that we discovered what happened to them and ultimately their son. What message do we send to our people that we would _abandon_ our youth who are the future tomorrow?” Gal’Ent’s calm demeanor persevered.

“He was already lost to us Gal’Ent, and we had accepted that we would never find him.” Chi’Ara tossed a green curl out of her eyes. “The only thing that has changed now is the Sporran’s desire to play games with us in an effort to claim a more powerful Gwinn to drain.”

“It seems this will come down to a vote,” Gal’Ent stated.

“Then we shall give it a day and wait to inform, Sio’Na, Ka’Lara and Fil’Ep on what has happened,” Vor’Ian began. “Be aware it is already two against one. And should we tie, as you know … _we do nothing.”_

Rhys’An was silent while they spoke. Vor’Ian and Chi’Ara only needed one more elder to vote with them for a tie, which meant that was the more likely scenario, other than Gal’Ent’s vote being beat entirely. It seemed they had already made up their minds, and if Gal’Ent had no luck in changing them, Rhys’An certainly wouldn’t.

After Vor’Ian and Chi’Ara left, Gal’Ent lingered a moment.

“At least we tried,” Was all Rhys’An could come up with at the moment. “However, do you think if I requested permission to vacation on Belona it would be granted?”

“I cannot tell if you jest or not.” Gal’Ent crossed his arms over his broad muscled chest.

“I think because I have been denied meeting Luke Star in person, an insane obsession has grown for him,” Rhys’An admitted. “The longer he remains alive and possibly still accessible … it _worsens.”_

“When he hinted you disrobe, _you did not hesitate,”_ There was a knowing look on Gal’Ent’s face.

“We are Gwinn, when do we ever _hesitate_ to get naked,” Was Rhys’An’s retort.

“ _You_ are as close to a prude that we have my dear nurturer. So, had you been discussing anyone else, then _perhaps_.”

Rhys’An shook his head. “Yet I do not know what parts of that dream was actually him, or if he was being entirely controlled by an unseen Sporran.”

“What you saw was the template of Luke Star, his voice and mannerisms were all there. The Sporrans would have gained nothing by asking you to disrobe. Therefore, I suspect that query came from the genuine Luke Star.”

Gal’Ents’ theory made Rhys’An feel better, but still there was no way to be sure. Another thought did occur to him. “Will you spar with me in the coming days? If a battle is coming, I want to be ready.”

Gal’Ent grinned at him. “I thought you would never ask.”

***

Luke was returned to his cell at some point in Deckard’s quarters. For he woke to his body in the cramped tight position necessary to fit into the tiny cell. Not all of the wounds Deckard had inflicted had healed, which led Luke to believe his collar was now at the maximum setting. This meant no more waking dreams.

Speaking of dreams, the last one was absolutely horrifying the moment Luke realized that Deckard was controlling most of what he said. He’d actually been forced to listen to Deckard spouting his evil plan from Luke’s own lips while hearing it for the first time.

He got what the plan was, to tempt the Gwinn into rescuing him by knowing he’ll be on Belona once more. He hoped Rhys’An wouldn’t come, but if he did, Luke hoped his fellow Gwinn would manage to escape regardless. 

It had been so good to see Rhys’An again. The first sight of him with transparent wings made of a shimmery substance fascinated him. But he’d made them disappear before Luke had a chance to really ogle them. It made him wonder if he could summon wings as well.

But the culmination of the dream, where Rhys’An had finally revealed his body to him was at the forefront of his mind. He didn’t know why the man complied with his comment. Or why that comment which had formulated in his head had been allowed to pass his lips even with Deckard controlling him. Whatever the case, if he died before seeing Rhys’An again, he could die happy having witnessed that perfect body. Luke expected to have his thoughts to himself for a bit longer, but Deckard decided to show up at that moment.

The man said nothing to him, but only moved to unlock his cell. He then yanked Luke out of the cage and to his feet. Luke began to limp, almost falling but managed to steady himself in time. Instead of allowing Luke to follow him of his own accord, Deckard half pulled and half dragged Luke out of the room. His mind was in a daze as they made the trip back through the main hall and eventually to the space port.

He didn’t realize they were putting the plan into place this quickly. But it made sense if they were already at the ready, plus judging from the time it took to get to this space station, they were several days flight away from Belona. He supposed they would use that time for further last-minute planning.

Luke saw at least three other Sporrans when they entered the ship, but he had no idea how many may already be on board. If there was a full contingent of them and Rhys’An came alone but his stealth tactics failed, they would then be in a world of trouble.

He didn’t know what powers the Sporrans possessed, but even if Rhys’An was ten times better than Luke had been when using his fledgling powers, the man would still be severely outnumbered.

Luke was led back to the four walled cell he had occupied on his initial miserable trip here. When the door shut behind him, he slid to the floor until his naked buttocks made contact with the cold metal.

His hands began to shake but he quickly sandwiched them between his thighs in an effort to cut off his nervous reaction. He soon decided to busy himself assessing what injuries he still possessed knowing they would now heal like a regular human with the collar having cut off his access to his healing abilities.

There was still a good deal of purple bruises all over his body. But other than his ankle being a bit sprained, it would seem the broken bones he’d suffered had enough time to mend before Deckard had switched the collar’s level. Parts of his hair was matted with dried blood, giving the yellow blond tresses an unhealthy shaggy look. When his dry throat returned, he realized he was to suffer the same misery on this return trip as he had the previous one.

He leaned his head back against the cold wall and closed his eyes. Sleep would not come, but even if it did, it would be dreamless.

***

Rhys’An had accepted Gal’Ent’s offer to visit with him in Aquadlan, the underwater city of the water elements. And had spent the last several days training with the elder whenever he had time both on land and sea. He’d found it best to busy himself with this training, rather than thinking of the verdict the elders had sent down just a few days ago.

Sio’Na, the other water elder had sided with Gal’Ent, but she’d been the only one to do so. Both air and earth elders remained a united front against the rescue of Luke Star.

Rhys’An was not surprised that both air elders Chi’Ara and Fil’Ep had come back with a no. Their decision had been strictly professional and hadn’t taken into account Rhys’An’s feelings as an air element himself.

And it had been equally not surprising that the earth elders, Vor’Ian and Ka’Lara had been no’s as well. Vor’Ian had been the first one against the idea of rescue.

Rhys’An had not seen Sio’Na in person to thank her for trying with her yes vote. But he had relayed his thanks through Gal’Ent since he had been spending so much time with this particular elder.

Currently, they were on land near the beach, sparring with dual summoned blades. Physical weapons were usually unnecessary when you possessed magical abilities. But should those powers ever be temporarily disabled; it was best to have knowledge in the old-fashioned way of defending oneself.

The sword-like blades glowed blue and pulsed as if filled with water as Rhys’An parried and blocked Gal’Ent’s incoming offensive. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of tan pants that clung to his legs offering fantastic maneuverability. Gal’Ent was dressed in the moss green seaweed loin cloth once more, and was propelling his large body through the air to avoid Rhys’An’s offensives.

When the session ended, sweat poured down Rhys’An’s back that had nothing to do with the warmth of the sun. “I am tempted to take a dip just to cool off.” He eyed the crystal blueness of the ocean.

“Then come, we can swim with the fishes to end our day.” Gal’Ent snapped his fingers, causing the summoned blades to vanish.

Rhys’An was about to agree when his communicator, a tiny chip embedded just under the skin in his wrist came to life. The voice of one of the resident scryers who had worked with him on the archive case sounded in his ears.

“Sir, Gwinn activity has been detected on Belona,” Aya’La stated.

“Thank you, Aya’La.” The conversation cut off abruptly with Rhys’An’s reply. He glanced at Gal’Ent and didn’t even need to tell him what had just happened, the grim look on his face said he knew.

“So, _it has begun,”_ Gal’Ent murmured.

Rhys’An nodded. “What do you think they are doing to him to make him expend that much energy?” When Gal’Ent didn’t reply, Rhys’An wasn’t sure he wanted to know. All he did know, was that the Sporrans were hunting Gwinn and they had set up shop on Belona, using a young Gwinn as bait. Rhys’An had been told not to take that bait, but like all fish in the sea, sometimes they would ignore the warning signs.

***

Luke had been given one of the tunics that likely belonged to a Sporran once they exited the space ship. It was too long and dragged on the ground, and if it wasn’t for the adjustable belt, it would hang off his shoulders haphazardly. He looked a mess anyways, with his hair wilted and dirty along with his skin, the ill-fitting clothing just made him read as a bum. He was a far cry from the glamorous man who gave exotic stage performances. Sherron would be appalled and not recognize him at all.

The three Sporrans that were with him had adopted visages of tall, handsome human men. Luke had been fooled by the guise when he’d first met Deckard, so he knew the humans would be none the wiser.

They trudged a short distance into Indigo City to a site that was under construction. It seems the workers already left for the day as it was early evening. The walls of the four-story building had already gone up, but it was still the grey of the concrete it was made of, and the ceiling was still absent. They remained outside, surrounded by quarry boulders and construction tools.

“Bring the humans,” Deckard ordered one of the Sporrans who apparently left to comply.

Luke only recognized Deckard by his voice, for he now wore the face of a human with black hair and green eyes. He wondered if the Sporrans had visited here in the past using disguises such as these.

Belona was under a protected planets treaty, meaning that warmongering aliens were not allowed to come there. Luke figured the Sporrans fit into that category considering that they owned slaves and had taken no issue with capturing Luke as well. It was likely the reason for the disguises in the first place.

Luke rocked back on the balls of his bare feet. He wriggled his toes against the concrete dust that lay underfoot. He was surprised he hadn’t stepped on a rusty nail on the way in here. Although he would be hard pressed to die from something like that, given all his body had already been through and managed to bounce back from. His Gwinn physiology was the reason, yet the collar’s ability to manipulate what came naturally to the Gwinn was scary indeed.

Would someone more powerful than him like Rhys’An be held under the collars’ sway? But if age had anything to do with how powerful the Gwinn were, Rhys’An hadn’t looked much older than Luke, perhaps when Deckard returned his voice to him, he would raise these concerns. They were after Rhys’An and he may not prove to be any more worthy to drain than Luke had been.

“Are you excited to be back home?” Deckard asked with a sneer. He brought the collar remote up and pressed a button.

“I –” Luke tested to see that his voice had returned to him. He frowned at Deckard. Had Deckard just assumed he’d grown up on Belona because that’s where he’d found him, or had he stolen parts of Luke’s memory to fill in all the blanks he’d needed. “This was apparently never really my home,” Luke said dismissing that topic. “But the Gwinn you are trying to capture, you’ve seen him in my dreams. He’s not much older than me, and I doubt he’ll be any stronger as a result.”

“You really are an _imbecile,”_ Deckard muttered. “You are literally barely twenty galactic years old. The Gwinn are ageless, therefore once they reach adulthood, they do not grow older appearance wise. Your Rhys’An could be hundreds of years old, if not thousands.”

Luke’s jaw fell open, but he quickly closed it so as not to further perpetrate the imbecile insinuation. Did that mean that if Luke lived another thousand years, he wouldn’t look a day older than he did now? His anger replaced it instead. “Maybe you should have stopped to ask a question before kidnapping me, then you wouldn’t have been so disappointed by taking a _baby Gwinn_ who is useless to you.”

“You will be useful now in helping us lure someone more powerful,” Deckard replied.

“ _More powerful_ is the key word there, maybe you’ll bite off more than you can chew,” Luke retorted.

“We are more than adequately prepared to handle a few Gwinn. They do not travel beyond their world in great numbers. And the elders never venture out at all.”

“Why is that?” Luke hated that he was basically getting information about his own people from an enemy. But his curiosity got the better of him, despite the fact that he knew Deckard may not be truthful.

“Because it is too risky a chance to take. If we ever captured an elder, the war would be won for us, hands down. And they know it.” Deckard turned towards the entrance of the site when he heard his men returning.

Luke wanted Deckard to explain further, but when he got sight of the group of human children being herded between the two Sporrans, his next words caught in his throat.

It was a total of five, three boys and two girls, none older than twelve or thirteen. They were dressed in formal black and white attire as if they had been about to perform in a concert or such. And by the look on their terrified tear streaked faces, they had not come willingly. _“What do you plan to do with them?”_ Luke demanded.

“That will be up to _you.”_ Deckard motioned to his men.

There was a small pit dug near the building of which Luke and the children were herded into. Luke tried to calm them as best he could, but soon realized that their mouths were covered with what looked like bits of tape. They were crying, but they couldn’t scream for help. Luke knew exactly how they felt.

“Can you save them in time, Luke?” Deckard asked.

Luke finally gave the hateful Sporran his attention and noticed when his skin began to glow a luminous green beneath his human visage. A large boulder was wrenched from the quarry stone pile and flung towards them. The boulder then paused when it was hovering right above Luke and the children.

The pit was too deep for the children to climb out of, and even if Luke could have managed it, he wouldn’t be able to get everyone out in time before Deckard did the unthinkable.

“You may heal and recover from this Luke, but the squishy bodies of those human children … definitely will not. _Save them, Luke.”_ Deckard then flung the boulder at them with one downward movement of his hands.

Luke brought his palms up as the white flow of his power appeared and stopped the boulder from crushing them. However, it remained suspended right above them, ready to fall and crush them the moment Luke’s power faltered.

Although he had no training in how to use his abilities, he did know that he needed to get the boulder away from him and the children. He felt his energy stutter and knew it was now or never. He grunted and pushed with the white flow causing the boulder to fly back towards the quarry pile. It rolled a few feet before being stopped by the base of a crane. He then collapsed on one knee, his breath coming in harsh gasps as perspiration rolled down his back.

“Very well done, Luke. Get the children out of here.” Deckard ordered his men.

“ _Where are they taking them?”_ Luke managed to come to wobbly feet.

“Back where they found them,” Deckard began. “A school play I believe.” He then took out the collar’s remote and pressed a button.

Luke tried to summon his power again and realized it had once again been cut off. “Were you just trying to scare me and the children?” He wanted to know.

“Certainly not, we were simply broadcasting to the Gwinn that you are here and ready for the taking,” Deckard replied calmly.

Luke’s bottom lip trembled when he realized what he’d done. He may have told Rhys’An he was going to be on Belona, but now the man would know for sure since using his power had lit up his location like a beacon to all who could track it. He may not have had a choice in the matter, for Deckard had forced him into either saving himself and the children or letting them die. He’d known Luke’s choice would never have been to let them die.

And now, even if Rhys’An had been planning not to come to Belona, he had confirmation that Luke was there. All he had going for him was that the Gwinn would know it was a trap and likely stay away. Yet a part of Luke couldn’t help wondering if the temptation might be too great to resist.


	12. Chapter 12

Rhys’An’s nerves remained a jumbled mess as he sat on the bridge of a sleek space ship bound for Belona, four days out. He thought of the people he left behind that would now be in a world of trouble for assisting him to steal this ship.

Aya’La who had first notified him of Luke Star’s presence on Belona had enlisted the aid of a friend and fuck buddy who worked at the space dock and had access to the codes required in order to get Rhys’An aboard a ship and outside of Orcadia Prime’s shields. The conversation he’d had with Aya’La played on his mind even now.

_“The last Gwinn baby to be born on record had been over one hundred years ago. Your discovery of Da’Vin has reset that to only twenty years ago.” Aya’La regarded him with great respect with eyes that were a yellow gold. Red hair with white blond streaks were swept up in a ponytail. “The elders may not worry about replenishing a population whose numbers remain largely unchanged. But should a war ever come that dips those numbers, it could be the beginning of our extinction.”_

_“Aya’La, I rescue him for selfish reasons. I do not believe he is my mate although it has been hinted as such. I go to him to find out and to put that doubt to rest.” Rhys’An knew he had to be honest with her, for she was risking not just herself but that of her friends standing in Orcadia Prime with these actions._

_“Whatever your reason, the end result will be the same. New blood will be brought into our midst. That is what is important here, you bringing Da’Vin home.”_

_“I shall do my very best,” Rhys’An promised._

He’d severed all communication when the ship departed, namely so he couldn’t be called back by an elder and could almost pretend to ignore any such future orders as a result. He also knew this meant there would be no aid coming. If he was overwhelmed by the Sporrans lying in wait, not only would they now have him as a battery to drain, but Luke Star would lose his life as well.

He wasn’t doing all this just so he could fail, but a part of him couldn’t help wondering just what the Sporrans had up their sleeves that left them confident in goading the Gwinn into a fight. Had they discovered some knew technology that would tip the scale in their favor?

In the past, Gwinn would be sent out to spy on the Sporrans, because knowing what your enemy was up to was never a bad thing. However, many of them never returned and the elders eventually voted to stop the spying. Seclusion was best, despite the fact that they could not procreate on Orcadia Prime, and still had to venture out into the vast universe in order to do so.

It kept them safe, and while their numbers didn’t go up, they weren’t dropping at alarming rates anymore either. There were other activists like Aya’La who believed the elders were wrong in this decision, but it wouldn’t be overruled unless enough of them changed their minds in a vote.

“Of course, if there was a seventh elder for a tie-breaker, life would be so much easier,” Rhys’An muttered to himself.

“There _was_ a seventh elder.”

Rhys’An bolted out of his chair when Gal’Ent came to stand beside him. His mouth remained open for five seconds before he eventually closed it. “You are here.” He quite literally was at a loss for a more detailed statement or question.

Gal’Ent’s glorious blue hair was pulled into a tight ponytail that still reached to his lower back. He wore a dark grey tunic belted at the waist, with shimmery black leggings underneath. Soft soled matching boots completed his attire. Rhys’An rarely saw the man this covered up. But his lack of more formal clothing had to do with the fact that he was a water element and they tended to go nude while in the sea, when their lower halves would transform into a tail. But now Gal’Ent was far away from the ocean he called home and was dressed more appropriately as a result.

Gal’Ent didn’t look at him when he spoke, and instead his focus remained on the ships’ control panel with the coordinates for Belona programmed within. “I had a premonition that if you went on this mission alone, _you would fail._ We cannot know what the Sporran’s have planned that would make them confident enough to provoke us.” He finally turned shimmering golden eyes on Rhys’An. “But it is safe to say they will not expect an elder coming along.”

Rhys’An shook his head. “If anything happens to you, I will not simply be locked up in stasis, the rest of the elders will probably _end me_ all together.”

“You speak as if you are my keeper,” Gal’Ent’s lips twitched upward in a smile.

“In all seriousness though, _have they contacted you?”_ Rhys’An wasn’t sure how great a distance they could telepathically communicate over, but they should still be close enough to Orcadia Prime for it to work.

“I have blocked my mind to them, I cannot have them talk me into going back.” Gal’Ent took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring slightly. “The elders are not the future of our people, but youths like Luke Star are.”

“Our motivations for going are not the same. Will we therefore be on the same page when we fight?” Rhys’An had to wonder.

“We fight to bring a lost Gwinn home. Whether you to verify he is your mate, or I to return home that which was lost, it matters not. _The end goal will be the same.”_

“We are four days out, care for some more sparring?” Rhys’An asked with a small smile.

“In but a moment. I suspect you will have fed before you left, and have adequate rejuvenation potions to last you the trip?” Gal’Ent asked.

“Yes, and _yes.”_ On the last trip, there had been at least three other Gwinn with Rhys’An. And he’d fed on Ly’Riel enroute to Belona. Since he couldn’t ask anyone to come with him on this unsanctioned trip, he’d made sure his power levels were at one hundred percent by participating in a festival orgy only the day before. And had managed to secure rejuvenation potions from Aya’La before he departed. The potions worked in a pinch to restore Gwinn strength when sex was not feasible.

“Good, because I would prove a terrible substitute. Cannot have you high on power going into a battle where you need concentration,” Gal’Ent stated.

“I do have two of the potions, let me give you the spare one,” Rhys’An suggested.

“Keep them, it will take a lot for them to wear me down with my reserves being where they are. On the return trip home, however –”

“You can fuck me if you need to then. As long as the mission is successful, us getting back to Orcadia Prime is all that matters at that point.” Rhys’An tended to take the dominant role when having sex with a male. He knew that wouldn’t be the case with Gal’Ent though. If the man’s power was depleted to a point where he needed to replenish it, then Rhys’An would willingly offer up his ass on a silver platter. It was the least he could do considering all Gal’Ent was risking just by being here. He would just have to deal with the rush of endorphins that would leave him high as a kite in the aftermath.

They left the bridge shortly after, headed to the REC room on the ship. Rhys’An’s spirits were up, especially since he knew he had a much better chance of success on this trip now. _Hang in there Luke Star, they were on the way._

***

They were one day out, and Rhys’An’s nerves had returned. He sat in a meditative stance with Gal’Ent on a large exercise mat in the REC room. The elder had suggested meditation to calm Rhys’An, but it seemed to be doing just the opposite. There was another topic he was interested in that would help him take his mind off the coming battle.

“What happened to the seventh elder?” Rhys’An asked.

“So, you _were_ paying attention when I mentioned that,” Gal’Ent chuckled.

“It is not something we hear every day. For as long as most of the Gwinn alive know, there have only been _six_ of you,” Rhys’An stated.

“Indeed, because Tol’Ran went into a deep sleep so long ago, very few remember him,” Gal’Ent began. “He was water element. And for a very long time there had been three of us. Until one day he decided to balance the scales once more and go into hibernation. So, there would only remain two elders of each element.”

Rhys’An sighed. “Even if he had been there to help water with the last vote, it would not have made a difference.” The vote would have still been four against three.

“I do not begrudge my fellow elders their votes. None of us are right or wrong in these decisions. Yet, history will judge us just the same.”

“Are they really that afraid of us losing?” Rhys’An wanted to know.

“It is not the losing that they fear,” Gal’Ent began. “It is the _change_ that would come with it.”

Gal’Ent’s words gave Rhys’An a lot to think about. He was never really political, when he emerged as a nurturer about five hundred years ago, he was grateful and excited to be a part of the process in keeping their world safe. He never thought about whether or not the Gwinn staying hidden from the rest of the universe was best for everyone.

The elders were the oldest among them, and even they had not witnessed the beginning to this war with the Sporrans. Their enemy did not live as long as the Gwinn, therefore new generations were constantly being born and engrained with hate for the Gwinn in order to keep the feud going. It was a vicious cycle that seemed everlasting with none of the powers that be willing to put an end to it.

“Is there anyone on the verge of becoming another elder? Perhaps that is what we need, something to tip the balances again?” Rhys’An suggested.

“The closest person has at least a hundred thousand years left to go,” Gal’Ent replied.

Rhys’An knew his thousand years was but a blink in a Gwinn lifetime. But compared to the staggering age of the man sitting next to him, his existence was but a grain of sand to Gal’Ent’s millions. But the man himself had not become jaded, impersonal or aloof, none of the elders he knew were like that, even the ones that disagreed with him. And if only one had fallen victim to ennui to choose sleep over being in the world, then perhaps there was hope that the current elders would one day accept change.

“You should sleep, there is no telling when you will be able to do so again once we land,” Gal’Ent suggested.

Rhys’An nodded and rose to his feet. He doubted he would sleep well, but could not deny the wisdom in Gal’Ent’s words. He didn’t feel excitement or apprehension given the danger they were about to enter into tomorrow, only unease. Win or lose, they would still have to deal with the aftermath of either the Sporrans or the other elders.

***

The farm the Sporrans had chosen to set up camp was on the outskirts of Indigo city. It was a family run textile farm with their two-story house smack in the center of factory buildings.

The Sporrans had begun murdering workers indiscriminately until Luke had offered to compel the owner of the factory to evacuate all staff. Then he told the man to take his family and go on vacation for two weeks.

Luke wasn’t sure how long the Sporrans would wait if the Gwinn did not come, but it had been several days now since Luke had first broadcasted his location on Belona.

He’d been allowed to use the facilities in the main house, and although using their shower, sleeping in their bed and dressing in their clothes should have felt wrong; Luke was a prisoner of war and would take whatever small reprieves the Sporrans allowed him. He hadn’t outwardly fought them as he’d once indicated he would, so they had been lenient.

Of course, when an opportunity to escape formulated, he took it. But he didn’t make it much past the front door. And Deckard had a few choice words for him.

_“You should know that the collar you wear is a tracking beacon, I will always know where you are, down to the very millimeter. And should you decide to wander through these buildings and one of my men find you, they are authorized to do whatever pleases them.” Deckard then looked at him with a wicked look on the human visage face. “You should know, they are very fond of skinning things.”_

Luke could sense their frustration by the Gwinn’s continued absence. So, he tried to stay out of their way as much as possible, but this was what Luke had been hoping for. However, it was possible they would one day take the frustration out on him. He would never forget what had been done to him on the space station.

While searching the farmhouse, he’d found a gun in the homeowner’s closet. He’d seen enough films to figure out how to put it together and load it. With Deckard controlling his power through the collar, Luke would have to rely on other forms of defending himself. He didn’t forget Deckard’s promise to behead him once he captured Rhys’An. And if Rhys’An didn’t show, then his death would be imminent anyways.

He was dressed in loose fitting trousers, a T-shirt and cardigan. The blue cardigan had deep pockets of which he was able to keep the gun at all times. A part of his brain scoffed at the idea that he was bringing a gun to a magic fight. But if he couldn’t rely on his magic then he needed the next best thing. Even without the collar blocking him, his power reserves were quite low anyway having not had sex in some time. The Sporrans allowing him to get clean was one thing, but feeding quite another.

Luke sat on the front porch of the two-story farmhouse. Dusk had just fallen and he could make out some of the stars in the sky already. Not far down the road lit with street lamps, he could see Deckard talking to his first officer, a Sporran named Jalon. He couldn’t make out what they were saying as they were using muted tones.

He continued to observe them, and when Deckard glanced at him suspiciously, he knew something was up. Luke stiffened in his chair but didn’t move when both men began to approach him. There was a scowl on the handsome visage of the human face Deckard was using. When he got close enough, he grabbed Luke by the T-shirt and yanked him to his feet.

“My first officer has a theory, and I think we should test it.” Deckard tossed Luke down the few stairs until he landed in a heap on the gravel road.

He came to his feet gingerly, ignoring his bruised knees and skinned palms. He turned around to glance back at his captors and what he saw caused his heart to beat faster.

Deckard was now holding his arms aloft, his palms surrounded by dark flickering energy. “Ever wonder what it is like to have your brain liquefy?”

Luke began to reach for his gun, but before he could, the dark magic shot towards him, lifting him clear off his feet. His head stuttered left and right as the energy put pressure against his brain. Was this how Deckard planned to kill him, would he explode Luke’s brain inside his skull then cut his head off? Seemed a bit of overkill to Luke, but if he was still having coherent thoughts, then his brain hadn’t been pulverized yet.

When a white light shot out from somewhere and severed the dark energy, Luke fell to the ground gasping. He was still alive, a small trickle of blood from his nose was the only outward physical testament to what he’d just been through. His head was throbbing, and through a pain filled haze, he gazed up at Deckard. The man was smirking.

“See how Jalon’s theory worked. Hurting you was all that was needed to flush out our hiding Gwinn.” Deckard then gave orders to the Sporrans out in the field. “Move in on the west quadrant shields up. _Bring me my prize.”_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Was Rhys’An really out there and had come to rescue him? Luke’s heart beat with excitement and fear. A part of him was thrilled that the Gwinn had come for him, but another was frozen in fear that the rescue would fail and what the implications would be.

He was grabbed roughly by the arm and shoved back into the house by Jalon. When the door slammed behind him, he quickly ran to the second floor. There was a balcony that would give him a better vantage point of what was going on.

He looked out at the six factory buildings made of stone and concrete. They were arranged in tandem of each other, three on each side of the farmhouse. Now that night had fallen, he had to rely on what little light the street lamps provided. But what he was looking for, the flashing of white light that indicated Gwinn magic like his own, was missing.

Was it already over? Had Rhys’An been captured and were Deckard’s men about to return here with him gagged and tied? Luke glanced downstairs and only Jalon remained at the entrance of the farmhouse, Deckard was absent.

He felt the steady weight of the gun in his pocket, he could take out Jalon and then try to find Rhys’An among the buildings. Of course, he had no idea what a bullet would do against Sporran bodies. It may temporarily disable Jalon, or it may bounce off their leathery skins. He realized he had to make a decision, for if he simply sat there and waited for Rhys’An to be captured, then all would be lost.

When white light suddenly began to rocket into the sky just north from here in between two factory buildings, Luke was thoroughly confused. He saw other Sporran’s who had been hiding between the buildings head towards the light. But it was only when Jalon was impaled through the chest by a gleaming white blade that he realized it must have been some sort of diversion.

Luke allowed his gaze to follow the direction the blade had come from, and standing there like a god of old, was Rhys’An. He was dressed in a black tunic and leggings and wore a pair of matching gloves that rode all the way to his elbows. A black scarf was wrapped around the lower half of his face, but even from this distance, Luke could make out the slight glow of green eyes.

Jalon managed to sound the alarm as he fell to one knee. Grasping at the blade, he quickly pulled it out. Luke saw his human illusion fade to reveal his scaly horned visage once more.

Rhys’An moved so quickly, Luke’s gaze could barely keep up. Suddenly, the Gwinn was at Jalon’s side and quickly snapping his neck with his bare hands. Luke heard the sickening crunch of bone and watched as the Sporran fell to the ground unmoving.

“Rhys’An.” Luke called and watched as those alluring green eyes snapped up at him. The man held his arms out as if to catch him, and Luke didn’t hesitate. He quickly climbed over the balcony and jumped. The disembodied feeling of falling didn’t last long before strong arms prevented him from breaking any bones. He was then placed on his feet. “ _You came.”_ Rhys’An was here, Luke was actually in his presence. This was no waking dream; he could reach out and touch him if he wanted. Luke did want to pull the scarf down so he could see the rest of the man’s face but he knew this was not the time.

Rhys’An’s gaze suddenly broke away from his, glancing upwards. He took a step back and began to wave his arms, creating swirling white light that surrounded them. It was not a moment too soon as a throng of what looked like black spears smashed against the newly created shield.

Through the swirling white light, Luke could see when at least a dozen Sporrans surrounded them, Deckard at the lead.

“Your diversion was quite clever, but now you are outnumbered and surrounded. Surrender!” Deckard ordered.

“Unfortunately for you, I did not _come_ here for that,” Rhys’An’s eyes narrowed as he stared at Deckard.

“You cannot attack without dropping your shield, _nor can you run._ And if you think you can wait us out, I will _bombard_ your shield until it fails. And you will not have the ability to feed either.” Deckard grabbed the collar remote and pressed a button.

Luke’s eyes rolled up in his head as his breath was suddenly cut off. He made horrible choking noises as black spots began to filter across his vision. _He never knew the collar could do this!_ He fell to his knees, grasping at the collar as suffocation set in. Luke could barely feel Rhys’An beside him, gloved hands brushing against his neck in an attempt to remove the collar.

“It is simple in design, but quite powerful. Your efforts are futile. Only _I_ can remove it,” Deckard stated.

“I sincerely doubt that.”

Luke barely heard the new voice that filtered towards them, as he was near unconsciousness. The last thing he remembered was the sounds of blades slicing through the Sporrans mingled with their screams.

***

Rhys’An feared Luke dead when he went limp in his arms. However, it was just like a typical elder to wait to make an entrance, Gal’Ent showed up and began mowing down the sporrans gathered with a series of summoned blue water blades. These blades vibrated at a special frequency which allowed them to slice through the Sporran’s scaly bodies like butter. Only the few that managed to erect personal shields in time were saved from being impaled like a porcupine. 

_“An elder!”_ One Sporran cried out before a blade was embedded in his gullet, cutting any further words off.

Even the ones who’d formed shields were safe for only a few seconds before the blades cracked and pierced the barriers. Rhys’An watched as the lead Sporran managed to escape with at least three others, while the rest of his men were slaughtered by Gal’Ent’s awesome might.

He wasted no time in lowering his shield when the elder was suddenly by his side. Gal’Ent knelt and took hold of Luke Star’s collar. He sent blue energy into the metal. In seconds it began to crack, and only moments later it burst into a million pieces and fell away.

“Your rejuvenation potion, quickly,” Gal’Ent ordered.

Rhys’An retrieved the small bottle from a pouch on his waist. He supported Luke Star’s neck with one hand while he brought the bottle to the younger man’s lips. He was able to get a small sip down his throat.

Rhys’An took note that Gal’Ent had erected a shimmering blue shield around them as they waited for Luke Star to recover. Most of their enemies lay dead or dying on the dirt surrounding them, but some were still out there.

Luke Star came coughing awake before taking several large gasping breaths. His heart seemed to calm when his eyes rested on Rhys’An, but they widened upon noticing Gal’Ent for the first time.

“ _Who are you?”_ Luke Star asked.

“Think of me as a future friend,” Gal’Ent winked at him before coming to his feet. He glanced out at the situation surrounding them. “We have to move before the survivors regroup.”

“Drink the rest of this quickly,” Rhys’An handed Luke Star the bottle with the remainder of the rejuvenation potion inside. “It will restore your power levels.”

Luke Star didn’t hesitate and downed the bottle.

Rhys’An was taken aback by his blind trust in them. But then again, they had come to this world to rescue him knowing this was a trap. And so far, they hadn’t been doing a bad job.

“When I drop the shield, we run towards the ship,” Gal’Ent ordered.

Rhys’An glanced at Luke Star to make sure he understood the order. The youth was on the thin side, but the grim look on his face meant he was ready to do what he had to in order to get out of this mess. Gal’Ent had suggested before they left the ship that he wear the scarf and gloves to prevent skin to skin contact with Luke Star. If the other man was his mate, it would be best not to experience that revelation while under the gun of enemy fire.

“ _Go,”_ Gal’Ent ordered.

Rhys’An took off running, keeping pace with Luke Star whom he knew was not trained for speed in this situation. He glanced back briefly to see that Gal’Ent had remained behind to deflect a barrage of a black spear attacks from hitting them. Only after doing so did he also begin to follow them.

The reason they had been able to pinpoint Luke Star’s location was because one of the Sporran ships had been left uncloaked on the outskirts of the factory town. Scanning the planet had revealed their location. It was as if the Sporrans had been goading them to attack.

They had left their own ship cloaked a short way into the desert. They were almost to it now, so Rhys’An activated the controls to allow the ramp to descend for them. Escape was so close he could taste it. _Was this rescue really going to be so easy?_

He realized those thoughts would haunt him later when an enemy ship suddenly decloaked and began to fire upon them. Gal’Ent managed to create a blue shield powerful enough to withstand the ship’s weaponry in time. However, they were pinned down and were still a few yards away from their ship.

“I am going to extend the shield to the ramp,” Gal’Ent declared.

While cloaked, the Gwinn ship was still protected by its own shield. But until they got aboard, they couldn’t take advantage of them. Extending the shield far enough for them to make it there was going to take a lot out of Gal’Ent. Rhys’An was prepared to make himself available if the elder needed to feed back on the ship.

Once Gal’Ent’s shield made it all the way to the ramp of the ship, Rhys’An grabbed Luke Star’s arm, his wings sprouted and he lifted them both off their feet and propelled them towards it. They were halfway up the ramp when he stopped to look back. He saw Gal’Ent’s body jerk as if he’d been hit but he remained upright.

Looking past the elder, he saw dozens of ground troops of Sporrans coming towards them. “Sir, drop the shield and I will take out the ship.” Rhys’An began to summon his air magic, white light swirling around him as he prepared to form a large javelin and direct it towards the hovering Sporran ship.

“I will take care of it myself. The two of you, _get on board_ and prepare to take off!” Gal’Ent ordered.

Rhys’An obeyed with the full expectation that Gal’Ent would join them soon as they were ready to take-off. He guided Luke Star to a chair on the bridge before he took the captain’s seat. The ship’s engines hummed to life in but seconds.

He pulled up what was happening outside on the main viewer screen and saw when the hovering Sporran ship exploded in a blaze of orange fire and blue light. It was at this moment he realized how true Gal’Ent’s premonition had been. He would have certainly failed if he’d attempted this mission alone. Or even with the crew he’d originally come to Belona with in search of Luke Star. Only the efforts of an elder thus far is what kept him from utter failure.

However, they were running out of time. Two more ships uncloaked and prepared to fire. He was about to leave his chair and head back to the ramp when the ships sensors indicated the ramp began to close. He hadn’t instructed that, so either the ship’s computer was malfunctioning or Gal’Ent was doing it himself. He had the computer bring up the ramp section on screen and what he saw left him utterly horrified. _Gal’Ent was still outside and the ramp had just fully closed._

_Lift off._

Rhys’An heard the words in his head and recognized it as Gal’Ent’s voice. He could not speak telepathically to him; therefore, he said the words out loud. “I cannot.”

_Rhys’An, that is an order. If you do not leave now, then none of us get out of here!_

“But you will be stranded.” Rhys’An saw Luke Star react to his words, the younger man’s eyes wide.

_The other elders will not leave me to rot, I am giving you a boost._

The ship was suddenly lifted off the ground. Rhys’An returned to the controls to guide it into space. The last visual of Gal’Ent the ships’ sensors had managed to pick up before they were too far away showed the man’s shields fading.

He set a course for Orcadia Prime, although everything in him told him to go back. But if Gal’Ent had to protect himself _and them_ when the Sporrans had come down with their full force, it would definitely lead to all of them being captured.

But if Gal’Ent had been captured, the writing may already be on the wall for the Gwinn. The energy they could drain from an elder to add to their own would make their power on par with the average Gwinn. And given their greater numbers and the fact that all elders could reveal Orcadia Prime’s celestial location, it would in essence spell defeat.


	14. Chapter 14

Luke fidgeted in his seat, glancing at Rhys’An surreptitiously as the ship began to accelerate. He didn’t understand why they had left Rhys’An’s handsome companion with the beautiful blue hair. The one-sided conversation he’d heard from Rhys’An had been confusing to him.

The stony expression on Rhys’An’s face gave Luke pause. He’d never been shy conversing with the Gwinn in the waking dreams, but now he hesitated to speak. He watched as the man slowly pulled his scarf down, revealing the rest of his attractive features. Concerned lines were etched at the sides of those full lips. The beautiful wings that had appeared during the final stretch of their escape were now absent.

“I can’t thank you enough for coming to save me,” Luke figured gratitude would be the best way to break the ice.

It took Rhys’An a moment to acknowledge him, but luminous green eyes with golden flecks eventually glanced in his direction. “It appears to have come at a heavy cost.”

Luke swallowed, realizing that the Gwinn may now be regretting having come at all given what happened to his blue-haired friend. “We must go back, there must be a way –”

“He _ordered me_ to leave him!” Rhys’An’s eyes flashed with his apparent anger.

However, Luke didn’t know if it was directed at _him_ or _his orders._ But Luke now realized that the blue-haired man hadn’t simply been a friend or a partner, but a commanding officer.

Tallis had ordered him to do a lot of things, but in the end when he realized the man didn’t have his best interests at heart, then he began ignoring those orders. It was clear the relationship Rhys’An had with the blue-haired man was not even remotely the same. “What do we do now?” Luke had to ask, for he wasn’t really sure where they stood.

“We return to Orcadia Prime; the remaining elders will decide what to do next,” Rhys’An stated.

“ _The remaining elders_?” Luke echoed. Soon, realization dawned on him. “Are you saying the man we just left … _was an elder_?” He remembered the conversation he’d had with Deckard that had in essence stated that victory would be all but won should the Sporrans get their hands on an elder. He squeezed his hands together as his heart rate crept up. _What had they done?_

“His name is Gal’Ent. Water element.”

Luke remembered noticing how Gal’Ent’s magic was always tinted with blue, and figured that had something to do with him being a water element. He had no idea what any of that meant but figured he’d find out eventually.

Rhys’An stood as if preparing to leave, Luke stood as well, certainly not wanting to be left alone after all the time he’d spent alone while captive of the Sporrans. 

The Gwinn was removing his gloves studiously. “Do you need to feed, or was the potion sufficient?” Rhys’An didn’t even look at Luke as he asked this.

“I feel fantastic.” All Luke’s bruises had healed, and even the slight headache from the mental attack by Deckard was gone. Since he’d been able to eat actual food at the farmhouse, it’d help to eliminate the feelings of hunger and thirst. But he knew those had only been symptoms of the bigger problem, lack of sexual energy. Whatever was in the potion seemed to have been a substitute for that.

“I will show you to your quarters where you can rest.”

As Rhys’An turned to leave, Luke grabbed his arm by instinct. “But shouldn’t we talk about –” He never got to finish his sentence. Blazing electrical energy suddenly hummed through him about a hundred times more intense than the first time they had touched in the waking dream. Luke’s mouth fell open, before his hand pulled away as if burned. He saw the equally stunned expression on Rhys’An’s face. Time almost seemed to stand still for a moment as a realization made itself clear.

“So, it is _true_ ,” The Gwinn spoke so softly, Luke barely heard him.

Luke’s mouth opened and closed several times. He had so many questions but he didn’t know where to start. Rhys’An decided he wouldn’t be vague in this instance thankfully.

“You are my true mate.” Rhys’An stroked the area where Luke had touched him wistfully, before gazing directly into his eyes. “I did not want to believe it for the longest time. But the warnings were there, the waking dream a prelude of what we were meant to be.”

Luke’s vision blurred as his eyes pooled with unshed tears. “Rhys’An, I’m so sorry.”

“You apologize that I am to be mated to _you?”_ Rhys’An was clearly confused.

Luke shook his head. “No, but I understand that whatever bond we had before this meeting, is what drew you to come rescue me in the first place. And _now_ we’ve lost Gal’Ent.”

“We did not see them capture him, as long as he remains free – the Sporrans will not be able to use him against us.” Rhys’An began to close the distance between them. “Luke Star –”

“Just Luke is fine,” He managed a half smile.

Rhys’An paused and regarded him with new eyes. “I had discovered the name your real parents had passed onto you at birth. _Would you like to know it?”_

Luke didn’t even know how Rhys’An would know anything about his parents, but he nodded briskly.

“You were to be _Da’Vin._ But whichever name you wish to go by now, I will adhere to,” Rhys’An stated.

“Luke Star was a name the man who raised me had given me. And I know now that he never had my best interests at heart. I didn’t know my parents, but I would gladly take whatever name they wanted for me over this one.”

“Then Da’Vin it is.” Rhys’An was finally close enough to clasp his cheek with one palm. The energy connection between them flowed just beneath the surface. It drew them together like a moth to a flame. But in this case, being burned would only energize and not hurt them.

Da’Vin got bits and pieces from Rhys’An’s mind that had no context to them. But he knew innately after this second touch that they were to be mated for life. Words of love were unnecessary, the bond between them unshakeable, breakable only by death.

When Rhys’An slanted his lips across his, Da’Vin went slack in his arms, this first kiss leaving him almost literally unable to support his weight. It soon deepened as their tongues mingled while their fingers intertwined. The rest of the world and their problems seemed to fall away when Rhys’An suddenly lifted him and carried him from the bridge.

***

They disrobed in a daze, leaving their clothes in a pile on the floor in Rhys’An’s quarters. Once he stood naked before his mate, he allowed the younger man to run his hands along Rhys’An’s chest before stroking his abs slightly.

“You look even better in person,” Da’Vin commented. “I know we should take this slow, but I’ve been wanting this for so long. _Nail me_ to that big bed of yours.”

Rhys’An chuckled. “From our first meeting in the waking dream, I could sense your impish ways. Life with you will not be boring indeed.”

Da’Vin jumped into his arms, wrapping his legs around Rhys’An’s waist before planting a wet kiss on his lips.

Rhys’An moved them both to the bed before placing the other man gently upon it without severing their connection. His teeth nipped at Da’Vin’s lips while his fingers stroked the tight buds of his nipples. His young lover mewled, arching his body against his wantonly.

Rhys’An hadn’t sustained any injuries during the battle which was mostly thanks to Gal’Ent. Yet he fed on the sexual energy as his lover did the same.

When Da’Vin’s legs spread wide indicating what he wanted, Rhys’An decided to make him wait no longer. He positioned himself between sun-kissed pale thighs and thrust his cock into the already moist warm heat of his mate.

Da’Vin moaned his pleasure at the penetration and stretched upwards to connect their lips once more. He began to arch his hips in an up and down motion, meeting Rhys’An’s thrusts enthusiastically.

Rhys’An’s eyes fluttered with the intense pleasure barreling through him. Da’Vin’s slick walls clenched repeatedly around his throbbing cock. He’d had great sex in the past with various men or women, but there was something about sex with the one who was your mate that made all other experiences pale.

He didn’t want it to end, but when he witnessed the pearly white seeds of Da’Vin’s ejaculation spill across his lover’s bare stomach and chest, he joined him in release. The wetness of his seed soon intermingled with Da’Vin’s natural lubrication. Rhys’An didn’t pull out even in the aftermath of their lovemaking. He simply held his lover close, never wanting to let go.

Sometime later they continued to lay intertwined, Da’Vin’s head rested against Rhys’An’s chest, his breathing even but he knew the younger man wasn’t asleep. He stroked the silky tresses of Da’Vin’s hair lightly as he gazed up at the metal ceiling of his quarters. The lighting in the room had dimmed due to their inactivity for the last while, but sleep was the last thing on either of their minds.

“I feel as if I’m going to jump out of my skin. I never want to be apart from you _ever_ again,” Da’Vin commented. “ _Rhys.”_

Rhys’An pressed his lips against the cool forehead of his lover. He liked the pet name the other man had given him. “I share your sentiments.”

Da’Vin raised his head to lock eyes with him. “Is it like this for all our people?”

“Only those fortunate enough to find their true mate.” Rhys’An had thought it a curse before. The idea that Da’Vin’s parents had preferred to die together rather than have one of them survive alone had disgusted him. But now he knew exactly what they must have been feeling. Ignorance was bliss in this case. For he had no idea what he’d been missing living alone for so long, having to wait for Da’Vin to be born and finally come of age so that they could meet. They were two halves of a whole, finally united.

“I hadn’t considered my life fortunate, up until now,” Da’Vin replied, his eyes shimmering suspiciously.

“Any assistance you need to aid you in countering your experiences at the hands of the Sporrans, we shall seek it _together_.”

Da’Vin sighed and shook his head. “I don’t want to think about that right now, I just want you to _fuck me_ again.”

Rhys’An placed a brief kiss on his lips before replying, “As you wish.”

***

Da’Vin straddled Rhys’An’s hips boldly before reaching behind them to guide the man’s already hard cock back into his body. He liked this vantage point, looking down at his handsome lover as he prepared to ride him like a seasoned jockey. Rhys’An stroked the arms Da’Vin had planted against his muscular chest. He knew from that point on that they would always be touching in some way. If they weren’t fucking then Da’Vin wanted to constantly be holding Rhys’An’s hand, or hugging him, or kissing him, or running his fingers through that blue-black hair.

He didn’t know if this was healthy, for his feelings seemed to border on obsession. He allowed those thoughts to fly from his mind as their bodies came together in an intense coupling. The sound of their skin meeting skin caused reverberating echoes throughout the room.

Da’Vin’s body became slick with perspiration as he arched his head backward, allowing Rhys’An to pummel into him from below. His lips were parted as static gasps escaped him. He was so full on sexual energy, that when his power began to manifest as lazy white swirls surrounding them, he marveled at the beauty of it.

“You are air element … _like me,”_ Rhys’An managed to say in between breaths.

Da’Vin didn’t think too much on what that meant, his body focusing on the pleasure it was currently experiencing. When his cock erupted, spurting his seed across Rhys’An’s chest and face, his body shook in the aftermath of his climax. He watched through pleasure narrowed eyes as Rhys’An licked at his lips where some of Da’Vin’s cum had been deposited. The sight was so erotic that he remained hard even after coming.

He’d often wondered why he seemed to have such sexual stamina back at the Tallis Hotel, knowing that he wasn’t human would have given him some clue back then. But learning that he was a being that fed on sex which meant stamina for fucking wouldn’t be an issue hadn’t crossed his mind.

He leaned forward and began to slurp up his seed from Rhys’An’s perspiration slick chest. The man remained hard within him. Rhys’An’s cock was an insistent pressure, reminding him not to forget what it needed. After completing his task, he whispered in Rhys’An’s ear. “Flip me and fuck me until you come.”

Rhys’An wasted no time in complying. Da’Vin found himself on his back in a fraction of a second, with his lover thrusting powerfully between his thighs. The bed creaked at the intensity of his strokes but held firm.

Da’Vin wrapped his legs around Rhys’An’s waist as he held on for the wild ride. His nipples were soon being pinched rhythmically. His cock which hadn’t lost interest since his last climax began to weep pre-cum once more.

He mewled in pleasure when Rhys’An’s cock erupted within him for a second time. Da’Vin joined him in release in what was his third ejaculation thus far. He knew they weren’t done, and if he could have sex with this man until the end of time, he was all for it.

They lay close in the aftermath, foreheads pressed together, eyes closed. Da’Vin inhaled the acute scent of Rhys’An that somehow smelled like fresh breeze on a summer’s day. As they lay together and pleasant thoughts continued to fill his head, it suddenly occurred to him that if he was an air element like Rhys’An, did that mean he got wings?

***

Rhys’An held Da’Vin against him, his young lover sitting on his lap while he reclined on the couch in the REC room. They’d needed a change of pace from the bedroom, so after a leisurely shower together in which they’d made love once more, they came here. They both wore long thick bathrobes, knowing that if they remained naked, they probably would end up fucking again with no breaks.

“I have images of your world in my head, yet I’ve never been there. _Why is that?”_ Da’Vin asked as he snuggled against Rhys’An’s chest.

“Genetic markers from your parents, Bria’Na and Mak’Kan. They had been to the Laklan forest which you featured in your waking dreams with me,” Rhys’An explained. “It is part of what we refer to as Insights. Now that our mating bond is active, you will receive small kernels of knowledge through me.”

“Then why do I still not know what an air element is?” Da’Vin asked gazing up at him.

Rhys’An stroked his cheek fondly before replying. “Some things must still be learned. There are three main elemental affinities on Orcadia Prime, all who live there, identify with at least one. Water, earth, and air.” He held his hand aloft and created a small ball of swirling white light.

“Our world is protected and hidden by a shield that must be nurtured with air magic channeled through the Chrysalis Orb by several air elements.”

“Nurtured?” Da’Vin echoed.

“It is my official profession; I am one of many nurturers of the Orbitum. It keeps the Chrysalis powered.”

“And the reason the planet is kept hidden is because of the Sporrans?” Da’Vin asked.

“Not just the Sporrans. There are other civilizations out there who would seek to do us harm. We must be ever vigilant.”

“I know this may sound lame but … _why can’t we all just get along?”_ Da’Vin shook his head. “What the Sporrans did to me, I could sense it wasn’t personal. But to hate one race of people like that, it just seems surreal.”

“I suppose we will never know the truth of how this feud began. But as with most tales of opposition, what matters is _how it will end.”_ Rhys’An stroked Da’Vin’s arm absently.

“Do you see a happy ending to this conflict?” Da’Vin asked.

Rhys’An was silent for a moment, as he pondered that question. “Right now, I cannot see past the fact that Gal’Ent is not with us.” He didn’t get to elaborate further when the female voice of the ship’s computer came online.

_“My sensors have now detected a worm that will cause communications with Orcadia Prime to resume within minutes.”_

Rhys’An still hadn’t gone over in his head what he was going to tell the rest of the elders. And it seems they’d found a way to override the communication lockout he’d put in place after leaving.

Da’Vin popped to his feet, allowing Rhys’An to do the same. “I must get dressed quickly and go to the bridge.”

“I’m coming with you,” Da’Vin insisted.

Rhys’An couldn’t help his small smile, knowing that his mate would not leave him to face reprimand alone. They dressed in two minutes, Da’Vin donning a borrowed tunic and leggings that were slightly too big. They made it to the bridge just in time as Vor’Ian’s face appeared on screen.

“Where is Gal’Ent?” The earth elder demanded in a dismissive tone.

Rhys’An should not have been surprised that the elders wanted to take up this issue with Gal’Ent first and perhaps considered Rhys’An only an accessory of this crime. He wanted to make sure they knew it was all his idea.

“I undertook this mission alone; the blame lies with me. Gal’Ent only came along to ensure its success.”

Vor’Ian’s lavender eyes flicked to Da’Vin before returning to Rhys’An. “And I see you have recovered your wayward Gwinn. When Gal’Ent is ready to speak, have him contact us.”

“ _Wait.”_ Rhys’An couldn’t let him disconnect without telling him the truth.

“We came under attack by the Sporrans, and –” Rhys’An lowered his gaze briefly as the shame of what had happened threatened to overwhelm him. “And I was forced to leave Gal’Ent on Belona.”

“ _You abandoned him,”_ Vor’Ian’s tone was more accusatory then questioning.

“Rhys’An didn’t _abandon him_ ,” Da’Vin spoke up. “Gal’Ent _ordered_ him to leave without him.”

Vor’Ian sent Da’Vin a look that would have caused lesser beings to wither beneath it, yet Da’Vin held his ground, chin high as he stared back at him. A burgeoning sense of pride shot through Rhys’An.

Vor’Ian returned his gaze to Rhys’An. “Your crimes continue to mount, young one. And now you return to us without the _one_ person who would have pleaded your case. You will not be shown any lenience, for I fear your disobedience cannot go _unpunished.”_

The feed ended and the screen went blank. Rhys’An welcomed Da’Vin’s embrace when the youth rushed towards him. The one bright spot that was his mating was now overshadowed by what he would be returning home to. The thought to not go back hadn’t occurred to him, for trying to survive outside Orcadia Prime was too dangerous for the Gwinn, plus he had no intention of shirking his responsibilities.

Yet that decision had been taken from him when the ship’s computer pointed out that with communication restored, control of the ship was now also being dictated by those on Orcadia Prime. It was set to return there and the course could no longer be changed. He knew he had only seen the tip of Vor’Ian’s anger during that message, and if none of the other elders would vouch for him, his mating could be over before it’d barely begun.


	15. Chapter 15

Gal’Ent knew he had to hide his injury from Rhys’An or else the nurturer would have never left him behind, thus dooming them all. 

In order to expand the shield to the ship’s ramp he’d had to lift part of it to his right which had exposed him to an attack. It wasn’t simply the black summoned weapons that was the normal Sporran weapon of choice, that he could have shrugged off, but _this_ was something else. An icicle shaped purple projectile had embedded in his right shoulder. Almost instantly, the object began to drain his power levels. He hadn’t even gone into his reserves at this point, but as soon as the projectile hit it almost immediately dipped him below.

He sent his thoughts to Rhys’An, ordering him to take off. Then he pulled from his reserves to give the ship a boost. Once he was certain it had safely left the planet, he let his shields fade and raised his hands in surrender.

He was surrounded, both by ships and manpower. Running from them now would be a mistake, although he had no intention of actually surrendering. He was an elder, and he’d show these upstart Sporrans just exactly what that meant.

He could sense that Rhys’An and Luke Star were now safe, and far enough away from what was about to take place. As the ground troops began to close in, he overheard one soldier congratulating their leader.

“You did it Deckard, you caught an elder!”

“And a _powerful_ one at that,” Deckard replied with a grin.

Gal’Ent managed not to roll his eyes. Perhaps the histories that were passed down to this new generation of Sporrans were highly inaccurate. All of the elders were powerful in their own way. But leave it to enemy historians to downplay that.

“I got him with the Sladon crystal, that is why he surrendered, even now he probably does not understand how it is draining him so quickly,” Deckard commented.

Gal’Ent was grateful for the commentary for now he realized he was on the clock. When one Sporran grabbed him from behind on the shoulder, it was the cue to execute his plan.

Suddenly his power flared up once more, creating a tsunami of a blue wave. It reverberated outwards, knocking everyone in the vicinity off their feet and even slamming into the still hovering ships. At least two of them which had taken direct hits crashed into the nearby surroundings.

Gal’Ent didn’t wait for the last one to course correct. This was his chance. He got to his feet and put power to his speed and headed back towards Indigo City. He knew the Sporrans would pursue him and perhaps endanger civilians. But this would alert the humans of the world to their presence. They could then summon their coalition to force the Sporrans out.

Gal’Ent simply had to stay one step ahead in order to not get flushed out with them. When he made it to the city proper, he stopped and reached for the shard still in his shoulder. It had embedded so far that he couldn’t grasp it. Once he found somewhere to hunker down, he’d put a blade to his own flesh and cut it out. The longer it stayed in him, draining whatever reserves he had left, the harder it would be to self-heal later. He headed to the back streets to prevent being seen and looked for an abandoned house or building to seek shelter.

He had a plan, stay one step ahead of the Sporrans to avoid being caught and simply wait for the other elders to send someone to pick him up. Even if he unblocked his mind to them now, the distance from Orcadia Prime would prevent communication. He hoped that Sio’Na would suggest a merge where all of the elders could combine minds in order to breach the distance necessary to reach him.

If not then his only hope would be if Rhys’An was able to convince them that he was still alive on Belona and not in the custody of the Sporrans, to come get him. He knew that would be a hard sell, for once Rhys’An returned, his fellow elders would not take it easy on him, considering Gal’Ent was now missing.

He eventually saw a nice looking home with the lights off and listened for heartbeats within. When he heard none, he ventured inside, managing to bypass the personal security alarm.

However, before he could take another step, everything that had just happened in the past hour coupled with his injuries, blood loss and the energy draining crystal caught up with him. He fell forward on the tiled floor, passing out cold.

***

Da’Vin listened and watched intently as Rhys’An showed him visuals of important people and places on Orcadia Prime. He’d paused on a still of a woman with bluish green hair and a tanned complexion. She was extremely lovely with her luminous sea-green eyes startingly beautiful.

“This is Sio’Na, along with Gal’Ent they are the two elders of the Water Element. Her assistance should be sought out if need be,” Rhys’An stated.

Da’Vin was confused by the way Rhys’An was talking. It was like he was letting Da’Vin know all this as if he wasn’t planning on being around. “Why are you teaching me this?” If there was an ulterior motive, he needed to know.

Rhys’An was cautiously quiet for a few moments before meeting his gaze. “It is possible we might be separated when we arrive.”

“ _What?!”_ Da’Vin didn’t hide the surprise or alarm on his face.

“I disobeyed direct orders from the elders. Vor’Ian has already promised punishment. It is likely I will be incarcerated.”

“Then I will be incarcerated _with you,”_ Da’Vin insisted.

“ _No._ That is the _mating bond_ speaking, you are _blameless_ in this.” Rhys’An cupped his face between his hands before kissing his lips briefly. “Rather than you being locked away with me as I await trial, use the _time for this.”_ He motioned to the screen.

Da’Vin didn’t want to look at the screen anymore, he just wanted to hold Rhys’An tight and never let go. “I … I don’t know if … if I can be separated from you now. It’s … it’s _too soon.”_

“I know, _I know.”_ Rhys’An held him in his arms, Da’Vin’s fear causing him to shake. Firm hands stroked his back in an effort to calm him. “You will be regarded as a miracle to many, a baby Gwinn who was lost now return. Use the politics of that in your favor. You will be invited to galas and orgies –”

“Orgies?” Da’Vin backed away from him. “Why would I go to an orgy when you’re _locked up_?”

Rhys’An sighed before running a hand through his unbound hair. “We feed on _sex_ , Da’Vin. If I am imprisoned for an extended period of time, you will _not_ be allowed to starve.”

“Then I’ll just use the potions you gave me back on Belona,” Da’Vin insisted.

“They are for emergencies only, and they do not work long term.”

“ _You’re fine with this?”_ Da’Vin was incredulous. He’d slept around quite a bit back on Belona. But once he’d met Rhys’An in person, being with anyone else was simply no longer on his radar.

“I never said that, but if we are separated, I need you to _promise me_ that _you will feed_ ,” Rhys’An stated.

“ _What about you?”_ Da’Vin wanted to know.

“I will feed, for I refuse to be at low strength, and these are uncertain times.”

Da’Vin felt himself about to crumble, despite the fact that Rhys’An was saying all the right things. When the man suddenly pulled him in his arms and kissed him until he was breathless, he began to gain hope. His next words also helped.

“You know how I feel about you. That is clear given the nature of this bond. _Never forget it.”_ Rhys’An nuzzled his earlobe.

“I didn’t grow up on Orcadia Prime so maybe that’s why I don’t get it. I mean … it’s not like I’m used to fidelity of any kind.” Da’Vin’s bottom lip trembled. “But I wanted that _for us.”_

“I am honored, and should we not be separated then you will never be forced to feed on another,” Rhys’An vowed. “In fact, this feeling is shared by many others who have the mating bond. Even your late parents refused to be separated in the face of death, they chose to go down together.”

“I … I wish I could remember them.” Da’Vin knew he was close to tears again.

“You were a newborn, and I believe you were placed in the escape pod shortly after your birth,” Rhys’An began. “There are photographs on file that I can share with you later.”

“I would like that,” Da’Vin nodded. “Please, let’s continue.” They drew apart as he returned his attention to the viewer screen. He was determined to learn as much as he could about these people as possible in the days they had left before arriving on Orcadia Prime. He wasn’t going to fall apart now, not after he’d already survived a ton of shit and so much was still at stake.

***

Aiden Pallas had thought he’d be spending the night in the arms of a lovely prostitute at one of the brothels near his home, but changed his mind at the last minute. Ever since Luke Star had vanished from the Tallis hotel more than a month ago, nothing had been the same.

The General Manager had tried to spin some tale about Luke finding another job and leaving Indigo City altogether. But there had been enough people present when the boy had escaped that it had even made it into the papers.

_Was Luke Star an alien who had been living among us all this time? Eyewitnesses saw him stop bullets with magic before mowing several of the Tallis Hotel employees down in the same vein._

That had been the most realistic of the stories. Others had claimed that Luke sprouted horns and breathed fire, and actually seduced people at the hotel to help Tallis make a profit. Sensationalism sold papers, and while Luke may still be gone, no one really knew _how_ or _why_ he left.

When he arrived home, he immediately knew something was wrong, because his alarm system was turned off. He entered cautiously anyways preparing to call the authorities should he find a burglar. He didn’t make it far when he almost tripped on said burglar who was out cold on the foyer floor.

Aiden immediately turned the lights on to get a good look at the likely drunk who had probably mistakenly gone to the wrong house. The long, vivid blue hair that cascaded down the man’s back gave him pause. It wasn’t a color that most people even bothered to dye their hair.

The muscles that bulged under the grey tunic and pants suggested someone who did a lot of physical activity for a living. It was during this initial observation that Aiden noticed the blood staining his tiles. _The man was injured._

He would call the ambulance first and then the authorities, and if it was just a case of mistaken homes, he wouldn’t press charges. However, before he could move away, the man’s hand shot out and grabbed his ankle.

Aiden shrieked and attempted to pull away, but the hand on his ankle held it in a death grip. “ _What the_ … _let me go!”_ He demanded.

When the man finally did as he asked, Aiden almost fell with the backward momentum of his efforts to get away. He heard the stranger groan before he turned slowly on his side. Aiden gasped when he saw the blood covering his right arm which spread out to bloom across the front of his torso. “ _You need a doctor.”_

_“Please_ , no doctors, or the ones who did this, will finish the job.”

Aiden couldn’t quite place his sexy accent. But it was obvious the man was a foreigner and in some type of trouble. When his eyes opened to reveal pupils like shiny new coins with a luminous glow, they reminded Aiden of Luke. “I’m not a doctor _, I can’t_ help you.”

“All that is required is a cutting tool.” The man ripped his tunic away with one yank revealing a deep hole in his shoulder that was still gushing blood. “Cut it out of me.”

“ _You’re crazy_ ,” Aiden didn’t know what else to say.

“I am as lucid as this wound allows me to be. But I would be _indebted to you,_ should you assist me.”

“Listen, I _can’t_ be liable for you getting hurt worse than you already are _. I have_ to call a doctor.” Aiden was trying to move away once more when the man grabbed him with his good arm. He then leveled their gazes together.

“ _You will cut the shard out, and tell no one I am here.”_

Aiden blinked at him in confusion before replying, “No I _won’t_ buddy.”

The man fell backwards as if all his energy had just flatlined. His eyes slid closed. “When you call for help, be sure to run as far as possible. You do not deserve to be hurt by those after me.”

The man’s words gave him pause. Aiden wasn’t sure what he’d been trying to do earlier by ordering him around, but now it seemed as if he actually cared about Aiden’s well-being.

He threw his hands up in the air before heading to the kitchen. First, he donned a pair of gloves before grabbing a boning knife and a meat scissors along with a roll of paper towels, then returned to the foyer. Shrugging out of his jacket, he knelt on the floor and began to examine the mess that was the stranger’s torn up shoulder.

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” Aiden muttered. He startled when the man’s luminous eyes flew open to gaze at him.

“Cut the flesh, and pull it out. Do not worry about the mess you make, _I will heal.”_ His voice was low and raspy, clearly what he’d been through was finally taking a toll.

Aiden didn’t disagree that he would heal, but it was likely to take a long time, especially since Aiden’s doctoring skills were about to be in line with a butcher.

Using the boning knife, he sliced the edges of the jagged wound making it slightly larger. “I’m going to need more light.” He was about to get up when the man grabbed his arm.

“ _You can do it.”_

“Buddy you are going to be in a world of _pain_ when this is done,” Aiden commented.

Sexy full lips jerked upwards in a half smile, “I already am.”

He’d finally cut a large enough incision at the entry point but had to grab a wad of tissues to mop up the blood so he could see the so-called shard. He finally saw the tip of a glinting purple object. Grabbing the scissors, he latched on to the tip and began to pull on it.

“Yank it out, in one motion,” The man offered.

“ _Are you sure?”_ Aiden wanted to know.

The man nodded. “Yes, put me out of my misery.”

Placing both hands around the handle of the scissors, he tugged upward in one powerful yank. The purple shard came out dripping with blood. And despite the agony the strange fellow must have been in, he didn’t make a sound.

“ _Wonderful,_ I am Gal’Ent by the way, and _you are?”_

Aiden looked at the man as if he had two heads. He sounded so conversational as if he wasn’t lying on his foyer floor bleeding out. But since the situation was so surreal, he went ahead and just gave his name. “Aiden Pallas.”

“Lovely to meet you Aiden Pallas, now be a dear and get that bloody thing away from me.” Gal’Ent’s eyes slid closed once more.

He wrapped the shard in a lump of paper towel, but instead of tossing it in his garbage, he went outside and disposed of it in the public one instead.

When he went back inside, Gal’Ent still lay where he’d left him, his breathing even. Aiden got to work in bandaging the wound. Once he got done, he realized another predicament. Gal’Ent was too large and muscled for him to move alone to the couch, much less the guest room on the second floor. Was he going to have to leave the man here overnight on the hard foyer floor? He sighed, realizing he had no choice. He did go to the guest room to retrieve sheets and a pillow. He then returned and got Gal’Ent as comfortable as possible for the night he was going to spend on his floor.

After resetting the alarm, he went upstairs to his master bedroom. One glance at his reflection revealed stains of Gal’Ent’s blood that had gotten on his clothing. He wondered just what the hell he was doing letting a strange injured man sleep in his house without calling anyone to report it. He’d simply have to figure out what to do in the morning. He stripped and headed to the shower.


	16. Chapter 16

Gal’Ent awoke to find himself smothered in blankets with a firm pillow propping up his head. He hadn’t remembered when the human had brought him these things to make him more comfortable as he’d been out cold at the time. He also could barely remember a time when he’d been this weak. Forcing himself to sit up, his head swam from the movement. He needed to feed, and now realized he should have kept one of Rhys’An’s rejuvenation potions.

His overconfidence had backfired in face of the Sporran’s new weapon. A Sladon crystal it had been called, he’d have to research its properties and where exactly they had gotten it. If that weapon had been used on Rhys’An, it would have taken him out of the fight instantly. Even now with it removed, his energy did not return.

He’d have to take a look at how the wound was faring. He could still feel intense pain, so if it was healing, it wasn’t all the way there yet. He got up and found the kitchen. There was a reflective panel located behind the sink. Aiden Pallas had done a pretty good job of cleaning the area around the injury. Although the rest of him was still dirty from battle. As a water element he was used to being fresh and clean, and battle was something he hadn’t engaged in for a very long time.

He slowly peeled back the bandage before taking a look. The wound was still raw and red, unhealed. If he couldn’t even mend this, then his power levels had to be at zero. His failure at compulsion the previous night had been his first clue. If the Sporrans got their hands on him now, it would be over.

“You shouldn’t be on your feet.” Aiden Pallas’ voice drifted toward him.

He fixed the bandage before turning to face the human who had in essence saved him. “It is not safe to stay in one place for too long, I should get moving.”

Aiden Pallas’ hazel eyes looked him up and down. “Well, don’t leave without taking a shower first and having something to eat.”

Gal’Ent's weakened brain read that as an offer. “You wish to _feed me?”_

Aiden Pallas shrugged. “Yeah, why not? I make a mean scrambled egg.”

Gal’Ent’s lips thinned. “Ah, _food.”_

“You never heard of breakfast? What else do people eat in the morning?” Aiden Pallas chuckled at him before heading to the ice box.

“What else _indeed?”_ Gal’Ent murmured while taking in the man’s slender frame covered with a robe and night pants. He needed to feed so badly but he wouldn’t take advantage of this human who had helped him out of the goodness of his heart when Gal’Ent’s compulsion had failed on him. “Your bath chambers?”

“Upstairs, take a right at the end of the hall. There are spare towels in the cabinet.” Aiden Pallas spoke while he emptied his ice box of eggs, bread, cheese and meats. 

Gal’Ent managed to remain upright while following Aiden Pallas’s directions. His home was pleasant looking and cozy. The furniture, couches, chairs, dining area all placed with an attention to detail. He held on to the banister as he made his way up the short flight of stairs. He passed at least two bedrooms and an office before he entered the bath chambers. The color scheme was blue, the rugs and the curtains were light blue, but the tiles were a dark cobalt. It reminded him of the ocean which he desperately missed right about now. 

After peeling the remainder of his clothes off, it didn’t take him long to figure out the shower contraption. Soon warm water poured over his now naked form, from head to toe. He placed his head against the tile for a brief moment when his vision wavered again.

When the feeling of weakness passed, he reached for the soap and began to wash. He couldn’t help wondering how Rhys’An and his new mate were getting along at the moment. The young nurturer would finally know the truth about Luke Star. It was good that they would now have each other, for he suspected his fellow elders would not take it easy on them when they arrived back on Orcadia Prime.

Gal’Ent completed his shower and was exiting the tub when another severe bout of nausea overtook him. He fell forward only managing to avoid falling on his injured arm. He laid still.

***

Aiden heard the loud noise coming from the bathroom and quickly turned the stove off underneath the eggs before running upstairs.

“Gal’Ent!” He called out as he approached the bathroom door. It was open and he soon saw the man sprawled on the floor. Aiden ran to his side, the sight of a gorgeously toned firm ass shuffled to the back of his mind as concern over Gal’Ent’s welfare took precedence.

The man began to stir. Aiden grabbed his good arm and helped him to a seated position on the rugs. His mouth went dry at what he saw.

Gal’Ent’s body was perfection, as if sculpted from marble. But he was flesh and blood equipped with tanned skin, gleaming wet pectorals and super toned abs. But when Aiden’s eyes fell to the man’s crotch to glimpse a semi-hard cock nestled within dark blue pubes, a rapid blush spread across his cheeks.

_Did Gal’Ent even dye his pubic hairs?_ Aiden was a man who visited brothels yet found the idea scandalous.

“I lost my bearing, my energy levels are too low, _I must feed_.” Gal’Ent leaned against the side of the tub, not looking as if he had the strength to rise yet. 

Aiden rose to get him a towel to at least cover himself with. “Breakfast is almost ready,” He said after draping the towel over his midriff to hide that tantalizing cock from view.

“No … _not food.”_

“Then how _else_ are you going to get your energy?” Aiden was confused by his words. But he was soon lost in the luminous golden gaze as Gal’Ent looked at him longingly. “There was a boy I knew, his eyes … they glowed like yours.”

“Luke Star?” Gal’Ent asked.

Aiden’s eyes widened. “ _Yes, you know him?”_

“I met him only briefly.” Gal’Ent lowered his gaze for a moment. “He should be on his way back to our people now.”

“Is that where he’s been all this time, _with your people?”_ Aiden wanted to know.

Gal’Ent’s lethargy seemed to be getting worse, his hands lay limply at his sides. He returned his gaze to Aiden but didn’t answer the question, instead asked one of his own. “What did you know of him?”

“Only what everyone else knew, really. He worked at the Tallis hotel as a singer and dancer,” Aiden replied.

“Is that all?” Gal’Ent’s eyes were looking at Aiden with an almost smoldering intensity.

Aiden managed to keep another blush from staining his cheeks. “If you are referring to what he did after hours, then _yes_ I knew about that too.”

“Did you partake of him?” Gal’Ent asked.

Aiden’s eyes widened as a horrible thought set in. “Don’t tell me you’re like an angry uncle or something.” He knew the man didn’t look old enough to be Luke’s father. Although he was certain the boy had mentioned being orphaned and adopted by Mr. Tallis.

“I will tell you something, and you can either leave here and run to your authorities, or you can assist me.” 

Aiden wasn’t sure if he was going to like it but he certainly wanted to hear what the man had to say. “ _Go on.”_

“I feed on sex, same as Luke Star.”

Aiden was quiet for a moment and waited for Gal’Ent to hit the punchline. When none seemed to be forthcoming, he covered his mouth with his palm and began to laugh. When he finally stopped laughing, he said, “As far as jokes go, it wasn’t very funny but at least imaginative.”

“Aiden Pallas,” Gal’Ent pinned him with a direct gaze. “If you allow me to have sex with you, my wounds will heal and my energy will be restored. If you do this for me, then I will owe _you_ a favor in turn.”

_The man would be doing him a favor just by having sex with him._ However, Aiden had to be realistic here, what Gal’Ent was suggesting didn’t make any sense. If he were an alien from another planet then, maybe…

“ _By the gods, are you an alien?”_ Aiden found himself drawing backwards instinctively.

“I am indeed alien to your world, as is Luke Star. I came here to rescue him, but was left stranded myself,” Gal’Ent explained.

Aiden stood, continuing to back away. Luke’s appearance had always seemed otherworldly. And the eyewitness reports of what he had done the night he left the Tallis hotel, if true they would make sense if Luke had been an alien all along. And if Luke needed to feed on sex, then his afterhours activities at the hotel held a whole other meaning than simply making money.

As much as Aiden was tempted, having sex with an alien, even if he had already done so with Luke, was out of the question. “When you’re feeling rested, come downstairs and have breakfast. I’ll find you a change of clothes.” He turned towards the door and stopped. “But as you said, it’ll be time for you to move on.” He left the bathroom and the handsome blue-haired man he wanted desperately to be a part of his life.

But the life he had as a construction manager and the future progenitor of his family line had to take precedence. He couldn’t just shirk his responsibilities for a handsome face. As he headed to his bedroom to look for some old clothes left by a past boyfriend that might fit Gal’Ent, he couldn’t help thinking that his decision would cause him to miss out on an adventure of a lifetime.

***

The stars flew by in a blur as Da’Vin stood on the observation deck. It was a darkened room that gave one the illusion of being out in space. He wasn’t sure how the technology worked that was able to reflect back the environment outside onto the observation deck. It should have been soothing the streaks of white light, but Da’Vin had a bit too much on his mind right now to be calmed by it.

In between his lessons on Orcadia Prime, him and Rhys’An couldn’t keep their hands off each other. This was a rare instance when they were not together. He hated that they were perhaps squandering their time when Rhys’An could possibly be separated from him upon their return. But the man had opted to work alone on his full report to the council of elders to be prepared to explain exactly what had happened to Gal’Ent.

They hadn’t seen the Sporrans capture him, and the communication device he’d been wearing must have been damaged in combat. However, the elder could communicate telepathically which he’d done to order Rhys’An to escape with him.

For the longest while he never thought he’d have any homecoming at all, especially while as a prisoner of the Sporrans. But now it was finally happening but was tainted by the fact that his rescue mission hadn’t been endorsed by all the elders, and had led to the capture of one. When long arms suddenly encompassed him, Da’Vin leaned back into the strong embrace? “You’ve completed your report?” He asked his lover.

“Yes, and with communications re-opened I have sent it ahead.” Rhys’An rested his chin on Da’Vin’s shoulder. “It is all out of my hands now.”

Da’Vin turned around wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck bringing their faces closer. He could barely see the outline of that handsome face in the dark. “What about contacting Sio’Na?” If Gal’Ent had suggested his fellow water element elder would help, then perhaps they should get the ball rolling.

Rhys’An shook his head. “The rest of the elders will also be aware of any private communications. I do not want us to be seen as colluding before we even gain her as a possible ally.”

“How long before we get there?” Da’Vin wanted to know.

“Just a few more days now.”

He held on to Rhys’An as if for dear life. “Don’t leave me alone again.” He crushed their lips together; it was a frantic kiss of teeth lips and tongue. “I want you _in me_.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

They fucked for what felt like hours, Da’Vin knew he would never get enough of this, his beautiful mate taking him over and over again. If they were to be separated, he would need these memories to see him through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Alexa doesn't remind me to upload these chapters each week, I'd forget to. If no one is reading, I'm contemplating putting the story on hiatus.


	17. Chapter 17

When Gal’Ent didn’t come down for breakfast fifteen minutes later, Aiden went in search of him once more. He found the man still leaning against the bathtub in the bathroom, his position unchanged. Gal’Ent’s eyes were closed and he appeared to be resting.

Aiden moved forward and gently shook his good shoulder to rouse him. However, the man’s eyes remained closed and he didn’t move. Alarm caused his throat to tighten as he checked the man’s pulse. It was still there, weak but gentle.

“ _Come on_ , I need you to get up.” Aiden knelt next to him, his hand moving with the intention of cupping the chiseled jaw of Gal’Ent’s handsome face. Instead he ran his fingers through the unbound, blue, damp curls of his fine hair. It gleamed in the bathroom’s lights and was like pure silk to the touch.

“Better wake up or I won’t manhandle you.” Aiden thought it a joke considering the man had just propositioned him. But truly, the idea of taking advantage of someone sexually was never a laughing matter.

After five minutes of failing to rouse him, Aiden wondered if perhaps even a little bit of sexual energy would give the man the boost he needed. Of course, this would mean he’d need to believe what Gal’Ent had told him about feeding on sex. But whether or not he did, what Aiden had in mind couldn’t hurt. Without further ado, he closed the distance between their lips and kissed him.

The kiss was very perfunctory, no tongue no movement, all closed mouth. When he removed his lips, Gal’Ent still hadn’t budged. Aiden sat back on his heels, wondering what to do now. Then Gal’Ent’s towel slipped lower on his hips, revealing a sliver of dark blue pubic hairs.

_It wouldn’t hurt to take one last look, would it?_ The man just needed some more rest and would wake up soon. And Aiden would have at least one more memory of this magnificent body to take with him after Gal’Ent left.

Reaching for the edge of the towel, he pulled it down slowly. Gal’Ent’s thick cock was once again on display, but appeared to have gone into a complete flaccid state. Aiden had only seen it half hard and had to wonder what it would look like fully erect.

He found himself slipping a hand beneath his pajamas to grasp himself. His cock awakened quickly to semi-hardness. He was a well-off man and had never been so desperate as to stoop to what he was now doing. If he wanted someone in his bed then he’d either woo them or pay for them if they had a set price.

In this case, Gal’Ent was willing to have sex with him for free with no wooing involved. Yet Aiden’s principles had forced him to refuse. But now, here he was masturbating to the sight of the sleeping man.

He was fully hard, his dry fingers somewhat abrasive against his cock as he stroked quickly. “I am truly pathetic,” He murmured to himself, his eyes beginning to flutter closed. He was going to cum in his pants on the bathroom floor.

When Gal’Ent’s eyes suddenly popped open to stare at him, he squeaked in alarm and quickly pulled his hand from his pants.

“Do not stop on my account.” His voice sounded weak, but his nostrils flared as if scenting the sex in the air. “In fact, _allow me.”_ The man suddenly lunged forward, pulling Aiden’s trousers down in one yank.

Before Aiden could protest, warm lips engulfed his cock and swallowed it down. His eyes quickly rolled up in his head from the pleasure. He’d been sucked off before, but Gal’Ent’s skill was even better than those in the past, including Luke.

He ended up leaning against the closed toilet bowl, his legs spread, Gal’Ent between them. The man’s towel cast aside and forgotten as he knelt naked between Aiden’s thighs.

His mouth and tongue seemed to grow even slicker as they stroked Aiden’s cock simultaneously. A groan escaped his lips as he came, his body jerking while his ejaculation flowed through him. He lay limp afterwards, his breath coming in low gasps.

“I will ask your forgiveness later for what I am about to do.”

Aiden was still in the aftermath of his climax when he was suddenly lifted to straddle Gal’Ent’s body. The man’s super hard cock slid against his unprepped entrance. He was about to protest when slick fingers were suddenly inserted within him. _How had the man found lube?_ What he had was usually kept on his nightstand in his bedroom.

Aiden didn’t remember the last time he bottomed and certainly wasn’t keen on doing so now. But when he was suddenly filled to

bursting, he expected a massive dose of pain given the size of the cock he’d glimpsed before he was impaled on it. However, despite a slight discomfort, the pleasure came barreling forward soon thereafter.

He bounced on top of the massive cock to the beat of the frantic thrusts from beneath him. His head fell backward, his cock hard once again. At thirty-one, Aiden didn’t expect to have this kind of stamina. Did it have something to do with his partner being alien? He wasn’t sure. He wrapped his arms around Gal’Ent’s muscled back and held on for the ride.

_By the gods._ He didn’t know being a bottom could feel this good, perhaps he should have tried it more often. The man’s cock was rubbing against that sweet spot inside him that was driving him wild with pleasure. Despite the fact that he knew his preference ran to men, he was onboard with the fact that one day he’d have to settle down and get married to a woman. As an only child, his parents expected him to carry on the family line, and adoption was not the preferred option.

When wet lips latched on to one of his stiff nipples, he went over the edge again, cum splattering both his shirt and Gal’Ent’s bare chest. 

The man then lay him across the floor, a combination of tiles and rugs not missing a beat, he continued to pummel into him. Aiden wasn’t sure how long he fucked him, but sometime later when he felt the man shudder above him, followed by his ass being filled with a gushing wetness, he knew it was over.

“I thank you,” Gal’Ent whispered in his ear.

He allowed the man to lift him and bring him to the shower. What was left of his clothes was peeled off before they entered beneath the warm spray.

Gal’Ent took the soap and washed him, his hands lingering in some places but it didn’t end in them fucking once more. Aiden found that he wouldn’t have minded it though.

Once the shower was over and they toweled dry, he led the man to his bedroom to get them both a change of clothes. Aiden was helping Gal’Ent don a lose shirt when the man suddenly ripped off his bandage.

Aiden blinked at the smooth skin there. Except for some dried patches of blood, there was no hint that he’d suffered an extreme injury. “By the gods, _it’s true.”_ Then another thought occurred to him as he looked at Gal’Ent with surprised eyes. “I _helped_ to _heal_ you?”

“It was your efforts that led to my body healing itself, yes,” Gal’Ent began. “I do apologize for my urgency earlier.”

Aiden blushed as he thought about his wanton behavior beneath this man’s skilled hand, mouth and cock. “I didn’t mind it.” He’d been intimate with a complete stranger and it’d been one of the best decisions he’d ever made.

***

Gal’Ent breathed an inward sigh of relief that the young human in front of him did not consider what they’d engaged in rape. His baser instincts had taken over when he’d smelled sex pulling him from a type of hibernation that threatened out of weakness. With what strength he had left, he’d launched himself at Aiden Pallas, and the rest was history.

“What happens now?” Aiden Pallas asked.

“I must leave. The longer I stay here, the more it puts you in danger,” Gal’Ent explained.

“You need to go to ground,” Aiden began. “I know a place. A safehouse you can stay until your people contact you.”

Gal’Ent blinked, surprised by the human’s willingness to help him. Had the sex been that good? He certainly hadn’t been on his A-Game given his weakness. However, Aiden Pallas knew this world better than he, if he was to stay one step ahead of the Sporrans’ hunting him, then perhaps he should accept the help. “I would be most grateful for your assistance, Aiden Pallas.”

A light laugh filtered towards Gal’Ent’s ears. “You just sucked my cock and fucked me up the ass, please, _call me Aiden.”_

“Aiden it is,” Gal’Ent touched the man’s cheek gently. He saw the infatuation growing in hazel eyes, and thought perhaps to end this before it grew out of control. However, being caught by the Sporrans was a non-starter. He’d simply have to apologize to Aiden again later after this mess was over.

“Let me just grab a few things, then we can leave.”

Gal’Ent watched as the human went to his closet to retrieve a bag and begin filling it with items he’d need. He finished dressing in the human clothing as his mind wandered to Rhys’An and Luke Star. He hoped against hope that the council would not be too hard on them.

***

Rhys’An kept glancing at Da’Vin who stood silent at his side while they were on the last approach to Orcadia Prime. The planet would remain cloaked, but a small section of the shield would open, allowing their ship to pass through.

They had made love many times these past few days leading up to their arrival, and thanks to the mating bond, Rhys’An had never felt closer to anyone in his life. A part of him was aghast to think that perhaps in the next hour, they would be separated.

He’d managed to calm Da’Vin into believing it’d only be temporary, but Rhys’An had no idea how long it would be in truth. He’d never disobeyed orders like this before, so much so that the council of elders themselves were about to judge and punish him. They wouldn’t simply toss him in stasis either, it was likely he was to be made an example of so others would not tempt fate in this fashion.

“I want to see the forest where I first met you … in the dream,” Da’Vin spoke suddenly. “But … I want _you_ at my side.”

“We will see it together, _I promise you_ ,” Rhys’An squeezed his mate’s hand reassuringly. It was a promise he planned to keep; he just wasn’t sure when. He welcomed the pressure of Da’Vin’s head as he laid it against Rhys’An’s chest. They remained that way, Rhys’An not having to do any docking procedures as it was all automotive at this point.

The docking facility was located within Laklan city. When they exited the ship, they found a group of Vor’Ian’s soldiers awaiting them, he was not surprised. He recognized Ly’Riel leading them.

“Air element, Rhys’An, you are to be held for questioning on order of the council of elders,” Ly’Riel stated.

“I go with you willingly,” Rhys’An stated.

“I’m going with you too,” Da’Vin spoke up boldly.

Rhys’An said nothing, despite the fact it seemed that Da’Vin appeared to be going back on what they’d agreed on. However, they couldn’t be seen arguing in front of the soldiers. They exited the space port into the city proper.

Many Gwinn busy going about their day paused to look at them. It wasn’t every day that they saw someone being escorted by a group of soldiers. Crime was low here; people were happy enough with their lives that there was little reason for disobedience or breaking of the rules. Rhys’An had broken a big one when he’d gone to rescue Da’Vin and soon everyone would know about it.

They headed to a transporter that resembled trains on human planets. Da’Vin sat next to Rhys’An, the ever-present group of soldiers surrounding them as they began the trek to their final destination. He felt Ly’Riel’s gaze on him several times. The elite soldier probably couldn’t understand why a man like Rhys’An, an important citizen as a Nurturer of the Orbitum would now be in this position; a criminal. He didn’t make any attempt to speak to him however, for they had an audience. Likewise, when they were alone, Rhys’An would once again try to convince Da’Vin not to be incarcerated with him.

Since he lived in Laklan city, he recognized many of the places they passed on the way to Vor’Ian’s domain. Granite Hall was a complex located within the center of the city where what few criminals existed would be held to stand trial.

Before they could enter the building proper however, a tall woman with striking sea-green hair and eyes approached them. Rhys’An recognized Sio’Na immediately. She was dressed in a one shoulder gown of a pale blue that flowed to just above her knees. Although barefoot, she did not appear bothered walking on the grass or hardwood floors.

“I shall take them from here, officer,” Sio’Na spoke in a lilting voice.

“Greetings, elder,” Ly’Riel began. “Unfortunately, I was not given a change of orders.”

“My request for an audience with the air elders has just been put in. We are going directly to them, and you may accompany us if you wish,” Sio’Na replied in a straight forward manner.

Rhys’An almost smiled at the situation, knowing the elder would not be taking no for an answer. Even if Gal’Ent could not be here to protect them, they’d seemingly been left in good hands.

“As you wish,” Ly’Riel bowed his acquiescence as his group led them into the building proper with Sio’Na at the head.

The first building they entered had lush gardens on either side of a marble walkway. The high ceiling with large windows allowed sunlight to filter inside. Rhys’An noticed Da’Vin’s wide eyes as he took in all the sights and sounds. He wished to truly be able to take the younger man on a tour of the three Elemental residences. But alas they’d have to deal with the fallout from the council of elders first.

He held his mates’ hand as they walked, not only in an effort to assure Da’Vin but for reassurances himself. Perhaps if they remained a united front, they wouldn’t be separated. It was wishful thinking, but all he had to go on at the moment.

***

Da’Vin was comforted by Rhys’An’s presence beside him. He understood that the colorful woman who strode in front of them, Elder Sio’Na was the one to place their trust in. However, he’d just met her and his intention was to never leave Rhys’An’s side despite what punishments his mate had coming to him.

They eventually entered a large room that reminded him of a greenhouse. The flora remained on the outskirts of the oval shape, but white tiling covered the center that was furnished with a group of tables and chairs as well as white lounge couches.

Two people stood in the center of the room, a handsome red-haired man, and a gorgeous woman with crimson highlighted auburn hair. Da’Vin recognized them from their pictures, Earth elders, Vor’Ian and Ka’Lara.

Da’Vin wasn’t sure how he was supposed to greet them, so he watched Rhys’An and took his cues from his mate. Aside from a slight incline of his head to both elders once they were within range, that was the extent of the greeting prompting Da’Vin to do the same.

Vor’Ian and Ka’Lara barely looked at them before focusing their gaze on Sio’Na. “We hereby invoke clause Enrea, and you are to be removed from this meeting immediately,” Vor’Ian stated.

“On what grounds?” Sio’Na demanded, “I have no personal ties to either of the men present.”

“You may not,” Ka’Lara interjected. “But Gal’Ent does, and as your fellow water elder who _cannot_ be here to defend himself, you shall share in this judgement.”

Sio’Na looked like she was going to protest again but Vor’Ian spoke once more.

“We only wish to meet with them briefly, and then you shall be allowed in.” Vor’Ian’s words seemed to placate Sio’Na, somewhat.

She still bristled at the idea of being kicked out, but eventually she said, “I shall be right outside.” She turned to Da’Vin and Rhys’An to give them reassuring looks before departing.

When they were alone, Rhys’An gave the elders present an apologetic look. “For what it is worth, I do apologize for the inconvenience.”

“ _Inconvenience,”_ Ka’Lara’s stare was only short of a glare. “An elder has gone _missing_ because of your actions.”

“I understand and I –” Rhys’An was cut short by Vor’Ian.

“ _Stop.”_ The male earth elder held his hand up before glancing upward. Several panels of the glass windows were open allowing two winged beings to fly towards them. “Your elders arrive.”

Da’Vin gazed upwards at the man and woman with extremely large wingspans of shimmery transparent wings. He also recognized them from their pictures as Chi’Ara and Fil’Ep. Though it appeared those pictures hadn’t done them justice. Chi’Ara had bright green hair and wore a sleeveless yellow dress that flowed to her ankles. Fil’Ep’s hair was platinum blonde and flowed to just below his neck. A neatly trimmed goatee of the same color bracketed full pink lips. After they landed, Da’Vin was able to make out bright silver eyes that almost looked white in the light. If not for a ring of black around the pupil, it may have been difficult to differentiate the eye color at all. Fil’Ep wore a white tunic with a mock neck, silver embroidery trimmed the sides as well as his matching trousers. What looked like white leather shoes graced his feet.

“Is everyone here ridiculously attractive or is it just _me_?” Da’Vin whispered to Rhys’An.

“I had not noticed,” Was Rhys’An’s off hand reply.

“A wayward child has returned,” Chi’Ara was the first to speak once they were in striking distance.

“Not one, but _two,”_ Fil’Ep’s disconcerting white gaze fell directly on Da’Vin.

He instinctively moved closer to Rhys’An, although all four elders had formed a semi-circle around them.

“What are you called, child?” Fil’Ep’s gaze was still directed at Da’Vin.

He didn’t hesitate with his answer. “Da’Vin.”

“Welcome Da’Vin, we are not so discourteous as to make light of your arrival, due to the actions that must be taken against this nurturer,” Chi’Ara’s eyes regarded him glistening like amethyst crystals.

“I accept whatever punishment you deem necessary willingly,” Rhys’An stated.

“You will not even try to defend your actions?” Vor’Ian asked.

“For I have none. I went to retrieve Da’Vin and Gal’Ent was left in the process. He is convinced that you will not leave him there to rot on that planet.”

“Another ship was dispatched the moment we got through to you,” Vor’Ian began. “However, If Gal’Ent’s communication devices no longer function, they will not be able to make contact.”

“I thought elders could communicate telepathically,” Da’Vin interjected. He noted the alarmed expression on Rhys’An’s face and wondered if he misspoke.

“If indeed another elder was sent to retrieve him you would be correct,” Ka’Lara spoke up. “But that will not be the decision of this council.”

“ _But why?_ No one here _believes_ Gal’Ent has been captured, he’s merely stranded. And yes, giving the Sporrans an opportunity to capture not one but _two_ elders would be bad, but it could also lead to getting both out of harm’s way in a more reasonable amount of time.” Da’Vin had a feeling that each suggestion he made seemed to alarm them all the more.

Fil’Ep gifted him with a dazzling smile. “I can smell your fear young one. Yet your words _belie_ that fear. I find you _fascinating,_ and I do hope that you will one day manifest as an air element.”

“He has already manifested, _he is air element,”_ Rhys’An stated.

Da’Vin gazed back at his mate, the pride reflected in both of their eyes. He noted when Chi’Ara stood front and center and began to flail her arms in a specific motion. He wasn’t sure what she was doing, but both of the air elders wings which they hadn’t retracted seemed to glow brighter. And when Rhys’An’s wings suddenly popped out of his back, it took Da’Vin a moment to realize the surprised look on Rhys’An’s face meant he hadn’t summoned the beautiful appendages himself.

Chi’Ara’s arms returned to her side and raised a perfectly sculpted brow in his direction. “You are _not_ air element, young one.”  
“But I _saw_ his magic, it coalesced when we were making love,” Rhys’An admitted.

Da’Vin couldn’t help the blush that stained his cheeks at the mention of them having sex. He knew the Gwinn were sexual beings, so likely he was the only one feeling embarrassed at such talk. Many proper humans who knew what he’d done for a living at the Tallis hotel looked down at him. But he had a feeling that what went on behind closed doors would never be a taboo subject here.

“Hmm, then we must investigate this further,” Fil’Ep said. “After Sio’Na is summoned back we shall vote and decide where you will be kept young Rhys’An until we recover Gal’Ent.”

“Whatever you decide, I want to go with him.” Da’Vin spoke forcefully. Once again, he had all eyes of the elders on him.

“But you are free to go, young one,” Chi’Ara began. “Only Rhys’An will be held for his actions, and should he be imprisoned in Windlan, that is somewhere someone without wings _cannot follow.”_

“Then keep him here so that I may be with him.” Da’Vin grabbed Rhys’An’s hand and squeezed tightly before turning imploring eyes back towards the elders gathered. _“I can’t be without him.”_  
Fil’Ep stepped forward and pressed a hand to Da’Vin’s forehead briefly. He apparently found what he was looking for in just a few seconds. “They are mated.” He then turned his gaze to Rhys’An. “Now _I see_ what forced you to disobey us.”

“Leave us, we must deliberate,” Vor’Ian’s booming voice ordered.

Da’Vin allowed Rhys’An to take their intertwined hands and lead him from the room. They passed Sio’Na on the way out.

“I will do my very best to make sure they do not separate you,” She reassured them before heading into the meeting.

They waited outside in a garden lobby of sorts, seated on a vine covered bench. Da’Vin went limp in Rhys’An’s arms, the strain of being strong in the face of all those powerful men and women finally taking its toll. As his mate held him in his arms, he closed his eyes and wished that everything would be alright and soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Gal’Ent made sure to explore the bunker as Aiden had called it before he agreed that it would make a sufficient hiding place while he awaited rescue. The human explained that he was a contractor of sorts and the building located above the bunker had been commissioned by a wealthy client who had reneged on the completion deal, thus leaving the building empty. It was not currently on the market for the issues with the deal were still tied up in court. Therefore, they wouldn’t have to deal with random people coming by to view the building.

There were four bedrooms, a gym, two kitchens several bathrooms and a pool room. All the facilities worked including electrical and plumbing and Aiden was currently out getting enough food to last several weeks. Despite Gal’Ent’s insistence that he didn’t need actual food to survive, the man then quipped that he would eat it while he provided Gal’Ent with what he _did need_ to survive.

Gal’Ent had wanted to go with him, but knew he ran the risk of being recognized by any Sporrans that were still hidden amongst the human population. The vehicle they had used to arrive at this location had boasted tinted windows, which had helped them to remain further incognito. 

He was currently pacing the foyer when there were three soft knocks on the door. It was the agreed upon code that would indicate Aiden was returning. He stopped moving and listened to the key turning in the lock. In but a few moments, Aiden entered the room with a large smile on his face, holding several grocery bags.

“See, _told you_ I wouldn’t be long.” Aiden allowed Gal’Ent to take the majority of the bags from him before leading the way to the kitchen.

He wasn’t sure where anything went so, he simply left the bags on the marble island counter. He watched as Aiden then busied himself with putting the purchases away.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Aiden was packing some cereal boxes into the cupboards before he went back to one of the bags and removed a stack of papers. “I think the incident that brought you here made the news”

Gal’Ent accepted the stack and read the headline on the first page. “Aliens fight amongst each other at the Okaio Factory.”

“Yes, they even found parts of a destroyed ship. They are calling in the protective planet dignitaries. Apparently, our world doesn’t want anything to do with aliens. And if the team finds any, they will get the boot,” Aiden explained.

“Once again, your assistance has been tantamount in my survival. I thank you.” Gal’Ent wrapped his arms around the smaller man before bringing their lips together for a kiss. He enjoyed seeing the human blush, something that was rare among Gwinn. It was likely due to the lack of inhibitions among his kind. When the kiss deepened and the scent of arousal filled the room, Aiden began to squirm in his arms. 

“If you distract me right now, I’ll come back to a tub of melted ice cream, and I _hate that.”_ Aiden winked at him before pulling away to complete the chore of the groceries.

Gal’Ent watched as he grabbed another bag and began to unpack small containers of fruit inside the refrigerator. He couldn’t help wondering something and decided to use the opportunity to get some answers. “Do you fear aliens?”

Aiden returned to the island to remove the last of the groceries from their plastic cages. “I can’t say that I’ve met any other aliens besides you and Luke.”

“What if I told you that it is likely that you have met others. And the ones that I had a disagreement with, can make themselves look as human as you or I.”

“Then I would think you were trying to scare me.” Aiden stopped his unpacking and gave Gal’Ent his undivided attention. 

“Not to scare you, but to simply keep you _informed._ I can sense them even in their false skin, but you would not be able to. Therefore, you must look for certain clues,” Gal’Ent began. “The glamour they use, lights up as a single flashing light near their right ear, you must be looking for it in order to see it.”

“And what do I do if I see it?” Aiden asked.

“ _Run._ To me if you can, _never_ try to engage them.”

“But you yourself said you won’t be here forever. What do I do after you leave?” Aiden tried to hide but unsuccessfully the melancholy look that passed over his face at his last question.

“After I leave, they likely will have no reason to remain, and your people will once again be safe.”

“But in the meantime, we’re not … as long as these aliens keep hunting you.” 

“Which is why you must be vigilant and warn those you care about to stay away from anyone they find with those markings.” Gal’Ent stroked Aiden’s cheek gently. “I shall be greatly distressed if anything were to happen to you.”

“Yes, me too.” Aiden said almost robotically. “How about I finish with these groceries and we go check out one of the bedrooms?”

Gal’Ent managed to subdue his chuckle at the human’s obvious lust. “I would like that.”

***

Rhys’An was surprised when the council convened in less than an hour and they were invited back into the atrium. He managed to channel his nerves in a manner that allowed him to be strong for Da’Vin. His mate’s youth meant that he could break easily beneath the pressures the council could place upon them. So far, he had held strong because Rhys’An had been at his side, but there was no telling how that would change should they be separated.

They strode back into the atrium, side by side with their hands clasped tightly together. Rhys’An hoped that in perhaps a month from now, this terrible time would be behind them.

_Do not be alarmed with what is about to happen. It is but a test._

Rhys’An had barely heard Fil’Ep’s voice in his head before vines erupted from the earth to twine about him. His hold with Da’Vin was broken almost immediately. He knew that one of the earth elders was doing this, yet Fil’Ep had been the one to speak to him and Sio’Na had to clearly be on board. It was so confusing to know who stood where when it came to the elders who could be having massive telepathic communications in the background without anyone else knowing.

“What’s going on? Let him go!” Da’Vin panicked and moved towards Rhys’An when a powerful wind picked him up off his feet and threw him backwards. He didn’t land hard and was immediately on his feet.

Fil’Ep strode forward with his hands casually clasped behind his back. “How badly do you not want to be separated? Will you fight for it?”

“I … _I don’t understand,”_ The bewildered look on Da’Vin’s face spoke volumes.

“Then let us make your confusion clear,” Vor’Ian spoke up before slashing his hands upwards in a forward motion. Vines and bark shot from beneath the tiles and flew in Da’Vin’s direction.

Rhys’An could do nothing but watch, suspended as he was in his own vine prison. His powers prevented from manifesting due to Vor’Ian’s own superior magics which suppressed his. He was about to scream at Da’Vin to run, when the incoming vines were suddenly stopped by a white wall of air magic.

He saw the surprised look on Da’Vin’s face as the youth whose powers seemed reactionary, left him baffled in the process. However, that surprised look faded when the branches began to inch slowly through the shield.

“You will have to do better than that young one, to save your mate from incarceration.” Ka’Lara then attacked. A similar branch attack like Vor’Ian’s but hers came at Da’Vin from both sides.

Rhys’An half expected that the elders would either stop the attack in the nick of time, or see his mate impaled by branches. Neither outcome would kill Da’Vin, but impalement would be a lot of unnecessary pain to heal from. However, what happened next was something Rhys’An certainly was not expecting.

Two earthen brick walls rose from the tiles to block the incoming vine attacks. And if Rhys’An hadn’t heard gasps echoed around the room, he would have thought the gasp had come from him alone. When the vines surrounding him suddenly released him, he quickly ran towards Da’Vin.

“Da’Vin!” He called out and watched as both brick walls crumbled along with the air shield. The vine attacks all already recalled. He grabbed his mate and hugged him fiercely _. “Are you alright?”_

Da’Vin grasped at Rhys’An’s tunic with tentative fingers but simply nodded, he said nothing. Likely his shock from what just happened was still settling in.

“The decision is unanimous.” Vor’Ian spoke.

Rhys’An continued to hold Da’Vin, but turned around so that they could both see the council gathered.

“You are free to go Rhys’An, and once it is decided on which of us will go, we will retrieve Gal’Ent from Belona.” Even as Vor’Ian spoke his gaze did not leave Da’Vin.

“I do not understand what is happening.” Rhys’An looked around at those gathered, his eyes demanding an explanation.

“Gal’Ent knew prophecy better than any of us, even those quite farfetched. But there was one none of us could ever ignore,” Chi’Ara stated.

“It spoke of the Tribrid, the one who could manifest all three elements, earth, water and air,” Sio’Na looked at Da’Vin with pride. “Da’Vin has shown his use of two of the three, now all that is left is to test the third.”

Rhys’An looked at Chi’Ara still filled with disbelief. “But you said he was not air element when you could not summon his wings,” He pointed out.

“Because he is not simply air element. Child, you are ignorant of this prophecy. For when your Da’Vin is ready and his powers fully manifest, he will not _need_ wings to fly,” Chi’Ara replied.

When Da’Vin suddenly went limp in his arms, he realized the younger man had fainted. Was the revelation of all this truth too much for him? Rhys’An knew it was for him.

Ka’Lara came forward. “He needs to rest; quarters will be provided for both of you.”

Rhys’An nodded. “But then I want to know all about this prophecy.”

There was a small smile on Ka’Lara’s face. “You are to be mated to one who will one day manifest as the most powerful Gwinn alive. He who shall lead us back into the world with the defeat of our enemies, is none other … _than your Da’Vin.”_


	19. Chapter 19

Aiden had left for work only an hour ago when Gal’Ent retired to the pool room. He allowed his legs to shift as soon as he hit the warmed water. He was now in his true element, now was as good a time as any to reach the minds of the other elders.

He closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax into a meditative state. He reached out with his mind through the depths of space, but kept coming up with no responses. He wasn’t sure how long he tried until he sensed a presence before him. His eyes flew open to find Aiden standing next to the swimming pool gaping at him.

“Has your work day completed?” Gal’Ent asked.

No, I … forgot a brief and came back to get it.” The human seemed at a loss for words. But finally, he got out what exactly was on his mind. “Um, _you’re half fish.”_

Gal’Ent glanced down at his massive blue tail. “Ah. Allow me to explain. Where I come from, there are three elements of which everyone who lives there is attuned to. My element is that of the water, _the ocean._ It transforms me so I may travel through it more quickly. And allows me to manipulate it’s properties.” Gal’Ent demonstrated by creating horizontal pillars of water from the pools’ surface.

Aiden reached forward and tentatively touched one of the pillars. It felt warm. “ _Amazing.”_

Gal’Ent said nothing when the human waded into the pool still dressed in his work clothes and came towards him. “Can I touch?” Aiden’s gaze was focused on Gal’Ent’s tail.

“You may,” Gal’Ent stated and watched as Aiden moved to his side before reaching below the water to gently stroke the scales on his right hip.

“It’s not cold, but it’s not warm either,” Aiden continued to stroke him. “It’s something in between. My people have myths about beings that are half human and half fish. And here you are, not just a myth, but a reality.” A thought seemed to just occur to Aiden. “Could we have gotten that idea from your people having been here before?”

Gal’Ent nodded. “It is possible.”

“Is your … _you know_ … under there somewhere.” Aiden’s cheeks were soon stained bright red.

“If you refer to my sex, I must reform my legs in order for it to take shape once more.” Gal’Ent gave him a sultry look.

“I want to see. Do you need to exit the water first?” Aiden asked.

Gal’Ent shook his head. “No, _observe.”_ His amused expression remained as he willed his body to reform his human legs. His cock soon reappeared instantly erect and this little fact was not lost on Aiden.

“I’ll be back in two minutes, because suddenly, I’m not well enough to go to work. I think I’d prefer to spend the day with you.” Aiden quickly exited the water and retrieved his briefcase before exiting the pool room.

Gal’Ent thought it nice of the human to actually live here with him, but he knew Aiden was getting something out of it as well. For a being that didn’t feed on sex, Aiden certainly enjoyed partaking of it. And it was certainly no hardship for Gal’Ent.

***

“I asked you here alone because I am not certain your mate is ready to hear the details of this prophecy.” Vor’Ian appeared relaxed, seated in a vine chair on an outdoor Terrace located at the earth elder’s primary headquarters.

Rhys’An had only been escorted in moments ago. He’d been here on brief occasions in the past. The terrace was located off a garden filled with flowering plants and greenery, and a center fountain that spewed crystal blue water. The outdoor courtyard nearby was used as a school for other earth elements to fine tune their abilities, but currently no students were present.

Rhys’An accepted the chair Vor’Ian offered knowing that he would have felt uncomfortable standing before the elder. Considering this man only days ago had threatened him with unknown punishment. But much had changed since then.

Vor’Ian’s long hair was unbound, the bone straight tresses flowing around him like a crimson waterfall. The white tailored shirt he wore was unbuttoned, revealing a flat toned chest beneath, and trousers of the same color clung to slender legs. He wore no shoes and did not appear to be someone pressed for time.

Alas, such was the case with elders who had lived for as long as Vor’Ian had. Despite the fact that Rhys’An resided on the land as many of the air elements did, he did not have as close a relationship with either of the earth elders like he did with Gal’Ent. The elders were not an aloof or untouchable sect, they interacted with the people as one. Yet some were closer to them than others.

“Is your mate well?” Vor’Ian asked.

Rhys’An nodded. “As well as he can be, he is still abed.” Sio’Na had brought by a draft earlier to allow him to sleep, knowing that the stress of what he’d been through in just the past few months was a lot for one so young, despite the prophecy he was embroiled in. He’d promised they would talk once Da’Vin awoke, and he had more information on the prophecy.

He settled his hands in his lap and decided to begin the conversation with a question of his own. “There has always been talk of a prophecy … one who would bring us peace by ending the war. But the details were vague.”

“The facts were kept guarded for a reason. As with all prophecies there are some elements of myths. The elders at the time saw no need to alarm the general population with details that may or may not be facts,” Vor’Ian explained.

“You are saying that Da’Vin checks the boxes required for this prophecy, _how so?”_ Rhys’An wanted to know.

“Your Da’Vin, is a Gwinn only recently birthed having been allowed to manifest his powers _outside_ of Orcadia Prime.” Vor’Ian brushed a lock of crimson hair that fell into his amethyst eyes away.

“Sir, I bid you explain more thoroughly before I jump to conclusions.” A flurry of ideas were already running through his head, and none of them good.

“The Orbitum that powers our cloak and makes us sterile, would _also_ have prevented this prophecy from finding fruition. A Tribrid could _never have_ manifested on Orcadia Prime.”

Vor’Ian paused as if for dramatic effect, but Rhys’An was finding those pauses highly annoying. The Orbitum’s long term effects were almost like a cancer on their cells, preventing them from conceiving while living on Orcadia Prime. It was the necessary evil to keep them safe and hidden from their enemies.

Not only did it hamper their birth rate, but it caused mated couples to experience the Urge, which would force them from the safety of Orcadia Prime out into the greater universe in order to procreate. And now it appeared to have been hampering them in an even more sinister fashion.

“Despite it being a mistake that Da’Vin was allowed to reach maturity outside of Orcadia Prime, it appears it will now be to our benefit.” Vor’Ian continued to regard him with that calm demeanor.

“You are saying that the Orbitum also ensures that any children who reach their maturity _here_ will only ever manifest _one_ elemental power.” Rhys’An scoffed. “Appears as if the elders of the past _never_ wanted this prophecy to occur.”

“It is true that most believe the only loss we suffer from the Orbitum is our sterility. Yet these protections were put in place for a _very_ good reason.” Vor’Ian’s calm gaze watched him searchingly, as if deciding if he wanted to know exactly what Rhys’An was thinking.

Rhys’An lowered his gaze. He knew Vor’Ian was not talking about the eradicated fourth elemental power, the one which shall never be named or uttered in polite company. Instead he was likely referring to Rhys’An’s recent insubordination. “To prevent others like me. Those willing to defy the elders for something they strongly believe in. I suppose if others had been privy to the details of this prophecy, they may have made an effort to have it come to fruition.”

“And risk their lives in the process. _Think_ of what you suggest Rhys’An. They would have had to bear and raise a child _outside_ the cloak of Orcadia Prime, and have that child manifest his or her powers there as well. If the Sporrans had not found them before they certainly would have then. And all for a _chance_ , that this prophecy might be fulfilled.” Vor’Ian’s amethyst gaze sparkled, the only hint that his calmness had some fragility.

“Very well, Da’Vin will become a Tribrid who will one day end the war. _What now?”_ Rhys’An was done with what felt like a one-sided argument.

“Now we help him prepare, _all of us._ He still has to manifest his power of water, therefore, Sio’Na will work with him next,” Vor’Ian explained.

Rhys’An had assumed the other water elder would be the one to go retrieve Gal’Ent. He decided to find out. “Who will retrieve Gal’Ent?”

“Either myself or Fil’Ep.” Vor’Ian began. “The other elders and I will gather our energies today and prepare for long range telepathy. We will verify that he is indeed still safe on Belona, then one of us will be dispatched.”

Rhys’An knew he shouldn’t ask the next question, but it was on his mind. “Two elders outside the safety of Orcadia Prime? Is there truly no other way?” When Da’Vin had made his suggestion, Rhys’An had assumed it was the only obvious answer for someone with limited knowledge of the Gwinn. But no one had disputed the fact that having another elder retrieve Gal’Ent was the best bet given the circumstances. But a part of him couldn’t help wondering if they were really giving in to Da’Vin’s suggestion now because it was the only option, or was it because Da’Vin was their prophesied savior? How much would their lives change from what Rhys’An would have expected given the circumstances of this new prophecy.

Vor’Ian leaned forward in his chair, gazing serenely at Rhys’An. “The appearance of Da’Vin has not only strengthened our faith, but given us _hope_ that one day this war will end. None of us remember a time before the Orbitum was there to shield us. We long to live on a world where we do not have to hide, we can trade with our neighbors, and we can procreate without any ill effects. Any sacrifices we make now, are well worth it to one day obtain this future.”

“Gal’Ent had once told me that he thought the other elders feared change? _Is that true?”_ Rhys’An knew that if Da’Vin really was who they said he was, then change would come regardless.

“I do not deny that we greet change with trepidation, but it is the type of change that concerns us more,” Vor’Ian began. “As elders we have a responsibility to see that our race continues to survive, regardless of the fashion in which we do so. The majority of us voted against your retrieval of Da’Vin because of the risk it presented. Nothing could be allowed to threaten our continued survival. However, fate has proven us wrong in the most ironic of ways, by having the one we would not sanction a rescue for, turn out to be _he,_ who will one day save our people from this mere existence.”

“So, my defiance became our people’s gain?” Rhys’An asked.

Vor’Ian chuckled softly, the pleasant expression amplifying his handsome appearance. “ _I like you,_ young one. You will be more than a match for a mate like Da’Vin, who I suspect will always speak his mind. I shall take up no more of your time.”

Rhys’An stood and tilted his head in the elder’s direction. “I thank you for your insight.”

Vor’Ian nodded. “Return to your mate, you should be there when he wakes.”

Rhys’An couldn’t argue with that. Da’Vin was fragile right now, given all he had learned. He stood and left the terrace, his mind still a jumble of thoughts. A part of him couldn’t help wondering where he fit in this prophecy, and why as rare as it was for two people to become mates that he would wind up with one who was prophesized to save the Gwinn race. He had to be certain not to let the nerves get to him, he needed to be strong for both of them right now, for in Da’Vin’s time of need, he certainly wasn’t going to let him down.

***

“What do you do on your world?” Aiden lay naked in bed with Gal’Ent, the two having retired there after at least a couple hours of antics in and out of the pool. He was snuggled against his alien lover’s warm chest, taking note that the big blue-haired man had almost no body hair, except for the sapphire curls that threaded his sex. He could imagine Gal’Ent propelling himself through the ocean with his massive tail on his world. Perhaps lack of body hair was to aid with less drag.

 _“Do?”_ Gal’Ent echoed, waiting for Aiden to elaborate further.

“Yes, like a job?” Aiden didn’t see a man like Gal’Ent punching a clock each day. But the fact that the man fed on sex meant his days were likely filled with a lot of sexual cavorting. However, what else was there to do when hunger wasn’t the driving factor?

“I see,” Gal’Ent began. “I am part of a council, a group of several men and women who govern our planet.”

“Do they all have tails?” Aiden wanted to know.

 _“No.”_ There was a slightly amused expression on Gal’Ent’s handsome face. “Some have _wings.”_

“Wings!” Aiden’s face lit up. “I would _love_ to see that. What did Luke have?”

“Not everyone is able to grow an appendage, if Luke Star is of the earth element affinity, then he would remain as human in form as you.

“Earth element,” Aiden liked the way the words rolled off his tongue. “What element did you say you were again?”

“Water is my affinity.”

Aiden nodded. “Makes sense, thus the _tail.”_ He was fascinated, and as long as Gal’Ent didn’t mind sharing, he wanted to know it all. “And there are three total elements?” He wanted to confirm.

“Correct, water, earth and air,” Gal’Ent replied.

Aiden pondered that response. “I think Luke might be air element. From the eyewitness reports from his escape at the hotel, several people said there was a strong gust of wind before the guards pursuing him were tossed to the ground. Does that sound like something an air element can do?”

“ _Indeed, it does.”_ A contemplative look crossed Gal’Ent’s features.

“ _Wow,”_ Aiden tapped Gal’Ent’s chest in an idle movement. “I actually thought I knew Luke, but he’d been keeping this secret for all this time.”

“Luke Star was unaware of his true heritage given his upbringing here on this human world. It was likely there was nothing _to_ tell, for he would not have known of these powers until they first manifested, which was indeed only recently.”

Aiden breathed a sigh of relief. “That makes me feel better. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust me, just that he _didn’t know.”_

“You cared for him.” Gal’Ent’s words were more statement than question.

“I still do, I want to know that he’ll be alright wherever he is.”

“ _He is,_ for he has found his true mate,” Gal’Ent replied.

Aiden sat up in bed which prompted his lover to do the same. The sheets covered their lower halves at the moment, which would help keep any further intimacy from intruding on this very important conversation. Aiden’s ass did ache only slightly, a sensation he hadn’t experienced in a long time. But with as much as they had sex and with Aiden being the bottom, it was to be expected. However, it was time to find out exactly what was going on with Luke. “ _His true mate?”_

Gal’Ent nodded. “The air element that I traveled here with, Rhys’An – he is Luke Star’s true mate. They are together now.”

“But where has Luke been all this time if they weren’t together before now?” Aiden wanted to know.

“He had been taken temporarily by the enemy I spoke of.”

 _“Taken,_ you mean _captured?”_ Aiden found all of this very disconcerting.

“Indeed, but we were able to free him, and now he is safe with Rhys’An.”

“I don’t know why cause we haven’t known each other that long, but I _trust you_. So, I believe you when you say he’s safe.”

Gal’Ent seemed heartened by his words. “I hope I continue to instill that trust.”

It was almost on the tip of Aiden’s tongue to say that he would, except of course if he broke Aiden’s heart. And if he was honest with himself, he was falling in love, fast and hard. “You told me the truth from the beginning, _admitting_ that you needed to _feed off sex_ to survive no matter how _ludicrous_ I would have found that. As long as you continue to do that, my trust won’t ever waver.”

“I am honored, young one.” Gal’Ent tilted his head towards him.

Aiden scrunched up his face. “But don’t call me _young one._ It sort of suggests that I’m having sex with someone way older than me. And I’d prefer not to have dirty thoughts about sleeping with someone my grandfather’s age.”

“I will try to remember that, if my _old age_ will allow it.” Gal’Ent’s deadpan humor was spot on.

Aiden slapped him on the shoulder good-naturedly before launching himself at the man. They were kissing and rolling on the sheets in seconds. Aiden realized that taking the day off was the best decision he’d made in a long time.

***

Da’Vin awoke to the fragrant scents of flowers nearby. But the first thing he saw was multi-colored butterflies flying lazily along the wood bark ceiling. He hadn’t remembered being brought here when he’d fainted the day before, and even after he awoke his thoughts had been too frantic to process his surroundings.

Sio’Na had arrived shortly after with a sweet drink that had promptly knocked him out right away. Now he was curious as to exactly where he was. 

He sat up in bed and soon noticed that a firm mattress covered in floral sheets lay on top of an outcropping of bark. Rhys’An was nowhere to be seen, but the side of the bed where he’d been _did_ look slept on. He swung his bare feet off the side of the bed noticing that he was dressed in only a loose-fitting pair of drawstring white pants. His feet alighted upon luscious green grass that was thick as the softest of carpets.

His eyes took in a closet made out of the side of the bark walls, and even furniture. A dresser equipped with a vanity, and a settee that although it was made of bark was covered with white cushions. Near the vanity was what reminded him of a birdbath that spewed clear water into a small basin. He moved towards it and splashed some of the surprisingly cool water on his face.

“I trust you slept well.”

Da’Vin turned to find Rhys’An standing behind him holding out a face towel. He accepted it with a smile and quickly dried his face. “Like a baby actually.”

He took in his lovers’ form. Rhys’An was also shirtless, except for a silver band that snaked around his right bicep. His night pants rode low on his hips, with a hint of pubic hair revealed at the top of the waistband. Da’Vin couldn’t help the desire that entered his eyes. He would always want this man for as long as he lived, and hoped the feeling would be mutual.

He decided to change the subject or they would be having morning sex before they even got a chance to discuss what happened yesterday. “What did Sio’Na give me anyways? I thought there was no food here.”

“Just a mild sleeping draught. And we _do_ make food, some of us enjoy the feel of it on our tongues.” Rhys’An licked his lips while looking Da’Vin up and down, as if he didn’t mind feeling parts of Da’Vin on his tongue.

“I noticed when I didn’t eat, I didn’t need to use the facilities.” Da’Vin tossed the towel on a hook near the bird bath and closed the distance between them. “Does that mean there are bathrooms here for when we do?”

Rhys’An cocked his head to the side, his amusement obvious. “You would imagine we would defecate where we stand, like animals?”

The skyscrapers Da’Vin had seen upon arrival came to mind. “Well, on the way here I’d seen buildings that look like the ones in Indigo City, I could imagine bathrooms in those. _But here?_ This looks like a giant treehouse.”

“We are the honored guests of the earth elders, and these are their dwellings,” Rhys’An replied.

“How … how did we go from them possibly locking us up, to being _honored guests?”_ Da’Vin knew it was too farfetched to be true.

“They would not have locked _you_ up. That punishment was meant for _me alone.”_ Rhys’An stroked Da’Vin’s shoulders in a reassuring manner.

“It wouldn’t have mattered, if they were going to lock you up and throw away the key, then _I was going with you.”_ Da’Vin knew he was being stubborn, and perhaps the mate bond was dictating his feelings. But it didn’t change the fact that he refused to be separated from Rhys’An long term.

Rhys’An’s sultry gaze lowered to Da’Vin’s lips before he stroked them softly with his thumb. “My sweet, Da’Vin.”

“Enough with the pleasantries, will you just fuck me.” Da’Vin was done waiting.

A wide grin stretched across Rhys’An’s handsome features. “As you wish.”

Both of their pants were tossed aside forgotten as Da’Vin fell onto the bed with Rhys’An atop him. Their lips locked in a sultry kiss filled with tongue and teeth. Da’Vin became slick between his ass in preparation, his legs spread wide to accommodate Rhys’An between them.

Their tongues continued to do battle, when Rhys’An’s cock finally entered him. Da’Vin arched his back and moaned against his lover’s lips. His eyes alighted on the butterflies that flitted around the ceiling as they observed the coupling beneath them.

A gasp escaped him when Rhys’An ground his hips against him, hitting Da’Vin’s prostrate with the tip of his cock. Da’Vin’s own hard cock lay untouched between their bodies, ready to blow at any moment.

“ _Mmnn, Rhys.”_ He squealed as his mate snapped his hips at the end of each thrust causing jolt after jolt of pleasure to flow through their bodies. He knew his moans now filled the room, but all he cared about was chasing down their release.

Da’Vin climaxed first, his cock still spurting when Rhys’An shuddered above him and filled Da’Vin’s ass with his spend. They kissed lazily in the aftermath, Da’Vin’s hands running through the soft blue-black hair at his lover’s nape. Their bodies were sweaty and still joined together, and Rhys’An had yet to soften. He wouldn’t be surprised if his lover began to fuck him once more. However, in his periphery, he noticed someone standing on the open balcony. He quickly pulled away from Rhys’An and sat up with a small squeak.

The woman he recognized as Ka’Lara strode boldly into the room, a large smile on her beautiful face. She clasped her hands together, her cobalt blue eyes that reminded Da’Vin of his own taking in their sweaty sex drenched bodies.

 _“How quaint,_ you are _embarrassed_ to have been caught feeding.” The look of fascination on her face spoke volumes.

Da’Vin now realized he was blushing, and although he made no move to cover their naked bodies with the sheets, his human upbringing was still shining through nonetheless. He soon followed Rhys’An’s lead, when his mate stood and retrieved their pants, handing Da’Vin’s to him.

“Will there be more idiosyncrasies from your time with the humans to discover?” Ka’Lara asked once they were decent.

Da’Vin’s blush didn’t fade as he observed the earth elder. She was dressed differently from the first time he’d seen her. Her top resembled bandages made out of green leaves that crisscrossed over her breasts in a type of halter. The emerald colored slim fit pants she wore shimmered almost like snake-skin and her feet were bare. He was grateful when Rhys’An helped him find the words he appeared to be at a loss for.

“Elder Ka’Lara, how may we be of assistance?” Rhys’An asked calmly.

“I am here to ensure that these quarters are to your liking.” She began before directing her gaze to Da’Vin. “We know so little about your life on Belona and what you enjoy, please do not hesitate to ask if all your needs are not being fulfilled.”

“I’m happy, as long as he’s at my side.” Da’Vin glanced up at Rhys’An, not caring about the besotted look on his face.

“Mate bonds are a curious thing,” Ka’Lara commented as if she had been discussing the weather. “Should that change _do_ let us know. When the ability manifests, you will be able to send your thoughts to all the elders telepathically.”

Da’Vin wished he could portray a look of confidence, but had a feeling he was broadcasting the opposite. It wasn’t that he was unsure of the prophecy, but he was definitely unsure of himself.

“I see I have made you uncomfortable, my apologies.” Ka’Lara tilted her head towards him in deference.

“It’s not you, but please do thank the elders for everything they’re doing.” He then locked eyes with Rhys’An. “We appreciate it.”

Rhys’An nodded his agreement and they both watched as she turned to leave, but she paused on the balcony.

“Expect an orgy invitation someday soon. Have no fear if all you wish to do is observe. I feel you will be able to control your blushes _after that.”_ Ka’Lara winked at him before leaping from the balcony. He saw a series of vines encompass her arms before carrying her away.

Da’Vin frowned once they were alone. “It’s not as if I haven’t had multiple partners at the same time. Couples often sought me out.”

“Three people is not exactly an orgy,” Rhys’An pointed out.

Da’Vin turned to his mate. “Point taken, but … do you think I blush a lot?”  
“Not so much around me,” Rhys’An replied.

“Well, _you’re my mate,_ and I can’t be bashful around you when half the time all I want is for you to _fuck me,”_ He stated honestly.

“It is a good thing then that _more than half the time_ I’m willing to comply,” There was an amused grin on Rhys’An’s face.

“So, if we get naked in that bed again, are we going to have any more unexpected visitors?” Da’Vin asked.

“I cannot guarantee we will not. _Shall we not risk it then?”_ Rhys’An gazed at him as if he were truly contemplating that question.

Da’Vin was silent for a moment as if he were contemplating an answer. Finally, he responded. “ _Nah, let’s risk it.”_


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will probably post a few more chapters this week, as I know many people are home during these unprecedented times and looking for stuff to do. So to the few people reading, this will be my gift to you. :)

Aiden had been dreaming, he was sure of it, but he was awoken abruptly when the man lying in bed next to him bolted upright. Aiden wiped the sleep from his eyes and turned to look at Gal’Ent. He knew the man was naked beneath the covers as was he, the two having retired after making love for the umpteenth time just a few hours ago.

He could make out Gal’Ent’s profile but not his features, which prompted him to reach for the lamp on the nightstand and click it on. What he saw caused him to clamp a hand over his mouth stifling a gasp.

Gal’Ent sat upright, his body held rigid, bare muscles bulging along his arms. But it was his lover’s face that gave Aiden pause. His eyes were open but there was no hint of a pupil, just pure whiteness as if his eyes had actually rolled up in his head.

“Gal’Ent,” He whispered, but the man did not respond to him. Aiden got out of bed, pausing to don a robe. He continued to observe his lover. It was almost eerie, how still Gal’Ent remained seated on the bed.

He’d seen some strange things in the short time he’d spent with this alien man. Gal’Ent had healed a devastating wound in seconds, he’d grown a tail and swum around the pool like a fish. And now he appeared to be in some sort of trance? Aiden didn’t know if he should be concerned or not, but Gal’Ent had not warned him that something like this could happen.

A horrible thought suddenly occurred to him. What if this was an attack from an enemy, and even now Gal’Ent’s mind was trapped in some kind of prison. Aiden had to find a way to wake him. He climbed back onto the bed and shook Gal’Ent’s shoulder. The man didn’t respond to him, so he grabbed both shoulders and shook harder.

“ _Don’t you fall apart on me now._ Wake up!” Aiden’s palms squeezed into well-muscled shoulders and shook. To his surprise, Gal’Ent blinked and those beautiful golden eyes returned to focus.

Aiden breathed a sigh of relief before wrapping his arms around the larger man in a tight hug. “ _I thought I’d lost you.”_

“My apologies if I caused you concern.” Once he was released from the tight hug, Gal’Ent stroked Aiden’s cheek tenderly.

Aiden blinked back tears of joy. “What matters is that you’re back now.” He was straddling Gal’Ent’s legs through the sheets. Arousal was not far off for he knew it wouldn’t take much for both of them to be naked and pressed against each other once more. But Aiden had to know he was alright first. “ _What happened?”_

“My people initiated contact. Because the distance is so great, my senses were blocked temporarily,” Gal’Ent began. “But I was able to receive the good news. _I am to be rescued shortly.”_

“Oh, I see.” Aiden forced a smile, realizing it wouldn’t do to let the man know that Aiden didn’t want him to leave.

“Despite my long years, I shall always remember our time together,” Gal’Ent stated.

“Can we not talk about that; _you’re not gone yet_.” Aiden ground his body against Gal’Ent’s, knowing that the man would not be able to mistake the hardening outline of his cock.

Gal’Ent gave him a knowing look. “You wish to _feed me_ again?”

“It’s because you always look so _damn hungry.”_ There was a wicked grin on Aiden’s face before he launched himself at his alien lover with a sultry kiss. He squealed in excitement when his robe was discarded and he was rolled underneath the powerful blue-haired man.

“One would think me a glutton since I can never refuse you,” Gal’Ent murmured against his lips.

 _“Who am I to judge?”_ Conversation ended after those words as the two of them lost themselves to the pleasures of their bodies.

***

Gal’Ent lay awake even after Aiden had fallen asleep sated in his arms. He gazed at the ceiling fan which kept the room cool, his mind reflecting on his conversation with the elders. Vor’Ian’s had been the first voice to ring through loud and clear.

“Are you well old friend?”

“As well as one can, be while stranded on a human planet.” Gal’Ent did not keep the amusement from his voice.

“This is quite a drain on our resources,” Fil’Ep spoke up. “We only wished to inform you that I will be coming to retrieve you shortly.”

“There is one other thing you should know before we disconnect,” Sio’Na began. “It is about Rhys’An’s new mate.”

“Da’Vin is the prophesized Tribrid,” Gal’Ent stated.

“Hmm, had you always suspected?” Ka’Lara asked.

“It did not occur to me until this very moment,” Gal’Ent replied truthfully.

“We will begin his training, but do hurry back,” Chi’Ara began. “I suspect young Rhys’An likes you far better than the rest of us, and by extension his mate.”

“This will be the final communication until I am close enough to make contact once more. I leave on the morrow,” Fil’Ep stated.

“Understood.” Gal’Ent had barely gotten that last word out when he’d felt Aiden shaking him awake. He had to admit that having the human close had made his stay here much more pleasant. Although he suspected that his imminent departure may leave the other man distressed. He’d always been upfront that his stay here was only temporary, but humans tended to be fragile when it came to how easily they formed attachments.

Perhaps he should push the man away now, rather than continue this guise of relationship bliss when it would all soon end. Despite the fact that he would be risking this relative safety he’d found with Aiden on a planet possibly crawling with Sporrans, his honor would not allow him to lead Aiden on any longer. He’d allow the man a good night’s rest, then he would inform Aiden of his decision tomorrow.

***

Da’Vin found himself being escorted into Vor’Ian’s quarters with a message for the friends he’d left on Belona. Rhys’An had showed him how to use one of their communication devices that allowed him to record short farewell messages. Sherron Carter and Aiden Pallas had personal messages. While the acquaintances he’d known over the years working at the Tallis hotel received more of a template farewell. He at least wanted to let those who cared know that he would be alright.

He’d been informed that Fil’Ep was going to Belona tomorrow and that he was currently in a meeting with Vor’Ian. The vine doors which opened to let him in then sealed again behind him. The room was filled with extremely large pink and white flowers that scented the air sweetly.

When one flower actually lowered its petals in invitation, Da’Vin found they were large enough to sit on. He fidgeted the communication devices between his fingers, they were no bigger than a USB port. This was his way of finding closure with those he’d left on Belona. There was even a short message for Tallis himself.

Although his step father’s intentions had always only been to use him, he had kept Da’Vin safe from the Sporran’s for nearly all of his life. Despite the nefarious ways in which he’d done so, the outcome was still the same. Imagine if Da’Vin had been able to use his powers fully when he was still an adolescent. The Sporrans would have come sooner, drained him then taken his life. For whatever reason things had worked out the way it did, he could not discount the part played by the humans who had raised him.

Da’Vin was beginning to wonder how long he’d have to wait for the elders to show up, when he saw a large white flower similar to a tulip with pink petals shiver in the center of the room. It was on the ground level and perhaps several feet long. He got up and approached it, watching as it continued to shimmy some more.

He soon rested his palm on the outside of the petal, enjoying the soft feel of it. However, the flower seemed to react to his touch and began to peel back its petals.

Da’Vin stood back, a gasp caught in his throat when he saw the naked limbs entwined together in what appeared to be an open cavity inside the flower.

It didn’t take him long to make out Fil’Ep who was seated on one of the petals with Vor’Ian perched on top the other elder, his back to Fil’Ep.

The fact that they were fucking was not lost on Da’Vin as he witnessed Vor’Ian’s bone straight crimson hair flopping forward with each of Fil’Ep’s thrust. When the man’s amethyst eyes alighted on him, Da’Vin didn’t think he could have been more mortified. _Why would he have been allowed entry if this is what they were doing?_

Even as the thought crossed his mind, he realized it was because sex or perhaps he should call it feeding, was so natural to the people here. If he had stopped by while two humans were having dinner back on Belona, he most certainly would have been allowed entry, and even perhaps asked to join them.

Da’Vin took a few steps back at the thought of joining them, but Vor’Ian’s words soon calmed him.

“We shall find completion … in but a few moments, and then … we shall be right with you.” Vor’Ian's words came out stilted, they were not clear as they could have been given the force of which Fil’Ep was ramming his cock into him.

Da’Vin hadn’t meant to, but his gaze lowered to the space between Vor’Ian’s legs to spy a long, erect penis that flopped up and down to the rhythmic fucking.

All the elders had seemed so proper upon meeting them, except for that one embarrassing incident when Ka’Lara had walked in on him and Rhys’An fucking. He knew all the Gwinn fed on sex, and had heard talk of orgies more than once. Yet his human raised brain was still having difficulty wrapping around what he was seeing.

He knew he should go back to his flower chair, and ignore them until they were finished. Yet a part of him found his gaze rising once more. He locked eyes with Fil’Ep who’s platinum hair slick with sweat almost fell into his eyes. The man’s large hands were rhythmically pinching Vor’Ian’s bright pink nipples into hard little buds. He was also nibbling a love mark on Vor’Ian’s neck and had the audacity to wink at Da’Vin.

Vor’Ian gasped as his body stiffened, he grasped his cock, pointing it upwards. Da’Vin soon realized his intent when his cum spurted from his pink cock and flowed in an arc all the way to Vor’Ian’s reddened lips. White droplets clung to said lips, some even entering his mouth.

Fil’Ep grunted beneath Vor’Ian, his eyes drooping to indicate someone who had just experienced a mind-blowing orgasm.

Vor’Ian suddenly popped off of Fil’Ep’s cock, giving Da’Vin an eyeful of the platinum blonde’s cum now dripping down Vor’Ian’s slender inner thighs. “You have come to see us without your mate.” The elder strode forward unmindful of his nudity or the fact that his body was drenched in the juices from sex. 

Da’Vin watched as the sex mark Fil’Ep had left on Vor’Ian’s fair skin faded before his eyes. “Rhys had a few errands to run, so I figured I’d work on this and get it ready to go.” He indicated the flash drives.

Fil’Ep strode forward, his long dick still semi-hard and moist, swaying between his legs as if it had a life of its own. “You wish me to deliver a message?”

Da’Vin nodded. “Not everyone was all bad to me there, and I think they deserve to know that I’m _happy_ and _safe.”_

Fil’Ep accepted the flash drives. “It shall be done.”

Da’Vin was about to turn to leave when Vor’Ian spoke up. “Will you not stay for a moment?”

Da’Vin tried but failed to control his blush. “I probably shouldn’t have been allowed in, in the first place. Given that you two were busy.”

“Busy feeding yes, but never a reason to say _no_ to a guest,” Fil’Ep replied with a smile.

“Fil’Ep will be travelling alone, I was making sure his power levels will be at one hundred percent for the trip,” Vor’Ian explained as he returned to the open flower and retrieved a pair of white pants and donned them.

Well, at least one of them was decent, now if only Fil’Ep would take the hint. But his mind soon returned to what they were discussing. “So, you were able to contact Gal’Ent, and he is well? Has he been able to feed?”

“The humans of your world are sufficient to sustain us, I am certain he took what he needed,” Fil’Ep crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against a sturdy set of vines.

_Nope, he didn’t appear to have any intention of getting dressed._

“Does that mean he seduced someone, or compelled them?” Da’Vin wanted to know.

“We do not as yet know the details.” Vor’Ian pulled his hair back in a ponytail, a green tie suddenly appearing in his hands. “But which outcome would you find distressing?”

“I had learned compulsion by accident, but it appeared to make the humans do whatever I wanted.” It had certainly come in handy during Da’Vin’s initial escape from the Tallis hotel.

“And did you _use it,_ to force someone to have sex with you?” Vor’Ian asked.

 _“No, I would never.”_ Da’Vin couldn’t keep the indignation out of his voice.

“ _There,_ so the preferred method would have been seduction.” Fil’Ep’s smirk held hints of something more.

Da’Vin was mated, therefore the sultry look he saw on Fil’Ep’s face as he stood their naked, Da’Vin found highly inappropriate. “Would you _mind getting dressed?”_

“As you wish.” Fil’Ep returned to the flower he’d just fucked in, and bent flush over revealing his pink ass crack to his audience. He whipped out a pair of dark grey trousers and slowly donned them, making sure to stick his ass out further before finally covering the fine globes in the grey material.

Da’Vin was almost ready to roll his eyes noting the smug look on the handsome elders’ face when he rejoined them.

“If you wish a full report on how Gal’Ent survived, I am certain he will give it upon his return,” Vor’Ian stated.

“Thank you,” Da’Vin tilted his head towards Vor’Ian before glancing over at Fil’Ep. “And I appreciate you delivering the messages.”

“Anything for our Tribrid.” Fil’Ep gave him a formal bow.

Da’Vin wished a hole could open up in the ground and swallow him at that very moment. He didn’t mind being the center of attention when he was on stage, but this … this was something entirely different. He could have almost imagined Fil’Ep saying, _anything for our king._

“If I have made you uncomfortable, I apologize,” Fil’Ep stated.

“No.” Da’Vin said nothing further, and waited for the vine door to open for him so he could leave. He managed to walk and not run from the two men.

***

“I don’t understand, I thought you were _fine_ with staying here until someone came to get you?” Aiden sat with Gal’Ent at the breakfast table, the man having waited for him to finish eating before hitting him with the news that he would leave today.

“There is always the concern that my enemies will find me here. And I would rather not have you in harms way, especially given all you have already done for me,” Gal’Ent explained.

“ _Bullshit.”_ Aiden was squeezing a fork tightly between his fingers. “Something has changed. Last night when you were communicating with your people. Did _that_ trigger it?”

“But since our time is to come to a close, why not sooner rather than later?” Gal’Ent deflected.

“Because –” Aiden managed to stop himself just in time. Was he actually going to say, _because I love you?_ It was insane, they had not even known each other for two weeks, yet Aiden was ready to give up his life here on Belona and his responsibilities to carry on his family name, and follow Gal’Ent to the far corners of the universe. Had he somehow been magically enamored? No, for it that were the case, Gal’Ent would not be willing to leave the relative safety he’d found there to try and survive on his own until his people came to get him. If the man truly didn’t care because he’d bespelled Aiden, then he wouldn’t risk his life this way. The enemy out there was no joke, for Aiden had found Gal’Ent half dead.

“Tell me what you will need.” Aiden still had his pride. If Gal’Ent wanted to leave early then he wasn’t about to stop him.

“Non-descript clothing, and something to cover my hair,” Gal’Ent offered.

Aiden nodded. “And a phone, so you can at least let me know you stayed safe until your people arrived.”

“I have nothing on me to repay you for your kindness. But I promise to inform you of my departure.”

“Alright, I have to get ready for work. I’ll stop and get the things you need on the way back.” Aiden stood to retrieve the dirty dishes and took them to the sink. He turned the water on just in time to muffle his first sob. He quickly washed the dishes and managed to pull himself together by time he was drying his hands. He noticed Gal’Ent had left for the pool room. He headed back to the bedroom to get dressed. He’d stay strong, he had to, even if his heart was breaking.


	21. Chapter 21

“It’s the same one.” Da’Vin grinned as he and Rhys’An approached at inlet of the Laklan sea that Da’Vin had first seen in one of his waking dreams with his mate.

“If you would like we can visit the forest on the way back, the setting of our very first shared dream together,” Rhys’An offered.

Da’Vin couldn’t contain his excitement, especially since he’d enjoyed flying with Rhys’An on the way here. They were to meet with Sio’Na for water element training. “I would like that very much.” He soon melted into his lover’s arms with a deep kiss. His hands grasping the mustard color tunic Rhys’An wore to pull him closer.

A few moments later, a feminine voice filtered towards them. “If you wish to feed, I can come back later.”

Da’Vin pulled back from his mate, as he began to come to terms with the fact that alone time while they were out in public or not was meaningless here. He managed a smile on his face when he turned to see Sio’Na. Her attire left him curious as to how it all worked. A pair of pink shells perhaps the size of large clam shells covered the majority of her breasts, but there were no straps holding the shiny shells in place. Her lower half was much the same with a combination of shells and moss green seaweed forming a bikini bottom between her thighs, but no straps there either. He imagined the awesome costume combinations he could have come up with for his performances at the Tallis hotel if he had access to this type of technology, or perhaps it was simply magic. “I think we can manage,” He eventually stated, suddenly feeling overdressed. He was wearing a sleeveless white tunic with matching pants and sandals, but this was the beach after all.

“We shall begin with something simple.” Sio’Na suddenly summoned a small globe of water and held it aloft. “Perhaps you should disrobe, or you may get quite wet until you come into this element.”

Da’Vin couldn’t help that he appeared hesitant at the idea of getting naked in front of another elder.

“I must admit that I find your decorum endearing.” There was a quaint smile on Sio’Na’s lovely face.

This elder didn’t intimidate him the way some of her male counterparts did. And for that reason, he should have felt more at ease around her. But he decided to remove only his tunic. With his sun-kissed chest on display, he held his hands out with the intent to take over control of the floating water orb. His hair was doused in a matter of seconds when control was handed over to him and he found that Sio’Na’s power had not only contained the water by keeping it aloft but allowed it to keep its oval shape. “Well, this certainly is not as easy as _you_ made it look.”

“When did you first manifest your air element power?” Sio’Na asked.

“During my escape in Indigo City. I was trying to quit a job but my boss had other ideas,” Da’Vin replied wryly.

“And the first time your earth element manifested?” Sio’Na took a wide stance, toes sinking slightly into the sand.

“You were _there,_ in the atrium,” Rhys’An interjected.

Sio’Na raised an eyebrow, as if knowing Rhys’An’s words were not true.

Da’Vin glanced apologetically at Rhys’An knowing that he should have discussed this with his mate before now. “Actually, that power showed up too during the same escape. I didn’t know how it happened at the time. I was several stories up and jumping from the window was my only option, but it was too great a distance. I jumped anyways and just assumed I’d have to heal whatever injuries I suffered later. But the … ground under the walkway, it burst out and came up to greet me, cushioning my fall.”

“Likely because you did not as yet know how to use air currents to keep you aloft. So, _another_ ability stepped forward.” Sio’Na was a few inches taller than Da’Vin and gazed down at him with a fascinated look on her face. “These manifestations were all reactionary, and perhaps there were no instances where you were close enough to water to use it for your benefit.”

“I know that I can breathe underwater. The Sporrans, they –” He cut himself off not wanting to go into detail his time with those dreaded people. “I’m guessing they already knew that when they submerged me.”

“That is an innate ability for all Gwinn,” Rhys’An spoke up. “Whether they are of the water, earth or air.”

“Shall we try again.” Sio’Na summoned several globes of water this time.

“I think you plan to toss me over the deep end,” Da’Vin chuckled.

“Or at least get you soaking wet,” The elder winked at him.

They practiced for almost an hour, but Da’Vin’s water ability did not make an appearance. He tried not to let it bother him especially since Sio’Na was so great to him and said they’d try again next time.

His pants were quite soggy when he donned his dry tunic, but then his mate was there, summoning his power in the form of wind to dry Da’Vin’s pants in but a few short minutes.

“We have a forest to visit remember, it will not do to have leaves and dirt clinging to your wet clothing,” Rhys’An grinned at him.

“It won’t do at all.” Da’Vin then allowed himself to be gathered into his mate’s arms as Rhys’An’s wings sprung forth. He lifted them off into the air in a matter of seconds.

***

Rhys’An observed his mate as he stepped through the clearing of their first waking dream. His yellow blond hair was unbound and it flowed gently in the breeze. Eyes like cobalt gems would light up as he recognized different areas.

“I imagine my parents here, now that I know that the memory of this place was from them.” Da’Vin paused, the look of melancholy on his face unmistakable. “I wish I could have met them.”

“I had not met your parents; therefore, I have no memories to share with you.” There were millions of Gwinn on Orcadia Prime, and Da’Vin’s parents had been of a different generation.

“That might be a good thing.” Da’Vin’s melancholy switched to mischievousness. “Then I might have to listen to a story about them before they were mated when you fucked either my mom … _or my dad.”_

Rhys’An was at a loss for words for a few moments before he realized that Da’Vin was joking. He then decided to return the ribbing. “Then I would be able to rank your bedroom skills to that of your parents.” He dodged a twig that came sailing towards his head.

“Seriously though, incest isn’t a thing here _is it?”_ Da’Vin was clearly concerned by this.

It would not have been considered incest if Rhys’An had indeed slept with any of Da’Vin’s parents before he’d been born. But he knew exactly what his mate was referring to. “I cannot say if second or third cousins will be as stringent with that rule, but no mating bonds can form between those with even a _hint_ of familial ties. Therefore, no offspring will ever beget them. There have been instances long ago where relatives had been stranded together, and they were forced to feed. We live on sex, and if there was no other option, _then they did what they had to_ in order to survive.”

“Well that makes sense, survival isn’t pretty a lot of the times.” Da’Vin’s melancholy seemed to return.

Rhys’An suspected his mate now reflected on his own captivity with the Sporrans. He had shared with him bits and pieces of what happened, but not everything as yet. Rhys’An would let Da’Vin take his time to fully open up to him about the horrors he experienced.

Da’Vin opened his palm and allowed a single blue leaf to waft down into it. He gazed at the leaf thoughtfully. “Everything about our people seems attuned with nature, including the elemental affinities. But I’m curious, _why is there no fire element?”_

“Have a care my love, what you speak of is considered _blasphemy_ to us.” Rhys’An closed the distance with his mate when he saw the reaction his words had on Da’Vin.

Da’Vin closed his palm over the leaf. “So, there _is_ a fire element,” He surmised.

“ _Was_ , but the affinity was not just banned, it was _eradicated.”_

 _“Why?”_ Da’Vin wanted to know.

“I will tell you the story once, and then we will speak of it no more, _agreed?”_

Da’Vin nodded his agreement, and then as if to seal the deal, he spoke, “ _Agreed.”_

“Most of the Gwinn of today do not possess violent natures, which is why our people as a whole get along so well. We prefer to make love, _not war_ for that is our innate true selves, to feed on sex.” He paused to brush a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. “It was discovered and perhaps too late that those with the fire element affinity wanted more for our people than simply coexisting with our neighbors. They wanted to rule, as they had gotten it into their heads that we were … _superior beings._ ”

“You’re not talking about simply being more powerful that humans,” Da’Vin interjected.

“No, they wished to rule as _gods._ They also found themselves superior to the other three elements and intended not to simply rule our peers, but _all_ of the Gwinn as well. There was a civil war that lasted for perhaps one hundred years, as all of the three elements of today were forced to band against fire. As you would surmise, fire lost, but it was a bloody battle that would cost us more than they knew at the time.”

His mate squeezed Rhys’An’s hand encouragingly as if realizing that recounting this was not easy for him. Every Gwinn alive today knew of this dark history, except for Da’Vin. But it was easier to not discuss it and pretend it didn’t happen.

“Couldn’t the fire element elders be convinced by the others that they were going down the wrong path?” Da’Vin asked.

“The only convincing they listened to, was violence.”

“But why would a specific elemental affinity cause that type of behavior in who otherwise were normal Gwinn?” Da’Vin was clearly having a hard time wrapping his head around these facts.

“No one really knows, but there have been theories. The surviving elements all give life or nurture in some way, fire was the only element that was _truly_ destructive. And that nature seemed to have instilled itself in the Gwinn who manifested as such. The elders at the time did what was necessary to preserve our race,” Rhys’An replied.

“Was it really necessary, to eradicate a part of what made you Gwinn?”

“I have never disputed that, for some believe today that the fire elements were the ones to start the war with the Sporrans. But no one really knows what occurred, the histories were lost to us during that great purge,” Rhys’An explained.

“But we _turned_ on each other.” Da’Vin lowered his gaze briefly. “If it happened once, _it could happen again.”_

Rhys’An cupped his lovers’ chin so that their eyes could meet. “There has been no unrest between the current elemental affinities for millions of years. _Do not_ let this concern you.”

“We should go back,” Da’Vin managed a smile.

Rhys’An knew a heavy weight had settled on his mate at these disturbing revelations about the history of their people. He would monitor him to make sure the youth didn’t fall deeper into melancholy over it. He hugged his lover close before summoning his wings. They were soaring through the air moments later, heading back towards the Earth Elders complex.

***

Da’Vin hadn’t even been in the mood to make love when they returned to their shared quarters, and when Rhys’An slipped out later under the guise of running an errand, he didn’t question him.

Da’Vin sat on a lounge chair on the balcony, with the blue leaf from the forest trees still in his palm, slightly wrinkled now. The elders seemed to be in no rush to teach him everything he needed to know about his people. And it was no wonder with revelations like what happened to the fire elements. It left him wondering just what _else_ he didn’t know.

“I could sense your foul mood all the way from my quarters.”

Da’Vin sat up in his chair but managed not to start at the sound of Vor’Ian’s voice. The elder’s bare feet had just alighted on the soft grass of the balcony flooring, a series of vines unwrapping themselves from around his arms. What was so unique about these quarters was that the only entrance or exit was this balcony which led to a courtyard below. So, one either needed wings to get there, or that neat trick with the vines he’d seen both Earth elders use now.

He hadn’t seen Vor’Ian since he’d walked in on the other elder being fucked by Fil’Ep, whom he knew was now on his way to rescue Gal’Ent. He managed to control a flush to his cheeks from the intimate memory of the men having no qualms to finish fucking before meeting with him. The elder seemed to like lighter colors, for today he was dressed in beige trousers and a matching jacket that was open revealing his bare chest beneath.

“Is that really something the elders can sense, or is Rhys just worried about me?” Da’Vin could certainly tell that had been the case when his lover had left the room.

“It may be a mystery.” There was a slight grin on the handsome elder’s face as he came to take the seat right next to Da’Vin. “Will you share with me what bothers you?”

Da’Vin gave Vor’Ian a wary look. They hadn’t gotten off to a good start, not with their first meeting consisting of Vor’Ian threatening Rhys’An.

“I know I am not Gal’Ent, in whom your mate places his trust. But I hope I can offer similar insight during Gal’Ent’s absence.”

“Were you there during the fire element war?” He decided to come right to the point.

Vor’Ian shook his head, his unbound crimson hair moving around him like a shiny curtain. “None of the current elders awake had the misfortune.”

 _“Awake?”_ Da’Vin waited for the man to elaborate.

“There is at least one who sleeps, a water element by the name of Tol’Ran. He was rumored to have been alive at the time.”

“And he would be the only one to know what _really_ happened.” Da’Vin began. “Why our people saw fit to execute a quarter of their race and eradicate _an entire_ elemental affinity.”

“I do not come to the defense of our ancestors, _nor_ do I condemn them,” Vor’Ian spoke softly.

“So, you’re somewhere in between?” Da’Vin cocked an eyebrow in his direction.

“We cannot know what the Gwinn of today would be like had the fire elements won. And yet we realize that what we are today is _far_ from perfect. We are cut off from the rest of the universe, hiding behind a shield that does not let us live the way we were meant to. But if the alternative was death and destruction to our peers, what would you have found preferable?” Vor’Ian didn’t raise his voice and spoke as calmly as if they’d been discussing the latest fashion trends on Orcadia Prime.

“I’m trying to wrap my head around, why are none of them imprisoned, but just outright _murdered?”_

“Our ancestors were fearful that the fire elements would escape one day … and _complete_ what they began.”

“Doesn’t it make you wonder though, if they could have been the ones to end the war with the Sporrans?” Da’Vin rolled his eyes. “ _Even if_ they were the ones who started it?”

Vor’Ian shook his head. “No, because you are here. And that is what _you_ are meant to do.”

“What if I’m _not_ who everyone thinks I am.” Da’Vin clenched his hands into fists to keep them from shaking.

“I once knew you as Luke Star, a Gwinn raised as a human, destined to die like one,” Vor’Ian began. “We had written you off as ever returning to us, especially when you fell victim to the Sporrans. But here you are, not only having defied all odds to return to us. But to also be _he_ who will be the Gwinn’s ultimate salvation.”

Da’Vin squeezed his eyes shut in the hopes that no tears would seep through. Until his water element affinity manifested, and until he was trained well enough to fight the Sporrans, he wouldn’t believe any of what this prophecy was saying about him.

He needed to be alone, for the last thing he wanted was to continue discussing this with someone who was being so reasonable about the whole thing. When he opened his eyes, it was to find that he was alone. Could the elders really sense his feelings or was he outward projecting in a way that they could read? He wasn’t certain, but lay back on the lounge chair to await Rhys’An’s return. The blue leaf slipped from his palm and fell to the ground unnoticed, the edges … slightly burnt.


	22. Chapter 22

It was a good thing Aiden was good at his job, for he certainly would not have gotten through each day with the type of misery that had descended upon him since Gal’Ent left.

He’d cleaned up the bunker and returned to his own home, since he was no longer sharing living space with a hot blue haired man. He’d called Gal’Ent once, and the man had answered, saying that he was doing fine, but he hadn’t told Aiden where he was.

But that was fine because although Aiden wasn’t proud of it, he knew exactly where Gal’Ent was because he was tracking his phone. The man promised to let him know before he left the planet and that call hadn’t come yet.

However, by the end of the week, Aiden decided that he wanted to spend at least one more night with his soon to be former lover before Gal’Ent left forever.

He left work with his tracker activated which told him that Gal’Ent was somewhere on the outskirts of the city. The days had begun to get cool, so he wrapped his trench coat tightly around him before taking a cab to the area he needed to go.

The driver let him off on the edge of town near where the forest began. Keeping an eye on his cell phone tracker, he let it guide him in the right direction.

He thought about what he would say when he suddenly showed up on Gal’Ent’s doorstep. Would the man be happy to see him, or upset that Aiden had the ability to track him? He had no fear that his alien lover would grow angry with him, which he hadn’t done once in the few weeks they had spent together.

Aiden wanted to run his hands through the soft curls of that sapphire hair. He wanted to ride on Gal’Ent’s back while the man’s powerful tail propelled them through the pool once more. He could only imagine how much more thrilling that would have been had they been in the actual ocean.

And then there was the sex, Aiden licked his lips at the thought of what Gal’Ent could do to his body with his sinful tongue, hands and cock. If anything, he could claim he’d tracked Gal’Ent down to ensure he was fed before his departure. Yes, of course, he was only looking out for Gal’Ent’s best interests.

_Right…_

Aiden soon noted that the tracker led him to an abandoned warehouse which had the front doors boarded over. He wasn’t surprised that if Gal’Ent was inside that he hadn’t gone through those doors which showed no signs of entry.

He eventually found a half-rusted fire escape that he was able to jump and pull the ladder down to begin his ascent. He peered through the first open window on his way and saw mostly empty rooms with boxes stacked atop each other.

He paused in his descent when two men appeared on the street below. He crouched against the railings so he wouldn’t be seen unless the men looked up directly. They paused beneath him, speaking so softly, Aiden couldn’t make out the words.

When one of them tilted their heads to the side, Aiden clasped a hand over his mouth to prevent a gasp. There was an intermittent red flashing on the side of his cheek. _This was one of the enemy Gal’Ent had spoken of!_

This didn’t bode well at all, for if the Sporrans were here and Gal’Ent was inside, it was no coincidence. They must have somehow tracked Aiden’s lover here as well. Or was it possible that they’d followed Aiden himself here? He didn’t want to think that he’d possibly put Gal’Ent in danger.

When the men tore down the boards on the door with their bare hands, the fact that they weren’t human shone through once more. Aiden waited for them to vanish inside before he pulled his phone out to call Gal’Ent.

After Gal’Ent’s sexy rumble of a voice answered on the other end, Aiden began to speak in frantic soft tones. “Two Sporrans just entered the building you’re hiding in, I’m outside on the fire escape.”

There was silence for a few moments on the other end before Gal’Ent finally replied. “I will handle it; _you_ should head to safety.”

It was on the tip of Aiden’s tongue to suggest they call the police, but he realized if they put a spotlight on the Sporrans, it would also reveal Gal’Ent’s presence to the authorities. Since Gal’Ent’s rescuers were on the way, maybe it would be alright. However, his lover hung up before he could suggest it.

Aiden knew he should climb back down the fire escape, hail a cab and head home. Instead he managed to find an open window and slipped inside the darkened warehouse.

***

Rhys’An observed his mate with a deep sense of pride. Da’Vin may have yet to manifest his water ability, and his control over earth elements was sketchy at best, but if he were not a Tribrid, Air would definitely be his element.

They were in the outdoor courtyard of the Earth Elder complex where students trained. Ly’Riel was present along with several other elite officers from each element.

Currently, Ly’Riel was summoning balls of dirt from the ground and launching them at Da’Vin who was using his air powers to deflect the orbs. Swift movements of the hands and slight flicks of the wrist was all Da’Vin needed to direct the wind at the dirt orbs. Although, Rhys’An had witnessed Da’Vin summon the power without hand movements before, which usually took years of practice for a normal air element to master.

When the opposing team realized they needed to up the danger, a water element by the name of Say’La stepped forward and began to summon orbs of liquid from the nearby fountain.

Ly’Riel also stepped up his game, reforming at least a dozen of the felled earth orbs from before. Coupled with the balls of liquid, at least twenty objects were launched at Da’Vin at once.

From his perch on a small bleacher stand made of bark and vines, Rhys’An witnessed the entire thing. He sucked in a breath, wondering if his mate was about to get soaked or extremely dirty. There was a cunning glimmer in Da’Vin’s gaze as he suddenly raised his hands abruptly before bringing them back down in a swift movement. A downward draft illuminated by the white strands of air magic slammed into the spinning orbs. Some of them crumbled back into the earth, but at least several landed on the two who had initially cast the attacks. Ly’Riel was soaking wet and covered in a fair amount of mud and so was Say’La.

Aya’La who had been keeping score signaled that the match was over. His fellow Gwinn looked none the worse for the wear, considering she had been locked up for the time it took Rhys’An to travel to Belona and back for assisting him. Her accomplice had also been released, now that what they’d done was no longer considered a crime.

“Perhaps a rematch on the morrow?” Aya’La came forward grinning after declaring Da’Vin the victor.

“I thought you had only just come into this affinity, but you are as skilled an air element as if you had been training from childhood,” Ly’Riel muttered, his usually golden sunshine hair now covered in brown mud.

“Do you expect anything to be considered the norm where our victor is concerned?” Aya’La interjected. “He is a Tribrid after all.”

“Am I the first Tribrid?” Da’Vin asked as if he’d only just considered that theory.

“ _No,_ there was one other long ago,” Aya’La replied.

“What was he or she like?” Da’Vin wanted to know.

“The histories are vague; it was during a dark time for the Gwinn.” Aya’La looked like she truly wanted to change the subject.

“Then how do we know that what I am is a _good thing?”_ Da’Vin asked calmer than the nature of that question should entail.

“That’s enough practice for today,” Rhys’An declared. He noticed that if any of the elites gathered found what Da’Vin had asked disconcerting, they didn’t show it. After the rest of the elites filed out of the courtyard, Ly’Riel and Aya’La hung back.

“Aya’La and I are headed to a festival orgy due to start within the hour, care to join us?” Ly’Riel’s question appeared to be for both of them, but then his follow-up was clearly directed at Rhys’An. “I think the last time we fucked was when I fed you during your first rescue mission to Belona.”

Rhys’An shook his head. “I am mated now.”

Ly’Riel chuckled. “So, you have turned into _one of those._ Remember the days when you _abhorred_ the idea of couple’s mating?”

A dirt bomb exploded behind Ly’Riel’s head causing him to jerk forward. Rhys’An knew the elite officer had not fired it himself. He glanced at Da’Vin who stood quietly beside him, blue eyes glowing softly. It soon became apparent to all present just _who_ had launched the attack.

Ly’Riel lowered his dirty head and dropped to one knee. “I meant no disrespect Tribrid Da’Vin.”

Da’Vin was quiet for a moment before plastering a smile on his face, he replied. “Me either, just had to get a cheap shot in.”

“You should know better, Ly’Riel.” Aya’La scolded him. “Tribrid Da’Vin is only now learning our ways, for he was not raised here. Such casual talk about sex he may find offensive.”

“Thanks for defending me, Aya’La, but I’ve been pretty comfortable with sex the last couple of years. I was _jealous,_ plain and simple. Rhys is my mate and … _I won’t share him with anyone_.”

“And such is the right of mated pairs,” Aya’La nodded in deference.

Ly’Riel eventually came to his feet, still looking a bit cowed by the whole exchange. He was an earth element elite officer, and was likely unused to being in this position. “Please accept my apology,” Ly’Riel pleaded.

“Apology is unnecessary. But please, I won’t keep you two from your orgy.” Da’Vin eyed the mess Ly’Riel presented. “And you’re probably going to have to clean up first.”

Ly’Riel nodded, and Aya’La waved goodbye before the two of them left.

When they were alone, Da’Vin turned to Rhys’An trembling slightly. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. _I’ve never been so jealous in my entire life.”_

“Should I be flattered or _concerned?”_ Rhys’An stroked a hand down Da’Vin’s back reassuringly.

Da’Vin chuckled nervously. “Both, maybe…” He then promptly changed the subject. “When’s Gal’Ent getting back?”

Sio’Na’s efforts to bring forth his water affinity had failed, so they were now waiting for Gal’Ent to give it a try, but he had to get here first. “I am unsure. When they are close enough to communicate, either through the other elders or the ship’s controls, we will know.”

“Okay,” Da’Vin offered a genuine smile. “ _I love you.”_ He didn’t wait for Rhys’An to respond and rushed to continue. “I know the bond means we don’t need to say it, because _we can feel it._ But I just wanted to say it. Cause I never got to say it to anyone else before.”

Rhys’An fully embraced him, wrapping his arms around his mate’s slender waist. “And I _love you,_ Da’Vin.”

Da’Vin closed his eyes as if savoring the words. “It will always be you and me, against all odds.”

 _“As you say.”_ Rhys’An kissed him then, sensing an urgency and desperation as Da’Vin kissed him back. This issue of being the professed savior of the Gwinn was weighing heavily on his mate and Rhys’An wasn’t sure what else he could do to reassure him. He needed Gal’Ent’s help indeed. It was long past time his most trusted advisor and friend returned to them.

***

Every floorboard creak or scuffing noise Aiden heard in the darkened warehouse had his heart beating faster by the second. He couldn’t risk calling Gal’Ent again, but knew that at least two Sporrans were somewhere in here with them. A part of him wondered just what the hell he was doing? He had no weapons; he hadn’t called the authorities so there was no back up on the way. And this enemy had wounded Gal’Ent badly in the past with possibly the intent to kill. Everything about this situation spelled trouble with a capital T.

Night had fallen and the only light that entered came from the windows that weren’t boarded up. There were signs that perhaps squatters or homeless people had been there recently. He almost tripped over a rolled up sleeping bag and managed not to scream when a rodent scampered over his shoes.

He needed to leave; he should do as Gal’Ent asked him to do. But the fear of his alien lover bleeding out and dying here, with no way to feed and thus heal his injuries kept him moving forward.

He eventually came to a stairwell that led to the first floor and simply stood at the top and strained his ears to listen for any sounds of movement. He heard nothing and took a chance to place one foot on the first step. The creaking sounded extremely loud in his ears. He backed off, afraid that he wasn’t the only one that heard that.

He stepped backward right into what felt like a solid wall of muscle. He turned around slowly, and the scream that would have escaped his lips at what he saw was suddenly blocked by a thick scaly palm.

_The two Sporrans had found him._

However, the one standing in front of him was no longer wearing a human façade. Looking back at Aiden was a being with brown scales for skin, yellow beady eyes and two horns protruding from the hairline.

The alien in front of him muttered one word in common tongue. _“Human,”_ the Sporran sneered revealing a series of sharp fangs.

Aiden felt himself being lifted off his feet after a collar was placed around his neck. The alien holding him then did a strange thing. He removed his palm covering Aiden’s mouth.

He tried to scream in warning alerting Gal’Ent to where they were, but no sound left his lips. The collar glowed ominously around his neck and he was able to put two and two together. When he was unceremoniously lifted off his feet and tossed over a muscled shoulder, he realized the depth of the trouble he was in now.

***

Gal’Ent lit up his position with a series of glowing blue orbs that he sent out onto the first floor of the warehouse, hovering above the junk and decay. His shields were up, surrounding him completely as he waited for the enemy to approach.

“You escaped one time elder, but you will _not_ be so lucky again.”

Gal’Ent heard Deckard’s voice and was not surprised the Sporran hadn’t abandoned his pursuit of him, in fact he had garnered reinforcements. Despite the people of this world’s treaty to be protected from warmongering aliens, Gal’Ent had witnessed the Sporran’s killing indiscriminately as he opted to stay one step ahead of them.

He’d kept his head buried in the sand for too long during his idyllic time with Aiden, and the people of this world had likely suffered as a result. It was time to remedy that.

“What makes you think _luck_ had anything to do with it?” Gal’Ent could see no Sporrans in the room with him yet, but he knew they were near. Their shields were not as sturdy as the Gwinn, so simply walking in to talk to him in the open would leave them a target. Thus, Deckard continued his conversation out of view.

“Just like an elder, always cocky until the end.” The sneer in Deckard’s voice was apparent.

“Have you met many elders _? I doubt it.”_ Gal’Ent knew the insinuation that Deckard had not taken on any powerful Gwinn in the past would hit home, perhaps making the man angry and causing him to slip up.

“Shall I tell you who I have met? _This human,_ who stinks of _you.”_ Deckard’s words landed with dramatic effect when Aiden was suddenly tossed down the stairs.

Gal’Ent stared at his human lover who had a small bruise on his forehead but was otherwise conscious. His hands were bound behind him which hampered him getting to his feet somewhat. But eventually he managed to stand favoring his right leg. When the human mouthed the words, ‘I’m sorry,’ Gal’Ent then noticed the collar half hidden beneath his clothes likely with the gag function enabled.

Aiden was now in the same position Luke Star had been. But unlike Luke Star who could heal and withstand greater injuries, Aiden was only human and too much violence against him would lead to his death. Human bodies were fragile like that. Gal’Ent would have to ask the man when this was all over, why he didn’t leave as Gal’Ent had suggested, but he would have to wait for that answer.

“Lower your shield and we will release the human,” Deckard ordered. He then came into view, striding down the stairs followed by his first officer.

“I think you will release him regardless.” Gal’Ent gave the Sporrans a knowing look once they were on the ground floor with him. “You think it a hardship for me to overpower the two of you and take the human?”

Deckard smirked at him. “Who said there was just _two of us?”_

Suddenly, a sickening shearing noise as it cut into the side of the metal of the warehouse filled the room. It took less than thirty seconds for one side of the building to be completely shorn off like a hot knife through butter, likely from the laser of a Sporran ship.

Once the dust cleared, standing in the now open section of building was dozens of Sporrans and two hovering ships. They would draw attention from the humans before long, and the casualties would mount.

“What is it going to be?” Deckard began. “If you do not drop your shield, we will not stop with this human, but level the _entire city_. The protections they have in place cannot stop us, and any aid from their treaty members will come too late. _Decide!”_ He brandished a weapon that looked much like a regular gun except the tip held a slender purple shard embedded in it.

_The Sladon crystal._

It seems Deckard was prepared to incapacitate him once more, the moment he dropped his shield.

“You drive a hard bargain, Sporran. I suppose I have no choice but to surrender.” Gal’Ent’s gaze went to Aiden’s, wishing he could warn the human of what was about to happen, but the collar would also block out his telepathic thoughts. There was no help for it then, Gal’Ent took a deep breath and dropped his shield.


	23. Chapter 23

The moment Gal’Ent’s shield dropped, it was replaced by a white one of pure wind and air. A similar shield was also erected around Aiden whose wide-eyed gaze said he had no idea what was going on.

Gal’Ent had been in communication with Fil’Ep for the last few days and knew the exact moment the air elder had landed on Belona. He was to deliver goodbye messages for Luke Star’s human contacts here, and then they were meant to leave. However, the realization that the Sporrans would continue to hunt him without knowing he’d left and further endangering the humans living here had prompted another plan.

Gal’Ent had ensured that he’d been seen by some of the enemy earlier in the day, before leading them to this abandoned warehouse. The one thing he hadn’t planned on was Aiden somehow learning where he was and putting himself in danger. But with the combined powers of two elders working together, they would overcome even that little problem.

Gal’Ent stood back and watched as the white light wind summoned by his counterpart sharpened into millions of tiny blades. Then those blades began slamming into the enemy one after the other. Cries of pain reverberated throughout the area even as black spear attacks bounced off the shields Fil’Ep had summoned around him and Aiden individually.

When the sound of groaning metal reached his ears, he glanced through the openings in the shorn off side of building to see the Sporran ships being eaten by the same white blades, their shields useless against this immense power. Both were about to crash in the forest.

This attack may have gotten most of the Sporrans in the vicinity, but there were likely others still hiding, so Gal’Ent and Fil’Ep had planned a more direct final attack.

When a section of the floorboards above fell away, partially crushing a Sporran that now resembled a pin cushion, Gal’Ent glanced upward. He saw his fellow elder descending, his transparent wings spread and glowing with his innate powers and energies.

Fil’Ep landed beside Gal’Ent, before using his wind power to summon Deckard. The injured Sporran had been attempting to crawl away unnoticed. After Fil’Ep lowered his shield from around Gal’Ent, they clasped palms together and began to combine their power.

Their bodies glowed, one in a white aura, the other blue. Gal’Ent willed his water power to combine with Fil’Ep’s air. Pure air and water whipped off them, the aura blinding in some cases.

It took only a few moments for a tiny white and blue orb to coalesce. Once fully formed, they sent it towards Deckard who was barely conscious causing it to smack into the Sporran’s chest. Deckard began to calcify in seconds. His body went still and his eyes opaque white. They could now witness all the other living and dead Sporrans in the vicinity share the same fate.

However, Gal’Ent knew that not just the ones present would suffer the calcification, but any other Sporrans still hidden on the planet. The spell would only last for a few hours then fade, but him and Fil’Ep would be long gone by then.

Gal’Ent casually stepped over Deckard’s corpse, before holding his hand out to the stunned human. Aiden hadn’t moved even after his shield had dropped, and stood stock still staring wide eyed at both of them. Gal’Ent moved toward him, before grasping the collar around his neck and sending blue energy into the metal. It cracked before bursting into a million pieces and falling away. “Time to go, young one. Your law enforcement should be here soon. And we should depart before they arrive.”

“But … what … _how?”_ Aiden couldn’t seem to form a coherent sentence.

Gal’Ent gave him a small smile. “Explanations will come later. But first a quick introduction. This is my comrade, Fil’Ep. He’s going to give us a lift out of here.”

Aiden nodded numbly, and said nothing when Gal’Ent gathered him in his arms. Fil’Ep then created a harness using his air magic which grabbed them tight. With one flap of his powerful wings, the Air Elder propelled them out of the warehouse via the open sections of wall. It wasn’t a moment too soon, for the sirens could be heard in the distance.

***

They were on a space ship, some part of Aiden’s fuzzy brain new that. Gal’Ent had mentioned something about treating his injuries. But instead of a medical ward, he was seated in what looked like a control room, if the heads-up display and the silver control consuls built into the side of the ship was any indication. The screens showed images of outside and apparently, they were parked on an airstrip that wasn’t currently in use. It was an old military base perhaps a few miles from Indigo City. Gal’Ent was currently inputting some information directly into the ship’s computer, which gave Aiden an opportunity to study his companion.

Luminous wings that reminded Aiden’s of a dragonfly’s were completely transparent except for the gold filaments that threaded the bones and tissue. When they suddenly vanished with a slight gust of wind, Aiden jumped in his chair. This garnered him the attention of the new alien man.

Aiden had never seen eyes like that before. They were such a pristine clear silver, they almost looked white. But instead of appearing creepy, the thick platinum lashes that bracketed the unusual orbs made them seem almost dreamy.

White blond hair that was just long enough to run your hands through but not long enough to go in a ponytail framed a handsome face with some of the sharpest cheekbones Aiden had ever seen. Fil’Ep’s skin was pale, but golden undertones prevented him from looking ghostly. And his full lips reminded Aiden of the inner pink flesh of a popular fruit. The neatly trimmed goatee of the same platinum color of his hair prevented him from appearing almost androgynous.

The long-sleeved tunic he wore was a charcoal grey, with a thin black belt surrounding a narrow waist. Black leggings fitted into knee length boots completed his attire.

“Your pain will ease momentarily.” Fil’Ep made a small movement of his right hand, summoning wavy wisps of white air magic.

His voice was of a masculine quality but held an ethereal lightness that Aiden thought he could listen to all day. He almost didn’t notice when the headache from his head injury went away, and the pain from his sprained ankle vanished.

_They could heal instantly._

It left Aiden wondering what else they could heal, maybe even terminal disease. Why his planet didn’t have a treaty with aliens like this, he didn’t know.

“You must have questions,” Fil’Ep gazed at him thoughtfully, his slender hands now clasped behind his back.

“I have a few of my own.” Having completed his task, Gal’Ent rejoined them. He was still wearing Belonan attire, consisting of jeans, a white tee and a black hoodie. Black ankle boots graced his feet.

Aiden had remembered going shopping for the clothing Gal’Ent now wore. But one glance at Fil’Ep gave him the impression Gal’Ent wasn’t used to dressing this casually. He felt terrible to have cramped his alien lover’s style. His thoughts soon returned to the present beneath Gal’Ent’s unwavering stare.

“You were tracking my movements,” It was more a statement than a question.

Aiden looked sheepish before nodding. “I knew you were going to call before you left the planet. But I wanted to say goodbye in person one last time.”

There was a slight grin on Fil’Ep’s face, which if possible, made him look even _more_ attractive. “He wished to _feed you,_ old friend.”

Aiden was mortified and almost wished the space ship floor would open up and swallow him.

“Da’Vin had expressed concern as to how you were getting by here. He wondered if you would need to resort to compulsion in order to be fed,” Fil’Ep chuckled.

Gal’Ent said nothing to Fil’Ep’s comment and kept his attention on Aiden. “Da’Vin, is the one you knew as Luke Star.”

“Wow, Luke must really be settling in to already have an alien name. But … what is _compulsion_?” Aiden was confused.

“The night we met, when I was injured, I attempted compulsion on you, _which failed,”_ Gal’Ent explained.

Realization suddenly dawned on Aiden. “That’s when you were trying to tell me what to do.” Another horrific thought occurred to him. “ _Had you used it since?”_

“ _Never._ You aided me without me forcing my will on you. This earned you my trust, and you need never fear compulsion from me.” Gal’Ent’s golden eyes shined with the sincerity of his words.

As if bored by the current line of conversation, Fil’Ep changed the subject. “Luke Star has always held the name of Da’Vin, he just did not know it at the time. It was the name bestowed by his late parents.”

“Luke … err, Da’Vin must be so happy that he’s with his people again,” Aiden commented.

“One would think,” Fil’Ep began. “But we must hurry back, for the other elders are in agreement that young Da’Vin needs your assistance, Gal’Ent.”

“Why would you guys refer to yourselves as elders?” Aiden wanted to know. “You can’t be much older than me, and I’m thirty-one.”

There was a shared look between both the aliens before Gal’Ent spoke once more. “My people, the Gwinn; we possess extended longevity. Fil’Ep and I have been alive for … _many_ of your years.”

“Many?” Aiden echoed.

 _“Many.”_ There was a slightly amused expression on Fil’Ep’s handsome face.

“Something tells me I’m not going to get details,” Aiden said wryly.

“I must depart to deliver Da’Vin’s farewells to his comrades on this world,” Fil’Ep began. “He sent one for you as well, Aiden Pallas.” The alien handed Aiden a device that looked like a flash drive. “Simply say, _activate_ to watch the message.”

Aiden accepted the device somewhat stunned. Thinking about Luke’s departure, would also remind him of the fact that Gal’Ent was about to leave him. He knew he hadn’t introduced himself to Fil’Ep, yet the man seemed to know him. “How do you know my name?”

“Gal’Ent informed me. I bid you farewell.” Fil’Ep turned and left the area.

“You’re getting ready to bring me back, aren’t you?” Aiden asked.

Gal’Ent nodded. “I did have one more question before we part ways.”

Aiden gave his full attention, hoping the question would distract him from the fact that his heart felt like it was going to explode in his chest. He had never been heartbroken before, and was glad he wouldn’t have to count this as his second time.

“You called me to warn me that the Sporrans were coming, but you did not leave. Instead you ran headlong into danger, _why?”_

Aiden was tired of sitting while Gal’Ent still stood, so he came to his feet slowly. “I … I couldn’t stop thinking about how injured you were that first night. I just didn’t want to see it happen again.” He twisted his hands in front of him glancing down at the smooth silver paneling of the ship’s floor. This was it; this was the end. Gal’Ent would take him home and he’d never see him again. And somehow … somehow, Aiden would have to find a way to carry on.

***

Gal’Ent knew the human before him was only speaking half of the truth, but he pondered just how to press him for more. He was dressed in the navy suit he must have worn to his office that day. But the jacket was dirty, ripped and torn. And he must have lost his tie at some point during the scuffle. His auburn hair was mussed, and those beautiful hazel eyes could not meet Gal’Ent’s for some reason. 

Gal’Ent decided to go with humor to help ease some of the tension in the room. “Was Fil’Ep right then? As you say, since I always look _so damn hungry,_ was it your intention to once again feed me?”

Aiden started to chuckle but it ended on a sob. He still wouldn’t meet Gal’Ent’s gaze.

 _Have you agreed to let him come along yet?_ Fil’Ep’s words filtered in his head.

 _He still has not asked_ , was Gal’Ent’s response. _It must be his decision._

 _Cannot have Da’Vin accuse you of compulsion again._ The humorous undertones could be heard clearly in Fil’Ep’s voice.

 _Our Tribrid is wise beyond his years. Now, allow me a moment to get Aiden through this._ Gal’Ent was grateful when Fil’Ep’s voice went silent. He cupped Aiden’s chin and forced him to look at him. “Tell me what is it, _what do you want?”_

Aiden’s eyes shone with unshed tears. _“I don’t want you to leave,”_ He burst out.

“But _I must_ , not simply for my safety, but for that of your people as well,” Gal’Ent began. “The Sporrans will keep coming if I stay here, I may be hard to kill, but they do not respect human life the way my people do.”

“ _Then take me with you.”_ A single tear finally escaped those beautiful eyes. But the way Aiden’s body tensed led Gal’Ent to believe the human believed this request would also be denied.

Gal’Ent had known the moment he left the bunker he’d shared with Aiden that when he returned to Orcadia Prime, he wanted the human to come with him. Exposing human cells to the radiation from the Chrysalis Orb of course would not be good. This and the fact that their world was meant to stay hidden was largely the reason humans were not invited to Orcadia Prime.

However, their bodies were easy to fix as Fil’Ep had demonstrated when he healed Aiden’s injuries earlier. He would have to ensure the human received treatment each week and it would work. But there was one thing Aiden had to understand before Gal’Ent could agree to this.

“Are you ready to say goodbye to this world? To your friends and family, _never_ to see them again, just as Da’Vin has done?” Gal’Ent watched him closely.

Aiden balled his hands into fists as a look of determination crossed his features. _“I am._ Call me crazy but … _I love you.”_

“You love a being that needs to feed on sex. You understand that fidelity would _not_ exist between us?” Gal’Ent needed to point that out.

“I understand, and _I don’t care_ as long as I can still have some part of you.” Aiden wiped at the tears on his face while gazing at him imploringly. “I already know that I will be happy as long as you keep me near.”

“Then yes, you may come with me.” Gal’Ent wasn’t surprised when the smaller man launched himself at him culminating in a tight hug and kisses. He could sense the relief in every fiber of Aiden’s being.

Fil’Ep sensing the heavy part of the conversation was over, interjected. _Does his answer mean he is willing to share our beds on the way home?_


	24. Chapter 24

There was no actual land in the domain of the air elements, although Windlan resembled land because it was so massive as the home to the elders’ complex. However, swatches of temporary white light woven together from their magics hovered among the clouds where they could gather to give their wings a break. And since Da’Vin had no wings, he was certainly hoping that the spongy fabric he walked on would continue to hold his weight.

Rhys’An had taken him to see what he’d called the Chrysalis Orb. At least a few times a day, several air elements would surround the spinning magical orb and channel their air magic through it. This continued to power the orb which formed the cloak and shield around the planet. Although the sun’s rays were allowed to permeate the shield, it was somewhat muted. So much so that Da’Vin could make out no heavenly bodies in the sky whatsoever. He’d thought that was just a factor in his waking dreams, but was surprised to find it was actually so.

“Some of the air elements actually live here?” Da’Vin asked when his mate rejoined him after having greeted some of his fellow nurturers that were on the current platform with them. They were apparently preparing for their next shift, but Rhys’An had been granted temporary leave from the nurturers. Da’Vin had a feeling that was likely because of him.

Rhys’An nodded. “Yes, they even build homes out of air magic to offer some semblance of privacy.”

“But you chose to live on land,” Da’Vin had visited Rhys’An’s apartment on land, they had even slept there one night. It was more a traditional building rather than a garden on steroids where they now lived.

“The older the air element, the better dwelling they can build. Elder Chi’Ara and Elder Fil’Ep live in what I can only describe as a floating palace. The walls of Windlan are made from real materials as well as the furnishings. But the foundation on which it stands is a combination of the mighty magics that only two elders could produce.” Rhys’An explained. “My skills leave something to be desired in that department. Thus, I live on land.”

“Well, can’t have you falling out of a poorly constructed air building, so that makes sense,” Da’Vin chuckled. “Say, just _how old are you?”_

“I am one thousand galactic years,” A wind picked up causing a stray loch of blue-black hair to escape Rhys’An’s loose queue.

Da’Vin’s jaw dropped. “If you’re that old, the elders must be seriously _ancient.”_ Although as whimsical as some of the elders appeared, it was hard to imagine. And then there was the fact that no type of sex was taboo to them. Vor’Ian and Fil’Ep had thought it nothing to have Da’Vin become a voyeur during their little tryst. 

_“Seriously ancient indeed,”_ Rhys’An gave him a winning smile.

“The way you sometimes talk of Gal’Ent, I can tell he’s your favorite,” Da’Vin began. “ _Mine too,_ considering he’s the only one who came along to help you rescue me.”

“Gal’Ent may not share my element, but he is indeed the Elder in whom I place the most trust.”

“He’s like a father figure to you.” That comment led to Da’Vin’s next question. “What about your parents?”

“My parents died shortly after I was born,” Rhys’An replied.

“I’m so sorry. May I ask how?” Da’Vin was now learning just how much he had in common with Rhys’An, with both of them having been orphaned so young. Yet with their innate ability to heal, they were hard to kill. So, he was curious as to what happened to his mate’s parents.

“As recent as five hundred years ago, our people were sent on reconnaissance missions to aid with our war against the Sporrans.” Rhys’An pressed his lips into a thin line at the memory. “They did not always end well. My parents were a team of sorts, as you know, mated pairs do not like to be apart from each other. They fell victim to the Sporrans on their last mission. They had survived experiencing the Urge in order to have me. But only a few years later suffered their demise. Gal’Ent had been the one to send them on that particular mission.”

“Which is why he took you under his wing?” Da’Vin wondered. 

“I was not the only Gwinn child orphaned at the time. I would like to believe it was more than that,” Rhys’An replied.

An uncomfortable thought settled on his brain, and Da’Vin knew he couldn’t move on with the conversation without knowing. “Were you and Gal’Ent … ever lovers?”

Rhys’An gave him a somewhat concerned look before his features softened. “Are you experiencing jealousy again?”

Da’Vin grinned. “I only saw Gal’Ent the one time when he was off being impressive saving our butts. But since our people apparently don’t do ugly, and the elders seem to have the edge on everyone else –”  
_“No.”_ Rhys’An cut him off before stroking Da’Vin’s cheek gently. “Rambling does not become you. Gal’Ent and I were never lovers, and we had never been in an emergency situation where we needed to feed on each other. In fact, the current elders tend to feed only from themselves, so that the general population would not suffer addiction withdrawals.”

Da’Vin looked at his mate dumbfounded. “I think I’m missing something here. _Addiction withdrawals_?”

“If a normal Gwinn feeds from an elder, he or she receives a drop of that elder’s power. It will boost the normal Gwinn’s power levels through the roof. But the high only lasts for a few hours, and then comes the crash which can leave the Gwinn incapacitated sometimes nearly as long as a day. There is no effect when two elders feed from each other, which is why that is their preferred method.”

“But what would happen to a human? It’s likely Gal’Ent would have fed on one given how long he’s been gone.” Da’Vin couldn’t help the concerned furrow on his brow.

“There would be no effect, because humans have no ability to process that raw power. The energies we get from sex which sustain us, do not work in the same method for a human,” Rhys’An explained. “They experience pleasure, but otherwise suffer no ill effects.”

“That makes sense. I know humans didn’t get sick when I had sex with them. But then, I’m not an elder.”

“You may not be an elder, Da’Vin. But the prophecy of the Tribrid does equal someone who _will_ rival them in power.” There was a sympathetic expression on Rhys’An’s face, as if he knew none of this was what Da’Vin wanted to hear. “Imagine that one day you will have control of all three elements and the power levels of an elder. You shall be extremely powerful indeed.”

“ _Rhys,_ we talked about this.” Da’Vin folded his arms across his chest and tried not to pout.

“I know you doubt the legitimacy of this prophecy, but that does not discount it.”

“Can we go back?” Da’Vin’s gaze was now directed at the bits of land he could see through the clouds below. He didn’t mean to be so dismissive of his mate. But thoughts of the prophecy when he couldn’t make water even stir in his presence would continue to bother him.

“Certainly.” Rhys’An’s wings sprouted behind his back as he prepared to fly Da’Vin back to the earth elders complex.

Da’Vin wondered when they would have their first real argument. The life of mated pairs certainly could not always be this idyllic. But then a part of him realized that he and Rhys’An would never be your typical mated pair, not with the shadow of the Tribrid looming over them.

***

Aiden observed the take-off from the large viewer screen located on the bridge. He watched as Indigo City and the surrounding areas grew smaller and smaller. Until the entire planet of Belona eventually came into view. He took one last look at the place he’d called home for thirty-one years before the alien space ship jetted them into the unknown.

The conversation he’d had with his parents before he left had been difficult. But he was grateful Gal’Ent had allowed him the time for a personal goodbye. Not only was he cutting the Pallas line short, as he still remained unwed and childless. He was also saying goodbye to his parents possibly forever. Gal’Ent hadn’t indicated he would be allowed to return for visits, and Aiden didn’t exactly want to press his luck, not when he wanted to be with Gal’Ent more than anything. He’d even left it to his parents to issue his resignation at work, to make sure he didn’t keep his new allies back any longer.

He hoped he’d been able to reassure them that he would be happy. Although he had no way of knowing if that truly would be the case despite his love for Gal’Ent. He couldn’t see his alien lover willingly hurting him, and as long as the man listened to his concerns, he suspected they would be able to work any issues out.

And then there was Da’Vin. He was no longer the Luke that Aiden knew, but at least he was still considered a friend and likely to be in Aiden’s corner. He wasn’t sure how long he stood there looking at the stars fly by like streaks of white light, until he heard Fil’Ep clearing his throat.

“First time off-world?” The elder asked.

Aiden nodded but said nothing. He experienced extreme shyness around the beautiful platinum blonde alien and wasn’t sure why. He preferred to have Gal’Ent in the room as a buffer, but his lover was blissfully absent. He had a feeling Gal’Ent had thought to leave him alone to get his thoughts together, but his alien lover’s companion apparently did not share the same sentiment.

“I filled the pantry should you get hungry; it is down the hall on the left,” Fil’Ep stated.

Aiden just realized he hadn’t even thought about food. His stomach was twisted into knots over the big decision he’d just made that eating hadn’t even crossed his mind. And as the only human on board, he was the only one who needed to eat actual food. He was grateful that at least someone was thinking about what he’d need to survive. But if Fil’Ep had been the one to get the food, how had he known that Aiden would be coming along with them, when the other elder had been off completing his own mission of delivering Da’Vin’s farewell messages?

“What communication devices do you and Gal’Ent use? I know our phones won’t work out here anymore. Maybe I’ll need one.” Aiden looked the man up and down wondering if he had a pocket somewhere on his person to hide a type of phone device.

_We use this one._

Hearing the alien’s voice in his mind was like a soft caress from an old lover. Heat blossomed on his cheeks as a hint of arousal took root. “ _What the hell was that?”_

“We can communicate, using telepathy.” Fil’Ep clasped his hands behind his back as he strode towards him slowly. “Is something amiss? You are positively flushed. It makes you even more becoming.”

_Shall I do it again? Do you like that?_

Aiden gasped, as a full erection formed in his pants. “What … what’s _wrong with me?”_  
_Are you hot? Perhaps you should disrobe._

Aiden loosened the buttons of his shirt then stopped. He stared at Fil’Ep with wide eyes. _“Are you compelling me?”_

Fil’Ep tilted his head to one side causing his long bangs to fall into his eyes. “Would you stop disrobing if I were?”

“Then _what is this?_ Gal’Ent never spoke to me that way.” Aiden felt sweat bead on his brow as suddenly the cool room seemed smoking hot.

“A curious human reaction to our telepathy.” Fil’Ep commented. “I shall refrain from using it unless an emergency arises. Should you need a cold shower, follow me to your quarters.”

Aiden swallowed visibly, as a part of him wondered if he should follow this alien stranger who had aroused him to the point of bursting simply by speaking in his mind. Gal’Ent may not have been strong enough to compel or use his telepathy on Aiden when they first met. But he hadn’t done it since either. It made him wonder if the blue-haired elder knew exactly the effect it would have on him and thus opted not to use it out of due diligence to Aiden. It made his respect of his lover grow even more, and despite his wariness of Fil’Ep, he followed him through the halls.

Fil’Ep eventually led him to a small room with overhead lighting. A bed and clothing cabinet seemed to be the only pieces of furniture. He then pointed to a paneling indicating a door. “There.” He said nothing further before turning to leave.

Aiden wanted to ask when he would see Gal’Ent again, but thought better than to delay the other elder. Having Fil’Ep around him may not be the best thing right now. He stripped off his dirty and torn clothing and was in the shower under the hot spray when he realized he’d have nothing clean to wear. He’d had a closet full of clothes in his home on Belona that would now be donated to charity. Neither of the men on this ship were his size, so borrowing from them would lead to him likely swimming in garments that were too long or too big. He hadn’t thought through this world relocation all that well. But next time he saw Gal’Ent, he was certain they’d figure it out.

*** 

Gal’Ent knocked on the door to Aiden’s quarters but received no answer. He touched his mind to the humans’ and found that he was asleep. He decided to check on him anyways and had the ship’s computer open the door for him.

Aiden lay beneath the covers, his discarded clothing abandoned on the floor. He noticed right away that the human appeared to be shivering despite the cool temperature in the room. Part of the sheet covering him fell away to reveal that he was shirtless. Gal’Ent went to the clothing cupboard to verify there was indeed suitable clothing inside that Aiden could wear. The shirts, pants and tunics were all neatly on hangers as if his human hadn’t touched them.

Gal’Ent realized that Aiden was perhaps now in guest mode, and would not take what he had not been told was his to make use of. Despite his selfishness for wanting Aiden with him, he understood what a huge undertaking this had been for the human. Grabbing some night clothing from the cupboard, he moved to the bed and pulled the sheets down.

Aiden was still wearing his underwear which was just the type of demure move Gal’Ent would expect from the human. A slight grin crossed his lips before he began to dress Aiden in the warmer clothing.

 _Your human had a curious reaction when I conversed with him in this manner. He became aroused._ Fil’Ep informed him.

Gal’Ent finished dressing Aiden before responding to his fellow elder who he could sense was in the REC room on the ship. _We have not experienced human interaction for some time, much may come as a surprise._

_Is he so shallow that he fell for you based on your appearance alone? Or is some other part of your aura inexplicably drawing him in? You should learn the truth of this, or he may one day have to return to his world, if he realizes he does not really love you. And given the way he ended things; his people may not take him back._

Gal’Ent knew Fil’Ep’s words held a kernel of truth. They needed to have a serious conversation while there was still time to return Aiden to his planet. For once they arrived on Orcadia Prime, Gal’Ent would have his hands full training Da’Vin. He had no intention of abandoning Aiden, but their time would be limited from that point onward.

He was preparing to settle his lover back underneath the covers but had a better idea. The bed was too small to hold them both laying side by side. So, he lay on it first before gathering Aiden in his arms against him. Then he covered them both with the sheets. He closed his eyes but did not sleep. He simply listened to the even breaths his lover took.

***

Aiden was pressed up against something warm and solid as he awoke groggily. He remembered still being cold when he’d gotten under the thin covers for, he’d been practically naked. But now, he felt downright toasty.

Opening his eyes, he found himself pressed against Gal’Ent’s solidly muscled chest. A simple black tunic covered what he knew to be a fantastic set of abs. It took him a moment to realize that he was also fully dressed. However, his sleep fogged brain had cleared enough for him to remember he hadn’t gone to bed that way.

He squirmed in the elders embrace so that he could look up at Gal’Ent’s face. The moment he did so, his alien lover’s eyes opened. The golden luminosity regarded him as someone would a thing they treasured. Aiden beamed under the man’s gaze, and he was so happy at the moment he thought his heart would burst with joy.

“I trust you slept well,” Gal’Ent murmured.

“Like a baby,” Aiden grinned at him.

A thoughtful expression crossed Gal’Ent’s handsome face. “I would not know how well a baby sleeps. Of the few infants that have graced my world over the years, I have never been put in charge of one.”

“It’s a shame, cause you’d probably make a _great dad,”_ Aiden replied.

“I am no stranger to having mentored others as a father figure. But they were not of my blood.”

“I know you were reluctant to talk about your world back on Belona knowing that we’d one day part ways. But now, all that has changed. And I get the feeling there’s a lot I don’t know about your world when it comes to the nuclear family.”

“Indeed,” Gal’Ent began. “But you are not suggesting you wish a history lesson at present?”

When Aiden felt the hardness of Gal’Ent’s erection pressed through his leggings a slight blush stained his cheeks. “Let me guess, _you’re hungry.”_

“My appetite seems to blossom when I am around you _, so, yes.”_

“I bet you say that to _all_ the humans.” Aiden’s words ended on a squeal when the covers were suddenly thrown off and he was rolled underneath Gal’Ent’s powerful body.

“Only _this human_ needs to know how I hunger for him.” Gal’Ent kissed him then, cutting off the immediate flow of words.

Aiden hummed into the kiss, tasting the ocean tinged spiciness that was his alien lover. Their clothes fell away in moments before a lubricating finger was placed inside his ass. It worked him for only a minute, stretching and preparing him for the huge cock Aiden had grown to love. Perhaps not as much as he loved the man it belonged to.

When Gal’Ent’s cock breached him, he sighed in blissful pleasure. The bed remained sure and steady despite the pummeling pace the elder eventually set. His own cock was rock hard and leaking pre-cum against his chest. Aiden wasn’t a teen or even a man in his early twenties, but his sexual stamina seemed to have tripled since he’d been with Gal’Ent. He idly wondered if it would have been the same with Da’Vin? But he had only slept with the man he once knew as Luke a few times, and a lot of time had passed in between.

Perhaps the continuous repeated sessions with a being who fed on sex was somehow rubbing off on Aiden. Whatever the case, he loved it. Being able to cum three or four times a night was a plus in his book.

When Gal’Ent’s cock began to ram his prostate, Aiden’s own dick erupted into an orgasm that left him screaming with pleasure. He didn’t care if the walls of the space ship were thin or not. It’s not like Fil’Ep would be surprised at what they were doing.

Gal’Ent continued to fuck him, casually grinding his hips against him, so much so that Aiden grew erect again and had another orgasm twenty minutes later. This time, Gal’Ent joined him in completion, depositing his seed deep inside Aiden’s body. They lay together for a while after softly caressing each other as Aiden’s breathing stabilized.

A thought occurred to him about five minutes later. “Who else is on the ship with us?”

“Just the three of us,” Gal’Ent replied.

“Uh…” Aiden figured he’d come right out and say it. “ _Then who’s going to feed Fil’Ep?”_

“Fil’Ep was at maximum power levels before departing and he was not injured in the battle. He will not need to feed before we return to Orcadia Prime,” Gal’Ent explained.

Aiden was about to breathe a sigh of relief before Gal’Ent continued.

“However, I was prepared to feed him should he have needed it.”

Aiden was quiet for a moment, his gaze lowered as he pondered that revelation. Gal’Ent had been up front with him, that there would be no fidelity. And despite the fact that Aiden wasn’t into threesomes, he didn’t want to be left out of the loop. He decided that nonchalance was the best armor in this case. “So, which one of you would have _topped?”_

Gal’Ent chuckled. “Is that truly the most pertinent thing on your mind at this moment?”

 _“It is actually._ You may not believe this but _I used to be a top_ … _still am_ in some ways too,” Aiden grinned at him. “So, lay it on me, the deets on how you would sleep together.”

“Among my people, men sleep with women, women sleep with women, and men sleep with men. Some men do prefer to give, while others receive,” Gal’Ent began. “But the details become unimportant if the feeding is urgent.”

“Stop dancing around the subject Gal’Ent, if Fil’Ep were in the mood, what would happen if you two _fucked?”_ Aiden wasn’t letting him use his flowery words to get out of this one.

Gal’Ent blew out a low breath before turning luminous golden eyes on Aiden. “We would take turns. I would fuck him, and later … he would _fuck me._ In a word, we _compromise_.”

“So, when you guys do that … _can I watch?”_ Aiden found his words scandalous but had a feeling Gal’Ent wouldn’t.

The elder chuckled at him. “Something tells me you will fit in nicely on Orcadia Prime. Fil’Ep had expressed an interest in bedding you. But I would not have allowed it if you were uncomfortable. But if you only wish to observe us…”

Aiden bit his bottom lip. “I’ve never been into threesomes but … _Fil’Ep is pretty hot.”_

“Nothing will happen unless you are comfortable with it.”

“As long as you’re in the room, I will be,” Aiden replied.

Gal’Ent rubbed his nose against Aiden’s in a sweet caress. “Then I shall inform my fellow elder of our intentions, and await his response.”

Aiden nodded his agreement. “But I still get to watch you guys fuck.” He smiled at the sounds of Gal’Ent’s laughter.


	25. Chapter 25

Da’Vin lay naked in bed with Rhys’An; the covers drawn to their chests, unwilling to get up. He did like that his lover tended to avoid any uncomfortable conversations when it came to Da’Vin being the Tribrid. But if some managed to pop up and things got a bit testy, there was always make-up sex to look forward to.

Da’Vin was to make the rounds of all three major areas of Orcadia Prime. He resided on the land and had already visited the air realm, all that was left was water. And Sio’Na had already invited them down to the watery depths of Aquadlan, but Da’Vin had refused, claiming he wanted to wait for Gal’Ent’s return instead.

He knew the others were all hoping that visiting the water kingdom would in some way trigger his water element power, but because he doubted so much that would happen, he preferred to put it off. But when Gal’Ent arrived, he would have run out of options. When Rhys’An stirred next to him, his mate’s first words were to see those fears come to fruition.

“Sio’Na just informed me that Gal’Ent will be here in one day. And he apparently is bringing a human with him.” Rhys’An’s beautiful blue-black hair was sleep mussed, but he’d never looked more beautiful to Da’Vin.

“I’m so happy that they will make it back safely, and that he met someone while he was there,” Da’Vin commented.

“You know him, the man goes by the name, Aiden Pallas.”

Da’Vin suddenly sat up in bed. “ _What?_ How did they meet?” He supposed that Gal’Ent could have gone along with Fil’Ep when he was delivering Da’Vin’s messages, but one meeting would not warrant Aiden coming to Orcadia Prime, and why would the elders even allow it?

“Apparently Aiden Pallas assisted Gal’Ent in his recovery, after he was injured during our escape of Belona. It appears they may have developed a relationship. And when the human asked to return with Gal’Ent to Orcadia Prime, he acquiesced,” Rhys’An explained.

“Does Gal’Ent know who Aiden was to me?” Da’Vin asked.

“A former lover? _Yes_. Is there cause for concern?” Rhys’An now sat up in bed as well. Blue-black hair cascaded around his handsome face.

“A former lover yes, but he was mostly a client,” Da’Vin began. “He was the _only_ client from my time at the hotel that I considered a friend. Everyone else was just someone I had sex with for money.”

“How do you feel about the fact that he will be coming here in the capacity of Gal’Ent’s new lover?”

“That doesn’t bother me, but I suppose what I’m most curious about is why he decided to make this huge decision. If there was no compulsion or coercion of any type involved, it seems like a rather sudden decision.” Da’Vin chewed on his bottom lip as he pondered just what could be going through his friend’s head.

“Gal’Ent would not have forced your friend here against his will, therefore it was entirely Aiden Pallas’ decision.” Rhys’An said those words as a man who would believe nothing else to be true.

“I guess I’ll just have to grill him when they arrive and find out what’s really going on in his head.” Another thought suddenly occurred to Da’Vin. “But it will be kind of nice to have someone from Belona to talk to, who will experience the newness of this world right alongside with me.”

Rhys’An wrapped his arms around Da’Vin and held him tight. “Anything that will aid in your transition I welcome as well.”

***

Aiden had been busy learning as much as he could about Orcadia Prime, including the language the Gwinn spoke. He underwent a process when he went to sleep one night and was able to learn the whole language subliminally. Gal’Ent had kept him so busy with videos and tutorials that the promised threesome didn’t happen, and now they were only one day out.

He pretty much had the run of the ship now, his favorite areas being the REC room and the gym. He headed to the latter now, wearing a loose tunic that fell well below his knees. He’d been pleased to learn that there had been clothing on board while not his style, at least was close enough to his size to work.

He’d had a routine back on Belona that included working out at least five days a week. He was grateful that he could keep at least some semblance of normalcy of his own life. There were workout devices resembling treadmills, but nothing to actually lift weights with. Gal’Ent had the ships computer create some weights for him. For the gym of the Gwinn was mostly a place to spar, therefore weapons of all types had filled the room.

He imagined Gal’Ent fighting using those weapons, given the impressive package that was the water elder, he would make for an awesome sight indeed.

Speaking of awesome sights, when Aiden turned the corner and entered the gym, it was to find it not empty.

Seated in a meditative state perhaps six feet off the floor was Fil’Ep. His glossy wings fluttered ever so slightly to keep him at a steady hover. White light shimmered in the air; it’s what Aiden would imagine sound waves would look like if you could see them.

However, as impressive as the elder looked meditating in midair, it was the fact that Fil’Ep was nearly naked that gave Aiden pause. His eyes were closed, which made Aiden feel like somewhat of a voyeur. What looked like a white loin cloth covered the elder’s genitals, but everywhere else was bare.

His skin glowed healthy like pure alabaster, and his body was completely hairless. He often wondered if Gal’Ent took time to groom his body hair as well, or if not having hair on the chests and legs was a Gwinn thing. Aiden’s gaze fell to the man’s nipples that matched the blush pink of his lips.

“Have you come to feed me?”

Aiden started, for Fil’Ep had yet to open his eyes. So how did the man know he was standing there? As if sensing his confusion, the elder gave a response.

“Humans have a distinctive smell. I find it pleasant.” Pale silver eyes finally opened and focused on Aiden. 

“I didn’t realize anyone was here.” Aiden realized now was his cue to excuse himself and leave. Instead he remained rooted in place and watched as Fil’Ep lowered himself to the ground allowing both feet to touch the gym mats. Then, with a sudden gush of wind, his beautiful wings vanished. “That’s a neat trick,” He murmured.

Fil’Ep came to stand mere inches away from him, clearly not respecting any personal boundaries. His slightly muscled body was on the slender side and he was perhaps a couple inches taller than Aiden. Fil’Ep was quite the contrast to Gal’Ent who was all bronzed muscle and bulk. He found it difficult to imagine Fil’Ep topping when it came to a competition of wills between those two.

“You have not answered me?” Fil’Ep’s disconcerting gaze lowered to Aiden’s lips.

“I … I only came to work out.”

“You do not find sex to be a work out? Then perhaps you are doing it wrong.” Fil’Ep’s warm breath wafted across Aiden’s cheek.

“Do you hunger my friend?” Gal’Ent entered the gym then, striding boldly towards Aiden’s side.

“Indeed, will anyone here feed me?” Fil’Ep asked casually as if he wasn’t suggesting a hot three-way fuck session.

Aiden glanced away nervously, feeling the flush spread across his cheeks. He had been all gung-ho for this a few days ago, but now he couldn’t bring himself to be so openly wanton. If it was just Gal’Ent, then sure.

“You can have me, old friend.”

Despite the fact that Gal’Ent was the one to reply, Fil’Ep’s gaze lingered on Aiden for some time. “Are you shy, young one?”

Aiden bristled, “ _No,”_ Was his indignant reply.

“I do not believe that is what is happening here. For Aiden had expressed an interest earlier in observing us together,” Gal’Ent commented.

“Interesting that this human would be more comfortable watching two elders fuck than Da’Vin.” Fil’Ep’s hooded gaze continued to observe him.

Aiden had no idea what Fil’Ep’s comment was referring to, but figured he’d ask Da’Vin when he got to Orcadia Prime.

“Feel free to get comfortable,” Gal’Ent winked at Aiden before whipping his shirt off. His trousers soon joined it in a pile on the floor.

Aiden found the couch located in the back of the gym and got comfortable, while Gal’Ent and Fil’Ep squared off on the center mat in the room.

“We shall spar for the right to be the giver,” Gal’Ent declared.

“Magic, or no magic?” Fil’Ep asked as he discarded his loin cloth, to join Gal’Ent in his state of undress.

“Magic indeed,” Gal’Ent replied with a grin.

Aiden had been too busy gawking at the long semi-hard cock that Fil’Ep had just revealed when a circular blue shield was erected around him.

“Just a precaution,” Gal’Ent told him. 

“Wait a minute, will the rest of the gym survive?” Aiden wanted to know.

Gal’Ent and Fil’Ep glanced at each other before Gal’Ent replied, “Perhaps.”

“How about _no magic,”_ Aiden couldn’t believe he was the only one being level-headed about this. He apparently had wrongly assumed that the elder title came with not being reckless. The blue shield around him faded and Gal’Ent spoke again.

“Very well.”

Fil’Ep attacked first, aiming a solid punch at Gal’Ent’s chest. Aiden’s lover retaliated with an upper cut to Fil’Ep’s chin. The sounds of blows landing reverberated throughout the room. Aiden ended up closing his eyes a few times when particularly brutal looking punches landed on Gal’Ent.

As bruises bloomed across the bodies of the two combatants, they would literally fade seconds later. It proved to Aiden that they were feeling those punches, for they were getting injured, but they were healing so fast that the injuries proved inconsequential.

When Gal’Ent swept Fil’Ep’s feet out from under him causing the air elder to land on his back, Gal’Ent was suddenly straddling him and placing an elbow against his chest. “Yield.”

Fil’Ep bucked underneath him causing his wings to spread and suddenly they were airborne.

“Are you no longer playing by the rules, old friend?” Gal’Ent asked cheekily.

Fil’Ep sighed before allowing his wings to retract, they then both fell to the mat with a thud. “Well, do not keep your human waiting any longer. _Show him_ how you fuck an elder.”

Gal’Ent grinned at Fil’Ep before claiming his lips with a sinful kiss.

Aiden almost couldn’t believe that he was about to watch two hot, powerful men fuck. This would be better than anything he could have paid for back on Belona. He got comfortable on the couch and prepared for the show of a lifetime.

***

Gal’Ent could feel Aiden’s eyes on him, but opted not to look in his human lover’s direction while his hands were full with a naked elder. Having had sex with all of the current elders before, this experience would be nothing new for Gal’Ent. And being observed would certainly not make the situation unique, because it happened all the time on Orcadia Prime.

However, a part of him was pleased to be able to show Aiden how two of his people could fuck with no holds barred.

Gal’Ent spread Fil’Ep’s legs upwards so that he was practically bent in half. He wasted no time in burying his fully erect cock between his fellow elder’s tight ass cheeks. He heard Fil’Ep grunt at the penetration, but otherwise there was no response.

Moist heat enveloped Gal’Ent’s cock, holding him in a fierce grip. He leaned forward and claimed Fil’Ep’s lips with a hot passionate kiss before he began moving, steadily pumping his hips against the air elder. He thrust in a circular motion, grinding his hips at the culmination of each thrust. 

Fil’Ep’s pink lips were parted, but no gasping breaths or moans escaped him. All elders knew what it was like to have a cock up their ass, but Fil’Ep’s response seemed to suggest he was somewhat jaded by it all.

“I sense the current menu is not what your palate desires,” Gal’Ent commented. Fil’Ep’s cock was hard as a rock, but Gal’Ent suspected the air elder would cum to the same lackluster response as his current demeanor.

“What would give you that idea?” Fil’Ep scooped a drop of pre-cum from his own weeping cock before popping the finger in his mouth, sucking, all while making eye contact with Aiden on the couch.

When Aiden glanced away shyly, Fil’Ep chuckled in response.

“Naughty, naughty,” Gal’Ent commented before jumping to his feet and yanking Fil’Ep to his. He then turned the air elder around before lifting him by the hips and impaling him on Gal’Ent’s cock once more.

This new position was a much more athletic one which forced Fil’Ep to be more involved. He had to wrap his arms around Gal’Ent’s back to assist with steadying himself as his body bounced against Gal’Ent’s upper thighs and hips.

They fucked like this for perhaps thirty minutes straight which eventually led to Fil’Ep cumming.

“If my cock will not grace your ass then at least allow my tongue to,” Fil’Ep offered after Gal’Ent placed him on his feet.

Gal’Ent nodded before going on all fours making sure his ass was facing Aiden’s direction. Fil’Ep was quick to get into position, his face burrowing in his ass to allow Fil’Ep’s long pick tongue to moisten his pucker. It took less than five minutes of this before Gal’Ent was spilling his seed on the exercise mat.

Gal’Ent recovered in no time and was then striding towards Aiden before pulling him up from his seated position. He slanted a kiss across his humans’ lips before gracing him with a brief smile. “Did you enjoy that?”

Aiden bit his bottom lip before replying, “Very much.”

“Then let us get you to bed.” Gal’Ent led the way out of the gym passing by Fil’Ep who was still sprawled naked on the mat. He watched them go with a knowing look on his face.

 _Perhaps one day you will share him with me._ The air elder grinned.

 _Only if he wishes it._ Gal’Ent was not about to force Gwinn ways on his human lover. If over their years together Aiden grew to accept multi-person sex, then so be it.


	26. Chapter 26

Rhys’An was at the space port awaiting Gal’Ent and Fil’Ep’s arrival. Da’Vin stood next to him trying and failing not to appear anxious. Rhys’An knew a lot was riding on the return of the water elder. But it was a situation best left untouched until they were ready to deal with it.

It was a warm morning with a cool breeze blowing. The space port was not so busy as it had been during the time of Rhys’An’s parents where constant covert missions had made the place a beacon of activity. There were still a few workers milling around as they prepared for an imminent arrival.

Rhys’An put his arm around Da’Vin’s shoulder casually. “I could mount you on a musical instrument and play you for you are strung so tightly.”

“Got any guitars laying around?” Da’Vin smirked.

“Perhaps, live music is normally only played during parties.”

“Parties like _orgies?_ Cause those are the only ones we seem to be invited to.”

Rhys’An pondered Da’Vin’s response, realizing that he made a good point. “I shall speak to my acquaintances to see if they will host more parties where we do not need to feed.”

Da’Vin chuckled. “Who are we kidding? You always eat at a party, _right?_ That’s why they’re all orgies.”

They grew silent when the sleek vessel Fil’Ep had departed on almost two weeks ago, came into view. Rhys’An knew from experience that the space craft had to receive permission from mission control before a gap in the shield surrounding the planet lowered, allowing it to pass through.

For as long as the Chrysalis Orb powered shield has been maintained, Orcadia Prime has never been breached. But the cloak hiding them from view also had a lot to do with that continued protection. It was likely the shield could sustain against significant firepower, but there was no need for it to do so when their enemies couldn’t find their planet in the first place. It was merely a secondary precaution to keep them safe.

After the ship landed, only a few minutes later, three men exited the lowered stairwell. Fil’Ep came first, followed by a human man Rhys’An assumed was Aiden Pallas, then finally the elder who had saved his life in more ways than one, brought up the rear.

Rhys’An moved forward with Da’Vin at his side, a wide smile on his face. “Welcome back elders, and greetings Aiden Pallas, I am Rhys’An, and I believe you know … Da’Vin.”

Aiden Pallas side stepped Fil’Ep to run into Da’Vin’s arms, hugging him fiercely. “So glad you’re safe, _Da’Vin_ is it?”

“Unless you’d feel more comfortable calling me Luke?” Da’Vin suggested when the hug broke.

“Nah, this show is all about you, babe.” Aiden Pallas stepped aside as Gal’Ent came forward.

“Now I know why Rhys’An and I were gifted with Insight to retrieve you on Belona. Our _Tribrid_ has arrived,” Gal’Ent tilted his head forward in respect.

Rhys’An noted the plastered smile on Da’Vin’s face and realized this subject would continue to make his mate uncomfortable.

“I know you doubt yourself, but hopefully we shall be able to ease some of those fears with time,” Gal’Ent stated.

“I can’t thank you enough for all that you did, to help Rhys and I escape,” Da’Vin began. “I could tell how much it was eating him up that we had to leave you behind.”

“But now I have returned, none the worse for the wear. Our training will begin shortly.” Gal’Ent stepped back with a pleased expression on his face. He then turned to Aiden Pallas. “I ask that you remain with your former companion in the interim until we can find proper accommodations for you.”

The human’s mobility would be limited in Gal’Ent’s underwater realm, even if he were equipped with a breathing apparatus or remained only within the air pocket dwellings of Aquadlan. It would be better for him to stay with Rhys’An and Da’Vin in the meantime.

“After I meet with the other elders, we shall make plans on how to proceed with Da’Vin’s training.” Gal’Ent and Fil’Ep excused themselves.

Aiden Pallas was looking at Da’Vin with a proud expression on his face. “Didn’t I tell you; you were destined for greater things?”

“There’s enough prophets around here, Aiden. Just enjoy your vacation,” Da’Vin quipped.

“This isn’t _vacation,_ Da’Vin. _I’ve moved here permanently.”_

Rhys’An observed the surprised expression on Da’Vin’s face. They had never discussed humans living there because it had happened so rarely. It’s obvious Da’Vin didn’t even know it was a possibility.

Da’Vin turned to Rhys’An. “Will he be safe here?”

Rhys’An nodded. “Gal’Ent would not have brought him if there was not a way to make it work. He shall be fine.”

Da’Vin breathed a sigh of relief before hugging Aiden Pallas briefly once more. “Alright, let’s get you settled.”

***

Da’Vin observed his former client, now full-time friend as he went through the wardrobe that had been provided for him. They were in the open-air apartment he shared with Rhys’An; an adjoining limb of the tree would act as a spare room for Aiden. Rhys’An had given them some time alone in an effort for them to further cement their friendship bond. But Da’Vin was intent on getting the lowdown on just why the former construction manager was now a full-time resident of Orcadia Prime.

It was no surprise that Aiden seemed to gravitate towards the darker colors, because flamboyance had never been his forte. He did look a little thinner than Da’Vin remembered and he hoped the man hadn’t been experiencing any depression since Da’Vin had left Belona.

“It’s like a mix of old meets new,” Aiden commented as he tried on an asymmetrical wine-colored tunic.

“If I’d stayed on Belona any longer, I may have incorporated some Orcadia Prime inspired costumes for future performances,” Da’Vin stated.

“Tallis had claimed you’d moved on. But the eyewitness reports in the newspapers the night of your escape, told a different story.” Aiden managed to tie a belted sash around his waist as he spoke. He regarded himself in an oval mirror that was framed of bark and flowers.

“Tallis was never going to let me go. And even before I found out I wouldn’t age; I still didn’t want to give him ten years or more of my life.” Da’Vin shook his head. “There was so much he’d kept from me. And even showing me what was left of my crashed space pod would have helped. I can’t completely hate him though. For the potions he used to dampen my abilities kept a far worse enemy from finding me sooner.”

Aiden tossed the first tunic off his head and picked a charcoal grey one from the open clothing trunk. Black leggings and matching boots graced his lower half. “Gal’Ent had said you’d been captured, that had to have been harrowing?”

“In a word? It was _torture,_ quite literally.” Da’Vin flopped down on the nearby bed. “I haven’t spoken to anyone about what was done to me in any specific detail. I suppose I’m not ready yet. But Rhys’An has assured me that the Gwinn version of shrinks are ready to go when I am.”

Aiden joined him on the bed now wearing the grey tunic. He stroked Da’Vin’s shoulder in a reassuring manner. “I wish I could have been there for you.”

“No, you wouldn’t. Cause while I have a body that can bounce back from any kind of physical torture, _yours would not.”_ Da’Vin swallowed before he shared something, he hadn’t even shared with Rhys’An yet. “They ripped my eyeballs out. And then… and then they _grew back.”_ After he saw the horrified look on Aiden’s face, he realized his mistake in sharing. “Anyways, moving on. Tell me about you and Gal’Ent.”

Aiden licked his dry lips before responding. “Da’Vin, are you _sure_ you’re okay?”

“I wouldn’t be sitting here like this if I wasn’t. But, I’m more curious to know how you two met, I want _all_ the deets.”

There was a slight smile on Aiden’s face which showed he was reminiscing on fond memories. “Then we’ll probably be here all night.”

“No excuses, _spill,”_ Da’Vin ordered.

Aiden threw his hands up in surrender. “ _Alright, alright._ I came home from work one night, and there was a handsome alien man bleeding out on my kitchen floor…”

***

Aiden’s jaw was tired by time he got done telling Da’Vin the entire story. But by the way his friend lingered on his every word, Aiden could tell he was fascinated by the whirlwind love story. Maybe a one-sided love story, because Gal’Ent never told Aiden he loved him, but his bringing Aiden to his world was a big step in the right direction.

“Wow,” Da’Vin began after hearing the details of the meeting. “I don’t really know Gal’Ent that well, but my mate trusts him.”

“I may not need to feed on sex but I almost wish _I did_ , just as an excuse for … _you know_ …” There was a slight blush on Aiden’s face.

Da’Vin chuckled. “You’ll get over that demureness soon, I’m not sure when cause even _I’m_ still working on it.”

“Did you always know though?” Aiden leaned back on several throw cushions that littered the bed.

“Know what?” Da’Vin asked.

“That you fed on sex?”

Da’Vin stroked his chin thoughtfully. “I certainly didn’t know _before_ I started having sex, or even immediately after. But I knew I’d feel so much more rejuvenated,” Da’Vin began. “And when I started testing if I could survive without food, it was the wake-up call that sex was sustaining me.”

“Yours is almost a storybook situation. A man raised by wolves, then grows up to find out about his true people.”

“So, humans would be the wolves in your analogy?” Da’Vin tilted his head to the side causing a lock of yellow blond hair to fall into his eyes. “I suppose what Tallis did was in a way predatory.”

“Clearly humans are pretty low on the totem pole,” Aiden began. “Gal’Ent has told me that I’m not the first human to come to Orcadia, and perhaps I won’t be the last.”

“You speak of one day soon perhaps the Gwinn and humans might intermingle,” Da’Vin stated.

Aiden grinned. “Sure, _why not_? I’ll bet there are a lot of humans who won’t mind feeding them.”

“Is that how you felt when you first _saved_ , Gal’Ent? You didn’t _mind_ feeding him.”

Aiden ran a hand through his hair. “Well you know, I was never crazy about bottoming. But… he managed to make it feel _super fantastic.”_

“Hmm, something _I_ always knew,” Da’Vin chuckled.

Aiden decided to change gears a bit. “So, are you going to tell me what a Tribrid is?”

“When I find out, _sure.”_ The way Da’Vin rubbed the back of his neck indicated he wasn’t comfortable with the topic. “Apparently I’m to be some prophesied savior … _or something_.”

“Like in the biblical sense?” Aiden asked.

“Right, which means _you_ may not be around to see it. They’re talking hundreds if not thousands of years, I’ll evolve into someone who will help end the current war.”

“Well, I would have liked to have lived to see that, cause I know you’ll do great.” Aiden’s mortality was never more glaring than it was now. He had suspected the elders were discussing longevity like this when they referred to their ages. This of course meant that his time with Gal’Ent would register as merely a blink of the eye for the elder. It did cause doubts to register as to just what he meant to his alien lover. Short of asking, he may be a really old man before he even found out.

Aiden finished with the fashion show and was preparing to take the trunk to his bedroom which was a small archway in the back of the room. It was covered in green vines until one got close enough, the vines would retract and reveal the bedroom beyond. Da’Vin had already shown him which section of wall to tap in order to have a toilet lower from out of the bark wall.

Gal’Ent had never needed to use the facilities back on Belona. Therefore, Aiden was grateful that as the only person who needed to eat physical food and go to the restroom afterwards that they still had toilets here.

However, when Rhys’An returned with food for both Aiden and Da’Vin to enjoy, he realized that the Gwinn did eat occasionally – even if they didn’t need to -- which was likely why they had toilets handy.

Aiden intended to give Gal’Ent all the time he needed to meet with his elders and begin Da’Vin’s training. He would not pout or complain if the elder didn’t make time for him. He wasn’t going to be that kind of boyfriend, clingy, needy and demanding attention. He just hoped it wouldn’t backfire in the long run.

***

Da’Vin wasn’t surprised when Gal’Ent came to see him the next day. He made sure Aiden was occupied for the day before he and Rhys’An headed with Gal’Ent to the beaches of the Laklan Sea.

It was still early morning and Da’Vin found the sea air refreshing, despite his depressing thoughts about not being able to summon his water affinity. He didn’t share those with anyone, however.

He’d seen the way Gal’Ent had greeted Aiden when he came by, with courtesy and care. It warmed his heart that the former construction manager had found an inkling of happiness. It had always been apparent to Da’Vin what his friend had been seeking, even as they lay in the aftermath of lovemaking, and Da’Vin would listen to what Aiden had to say. Finding a wife and having children was never what Aiden wanted, but his parents. Finally, it seems the man decided to follow _his_ dreams instead.

Da’Vin looked at Gal’Ent now, the sun reflecting off his sapphire colored hair. He was shirtless, and wore a loin cloth made of green and blue seaweed. Da’Vin realized what a lucky man Aiden was when he took in the well-built, tanned physique of the elder. Da’Vin would always be faithful to Rhys’An, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate a fine specimen of male flesh.

Da’Vin was expecting some of the same routines that Sio’Na had used on him. Instead he was somewhat surprised when he saw Gal’Ent summon two sets of short swords. If Da’Vin were to take a guess, the swords reminded him of blue water encased in the shape of blades. They were pretty to look at but the points appeared sharp regardless.

“As I have taught your mate in the past, magic is not the end all. In our histories there have been beings with the ability to nullify our elemental affinities. If the Gwinn of that time were not able to use alternate means of defending themselves, we would have perished,” Gal’Ent began. “For this reason, we must be versed in all battle techniques.”

“Okay.” Da’Vin picked up two of the swords by the hilts. The handles were surprisingly cool to the touch. “Just so you know, I never even played darts back on Belona.”

“Everyone must start somewhere,” Rhys’An chuckled before stepping backward to give them room to practice. He was along more for moral support than anything else. And Da’Vin suspected he would eventually go to these lessons with Gal’Ent alone. But having his mate there for the first few would always be a bonus.

“And just to be clear, how much of this will end with me eating sand?” Da’Vin had barely gotten those words out when Gal’Ent lunged at him, causing him to step back and trip over a shell. Down he went. “So, no kid gloves to start?”

“These are your _kid gloves_ , or else we would be using magic.” There was a slight grin on Gal’Ent’s face. “Next time I attack … try to block.”

***

Rhys’An sat several feet away in the sand about an hour into Da’Vin’s first practice session. His mate did end up _eating sand_ quite a bit. He seemed more relaxed despite the bruises his body was taking. It likely had to do with the fact that they weren’t focusing on bringing his water element out. Rather, they were training in an aspect that while not Da’Vin’s forte, it still was not as frustrating as trying to summon water.

His mate’s yellow blond hair was piled into a bun atop his head, a few strands having escaped due to his exertions. His long slender neck was on display, due to the low-cut green tunic he wore. His leggings were of the same color, but his feet were bare, like Gal’Ent’s. For training on sand worked much better that way.

“Next we will test your strength, when you parry, hold for as long as you can.” Gal’Ent brought both of his blades down against Da’Vin’s.

Rhys’An knew Gal’Ent was now using only a fraction of his strength, or instead of managing a successful parry, Da’Vin would be eating sand once again. His mate managed to hold that position for maybe ten seconds, sweat beading on his brow. When Gal’Ent suddenly pulled back and unsummoned the blades, Rhys’An glanced at the elder, confused.

“Your lesson is complete for today,” Gal’Ent stated.

“How did I do?” Da’Vin asked wiping at his brow with the back of his arm.

“I shall reserve my assessment for another time.” Gal’Ent motioned towards Rhys’An who was now coming towards them.

Rhys’An sent Gal’Ent a speculative look but said nothing. Elders were unpredictable at best and this was probably just another factor of that.

“Well, despite how much you tossed me around, I had fun. Thank you.” Da’Vin gave the elder a genuine smile.

Gal’Ent tilted his head forward with a slight bow of respect, but said nothing more when Rhys’An summoned his wings and rose into the air with his mate.

***

Gal’Ent watched them go as a foreboding silence descended upon him. He hadn’t imagined what he’d seen earlier. While Da’Vin held his parry, the water in the summoned blades the Tribrid held had rippled. At no point did it do that unless pressured by outside forces like heat. He would have to investigate more and confer with the other elders.

Da’Vin was a Tribrid who had already shown his affinity for air and earth. Was it possible that his water affinity remained absent because that was not the third affinity Da’Vin would possess? Could another have already taken waters’ place? One that held a dark history for all the Gwinn.


	27. Chapter 27

Aiden strode through the garden courtyard where apparently earth elements came to practice. He’d seen a crew doing just that the day before, but today, the students were absent. He was learning all there was to know about the Gwinn, thus his days had been quite filled. Yet, he hadn’t seen Gal’Ent in a week, and learned that the elder wasn’t simply avoiding him but perhaps everyone else.

Da’Vin hadn’t trained with him again, and even Fil’Ep who had come to see him once had no news on the water elder. They knew exactly where he was, he’d apparently gone to the deepest point of the ocean to commune with the energies that made up their water power.

Aiden didn’t know too much more about the details, but that apparently was where Gal’Ent had been, and where he remained. Of course, the man had to hole up somewhere Aiden couldn’t follow.

***

Gal’Ent’s skin did not wrinkle as a human’s would after having spent days underwater. His powerful tail held him aloft as his eyes remained closed, deep within his meditative stance. Had they been open, despite the little light at this depth, he would still be able to see clearly. Those with the water element affinity were given perks to help adapt them to their surroundings.

He had not shared with the other elders his fears about Da’Vin. For if he was wrong, he did not wish to create any friction between the elders and the Tribrid. Instead he would seek the counsel of the only one who could help him now.

He’d been communing with the spirits of the deep for hours on end, not stopping to feed or be distracted by any of his surroundings. At this depth, mostly invertebrates like jellyfish would wander by. And although he’d informed the other Gwinn of where he would be, none of them had disturbed him. It’s likely they believed what he did was in an effort to help the Tribrid. Gal’Ent wasn’t certain that was true, but it was something he couldn’t share with the rest of his people regardless.

He was in some ways a de facto leader of his people, although all the elders were considered leaders in their own way. Gal’Ent’s visions of prophecy gave him a slight edge. But now he was unsure of what to do, and the other elders awake could not provide the aid he needed.

There was only one who had slept almost for as long as Gal’Ent had been alive.

_Tol’Ran._

He kept repeating the name over and over in his subconscious, willing the call to link to the sleeping elder. This was unheard of, if elders woke, they did so of their own accord. There were likely others still sleeping, but Tol’Ran was the last one who had gone to sleep in their recorded history. And he was also an elder who had been alive during the Gwinn civil war.

_Tol’Ran._

When a bolt of energy suddenly surged through Gal’Ent, his eyes shot open, his body rigid with strain. The energy flowing through him was strong enough to disable a lesser Gwinn. Gal’Ent remained immobile, but his brain was still functioning. He reached out with his mind. _I seek your aid._

 _For what purpose?_ A voice responded tinged with a timeless cadence.

_I suspect the fire element affinity is about to be reborn._ Gal’Ent got no response, except for the underwater earthquake that began to rock the area. Since he wasn’t near any mountains or the actual sea floor, he was safe. But the crack that formed and widened along the bed of the sea floor was very telling.

_You have my attention,_ Tol’Ran stated.

And despite having woken an ancient elder, Gal’Ent still hoped he was wrong about Da’Vin’s final affinity.

***

In an effort not to smother his mate, Rhys’An had been giving Da’Vin more time to spend with his human friend. Eventually the mate bond would draw them back together, there was no concern for that. But while Aya’La showed Da’Vin and Aiden around the archive building, Rhys’An had gone to the Laklan Sea.

He sat on a boulder facing the ocean, the breeze whipping his unbound hair. He’d been concerned about Gal’Ent’s absence, not because it was unusual, but due to the timing. The water elder knew that he was being relied upon to help Da’Vin achieve full Tribrid status, yet after one lesson he had vanished for over a week.

He couldn’t make contact with Gal’Ent’s mind, only other elders had the ability to do so. And since the man hadn’t wished to be disturbed, no traditional communication devices would work either.

He knew he would eventually be informed on what was happening with Gal’Ent, but his impatience was currently getting the best of him.

He’d been staring blandly at the ocean, when the waves several yards out suddenly began to take on a swirling motion. Rhys’An was instantly on his feet, knowing this was not something one saw every day. It took perhaps a minute for a large whirlpool to form. Taking flight, he headed in that direction to give himself a better vantage point. Had any ships been nearby to get caught in the vortex, they would have been swallowed down in seconds.

As the thought to contact one of the elders flew into his head, two bodies suddenly burst upward from the whirlpool riding a tube of water that pushed them in the direction of the beach. He knew right away that one of the naked bodies was Gal’Ent, for he recognized the elder’s unbound sapphire colored hair. But the pale blue of his companions’ hair, he did not recognize.

Rhys’An returned to the boulder which gave him the perfect vantage to observe them. He didn’t yet want to interrupt and had no intentions of flying away either. The newcomer, Rhys’An definitely had never seen before. He was slightly taller than Gal’Ent but possessed the same bronzed skin tone. His muscles were not as pronounced but attuned to his taller and more slender form.

Hair the color of ice blue flowed to his upper back, with long bangs blowing in the wind against the smooth skin of his face. Rhys’An wasn’t close enough to see the rest of his features, but a golden torque wrapped around his slender neck was the only thing the man wore.

He was an elder, he had to be. For the power radiating off him reminded him of the other elders but _amplified._ If he had not so recently had a conversation about the sleeping elder known as Tol’Ran, then he would not have any idea who this man was. But the fact that he was now awake only led to a bevy of questions in Rhys’An’s mind.

_Come closer, young one._

Rhys’An noted when both elders on the beach looked up at him, but the voice that had spoken in his head was not Gal’Ent’s. He didn’t hesitate, and flew down to join them before retracting his wings.

Rhys’An was stunned speechless, when he saw Tol’Ran up close. The elder was breathtakingly beautiful. The pale blue hair clung damply to his bronzed shoulders, Rhys’An imagined the color would be even lighter when dry. His long eyelashes also appeared to mimic that shade of blue, and they bracketed eyes that were a deep cobalt. High cheekbones, a straight nose and full lips were features many Gwinn possessed, but what Tol’Ran did with those features should be a crime.

However, no arousal stirred within him, despite the fact that the two elders stood naked before him. Being mated had seen his libido lower to zero for anyone else but Da’Vin. It was likely that both elders needed to feed if they hadn’t already done so, but Rhys’An would not be partaking of it.

What was most important was why the elder was here, and if Gal’Ent had awakened him, did it have something to do with Da’Vin’s training?

“Such noisy thoughts you have.” Tol’Ran took a step towards him, the glistening drops of moisture that still clung to his skin reflecting in the sun.

Rhys’An was taken aback. Was the elder reading his mind?

“A bad habit I shall try to reign in.” Tol’Ran was close enough now to grasp Rhys’An’s chin and level their gazes together. “You are mated to our Tribrid.”

Rhys’An nodded. He didn’t pull away, but was grateful when the elder stepped back and glanced towards the ocean. Sio’Na was emerging, naked as well.

“I must feed, but do remain. We shall talk.” Tol’Ran took a few steps in Sio’Na’s direction.

This allowed Rhys’An to lock eyes with Gal’Ent. He gave the water elder a questioning look.

_All will be revealed in time. However, Tol’Ran has been asleep for a long time, and Sio’Na and I are here to feed him._ Gal’Ent explained.

Rhys’An nodded his understanding before summoning his wings and flying back to the boulder. Staying would make him a voyeur, but he knew Da’Vin wouldn’t hold that against him. It’s orgies that were off limits.

He’d just made it back to the boulder and sat down when he saw Tol’Ran kissing Sio’Na passionately. Gal’Ent was standing behind the newly awakened elder, swiping that beautiful pale hair off his neck so he could kiss the damp skin there.

Rhys’An felt as if he were witnessing some sort of event. Three elders of the same affinity awake at the same time. If the arrival of Da’Vin hadn’t indicated that times were changing for the Gwinn, then this certainly added to that belief.

***

Da’Vin followed behind Aya’La as she took them deeper into the archive building. He’d learned of the part she played in his rescue on Belona, and had made sure to thank her personally. She hadn’t done it knowing that Da’Vin would turn out to be a Tribrid, that had been a surprise to everyone. But instead she had cared more about the fact that newborns were almost non-existent on Orcadia Prime.

Da’Vin wasn’t exactly a newborn, but at twenty years old, it was close enough when it came to how long the Gwinn could live. Aya’La had offered to give him an in-depth tour of the place where all of recorded Gwinn history was kept, and she’d made good on that promise today.

He wasn’t sure what Rhys’An was off doing, after his mate kissed him goodbye this morning, he took flight and headed towards the sea. Once Aya’La arrived to escort, Da’Vin had brought Aiden along with him as well.

“So, taking me to a giant library was your plans for today?” Aiden quipped at him.

“Sorry, am I suddenly too nerdy for you? After being a courtesan at a hotel I guess it’s all _downhill_ from here.” Da’Vin winked at him.

They entered into a tall room with silver wall paneling. Aya’La showed them how to access information by tapping white colored sections of the paneling. Then screens would appear on the user interface that was the actual walls. When Da’Vin saw a winged air element accessing a panel several feet above them, it made sense why the walls were so tall. But if an air element wasn’t available to access the higher panels, perhaps there was a ladder around somewhere.

Once Da’Vin learned how to search through the histories, there was one topic he was looking for that he had a feeling wouldn’t be there. But surprisingly, there was a short chapter on the Gwinn civil war. The fire elements not listed by name were referred to as the fourth and now defunct elemental affinity.

As he read the words, they seemed to rearrange themselves on the screen. This must have been the only written proof left that the Fire Elements ever existed. Da’Vin’s curiosity about them grew each day, and he didn’t know if it was because of the limited history on them that made them seem so much more fascinating.

Da’Vin didn’t recognize the language the words had formed at first. It was not one he knew from all he had learned sharing Insights with Rhys’An. He did notice when his body suddenly grew warm, wondering why he was so hot under the collar when the room had been cool moments before. He glanced at both Aya’La and then Aiden who were busy reading their own sections of screen. Either they hadn’t noticed the heat or Da’Vin was the only one bothered by it.

He glanced at his screen again, and slowly, the words began to resemble a language he could understand. He read them aloud, not fully grasping the meaning until he read it a second time.

_“What was lost is once again found, the fire elements are reborn.”_

***

Rhys’An supposed if he could use a human analogy, he was witnessing the water elders eating a buffet. The smells and sounds of sex filtered towards him, and had he been hungry for what was on the table, then perhaps his mouth would have watered.

Instead, he observed the three people coupling with a detachment that was not often afforded the Gwinn. Sio’Na was currently sprawled in the sand with Tol’Ran’s face nestled between her slick thighs. The pale haired water elder ate her with the intensity of a man who had been starving. His tongue passed over her slit before fully sucking her folds into his mouth.

Gal’Ent was not idle behind the newly awakened elder. He was on his knees with Tol’Ran’s ass spread before him. His face half buried between two firm globes as he rimmed him.

Since both male elders had their mouths full, only Sio’Na’s soft moans filtered in the air currently. She was rhythmically pinching the tips of her jeweled toned nipples as Tol’Ran ate her. She was unmindful of the sand that clung to her now partially dry sea-green hair.

The men switched positions as one. Tol’Ran moved to insert a long slick penis into Sio’Na’s welcoming vagina. And Gal’Ent also positioned himself behind the other male elder so he could fuck him in tandem. They created an in-sync rhythm as if they were all one despite being three different bodies.

Rhys’An had no doubt they were conversing telepathically. This meant he would not be privy to any words of pleasure they would otherwise utter. The unmistakable sounds of sex, the slightly wet bodies slapping against the other did filter towards him.

Had Rhys’An been part of this session, the high he would have gotten having fed from three elders would have left him incapacitated for days after. The high received from one elder was bad enough, but _three…_

 _Do not discount the power boost received from us for the first several hours. It is a strategy we used often in the war._ Tol’Ran glanced up at Rhys’An salaciously, not missing a beat as he continued to fuck Sio’Na, while being simultaneously fucked by Gal’Ent himself.

Rhys’An would have to constantly remind himself that his thoughts were broadcasted to this particular elder, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that as yet.

_It makes you uncomfortable, but take heart. I do not plan to remain awake for long._ Even as the elder spoke, he leaned forward and sucked one of Sio’Na’s nipples into his wet mouth.

Rhys’An made an effort to keep his thoughts bland for the remainder of the session. The elders switched positions several times. The males moved to double penetrate Sio’Na, Gal’Ent in the front and Tol’Ran in the back. Due to her screams of pleasure, Rhys’An suspected the female elder came several times.

Later, Sio’Na sucked Tol’Ran’s cock as he sat atop Gal’Ent’s thick one, splitting his narrow ass cheeks. When the cum and sex juices finally stopped flowing, the elders sat together in a tight semi-circle just stroking and petting each other.

Rhys’An remained quiet from his observation point and waited for them to once again acknowledge him. Gal’Ent was the first to do so, he stood, removing himself from the semi-circle and motioned for him to come down.

After landing and retracting his wings, he nodded in the direction of both Sio’Na and Tol’Ran who had now also come to their feet.

“Your role will be important in what is to come, young one. As the mate of the Tribrid,” Tol’Ran stated.

Rhys’An sent a confused expression at the elders gathered. “I don’t understand.”

“You will, we must dress and go see your mate, all will be explained.” Gal’Ent attempted to give him a reassuring look.

But if Rhys’An hadn’t suspected that something was already wrong with Da’Vin’s Tribrid status, that look told him so. “Will he be hurt?” Rhys’An kept his mind blank, just focusing on the question.

“We have no intentions of hurting him. However, the intention is to … _save him_ from himself.”

Gal’Ent grasped Rhys’An’s shoulder gently. “I know how much you love him, but you have to trust us.”

Rhys’An was silent for a moment before finally looking Gal’Ent in the eye. “I trust _you.”_ It may have been applied that the trust did not extend to the other two elders present.

“I like you, young one. Such _strength_ will be important in the days ahead,” Tol’Ran gave him a dazzling smile, revealing even white teeth.

Rhys’An thought if possible, this elder invented the word, _vague._ When the man’s laughter rang out, a brilliant yet warm cadence, Rhys’An tried not to feel irritated. Instead his wings extended and he prepared to take flight. “I will go to my mate, and await your arrival.” He tilted his head forward in respect for the elders present before lifting off. He hoped as he continued to create distance between himself and Tol’Ran that his thoughts would once again be his own. It terrified him to think that the elder could be in his head forever. But the man had claimed he had no intentions of staying long, that to Rhys’An was all well and good.

Rhys’An communicator beeped when he was almost to the city. It was Aya’La.

“Come quickly, Rhys’An. There is … there is something _wrong_ with Da’Vin. We are in the inner sanctum of the archive building.” Aya’La’s words were frantic with fear.

“I am on my way,” Rhys’An responded before putting power to his wings to make him fly faster. An ancient elder awakens at Gal’Ent’s behest for assistance with Da’Vin. And now, Aya’La’s words indicated that his mate was hurt in some fashion. How was it all related? He didn’t know, he just hoped he got there in time.


	28. Chapter 28

Rhys’An arrived at the archive building only minutes later. But as he rushed to the inner sanctum, he noticed a bevy of activity from the workers nearby. The expression on their faces was one he didn’t see often.

_Fear._

When Rhys’An arrived at his destination, it was to find that both Earth Elders were also present. Ka’Lara and Vor’Ian stood around a human shaped glowing pod. Rhys’An glanced around, but other than Aiden, Aya’La and a few other Gwinn gathered, Da’Vin was missing. “Where is my mate?” He demanded.

Vor’Ian looked up and glanced at the crowd gathered. He then asked Ka’Lara to finish their questioning outside the sanctum. 

Rhys’An saw the confused expression on Aiden’s face, and a part of him wanted to ask Aya’La herself just what had happened, but she was being ushered out by Ka’Lara along with the others. When they were alone, Rhys’An faced Vor’Ian. The thin lines that bracketed the elder’s red lips indicated that all was not well. “ _Where is my mate?”_ He repeated.

“Young Da’Vin, lies inside this newly formed Chrysalis Orb.” Vor’Ian’s statement triggered more confusion and questions than it answered.

“I do not understand,” Rhys’An’s expression begged Vor’Ian to elaborate.

“The water elders will be here shortly.” It was obvious Vor’Ian had been in communication with them.

Rhys’An had not known that Gal’Ent was waking Tol’Ran, he wondered if the other elders had just found out about that as well. He moved toward the orb, hoping that he could see his mate within. But the swirling red mist that seemed to fill the orb rendered it opaque. Was Da’Vin changing inside it somehow?

“You have the right of it, young one.”

Rhys’An looked up to see the water elders had arrived, and Tol’Ran had spoken, having once again read his mind. They were dressed in traditional water element attire. The colors of the tunics, trousers and dress that Sio’Na wore resembled the blue of the ocean. Tol’Ran’s tunic was low cut, revealing the glimmering torque as it lay against his bare skin.

“What is spoken here is not to go beyond these walls. You will be privy to this because you are Da’Vin’s mate,” Vor’Ian stated.

“You plan to keep this from the public? _Why?”_ Rhys’An wanted to know.

“Because we have no wish to incite a panic,” Sio’Na spoke up. Her body half covered in sand less than an hour ago was pristine, in an off the shoulder baby blue gown threaded in tassels that resembled green and blue seaweed. Her sea-green hair was pulled off her face with tiny white seashells littered throughout the silky curls.

“Will someone please tell me what is going on? _Why_ is Da’Vin inside another Chrysalis Orb?” Rhys’An was tired of not knowing.

“You ask this because you do not know the history of the _first_ Chrysalis Orb, the one you have helped to nurture for over five hundred years,” Gal’Ent spoke up. “That orb was once the shell casing of the last Tribrid. He shedded it after he emerged into his full powers. And we suspect that Da’Vin will do the same.”

“Did you … did you all _know_ this would happen?” Rhys’An’s gaze lowered to the orb once more, as it lay against a section of wall paneling. Da’Vin was in there somewhere, probably confused and afraid of what was happening to him.

“We suspected, but not this soon,” Vor’Ian replied.

The color of this Chrysalis Orb bothered him which prompted his next question. “Will it eventually change color to grey and white?”

“The last Tribrid’s primary element was air, the color is linked to that,” Gal’Ent explained.

“But this orange-red color indicates –” Rhys’An cut himself off, unable to finish.

“Yes, your mates’ primary element … will be Fire.” Tol’Ran stated.

***

Gal’Ent hadn’t wanted things to turn out this way, but it seemed inevitable. Currently it was three water elders versus the other four.

_How long had you suspected that the Tribrid’s final Element was Fire?_ Vor’Ian was lobbing questions at him as the four of them stood in the inner sanctum with Rhys’An.

_I had my suspicions after our first training session, but I needed to confirm it, which is why I woke Tol’Ran._ Gal’Ent explained.

_You should have **told us**. _Ka’Lara may not be present, but currently a channel was open among all the elders who were privy to this conversation.

_And what would have been your solution then? The fire elements of the past hungered for power, Da’Vin has shown no indication that he desires as such, in fact he is the opposite. Given his reluctance in accepting his role in this prophecy._ Gal’Ent moved towards the orb, knowing they would have to move it to a different location.

_With all due respect, Gal’Ent, you have **no way** of knowing that. _Chi’Ara spoke up. The air elders were likely somewhere in the vicinity. _It is an agreed upon fact that the fire element affinity is what corrupted the Gwinn of the past that manifested as such. Da’Vin may have been the sweetest boy alive, but the power that will now take charge of him could **destroy** **us all.**_

 _So, you doubt the prophecy, that he will be the one to end the war?_ Gal’Ent asked.

_Perhaps his way of ending the war is by destroying all the Gwinn. If we are dead, then there **is** no war. _Vor’Ian stated direly.

_Then what is your vote, are we to destroy him before we give him a chance to prove himself?_ Gal’Ent asked.

_If he is not destroyed now while he is in this state, then all other options will be removed going forward._ Tol’Ran began. _For once Da’Vin wakes as a fully powered Fire Tribrid … there will be no stopping him._

 _There you have it, Tol’Ran votes that we end him,_ Chi’Ara said.

_Do not misconstrue my words, I do believe in the truth of the prophecy. However, I will choose no sides. What will be will be,_ Tol’Ran replied.

_I suggest we remove the orb to the depths of the ocean. When Da’Vin wakes, should he prove corrupted, we can be ready to subdue him before he catches his bearings. The cold at those depths should help to neutralize some of the fire power. And should he attack with air and earth, we will be ready to counter that,_ Gal’Ent explained.

_Shall we take a vote?_ Chi’Ara asked.

_Your voting system is outdated._ Tol’Ran began. _But know, that once locked in, history will judge you for your decision today. I know from experience._

 _We are bringing him to the ocean. Any further decision can be made later._ Sio’Na moved to Gal’Ent’s side. The orb being human shaped would be easy for them to carry at the moment. But eventually, it would grow in size as Da’Vin’s transformation escalated.

The other elders grew silent as the ones in the sanctum went about their task. He paused to address Rhys’An first. “We bring him to the ocean depths to be monitored. You are welcome to come along, but be warned it will not be comfortable there.”

“I go where he goes,” Rhys’An firmly replied.

“As expected,” Gal’Ent motioned to Sio’Na to take one side of the orb as they prepared to depart. Although he believed this was the right thing to do, he still couldn’t be one hundred percent certain.

***

Aiden was returned to the home Rhys’An and Da’Vin shared together. Although he’d been informed that neither of them would be returning anytime soon. No one was giving him any information, and he had nothing to go on other than the confusing scene he’d witnessed.

Da’Vin had begun speaking in a foreign language as he looked at his screen, he’d seemed almost hypnotized. But when he fainted, Aya’La had gone to call for help. And in the time she was gone, a thin sheen had formed over Da’Vin’s body before encompassing him completely.

When the Earth elders had arrived, they’d said nothing, although Aiden was aware they could communicate telepathically. All he’d had to go on was what the other Gwinn had been saying. They had mostly been as confused as him, but some suspected that Da’Vin was about to go through a transformation as the Tribrid. What he would transform into, no one apparently knew.

Next time he saw Gal’Ent, he would ask for a means of contacting him, Rhys’An to. But apparently no one could have predicted that these events would suddenly leave him fending for himself. He was certain someone in this facility would remember to bring him food, but as for any information on what was going on, all bets were off on that.

***

Gal’Ent had returned to the surface shortly after Da’Vin’s Chrysalis had been deposited within the depths of the ocean. Along with Rhys’An, Sio’Na would remain on guard to ensure that the orb stayed safe.

There had been no vote, the other elders were not tied to an agreement not to destroy the orb and Da’Vin along with it. His concerns ran to both earth elders and Chi’Ara. Fil’Ep had been blissfully silent during their exchange and he had to wonder at that.

His mind reached out to the elder now as he remained on the beach. _I must know your stance on our Tribrid._

 _Now is not a good time, old friend. I am on my way to the lab where we stored the remains of the Sladon crystal. The chief researcher has observed a strange reaction with it,_ Fil’Ep replied.

 _I will join you,_ Gal’Ent offered.

 _No need, I have just arrived. I will keep you apprised of my findings._ Fil’Ep went silent after that.

Gal’Ent used the opportunity to head to the earth elder complex. With all that was happening, he wouldn’t have much time to see Aiden, so he wanted to warn the human of what was to come. He found Aiden strolling the grounds of the inner atrium.

If the human was adapting well, Gal’Ent certainly had no part in it. The thanks would go to Da’Vin and Rhys’An who were currently indisposed. Gwinn attire seemed to suit hm well. Currently, the young man was wearing a short-waisted dark red tunic that was belted at the waist. His black trousers flowed freely over slender legs encased in tan colored sandals. Aiden’s auburn hair seemed slightly longer for he may not have had a haircut since leaving Belona. Gal’Ent could imagine running his fingers through it when they lay abed one morning. He just didn’t know when they would be afforded the luxury of such a lazy day.

“It is good to see you about.” Gal’Ent noted when Aiden started at the sound of his voice, but soon a broad smile graced his attractive features. The human walked towards him in a studious manner, although his movements seemed somewhat restrained.

“I got to admit, I didn’t expect to see _you_ anytime soon.” Aiden stood with his hands behind his back, although he looked as if he might have preferred to be doing something with them.

“Then our relationship will never be boring, I will always keep you on your toes.” Gal’Ent’s lips twitched upward in a slight smile.

“So, care to tell me what’s going on?”

Gal’Ent’s lips slanted across Aiden’s’ in a passionate kiss. He tasted the traces of wine on the human’s lips coupled with his own sweetness. He deepened the kiss as his arms curved around Aiden’s narrow waist. When they finally came up for air, Gal’Ent was able to admire the flushed picture Aiden presented. His kiss ravaged lips were slightly swollen, and his cheeks reddened. “I do apologize, I simply needed to do that.”

Aiden stroked his swollen lips absentmindedly. “Don’t ever apologize for needing to kiss me. Seriously, even if it’s the most _inappropriate situation_ … if I’m on the toilet, _kiss me.”_

Gal’Ent chuckled. He always found this human’s wit so appealing. “I will remember that.” They remained close; the others who milled around the atrium giving them some space.

“So, will you please tell me my best friend isn’t turning into some sort of super villain.”

Gal’Ent stroked Aiden’s chin. “Not on my watch.”

“Does that mean the Da’Vin I know will come out of that shell?” Aiden asked.

Gal’Ent had no intention of lying to the human. “We are hopeful.”

“But will he be safe? I didn’t need to hear what you guys were saying telepathically to see there was some tension between you and the other elders.” Aiden rested his head against Gal’Ent’s chest, a gesture he found endearing.

“You are most intuitive.” Gal’Ent stroked a hand through the shorter hairs at Aiden’s nape. “Da’Vin is under guard at his current position. Should he be endangered, we shall know of it.”

“What happens if things go south?”

“Then we shall move _things_ back north.” Gal’Ent allowed Aiden to pull away and pin him with an unamused stare.

“I see my usually dry humor is rubbing off on you. Time to stop I guess,” Aiden said dryly.

Gal’Ent was prepared to kiss Aiden silly once more, when Fil’Ep’s voice permeated his thoughts.

_The Sladon crystal just exploded in the lab._

_How? The properties were not charged or under any kind of pressure._ They were still in the process of figuring out just what the crystal was made of and why it proved to be such an effective weapon against them.

 _That is not the worst of it. It was an imprint explosion, which means the signature could penetrate our shields,_ Fil’Ep explained.

Gal’Ent was stunned speechless by that revelation. In essence, The Sporrans now new exactly where Orcadia Prime was located.


	29. Chapter 29

Aiden knew something was wrong when Gal’Ent pulled away from him suddenly. The elder had stilled, his muscles rigid. He must have just been given some very bad news. Aiden could only think of one thing. “Is Da’Vin still alright?”

“Da’Vin is fine, it is the rest of us I am worried about,” Gal’Ent murmured.

 _“What?”_ Aiden hoped his lover wouldn’t keep him in suspense.

“It appears our enemy may have found us. Preparations must be made for an upcoming battle.” Gal’Ent’s face became apologetic. “I am sorry I dragged you into this.”

“I didn’t want to be anywhere else. And I’ll fight alongside you if I have to,” Aiden declared.

Gal’Ent smiled slightly and stroked Aiden’s chin tenderly. “My fierce human. I will send over a communication device that you can reach me on. As long as I am able, I will keep you in the know of what is occurring.”

Aiden felt his eyes turn glossy with tears at the elder’s consideration. “Thank you.” He melted into the final brief kiss, and then Gal’Ent was gone.

Aiden stood there, for how long he didn’t know; wishing Gal’Ent to return to him. However, he got the feeling he wouldn’t see the handsome man again for a very long time.

***

Rhys’An didn’t have a tail, nor did his body adapt as well to the cold temperatures at these depths. He was able to see clearly and would have regardless due to an innate night vision the Gwinn possessed. However, Da’Vin’s orb was giving off a gentle red glow that illuminated the space it had been suspended in.

He knew Sio’Na was somewhere around, although he couldn’t see her at the moment. The elder had offered to give him a break so he could go up to the surface and take a rest. However, Rhys’An had refused. If he could, he would remain at Da’Vin’s side until his mate emerged from the chrysalis. The only person who would probably know how long that would be was Tol’Ran. He would ask Sio’Na to pose the question to the newly awakened elder next time he saw her.

He really didn’t know what to believe when it came to the prophecy, he was literally out of his depth where it was concerned. But ever since mating with Da’Vin, he knew the measure of the man, and simply couldn’t see his lover being seduced by the fire element nature and turning from everything the Gwinn held dear.

His communicator lit up and Aya’La informed him that the elders were preparing to make a joint announcement. Rhys’An didn’t have time to ponder the details when Sio’Na suddenly showed up in front of him. Her long tail was a beautiful sea-green, and her hair that almost matched flowed over her chest concealing her breasts from view.

“I will not be able to remain here with you. Gal’Ent will return briefly to help me build a more permanent shield around the Chrysalis,” Sio’Na began. “It will not fail unless something were to happen to either of us. Unfortunately, it seems we shall be needed elsewhere.”

“Must I wait to hear the elders’ announcement or can you simply inform me of what is happening?” Rhys’An wanted to know.

“There is no way to soften this blow unfortunately, so I will tell you. The Sporrans have found us, therefore preparations for battle must begin,” Sio’Na explained.

Rhys’An felt the blood drain from his face. _“How?”_

“I will leave it to Gal’Ent to explain.” Sio’Na swum away then.

Rhys’An knew she’d be back, but it was just like an elder to be abrupt sometimes. However, Orcadia Prime had been safe and protected for all these years. Just what could have happened to cause all their sacrifice over the years to now not have been worth it? He knew it wouldn’t do any good to speculate. Yet with the uncertainty surrounding Da’Vin they now had another major problem to contend with. It was as if the fates decided to throw caution to the wind.

***

Gal’Ent had invited Tol’Ran to go the lab with them, for any insight the elder could offer would likely be invaluable. The lab was located in the city not far from the Earth Elder complex. Vor’Ian had also come along.

Gal’Ent needed to learn exactly what happened before addressing the general population, and if necessary, take responsibility for it. It had been his idea to retrieve the Sladon crystal from Deckard’s corpse and return with it to Orcadia Prime in order to study its properties. Of course, the crystal had been scanned for any tracking devices before and none had been found, so it’d been deemed safe to return with. The lab the crystal had exploded in had been quarantined and the scientists working on it had been taken for treatment.

“How could this have happened?” Vor’Ian spoke verbally when the elders were alone.

No one responded, instead all watched as Tol’Ran erected a shield around himself before entering the quarantine zone. He observed the remains of the crystal up close for less than a few minutes before returning to the unsullied lab.

“It is infused with a biological essence. You had one of these _in you?_ ” Tol’Ran asked Gal’Ent likely only to confirm what he’d already briefed the man on during his time on Belona.

“Yes, and it had drained me to zero by the time Aiden had removed it.” Gal’Ent knew that Aiden had also disposed of the crystal outside of his home. And the human sanitation vehicles picked up the trash often, so he may have gotten lucky that the one he’d been struck with hadn’t done the same as this one in the lab, at least not while it had still been near them. Or the Sporran’s would have found them even before they’d relocated to the underground bunker.

“The Chardon’s once again rear their heads,” Tol’Ran stated.

All the elders had heard of the race with the ability to nullify Gwinn magic. “What are you saying?” Gal’Ent needed him to confirm.

“These crystals were infused with Chardon blood, that is why they are such an effective weapon against us. And now … a tracking device.”

Gal’Ent’s lips thinned. “I take full responsibility for this. I thought it would help us learning its properties, I did not think it could be used against us like this.”

“You had no way of knowing. The Chardon’s of my day did not have this ability,” Tol’Ran began. “It is likely something the descendants of those we thought we had eradicated had only recently come up with.”

“At this point, laying blame for how this happened will do us no good.” Fil’Ep began. “We must prepare for what is to come.”

“Then it is good the Tribrid has already begun his transformation,” Tol’Ran stated.

“Our preparation for this battle will be to win on our own merits. We cannot rely on what the Tribrid _will_ or _will not_ do when he emerges.” The expression on Vor’Ian’s face was grim.

“He will sense your lack of faith in him, and it will not inspire him to fight.” Tol’Ran stroked his smooth chin with his index finger.

Vor’Ian scoffed. “You are suggesting he has some awareness of what is going on around him, several hundred feet in the deep?”

“You know only what the histories have told you about a Tribrid. Therefore, you have no idea as to the immensity of their power,” Tol’Ran stated.

“Perhaps you two would like to continue your sparring later. In the meantime, I must address the general population.” Gal’Ent turned to leave. Nothing further could be gleaned from the mess at the lab, and the Gwinn needed to all be informed of what they were up against.

Deep space scanners were already searching for any large assortment of battleships headed their way. Although nothing had been found yet, Gal’Ent was guessing they had mere weeks to prepare at best. They still had a lot going in their favor. The shield was expected to hold against whatever barrage the Sporran’s and their allies ships unleased upon it. However, they would be essentially barricaded from that point forward.

They were self-sufficient, and generally did not need to leave the safety of Orcadia Prime. But should the Urge befall any of the current mated couples, they would be unable to leave to see to conceiving of a future child. It would eventually drive the couple mad, but it was an issue they’d simply have to find a way to deal with when the problem arose.

***

Rhys’An was awakened from a light sleep when Gal’Ent’s message to all the Gwinn began to broadcast on communicators around the globe. He observed an image of the water elder as he spoke from the Earth Elders headquarters.

“My fellow Gwinn, a time of war may soon be upon us. We have learned that the Sporrans have likely discovered the location of Orcadia Prime and will be here soon,” Gal’Ent began. “I advise you all not to panic. And despite any battle preparations we may now be forced into, I expect that the shield will continue to hold and the Sporrans will not be allowed to breach the planet. We will know more in the coming days. Myself and the rest of my fellow elders will keep you apprised of what actions we will take. In the meantime, do not despair, for we are not beaten. And if the fates are willing, then perhaps the outcome will be the final defeat of the Sporrans. That is all I have for now.”

When the communication ended, Rhys’An rose from the bed of seaweed he’d been resting on before heading towards the glowing orb that encased his mate. A chill had seeped into his bones, for remaining underwater for this long was not ideal. However, the moment he was mere inches away from the orb, a slight pulse emanated from it which warmed him almost instantly.

His hand reached forward slowly and touched the outer casing. It felt like firm jelly, and had been cool to the touch when they’d first brought it here, now it was definitely warmer. Rhys’An couldn’t help wondering if it had something to do with the fire element that Da’Vin would possess. But if this much heat was being generated while his mate still slept, imagine when he finally awoke. The decision to place his orb here in the hopes that the cold depths would counteract Da’Vin’s new power now seemed to be fruitless.

“You are in there somewhere.” Rhys’An’s eyes followed the orange and yellow swirls within the orb. “If you can hear me, know that I am here for you.” The orb pulsed beneath his fingers, but other than that, there was no response. He didn’t expect one. Not that he knew what to expect in this situation.

He remained next to the orb, for how long he was unsure. However, the sudden arrival of Gal’Ent and Sio’Na did not surprise him.

The male water elder moved towards him, his powerful tail propelling him forward with ease. “I will not ask you to abandon him, but as a precaution Sio’Na and I must shield the orb until your mate is ready to emerge.”

“I understand.” He didn’t mention the fact that the orb was the only thing down here keeping him warm. If he had to feel the chill once more simply to remain at Da’Vin’s side, then so be it.

Rhys’An moved aside, and watched as the two elders worked, summoning their water magic to do their bidding. This shield would be unlike a normal shield summoned quickly in battle. It would take time to construct something more permanent that would remain even when the elders who had created it were not in the vicinity. Rhys’An had no such power, this was something unique to the elders themselves.

He didn’t allow himself to think that one of them could die during the upcoming battles. They brought so much to the table when it came to safeguarding and ensuring the survival of the Gwinn as a race. They weren’t entirely without fault, but it was clear that their actions-- past and present-- were for the greater good.

Once the shield was ready and in place, Rhys’An could no longer see any signs of the orb. Although the blue of water shields tended to be transparent, this one was reinforced to the point that it was now opaque. Sio’Na swam away indicating that the task was complete, but Gal’Ent remained. His voice entered Rhys’An’s mind only moments later.

 _Tol’Ran has indicated that Da’Vin’s transformation could be complete in as little as a few weeks or as long as a year. The rate at which he matures is based on his willingness to re-emerge._ Gal’Ent began. _Should you choose to stay here, I will not allow you to starve for longer than a week. At which point I will send someone to feed you._

“But I –”

_There will be no negotiations. Da’Vin will not fault you for feeding, despite the guilt the mate bond will cause you._

“Rejuvenation potions,” It seemed Rhys’An could no longer form complete sentences given what Gal’Ent was laying on him.

 _Are for emergencies and battle only. I am sorry, Rhys’An, but this is the way it must be._ With a powerful flap of his tail, Gal’Ent propelled himself to the surface.

Rhys’An lowered himself back to his bed of seaweed, crossing his legs in a meditative stance. Gal’Ent had spoken, and he knew he couldn’t argue against what the elder had said. It was bad enough his only plan was to stay at his mate’s side rather than do something to aid in the preparations for battle.

“I am here my love, never doubt that.” Rhys’An closed his eyes and hoped that Da’Vin knew how much they needed him to return to them, and soon.


	30. Chapter 30

While Gal’Ent oversaw groups of men and women training in hand to hand combat on the beaches of Laklan, the same was occurring within Laklan city as well as aerial combat in the skies.

They had to prepare for every eventuality including the worst-case scenario. If the shield failed and the Chardon’s managed to seed the atmosphere with their nullifying magic, then the fights would all be physical from that point on.

However, the order to evacuate would have to come long before that. They had no intention of dog fighting with Sporrans ships that likely would outnumber them. The enemy would raise the land with their weapons before focusing on the air and sea. At that point, total genocide would be imminent unless they were to flee.

It had been a week and still no signs of the Sporrans had been detected. That was good news indeed, but Gal’Ent’ didn’t want them to get their hopes up. Today was also Rhys’An’s deadline, the air element having starved since his mate had entered the chrysalis state. Gal’Ent had already instructed a water element by the name of Ni’Kos to head there later today to break said fast. Gal’Ent took no pleasure from imposing his will on the youth, but it had to be done.

They all had to be at peak performance during these tentative times. For that reason, Gal’Ent planned to go see Aiden today. Elders could go far longer than normal Gwinn without feeding. But he also hadn’t seen the human in a week and despite having spoken to him on the communicator, it wasn’t the same as holding him in his arms and kissing him breathless until his cheeks flushed with color. These small moments were important, especially with the uncertain future looming ahead of them.

***

Rhys’An had risen to the surface only once during the week. He’d summoned his wings on the surface and since they were featherless, he didn’t have to worry about them getting waterlogged when he rose in the air. He’d flown above the clouds allowing the sun to warm him for no longer than ten minutes. Then he’d plummeted back to the ocean, returning to Da’Vin’s side.

The short reprieve had been necessary to get his blood flowing once more. Since he was not a water element, the effect of prolonged exposure at these depths took their toll. He would have to rise to the surface again in perhaps another day or two. But in the meantime, he would remain, hoping that his presence would will Da’Vin to wake sooner.

He’d been about to drift into sleep once more when he felt a presence beside him. Opening his eyes, he saw Ni’Kos, a water element he’d met in the past.

The man was in Mer form, his tail a dazzling lime green. His hair appeared black at these depths, but Rhys’An knew having seen him on the surface before that the waist length tresses held a green tint to them. Much like Rhys’An’s hair was blue black, Ni’Kos’s was green-black. His eyes were also a variation of lime green like his tail, and they glowed luminously in the depths of the ocean.

“I wish this meeting could have been under different circumstances, but you know why I have been sent here.” Ni’Kos offered a smile brightening a handsome dimpled face.

“I can go longer without feeding, _I know it_ ,” Rhys’An insisted.

With a slight poof of magic, Ni’Kos’ tail vanished and two bronzed legs appeared in their place, his cock nestled between already semi-hard. “You will have to take it up with Gal’Ent.”

“I –” Rhys’An didn’t get another word out when Ni’Kos rushed forward and kissed him. 

Despite the fact that water elements were so much better attuned to the cold, Ni’Kos’ body was warm, and Rhys’An found himself pressing up against the other Gwinn’s naked body, chasing the warmth of the embrace. He allowed himself a moment of this before he instinctively pulled away. “I may be unable to perform.”

“Then you may lay there, and _I shall fuck you_.” Ni’Kos grinned at him. “I know you prefer to be the giver. However, if your body will not cooperate then we must force it to feed in any way available.”

When Ni’Kos undid the belt at his waist, another excuse popped into Rhys’An’s mind. “I cannot disrobe, I am already _too cold.”_

“Then come to an underwater air pocket with me, or we can rise to the surface. Your choice.”

“I –” Rhys’An was kissed once more, before his leggings were suddenly pushed down his ass and a cool finger inserted within. He felt a stirring in his cock, it reminded him of the fact that only Da’Vin’s fingers had been there recently. Another hand slid underneath his tunic to pinch his cold hardened nipples.

Before Rhys’An knew it, he was half naked and Ni’Kos was positioning a thick hard cock at the entrance of his ass. He broke the kiss abruptly, _“Wait!”_

“This must be done.” Ni’Kos was preparing to ignore Rhys’An’s order and penetrate him anyways.

When the water element was suddenly flung upward by a violent burst of energy, Rhys’An remained in place dumbfounded. He’d been close enough to feel the water surrounding Ni’Kos heat, before the man was tossed away. A few heat bubbles remained where the water had been so charged, before eventually dissipating.

Rhys’An looked upward but he couldn’t see where Ni’Kos ended up for he’d been pushed too far. He glanced around but could see no one in the vicinity that could have caused the burst of magic. He was alone … except for … except for Da’Vin. 

Rhys’An gazed wide-eyed at the shield covering the orb. Could his mate have struck out and attacked Ni’Kos even while in the chrysalis? Da’Vin had never hid his jealousy when it came to Rhys’An being with someone else. Was it something instinctive or was Da’Vin’s brain still functioning while in this transformative sleep? Even so, to be able to affect the outside world while in this state meant that his mate would be extremely powerful when he emerged indeed.

Rhys’An headed to the surface, he had to see where Ni’Kos had ended up for himself. As he got closer, the rays of the sun illuminated the area. In short order he was able to make out a body floating on the surface of the water. He may swim faster than a human but he was definitely much slower than a water element with a tail.

When he finally broke the surface, it was to find Ni’Kos floating unconscious. The water element’s bare skin was singed in various places on his body that was fast healing before Rhys’An’s eyes.

He was about to call for help when Ni’Kos regained consciousness. “ _By the fates, are you alright?”_

“That depends?” Ni’Kos ran a hand through his green-black hair. “Do you know _what_ attacked me?”

Rhys’An shook his head, deciding not to cause the other man alarm. “No, but I think you should go. I will talk to Gal’Ent about rescheduling a feeding.”

Ni’Kos’ pushy nature seemed to have vanished in light of his experience. He nodded his agreement before summoning his tail and vanishing beneath the waves.

Rhys’An returned to the orb. He wished there was a way to communicate with Da’Vin, to assure the other man that he wouldn’t try to feed again. He wasn’t certain that Gal’Ent would give up on the endeavor, might even force him to go somewhere else to feed before returning to Da’Vin’s side. But given his mates’ reaction, any instance that resulted in Rhys’An feeding on someone else was certainly not to end well.

***

Aiden had been pushing his lunch around his plate trying to keep his mind off what was going on when the vines that worked like a sort of elevator deposited Gal’Ent on the porch he was facing. He sprung up from the table, his lunch forgotten before launching himself at the elder.

Someone else might have tumbled right off the side of the balcony at the force of Aiden’s momentum, but his alien lover held him firm and strong before lifting him slightly off his feet.

“I missed you,” Aiden managed to say before planting a wet kiss on Gal’Ent’s cool lips. The elder responded in kind. It was to Aiden, spit swapping at its finest.

As the kiss deepened, their clothes soon littered the floor of Rhys’An’s and Da’Vin’s quarters. Once they were naked, they didn’t even make it to the bed before Gal’Ent was using his magic fingers to lube Aiden’s ass.

“I’m good to go, I want you in me,” Aiden gasped breathlessly, and practically squealed when Gal’Ent pinned him to the soft bark of one of the walls before thrusting his cock into him.

Aiden’s head fell backwards, allowing Gal’Ent to create a trail of hickeys along his neck. The thudding against the bark with each of Gal’Ent’s forward movements filled his ears.

Aiden’s hands stroked Gal’Ent’s muscular back as he held on for dear life. He would never grow tired of being fucked by this man. It was not the only reason he had given up home and country to fly halfway across the universe with him. But it was certainly icing on a very delicious cake.

Aiden was coming before he knew it, his cock coating both their chests with his sticky cum. He wasn’t surprised when Gal’Ent changed positions. He leaned Aiden over the table that still held his abandoned meal and continued to fuck him for at least another ten minutes. When the elder’s seed flooded his ass, Aiden sighed in satisfaction.

He turned around still leaning against the table and grinned lazily up at his lover. “Careful, I may start to think you miss me too with reunions like these.”

“Hmm, you are right, I should be careful not to give you the wrong impression.” Gal’Ent chuckled when Aiden playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

He was easily pulled to his feet and watched mesmerized as the elder summoned water from where he did not know and used it to clean the seed from their bodies. The excess then fell to the grass flooring to be absorbed.

“Are you well?” Gal’Ent pulled him into an embrace and stroked a hand through the hair that was growing out at the nape.

Aiden noted that Gal’Ent was still semi-hard, and if they were to have a conversation naked, it was going to end with them getting horizontal again. He didn’t have a problem with that. “I’m hanging in there, what about you?”

“I too am _hanging in there._ Training has begun in earnest for many of our soldiers,” Gal’Ent explained.

“What about Rhys’An and Da’Vin?”

“I go to see Rhys’An next. There was an incident earlier that we must discuss.”

Aiden’s curiosity was peaked. “What happened?”

“Shall we just say that despite his incapacitated state, Da’Vin is ever protective of his mate.”

“Alright, if you want to be vague, _fine._ But you’re not getting out of here without fucking me one more time,” Aiden waggled his eyebrows at him.

“You speak of that as if it would be a hardship.” Gal’Ent winked at him before moving to nail Aiden to the bed.

***

It had been several hours since Gal’Ent’s pleasant afternoon romp with Aiden, and night had now fallen. He’d managed to convince Rhys’An to take a break in his incessant vigil at Da’Vin’s side to come to the underwater city of Aquadlan.

Numerous air pockets had formed alcoves in several coral formations, the water held back by various feats of construction and a little water magic to back it up.

Currently they were seated in an oval shaped room with a single coral orb atop a round table lighting the area. Rhys’An had taken the time to dry them both using his air magic.

Gal’Ent pulled two vials of rejuvenation potions from a pouch slung across his chest and handed them to Rhys’An. “I did not expect such an emergency would arise where a jealous mate would prevent you from feeding. However, _these_ are now necessary.”

Rhys’An accepted the vials before speaking. “Thank you, but I can still go longer without feeding.

“I know you can, it simply should _not_ be required of you.” Gal’Ent didn’t add that once the battle began and injuries became likely, going into it not at one hundred percent with only rejuvenation potions was not the optimum situation.

Rhys’An lowered his gaze before placing the vials in his pocket.

“I asked you here because it has become apparent that even in sleep, Da’Vin is aware of what is occurring in his surroundings.” Gal’Ent noted when Rhys’An visibly stiffened. 

“Have you turned against him as well?” Rhys’An’s lips were pressed in a hard line.

“Hardly. The water elders at least are still in agreement that Da’Vin as the Tribrid will do what he was prophesized to achieve. However, it is likely that his power will be … _volatile._ And that is where you will come in.”

“I do not understand.”

“Da’Vin’s mate bond, his love for you will still be there when he rises. Should he _err_ down the wrong path, then _you_ must be there to guide him back on the straight and narrow,” Gal’Ent explained.

“And this is why we are having this conversation so far away from the orb, so he will not be aware of your plans to have me _manipulate him?_ ” Rhys’An didn’t keep the displeasure from his eyes.

Gal’Ent couldn’t remember the last time he had a fight with this youth. It was almost refreshing. _Almost._ “Do not think of it as manipulation, you will be offering _guidance_ , nothing more.”

“Then why can _you_ not do it?” Rhys’An wanted to know.

“Because I am a water element, an affinity Da’Vin will not even possess when he rises. And his allegiance will be to fire. And if any fire elders were still around, they would not be the ones we want advising him.” Gal’Ent clasped his hands together before continuing. “He will not listen to me, for I will mean _nothing_ to him. But we have an opportunity here, to guide someone with the fire element to do good. _You alone_ are the only one with _any power_ to influence him.”

“I … I do not know if I can do what you are asking of me.” Rhys’An gazed at the coral light, his green eyes glittering from the reflection.

“There are very few who possess strength like yours, Rhys’An. You defied the elders, went on a mission of which you risked your life to save someone you had not even met in person, _once._ You did this before the mate bond cemented your relationship.” Gal’Ent looked at him with pride. “All of this is telling me, that you are not only the _right_ person for this job, but one that history will remember for helping to _save_ the Gwinn race.”

***

Rhys’An didn’t want to listen to any of this. All of this sense Gal’Ent was making was too much to bear. He was anxious to return to Da’Vin’s side already, having been gone for less than an hour. He wanted to lash out, so that he could further deny what Gal’Ent was asking of him. “Did one of your premonitions tell you to take me under your wing? That one day I would be in this lofty position as someone who will have the ear of the most powerful Gwinn alive?”

Gal’Ent stroked his hairless chin as he gazed at Rhys’An thoughtfully. “What answer would you prefer?”

Rhys’An stared at him incredulously. “ _The truth.”_

“Hmm, is it not the truth which you now hide from, that you are mistaking for fear?” Gal’Ent began. “I had no premonitions about you. And I took you under my _figurative wing_ , simply because it was the _right thing to do_.”

“You … you have given me a lot to think about.” Rhys’An didn’t get a chance to say anything else when Gal’Ent suddenly bolted to his feet. He glanced towards the opening in the coral structure, his body suddenly tense and rigid.

 _“I must go,”_ Gal’Ent stated.

“What is happening?” Rhys’An was certain Gal’Ent must have just received some communication from the other elders.

Gal’Ent did his best to keep the distress from his eyes even as he spoke calmly. “The Sporrans are here. A massive war fleet has taken up orbit outside of Orcadia Prime.”


	31. Chapter 31

“How is it we did not see them coming?” Vor’Ian was asking.

Gal’Ent had just arrived at the earth elder complex, they had opted for a face to face meeting to plan battle strategy. As a result, all seven elders were present.

They were in a conference room equipped with the latest communication and tracking scanners. And unlike the rest of the earth elder complex, the furniture did not resemble things found in nature. It was an office structure required for its function rather than aesthetic.

“I conferred with one of our top scientists before coming here.” Chi’Ara took a seat at the main conference table. Ka’Lara and Tol’Ran were also seated, but the rest of the elders had opted to remain standing. “They must have used a Toruvian wormhole. It would have allowed them to prepare right up to the last minute before gathering their force to enter through it.”

The science to create such an instantaneous wormhole to take one from point A to point B was believed to have been lost. And if perhaps the energy requirements were so massive that this form of travel could not be used every day, the Sporrans had certainly saved it for a time when it had come in the handiest. The battle fleet was currently holding position. Orcadia Prime would still be invisible to their sensors, but the tracker in the Sladon crystal had at least confirmed that they were close. There had been no attempts to hail them, and any such attempts on the Gwinn’s part would confirm their location.

“They have the aid of the Chardon’s Sladon crystals, and now they possess Toruvian technology. What other surprises will we have in store before this is all over?” Fil’Ep commented. He stood near the large visual screen that showed a fraction of the Sporran fleet gathered.

The tone in the room was grim, as a majority of them likely reflected on what stopping their reconnaissance missions had cost them over the years. The intel from those missions had been meant to prevent the current situation. However, they had believed themselves safe from ever being discovered, and the loss of life associated with these missions had been deemed not worth it. All in this room had been part of that decision-making process except for Tol’Ran, and now it had come back to bite them.

“It would appear the enemy has been waiting a long time for this moment,” Tol’Ran began. “Gathering their forces and their allies so that they would be ready to finish us, once and for all.”

“We are not dead yet,” Sio’Na stood with her arms crossed, the anger coming off her in waves.

Chi’Ara was about to say something but stopped short when the visual on the screen showed as the ships all began firing as one. Many of the missiles flew off into empty space, but just as many began to strike the shield.

Fil’Ep monitored the shields’ output at the computer consul. It was holding. But the detonated explosions against the surface allowed the fleet to redirect their aim to ensure their missiles would be more accurate.

“Perhaps it is time we spoke to them, and point out the futility of their efforts,” Ka’Lara said.

“The cloak just failed, and I fear they will see that as progress.” Fil’Ep stated. While the shield held, the enemy ships could now see the entirety of their target. None of their missiles missed from this point forward.

“Well how long can they keep it up, they must know we are self-sufficient on this planet,” Ka’Lara retorted.

“Until someone experiences the Urge. And when they try to leave the planet … they will be destroyed.” Gal’Ent spoke the words calmer than he felt. Perhaps no one would experience the Urge for another hundred years or so, but there really was no way to know.

“I say we retaliate, shoot some of their fleet down. They may think twice about us being a sitting target,” Vor’Ian suggested.

“Ships would have to be deployed and we would be opening ourselves up for the loss of Gwinn life all the sooner,” Gal’Ent pointed out. They all knew the shield would hold indefinitely, and would only fail should the Chrysalis Orb itself be destroyed, and nurturers were working around the clock to keep it powered.

“I do not like that we sit here and take the beating either. Perhaps talking to them would make them see the futility of their efforts,” Chi’Ara suggested.

“Fine, then with everyone’s blessings, I will hail them.” Gal’Ent gazed around the conference room and waited for each elder to individually tilt their head towards him in agreement. When he got to Tol’Ran, the man seemed hesitant.

“Talk to them if you must. But I would suggest we wait until the Tribrid rises. A demonstration of his power will certainly make them think twice,” The newly awakened elder stated.

“I agree with you Tol’Ran,” Gal’Ent began. “But perhaps speaking with them now will gain us a new insight.”

***

The Laklan forest was on fire. The flames lit up the trees, the branches the shrubs and even parts of the grass. But none of it was burning, the flames were acting as rain drops would and simply slid across the foliage without actually destroying it. That of course was the first indication that this was a waking dream, the first he’d experienced since his mate had entered the chrysalis.

Rhys’An glanced around, searching for Da’Vin. However, other than the quiet flames which lit the area almost as bright as daylight, he could see no one. He could imagine his cold body lying on his bed of seaweed next to Da’Vin’s chrysalis out in the real world. But here, the heat from the fire was a blessing and left him feeling toasty and warm. His clothes were dry, his hair was dry and his skin was dry. When this was over, he would stay away from the ocean for a while.

“I would agree.”

The voice that filtered towards him, he recognized as Da’Vin’s. But there was an ethereal quality that was not familiar with the man he’d come to know. “Da’Vin?” He glanced around the entire clearing once more, but could see nothing but the lit-up trees and plants.

“Yes, _my love.”_

Rhys’An was about to ask where his mate was when suddenly, Da’Vin began to descend from above slowly. Rhys’An’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of him. He had very limited knowledge of the fire elements, but was aware that the affinity once it manifested could cause outward physical changes. That was indeed the case here.

The fact that his mate now possessed a pair wings made of flames that were allowing him to lower himself into the clearing was the first tell. The wingspan was impressive, and Rhys’An was reminded of a mortal tale of a phoenix that rose from the ashes. For the wings held the essence of feathers that were brilliantly aflame.

They winked out with a fiery poof when Da’Vin’s feet touched the ground. Rhys’An had believed that only air elements had the ability to summon wings, this was one more fact he was learning about the defunct fire elements.

Rhys’An was still deciding how he felt about Da’Vin’s other physical changes. For one, his mates’ hair was now tinged with orange red highlights, and it flowed just past his buttocks. His eyes were no longer blue, but now glowed a brilliant vermillion. His slightly parted lips were a pale pink, and since Da’Vin was currently naked, Rhys’An’s gaze quickly took in the rest of his body.

He was still slender with slight muscles, his skin still a sun-kissed pale. But his body was completely hairless when it came to any pubic hair. Rhys’An was aware that as Luke Star, the man normally groomed himself as such. But for the brief time they’d been together, he’d been allowing the hairs that cradled his sex to grow. The once yellow curls were now absent, and Da’Vin’s erect cock took front and center.

“You would prefer a hairy mate,” There was a knowing grin on Da’Vin’s attractive face.

“You can read my thoughts.” He’d thought he’d only have to worry about Tol’Ran when it came to that particular ability. But then he realized that as the Tribrid, Da’Vin’s ability would surpass that of _all_ the current elders.

“And I can also sense your hunger.” Da’Vin slowly closed the distance between them, the sultry look on his face indicating what he wanted.

His body in the real world was indeed quite hungry, but this projection of himself in this waking dream did not need to feed. However, when his clothes suddenly caught fire and burned off him in seconds, leaving his body completely unscathed but quite naked, he knew what was about to happen.

Da’Vin’s eyes dipped to the space between his legs. “Only half hard. Shall I be concerned that you are put off by my new look and no longer want me?”

“I am still adjusting to the crimson eyes perhaps,” Rhys’An quipped. “And the fact that our favorite place is on fire.”

“It may be a premonition of things to come. The enemy sits at our door,” Da’Vin stated.

“Then you must wake fully, so that we will be ready for them.” Rhys’An noted the mischievous smile on Da’Vin’s face, but he made no response before moving to claim Rhys’An’s lips.

The warmth of those lips and the heat of his mate’s mouth was almost overwhelming. Da’Vin wrapped his arms around Rhys’An’s neck drawing him closer. Both of their bodies were flushed, hot and almost feverish within seconds.

Rhys’An wasn’t surprised when he was tossed on the grass and Da’Vin straddled him within seconds. The kiss was all it had taken for him to grow fully hard, and when his mate impaled himself forcefully on his cock, Rhys’An drew in a sharp gasp of breath.

Da’Vin was so tight and the heat of his slick walls around him made him wonder if it would leave a mark. The Gwinn healed quickly, therefore, rough and brutal sex was not unheard of. And Rhys’An had a feeling he was in for it in this waking dream that had never felt so real before now.

He allowed Da’Vin to set the pace. His mate clawed at his chest with unusually long finger nails while riding his cock to the fullest. His highlighted yellow blond hair whipped back and forth, creating a warm breeze. Rhys’An grasped Da’Vin’s buttocks to further grind his mate onto his erection.

As Da’Vin’s passions grew, the air around them became super charged. Sparks resembling fireworks shot off into the sky. Rhys’An was grateful this was a waking dream, so that no one would be harmed by two Gwinn nearing their completion.

Despite the exertions of their body and the fact that Da’Vin was doing all the work, Rhys’An was the only one who perspired, Da’Vin remained cool as a cucumber.

When the world suddenly erupted in a wall of flames that circled them and seemed to now enclose upon them, Rhys’An glanced around in alarm. Da’Vin suddenly clutched his chin and forced him to look at him, his body still bouncing with his movements on Rhys’An’s cock.

“You do not think I would ever hurt you, _do you?”_

“You are … _different_ from the Da’Vin I knew.” Rhys’An responded truthfully.

Da’Vin chuckled softly. “ _Indeed.”_

The flames suddenly washed over them, but instead of burning Rhys’An, they flowed over his skin like little pinpricks. The intensity of it all tossed him over the edge, and he came within the scorching heat of Da’Vin’s body.

He seemed to have passed out briefly in the aftermath, but woke to the forest no longer on fire and Da’Vin kissing him softly. He kissed him back, reveling in the smoky taste of him.

“My beautiful mate, _do_ visit me again soon,” Da’Vin said softly.

“But when do you intend to wake?” Rhys’An was about to grab Da’Vin’s shoulder, but suddenly, his mate wasn’t there. Soon, the world around him faded entirely.

***

After a series of ignored hails, a Sporran male finally appeared on the viewer screen in the conference room. The room had been emptied and only Gal’Ent stood before him.

“I am Gal’Ent, water elder of the Gwinn, to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?”

“I am Havos, expedition leader,” The horned Sporran replied.

“I thank you for accepting this call,” Gal’Ent began. “Perhaps we should discuss a few obvious facts. As you would have realized by now, our shield is impenetrable. You have done well to locate our planet. However, should we choose not to engage, your efforts will continue to be an exercise in futility.”

“Is it Gwinn ignorance or _arrogance_ that lead you to believe yourself so superior?” The Sporran asked.

“I state mere facts.”

“Because we would have come all this way to simply bang our heads against a wall despite all we have done to finally locate you?” Havos narrowed black reptilian eyes at him. “You _murdered_ some that were very close to me back on that human world.”

“We are at war, and your people had taken one of ours captive. Anything else could be counted as self-defense,” Gal’Ent explained.

“ _Truly?_ You considered it self-defense when you lured my people to that warehouse, and _calcified_ them?” Havos asked with a calmness he certainly did not feel.

Gal’Ent hadn’t realized that the Sporrans on Belona had been transmitting this much information in real time. Or perhaps there had been more still in orbit of which the calcification spell had not reached and they’d been able to document what happened. Either way he was beginning to realize that this little chat had been a waste of time. “Like I said, we are at war.”

“And it is time that war ended. _Do you not agree?”_ Havos did not wait for his reply, the connection was severed on his side.

After the viewer screen went blank, the other elders re-entered the room. Chi’Ara was the first to speak.

“His words indicate they have some other plan than to wait us out with this bombardment.”

Gal’Ent glanced at Tol’Ran. “Any ideas?”

Tol’Ran shook his head. “They do not operate like the Sporrans of my day. And with no recent reconnaissance, there is simply no way to know.” 

“I still say we counterattack. If we dwindle their numbers, they may think twice about continuing the bombardment.” Vor’Ian spoke up.

“I will not vote to send Gwinn to their death as long as we remain safe behind the shield,” Gal’Ent stated. Their ships also had superior shields, but the source of those shields came from fuel which would eventually run out. It would be the only thing keeping the fight fair given the greater numbers they were up against.

“Then we have made no progress whatsoever,” Ka’Lara muttered.

Gal’Ent turned to leave the room. They would stay alert, but as of now, there was nothing to do but continue to train and prepare.

***

Rhys’An’s eyelids fluttered open slowly. He’d never felt this warm and cozy even when he was asleep in his own bed. He sat up to take note that he was indeed still underwater and over a hundred miles deep. But not only was he no longer feeling the constant cold that was ever present at these depths, his hunger had vanished.

He looked toward Da’Vin’s orb and noted that he could now see through the water elders’ shield, the orb itself pulsed an orange red glow. He wasn’t sure what now made it translucent, but his mate still had yet to emerge. What Rhys’An had experienced in the waking dream had affected him in more ways than one in reality. He was warm and fed, as far as he knew, waking dreams could not affect one physically. However, he supposed this was unchartered territory when dealing with a Tribrid.

Next time they met in a dream, he wouldn’t allow Da’Vin to simply feed him then leave, he’d demand to know when his mate intended to wake. Seeing him fully formed and transformed as he’d appeared in the dream, was telling him that Da’Vin could wake at any minute. _So why hadn’t he?_

The thought that Da’Vin wanted no part of this war occurred to him. But he quickly pushed it aside. Da’Vin had been mistreated personally by the hands of Sporran’s. He should want retaliation for that alone, even if he didn’t care about the war itself.

Rhys’An swam towards the orb and was slightly surprised that he was able to pass through the water elders’ shield. He sensed that this was somehow Da’Vin’s doing, his being able to see through it and it now being permeable. He placed a bare palm against the spongy surface. It glowed and pulsed beneath his palm, warmth spreading. “Why will you not wake?” His mate could hear him, he was certain of it. He looked for some sign that would indicate an answer, but nothing came.

He leaned against the orb, feeling the pulsing warmth through the dampness of his clothes and skin. “It is you and me together, _always.”_

Suddenly, his communicator buzzed causing him to move away. A red alert began to blare before an automated voice spoke, “ _Enemies are danger close.”_

He then contacted Gal’Ent but didn’t get a response, so he called Aya’La who he knew was at earth elder headquarters in the thick of things. “Aya’La what is happening?”

Her distressed voice soon came over the communicator. “The Sporrans opened a Toruvian wormhole directly inside the city _, there are several of their ships now on the planet!”_


	32. Chapter 32

Gal’Ent had been preparing to leave the earth elder complex, when the portal breach was reported. At least a dozen enemy ships had come through according to reports. They were preparing to scramble their own ships now, but Gal’Ent didn’t even have to suggest it when both air elders rose into the air in direct pursuit of the ships.

Gal’Ent returned to the conference room to monitor their progress from there. Interestingly enough, the enemy ships had not attacked the city, instead they had headed directly for the skies.

_They mean to destroy the Chrysalis Orb,_ Vor’Ian pointed out the obvious.

Gal’Ent pulled up on the viewer screen where the enemy ships were and just how close behind the Gwinn fighters were as well. If it were up to their ships’ counter-attack alone, all would already be lost. However, two elders were in the field, and Chi’Ara and Fil’Ep knew what was at stake.

When the dots indicating the enemy ships blinked out of existence one by one before they reached where the Orbitum nurtured the Chrysalis Orb, he knew they had managed to avoid catastrophe. For now.

Fil’Ep’s words indicated what the monitor now showed. _All the enemy ships have been destroyed._

 _Well done._ Gal’Ent began. _Deploy fighters to patrol the populated areas as well as guard the Orbitum. In the meantime, I am headed to the science guild. I need to know how they created a wormhole within the planet and how to prevent another one._ He left the conference room leaving Vor’Ian in charge.

His heart beat in his chest a little faster. Fear was something he was unused to. But they had come so very close to having the Chrysalis Orb destroyed and the shield failing. And even with precautions now being taken, Gal’Ent wasn’t sure if they could stop it from happening again.

***

Rhys’An floated on the surface while staring at the darkened night sky. Aya’La had managed to report to him that the ships had been destroyed, but currently she was on her way to brief Gal’Ent with other members of the science guild on what methods they could take to prevent another wormhole breach.

Rhys’An knew he would have to wait when she was no longer busy to contact her again. And despite the fact that the danger had passed, he couldn’t shake the fact that they had come so close to losing everything.

According to Aya’La, the Sporran fleet waiting on their doorstep could decimate them in a day. And if the elders were hit with nullifying magics, then the entire battle and war would be lost. They would fight to the bitter end, but the end result would be the same. He was contemplating summoning his wings and rising to the sky, when he felt a sudden tug on his mate bond. He and Da’Vin were now two halves of a whole, and he sensed that his mate was calling him.

Submerging instantly, he swam as quickly as he could back to his mate’s orb. When he finally got there, it was to find the orb still intact. He half assumed his mate was ready to rise, thus the urgent need he’d felt to return to him.

“If you wish to tell me something, then you will have to rise … fully.” Rhys’An watched as the orb pulsed, but otherwise, no hatching commenced. “Hmm, so you will not speak to me unless I am dreaming then? _Fine.”_

He returned to his seaweed bed and lay down, he wasn’t tired at all, but managed to will himself to sleep. There was much left unspoken between the two of them, and it was high time they got a few things out in the open.

***

The science guild was a buzz when Gal’Ent arrived. The guild leader Bez’Ryo headed towards him purposefully. He was tall and thin with short cropped platinum blonde hair. He was an earth element as many in the science field tended to be. They wore uniforms of burgundy robes over their regular everyday wear.

“Tell me you have something for me,” Gal’Ent stated when the man was within earshot.

“Yes sir,” The man cleared his throat before continuing. “All matter vibrates on a frequency, living things or planets. The Toruvian wormholes are able to narrow down this frequency and form a breach. The Sporrans may have gotten lucky that they were able to get through at all. However, we have a plan to alter Orcadia Prime’s frequency so that another wormhole will not be able to breach it.”

“What does it entail?” Gal’Ent then listened as the man went on with the details. The plan was in essence to use a group of earth elements to cause a series of rotations in the tectonic plates. They would begin to experience small earthquakes several times a day as a result. But the ensuing interruption should prevent any further wormhole breaches. “ _Do it._ All of the Gwinn place their hope in you.” He didn’t mean to pressure the guild leader, but there was too much at stake. He turned to leave them to their work, but did not leave the complex. Should something go wrong, he wanted to be on hand to give direction if necessary.

He found a quiet balcony that looked out over a sparking fountain. Night had fallen when he’d been conversing with Rhys’An, but so much had happened since then and dawn was still a few hours away. He had a feeling none of the Gwinn would get much sleep while the enemy was camped at the gates.

_You shoulder a heavy burden, my friend._ Tol’Ran’s voice filtered in his head.

They did not possess wormhole technology themselves. Yet if they did, Gal’Ent began to think he would have already issued the order to evacuate. As his human lover would say, they were currently _sitting ducks._ At any second the Sporrans could breach them again and only the fates knew what would happen. He knew the science guild was working around the clock, but time was not on their side.

Escaping in ships as well would be their last resort, but any such venture would mean the deaths of hundreds if not thousands of Gwinn. If many had believed their numbers dwindling before, such a loss would cut them deep indeed. _Any advice you may have will be welcome._

 _What is to happen has already been written,_ Tol’Ran began. _Nothing you or I can do from here on out will change that._

 _If nothing else, I am pleased I was able to meet you,_ Gal’Ent stated.

He could almost imagine a smile with Tol’Ran’s response. _Likewise._

***

Rhys’An appeared on the beach this time, but the red hue of the sky prevented him for figuring out what time of day it was. The ocean water churned, the waves appearing dark and treacherous. Sections of the sand were no longer white, but charred and blackened like it would appear from a lava flow. But there were no volcanoes in this area, and it left Rhys’An to wonder exactly why Da’Vin’s brain wished him to see this.

“My mate is such a brilliant man.”

Rhys’An turned to his right to see that Da’Vin had appeared. He was clothed this time. The pale grey robe he wore was tiered and flowed all the way to his ankles. However, it did not possess a sash or tie, and with each movement towards him, Rhys’An could see that his mate was still very naked beneath the garment. As a Gwinn, Rhys’An rarely turned down sex. But he couldn’t allow Da’Vin to seduce him this time, they needed to talk.

“This setting, what does it mean?” The skies appeared almost scorched, and Rhys’An couldn’t help thinking it indicated war on the planet.

“I have memories of the fire elements that came before me,” Da’Vin began. “This is one of them, the aftermath of the civil war.”

They were now mere inches from each other. Rhys’An was grateful he was still taller than his mate despite the transformation, he leaned in and kissed him briefly on the lips. “My love, you must _wake._ Our people _need_ you.”

“I have no doubt _you need me.”_ There was a lusty smile on Da’Vin’s attractive face. “Fucking me in person will be quite a different experience to these dreams.”

“Then why do you hesitate to wake?” Rhys’An wanted to know.

Da’Vin’s sensual smile faded. “Because I am not here to save the Gwinn from their fate.”

Rhys’An was stunned by this revelation, but decided to choose his next words carefully. “Then why have you come, why did you manifest as the Tribrid, if not for _the sake of our people?”_

“With the knowledge bestowed upon me, I know I am the only Tribrid that has been mated. So, _you,_ my beautiful lover, are the reason I am here.” Da’Vin leaned in to kiss him once more but Rhys’An pulled back. Da’Vin did not appear shunned by the rejection.

“That cannot be all. Do you not feel a responsibility to _our people?_ ” Rhys’An was honored yet hurt by this revelation. It seemed his mate would do anything for him, but when it came to the rest of the people…

“I am burdened with knowledge of what happened to the first fire elements at the hands of _these people_ ,” Da’Vin spat the words.

“But that was a different time, the current Gwinn had nothing to do with the genocide of the fire elements.”

“Yet they _condone it. To this day._ They not only fear the re-emergence of the fire elements, but would do _anything_ to prevent it.” Da’Vin frowned. “This is not a people worth saving to me.”

“You are only one-part fire element, are you not?” Rhys’An began. “Does the air and the earth side of you have _no say_ in this?”

Da’Vin smiled briefly, “Of the three elements I possess, fire … _is dominant._ ” He turned towards the ocean, the breeze lifting his highlighted hair off his shoulders. His slender jawline and high cheekbones now on full display. “Allow me to tell you a story of the last fire elder, Jan’Tok.”

Rhys’An wasn’t sure how he felt about Da’Vin having such intimate knowledge of fire elders of the past. He couldn’t help wondering if that was influencing his decision to disdain his people.

“Jan’Tok wanted to end the war by taking the fight directly to the Sporrans. However, the other elders at the time wished only to run and hide. When the civil war broke out, Jan’Tok promised leniency to the others should his side win. They would then become the governing body and make all decisions for the Gwinn.” There was a wry expression on Da’Vin’s face as he continued to stare at the ocean. “But as you know all of the other elements banded against them, but even so, fire was nearly victorious. However, instead of imprisoning them or punishing them for their crimes. The other elders opted for execution, and not just of the fire elders, but all their followers as well. Jan’Tok’s end was the most brutal. As the most prominent fire elder, they needed to make an example of him. Upon his death, they cut his body into five pieces, and then ejected the pieces into space.”

Da’Vin now turned to face Rhys’An. “Imagine if you were a simple Gwinn, having acquired the fire element affinity and being sentenced to _death_ as a result. It did not stop at the end of the war either, for the fire affinity was not instantly _eradicated_ as your histories say. No, for at least a _thousand years after,_ more Gwinn would develop the fire affinity, and when that happened … they were _murdered_ as a result.”

Rhys’An’s jaw fell open. He’d had no idea, did any of the other elders know about this? If they had he wouldn’t be surprised why they hadn’t shared it. But Gal’Ent was a paternal figure to him, and with everything that was happening in the current war he didn’t believe that the water elder would not have told him about this, especially after it became apparent that Da’Vin would be part fire element.

“I, _I did not know.”_ Rhys’An was indeed saddened by this news, but one fact still remained. “Our ancestors were indeed _wrong_ for what they did. But you cannot punish the Gwinn of today for their actions.”

Da’Vin scoffed. “Were all of your elders welcoming when they learned what would be my primary element? Oh, perhaps _you_ were not aware of their doubt. I could hear their telepathic conversations even in the newly formed orb. The point my love, is that the self-destructive seeds of those Gwinn in the past, _exist_ in the ones of today. If given the opportunity, their actions would mimic their ancestors.”

Rhys’An shook his head. “I … _I do not believe that.”_

Da’Vin rushed forward and pressed his half naked body against Rhys’An’s. “I tire of this conversation. _Fuck me_ before you wake.”

Rhys’An pulled away and continued to shake his head.

Da’Vin tilted his head to one side, causing tendrils of yellow blond hair highlighted with orange-red to fall into his face. “It was worth a shot.”

The environment soon faded into nothing, the dream now at an end. 

***

In less than an hour, a group of earth element guild members had relocated to a courtyard. They had direct access to the soil here and were injecting parts of it with a series of what appeared to be lightning rods. Once the rods were placed to Bez’Ryo’s satisfaction, the guild members formed a circle around the rods and began to summon their magic.

Gal’Ent observed in silence, hoping against hope that this would work. Lime green earth energy that mimicked lightning attached to the rods, running along them before burrowing into the earth.

They had been at this process for only twenty minutes when the ground around them began to tremor. It was only a mild earthquake that lasted for perhaps a minute before stopping. Gal’Ent watched as the guild members repeated the process all over again. Twenty minutes later at the end of this one Bez’Ryo spoke out loud.

“We are almost there sir, one more rotation should do it.”

Gal’Ent allowed himself to feel excitement at that moment, that they would once again thwart the Sporran’s plans. They would eventually have to relocate to another world when the Sporrans finally gave up on their blockade. And provided no mated couples experienced the urge, they would indeed be able to wait them out.

Another small earthquake began to shake the area. Gal’Ent was about to breathe a sigh of relief when Fil’Ep’s frantic voice spoke to all the elders at once.

_There has been another breach, directly on top of the Chrysalis Orb!_

There was silence for a few moments before Chi’Ara screamed a single word _. No!_

Gal’Ent knew that both air elders had remained on guard near the Chrysalis, but from the sounds of it, things were not going as planned. _What is happening?_ He demanded.

“It is done sir, the process is complete,” Bez’Ryo proclaimed with a smile on his face.

_The enemy fighters made a suicide run directly at the Orbitum, the Chrysalis … it is destroyed,_ Fil’Ep’s voice sounded dazed.

As if on cue a city-wide alarm that broadcasted across all communicators began to blare a single sentence.

_“The Chrysalis shield is down, Orcadia Prime is unprotected.”_


	33. Chapter 33

Aiden didn’t know what to think when he heard the message about Orcadia Prime’s shields being down. He’d been woken from a light sleep and hurried to dress. As he did so, the system wide message changed from an automated one, to one he knew well.

Gal’Ent spoke with a calmness he may not have necessarily felt. “It is with grave regret that I must inform you of our need to evacuate. All civilians are to head to your local airspace in preparation for transport off world. The elite officers and your elders will hold off the enemy while creating an opening for your vessels to get through. This is _not_ the end of us, only a _new_ beginning.”

When the message cut off, Aiden was preparing to contact his lover privately but stopped short. He could only imagine all the stuff on Gal’Ent’s mind right now and didn’t want to bother him. He went to the balcony entrance of which a vine ladder had been created for his use since the other occupants of the home had been gone. It allowed him to come and go freely without possessing the earth magic or wings of the others who lived here.

He had an idea of where the space port was and would just follow the likely crowds that would be using the transport trains to get there.

Aiden’s feet had only just touched the ground when his communicator lit up and Gal’Ent spoke.

“I am sending someone to escort you to safety.”

Aiden’s heart blossomed with love, that despite how busy Gal’Ent must be, he still took the time to personally contact him. “I wish there was something I could do to help.”

“Knowing that you are safe will give me some peace of mind.” Gal’Ent paused for a few moments before continuing. “Whatever happens, I am _pleased_ to have met you.”

When the communication ended abruptly, Aiden struggled and failed to fight back tears. Gal’Ent’s last words indicated that he may not survive what was to come. Aiden wanted to call him back to beg the man to be careful. But given that Gal’Ent had made time for him despite the fight that was on his hands, Aiden didn’t want to distract him further by calling him back. _Don’t you dare die,_ he thought to himself.

An earth element female he’d met once before was now running towards him. Her name was Dal’Ya. He met her halfway knowing that she was to be his escort. He managed to dry his eyes before she could notice he’d been crying.

“The transports await, we must hurry,” Dal’Ya stated.

Aiden nodded and quickly followed her out of the courtyard. He wanted to ask her what was about to happen now that the planet’s shields were down. But he had a feeling that his escort did not even know herself. On a whole, what was about to happen was likely something the Gwinn people of today had never experienced before.

***

Rhys’An rose to the surface even as Gal’Ent’s order to evacuate reverberated in his ears. The sky was tinted pink which meant the battle that was to come would ensue in broad daylight. He wasted no time in summoning his wings and once he was aloft, he used his air magic to dry his water-logged clothing and damp hair.

He’d left Da’Vin’s side without hesitation, unsure of what else he could say to the man who was so vehemently set against his own people. He may only be a nurturer and not an elite warrior, but he could still fight. Evacuation was not meant for people like him.

He headed towards Laklan city, preparing to contact Gal’Ent and ask how he could help. But he was unable to do so, when a group of Sporran ships suddenly entered the atmosphere and opened fire.

Rhys’An erected a shield around himself but continued to dodge the blasts as best as he could. His power levels were still at one hundred percent, and he had rejuvenation potions on him as well. But he didn’t want to put a strain on himself yet not knowing how long this battle would go on for. He was relieved when he saw a group of Gwinn fighter ships rushing to intercept. He dropped like a rock to get out of the line of fire and hovered just above the sea line.

A couple of the Sporran ships went down, before the remainder began to flee by lifting back up into the skies. The Gwinn fighter jets followed suit.

Rhys’An dropped his shield and was preparing to continue on his way when he was shot in the back with a sharp object. The initial force of the attack caused him to crash towards the ocean. But before he went down, he saw a Sporran perched on the floating debris of his ship, still aiming a weapon at him.

As he sank beneath the water, he fumbled at the wound in his lower back where he knew something was still embedded within him, likely a Sladon crystal. The fact that the object was quickly sapping his strength meant it had to be.

When one of the crystals zapped by his face, leaving a tiny cut on his cheek, he realized the Sporran was still firing on him from above. He attempted to raise a shield before to his alarm realized he didn’t have the ability to do so. His power levels were already nearing zero. He grabbed a rejuvenation potion from his pocket when another crystal hit him directly in the chest. His grip on the bottle loosened and it soon floated away in the water.

This couldn’t be happening. He was going to die here. _No, not like this._

Rhys’An’s eyes were fluttering close, when the firing suddenly stopped and a dark shadow passed overhead. He was nearing unconsciousness when he felt himself being lifted from the waves, but at this point, he had no idea if he had been retrieved by friend or foe.

***

All the elders knew when Da’Vin had emerged from his chrysalis, it was something they’d felt innately. Gal’Ent didn’t allow himself to hope that they would be saved, he had too much to worry about at the moment. Like organizing the Gwinn fleet that was now amassing to counteract the Sporran forces. He had received reports that smaller groups were getting through across the globe.

He sent out responses to those threats despite the fact that it thinned the numbers on the front line. Because it was imperative that as many of the local population escape as possible. If he did not have a fleet to spare, then both air elders had split their efforts to take out some of the smaller Sporran squads all on their own. Sio’Na and Tol’Ran had returned to the ocean and were preparing to assist with the battle as well. Water vortex tornadoes could extend all the way to the skies and incapacitate many of the Sporran vessels. The earth elders also had tactics of their own for when the enemy ships approached land.

They had scrambled to raise smaller shields around the spaceports that would eventually carry most of the civilization to safety. Currently, one was also set up around the science guild which Gal’Ent had temporarily made his headquarters.

One of his fleet reported having seen Rhys’An over sea. This prompted Gal’Ent to contact the air element’s communicator. There was no response at first, but he kept trying. He even sent the youth his thoughts telepathically, knowing he couldn’t respond in the same way but hoping he would hear him. Finally, a voice he barely recognized came over the communicator.

“He is nearly _dead, no thanks to any of_ _you!”_

“Da’Vin?” Gal’Ent knew the Tribrid was awake, but the contempt he heard in Da’Vin’s voice was … _unexpected._ The communicator disconnected, and any further attempts to raise it failed, which meant it was either turned off or destroyed. Gal’Ent was preparing to contact Da’Vin telepathically, but decided against it. The Tribrid was showing that he didn’t want to speak to him at the moment, and if Rhys’An was out of commission then there would be no buffer between them.

He opted not to inform the current elders of Da’Vin’s seeming distaste for them, for he knew it would not help to encourage further discourse between them given the situation they were now facing. The only chance they had of bringing Da’Vin back to their side was Rhys’An, and from the sounds of it, he was in no shape to do any convincing.

***

Rhys’An slowly woke to the feel of warm lips pressed against his. He’d been so cold as he sank beneath the waves, his body impaled with the energy draining Sladon crystals. But now, his warmth was something innate. So, he was somewhat surprised to find that when he opened his eyes, he was completely naked.

Da’Vin’s slender body was pressed up against his, sharing his state of undress. But that apparently was not all that he shared, for his mate’s body heat seemed to have transplanted onto Rhys’An as well. They were laying on a soft bed of seaweed on a sandy beach, a large transparent dome that glowed golden orange likely acted as a shield surrounding them.

Rhys’An pulled away from the leisurely kiss and gazed into crimson eyes that were slowly becoming familiar. He sat up suddenly and looked around again, before it hit him that this was not a waking dream. This was real, Da’Vin had emerged from the chrysalis and now sat next to him. “ _You saved me,”_ He stated the obvious.

There was a slight grin on Da’Vin’s face. “We appear to be in the habit of doing that for each other.”

Rhys’An glanced down at his body and noted that his wounds were already healed, the damaging crystals that had once been implanted in his body, now gone. “I … I thought I was going to die.”  
“As long as I live, I will _never_ let that happen.” Da’Vin cupped Rhys’An’s chin then moved to straddle his hips. “We must replenish you fully.”

“But the battle –” Rhys’An’s protest was cut off when warm fingers covered his lips.

“Can wait until you are fed.” Da’Vin removed his fingers before lowering himself down Rhys’An’s body.

Warm lips engulfed Rhys’An’s cock, sucking forcefully. The heat was even more intense than what he’d felt in the waking dream. He spread his legs wider to accommodate his lover’s skillful mouth. A moan escaped his lips as his head fell back.

When two long moist fingers were thrust into him, his body jerked in response. His pleasure intensified to a crescendo which had him coming in Da’Vin’s mouth in seconds. His mate swallowed every drop, pausing to clean his still hard cock with that beautiful pink tongue. Rhys’An lay against the seaweed bed for a few moments, completely sated.

“If you are too tired to fuck me, then I can always have a go at that tight hole of yours.” Da’Vin winked at him.

“You would be the first in many years.” Rhys’An sat up suddenly before pulling Da’Vin against him, his mate made a squealing sound in response. “But I would experience now what fucking you outside of a waking dream is like.”

He quickly spun Da’Vin around until his mate was on all fours, then without any further preliminaries, he entered him from behind in one smooth thrust. He paused, reveling in what it felt like to be buried deep in his mate in real time. Hot, slick walls clutched against his throbbing cock, squeezing pleasurably.

Swiping the silky hair off Da’Vin’s dry, warm neck, he placed his lips there and began to kiss the smooth skin. He wrapped his arms around his mate’s slender body, rubbing his fingers against the tight buds of Da’Vin’s nipples. He wanted them in his mouth, to nip at and taste their flavor. He would save that for later.

He began to move, his body still spooned over Da’Vin’s back, his hips gently pumping. His eyelids fluttered as the pleasure mixed with a feeding rush flooded through him.

His wings sprung forth of their own accord, spreading over their bodies in a protective manner. He shifted his knees further apart to give him more purchase before leaning upright. Then he began to pound furiously into his mate. Da’Vin’s body jerked forward to each thrust but remained impressively sturdy beneath him. Rhys’An may be the one dominating Da’Vin’s body right now, but that didn’t mean the Tribrid had given up all control.

Da’Vin’s body grew warmer around the cock spreading him, and the Tribrid pushed back against each of Rhys’An’s thrusts on cue. His body grew slick with perspiration as once again, Da’Vin’s remained completely dry. His dreams had reflected reality in the aspect that his mates core burned so hot, that perspiration evaporated before it could accumulate on his skin. His main element was fire and this was Rhys’An’s first experience with the defunct element.

He reached below him to take Da’Vin’s firm cock in his hand. His mate’s penis filled his palm, burning hot against his bare skin. The contact created a bit of dry friction which caused a moan to escape Da’Vin’s lips. Rhys’An thumbed at the pre-cum that was leaking from Da’Vin’s slit and used it to lubricate the rest of his mate’s cock.

The ongoing war and the rest of the world outside the shield did not exist, just the two of them as they neared completion. They lay together in the aftermath, Rhys’An’s wings once again retracted, with the sticky leavings of their bodies still staining their hot skin. Da’Vin’s head huddled in the crook of Rhys’An’s neck.

It didn’t take long before reality once again intruded on the situation. Da’Vin had saved him from certain death, but when it came to the rest of their people…

Rhys’An sat up and looked around for his clothing. He soon found what was left of it in a pile near the barrier. “I must go.” He began to dress, pulling on first his leggings which were now dry. His tunic was a bit battered, but it still functioned. He glanced at the holes made by the Sladon crystals and shivered inwardly. He realized he was more outmatched in this battle than he’d originally thought.

“Then why do you go, when you know it will mean your death?” Da’Vin hadn’t moved from his position on the seaweed bed, but made it obvious he was still using his ability to read Rhys’An’s mind. “Your leader has given you the order to evacuate.”

“I never believed that order applied to me.” Rhys’An turned and glanced outside of the barrier. The sun was now high in the sky and it was hard to believe that a battle waged somewhere just outside the planet’s atmosphere. He wanted to help them, desperately needed to do so and wished Da’Vin felt the same. “You saved me, but you will not _save them_.” He soon felt Da’Vin’s presence right beside him, but did not turn towards his mate.

“I will not believe you truly safe until we are gone from this world,” Da’Vin stated.

“I will not take a spot on a ship meant for another, too many will die as it is,” Rhys’An responded.

“I can take you from here right now, we do not require your ships.”

Rhys’An’s head snapped to face his mate. “ _You can open wormholes?”_

“ _I am a Tribrid_ ,” Da’Vin said with a smirk on his face as if that ought to explain everything.

Rhys’An swallowed visibly, but realized he needed to change the subject because leaving was out of the question. “You have the knowledge of the fire elders of the past, what were their plans to destroy the Sporrans? Perhaps we can still enact it.”

“It is interesting, that if the other elders at the time had cared to corroborate, then perhaps their ancestors would not be facing elimination in this current war.” Da’Vin smiled at him. “You are so _different_ from the rest of the Gwinn. I know now why my soul chose to mate with you.” He stroked Rhys’An’s chin tenderly. “ _Leave this place with me now.”_

Rhys’An leaned into the caress, enjoying the touch. But the words that escaped his lips belied his actions. “Drop your barrier and let me out of here … _now.”_

Da’Vin’s hand dropped and the shield faded with it. Golden lightweight armor began to coalesce upon his body covering his nudity. The breastplate gauntlets and greaves glimmered in the sunlight. His beautiful highlighted hair now piled atop his head in a neat bun. “Must I war for you to prove my love? How _many_ Sporrans do I need to _kill_ before you will leave here with me?”

Rhys’An stood firmly as he gave the only reply possible. “ _All of them.”_

“Hmm, _all of them_ would acquire assistance from at least _another_ of your elders.”

Rhys’An stared at him as hope began to surge through him. “They would do it, _any of them.”_

“Oh, my love _. I do not_ share your confidence in them.”

“It is because you do not know them, you only have the limited memories of a very young Gwinn who had only just met them,” Rhys’An began. “If you can look into my memories, take all you need to see about Gal’Ent. He risked everything to save the young Gwinn you once were, and was almost captured as a result. He believes in you, even after he learned you would be part fire element. You may see him asking me to be your guide, but I realize now it is because I am the _only_ one you will listen to. _Look, Da’Vin._ Look and see, that saving the rest of the Gwinn is worth the same as saving me.”

Da’Vin seemed reluctant at first, but finally he nodded his head briefly before his gaze bored into Rhys’An. “Very well, I shall look.”


	34. Chapter 34

With the escape coordinates plotted in -- an uninhabited world on the edge of the solar system -- the first group of evacuees were ready to leave the planet.

Gal’Ent planned to stagger each release, making sure the enemy ships were occupied before doing so. When a group of Sporran vessels had wormholed in rather than trying to get past the Gwinn line of defense, they were taken out handily by the elders. They hadn’t tried that again since, but it was only a matter of time before they grew frustrated that their efforts had yet to produce any major casualties on the Gwinn side.

Gal’Ent was preparing to give the green light to the first group of evacuees, when sensors picked up another massive fleet of enemy ships had arrived via portal to back up the ones already there. However, they had exited the wormhole in such a fashion that the entire planet was now surrounded. If any of the evacuee ships tried to take off now, they would be literally blocked and ran the risk of being caught in tractor beams even if their shields held initially. It seemed their escape window had just closed.

He informed the other elders of the situation telepathically. _We must come up with an alternate plan and quickly. If the enemy decides to rush us in larger numbers, we will be unable to take out enough of them in time before we suffer greater losses ourselves._ While the Gwinn inside ships were safe behind their shields, the ones left in cities across the planet were sitting ducks for any further wormhole attacks by the Sporrans. They had been lucky to have scattered the protection of the elders thus far, but eventually the Sporrans were going to hit an area where none were nearby.

 _We can have the evacuees relocate to the underwater city. At those depths their weapons will not be able to reach them._ Sio’Na offered.

Gal’Ent didn’t think it was a bad idea, and knew that Aiden could be provided with a breathing apparatus that would allow him to survive at those depths. However, it wasn’t ideal nor long-term. It would merely buy them a little time before the enemy swarm would overwhelm them. He was about to give the order when Aya’La cried out.

“Sir, a large portion of the enemy fleet has just made a run at the front line!”

Gal’Ent glanced up at the viewer screen showing what was happening in real time. Several of the enemy ships appeared to have gone into a suicide run. In almost the same manner that they destroyed the Chrysalis Orb they attempted to bum rush the line of Gwinn ships that had held steady up to this point. Many of them fell before they even got close.

However, the second wave of enemy fighters that came close on the first one’s heels were already firing once they came into range. The missiles held a purplish tint. The feeling of dread that befell Gal’Ent grew when the first of those missiles managed to penetrate the Gwinn shields. They had sat on this ability the whole time, not using it once allowing the Gwinn to believe their shields were impenetrable. Once again, the loss of having Gwinn spies gain information on the enemy was coming back to haunt them.

If he told the Gwinn fighters to pull back, the line of defense that kept the rest of the Sporran fleet from entering the atmosphere and overrunning them would be gone. But if he said nothing, they would hold that line, until there were none of them left.

Gal’Ent hadn’t been able to stomach the loss of more than a dozen ships before issuing an order. “Open a channel to the Sporran Commander, and empty the room.”

Aya’La did as requested before she and at least two dozen other members of the guild left the impromptu control room.

Gal’Ent gripped the back of a chair with one palm, as he waited to see if Commander Havos would accept the hail.

_What are you doing?_ Vor’Ian asked telepathically.

Gal’Ent knew the other elders were listening in. _Seeing if there is something else, he wants other than outright killing us._

 _They will not bargain._ Tol’Ran warned.

_Then shall I stand here, and watch as they wipe us out?_ Gal’Ent asked.

_Surviving as their slaves is not an option,_ Chi’Ara stated forcefully.

_Then a ceasefire at least, we must buy ourselves some time,_ Gal’Ent stated.

_Time to do what?_ Fil’Ep’s question came last, but was left unanswered when Havos’s face appeared on the viewer screen.

“Do you wish to once again speak of an exercise in futility?” There was a knowing smirk on Havos’ face.

“Your army has proven to be quite formidable, and I respect that,” Gal’Ent stated. “However, there must be something more you want than us destroying each other. Let us discuss it.”

“We have destroyed your planets’ shield and proven that we can destroy your ships as well. Yet you stand there as if you have something left to _bargain_ with,” Havos scoffed. “It is only a matter of time until we are _victorious.”_

“And how many casualties are you willing to suffer to get there? Know that neither myself or _any_ of the other elders are going to _hand you_ this victory.” Gal’Ent couldn’t keep the vehemence from his eyes as he spoke.

“Hmm. It seems your arrogance has earned you the right to live. I will kill all the other elders after I have drained them. But _you_ … you I will keep as my pet. I will see to it that the light from those beautiful eyes fade, even as you still _live.”_

Gal’Ent was about to respond when he heard an explosion directly outside the building. He pulled up a visual and saw that a fleet of ships had portaled in directly and were now attacking the Gwinn ships stationed around the area with those Sladon crystal missiles. One of the Gwinn ships had already been destroyed and the others taking fire.

Havos began to cackle. “Come to me slave, your future of doing my bidding _awaits.”_

Gal’Ent cut off the transmission and ran from the room. He exited the building as quickly as possible. There was a large pool located on the guild grounds and he hurried towards it. Once there, he summoned his water power and began to form water spouts from it. They spiraled into the air, portions of the water vapor forming into jagged blades that would take out any ship they came in contact with.

He ordered the remaining Gwinn fighters to leave the area. Then he directed the four water spouts at the enemy vessels. They cut and sheared into the vessels causing them to go down one by one. Before the last one was taken out, it managed to fire a Sladon missile directly at him. He threw up a personal shield immediately, but to his surprise, the missile shattered before impact sending purple dust into the atmosphere.

Gal’Ent watched helplessly as a slight breeze picked up the dust and caused it to filter towards a group of guild members that had been taking shelter nearby. The pool was now empty, or he would have summoned the water from it to wash the dust away. He could try to access the water still deep in the pipes, but knew there wouldn’t be enough time to do so before the dust hit.

He ran towards the group, warning them of the need to flee both verbally and telepathically. With no thoughts as to the danger himself he kept going, hoping they would hear him in time. In his heart he knew he would be too late.

However, when the purple dust was suddenly lifted and blown away on a strong current, Gal’Ent’s head whipped around to find the air element he’d have to thank for the rescue. His eyes alit on Rhys’An as he came in for a landing.

“Is everyone alright?” Rhys’An glanced from Gal’Ent to the group of guild members who cried out their thanks before hurrying away.

Gal’Ent smiled at the youth he considered a close friend. “Thank you for the rescue.”

Rhys’An gave Gal’Ent his full attention. “It was not me that came to your aid.”

Gal’Ent felt a slight warm breeze behind him as well as a minor impact tremor when someone touched down. He turned slowly, and for the first time was able to look at Da’Vin in his newly awakened form. “Greetings Da’Vin.”

“Water elder. My mate sings your praises.” Da’Vin circled around him before moving to face him once more. “He attempted to show me how honorable you have been in the past. However, my mates’ lifetime is but a drop in an ocean compared to yours.”

“I do not portend to be perfect, but should you feel the need to scan my memories as well, feel free.” Gal’Ent felt the gentle probing almost instantly when he lowered his defenses and allowed Da’Vin entry. It didn’t take long, even as the Gwinn ships regrouped above them. However, the expression on Da’Vin’s face did not appear to be one of satisfaction.

“There is one awake now, I have sensed him. He was there during the time of the fire elements. _Call him here,”_ Da’Vin demanded.

“You speak of Tol’Ran, can you not converse with him telepathically?” Gal’Ent noted that Rhys’An appeared uncomfortable with the current conversation.

“What must be said should be done face to face,” Da’Vin stated.

 _Every moment we waste more lives are lost. Is he here to help or toy with us?_ Vor’Ian spoke up.

 _I ask for one request and the response is as expected. I see the Gwinn of today have changed very little._ Da’Vin barged in on the elders’ telepathic wavelength.

 _We do not have time for delays, the enemy is at our gate._ The anger was thinly veiled in Chi’Ara’s voice.

_Alright, then I shall leave you all to your fate, and I will take my mate from here … kicking and screaming if need be._

_I am on my way._ Tol’Ran stated calmly.

Gal’Ent expected the conversation to blow up at Da’Vin’s retort of escaping alone with Rhys’An. But Tol’Ran’s interjection managed to pacify most of them. The elders always stuck together. So much so that despite his defiance of them they still sent Fil’Ep to rescue him on Belona. Infighting was not something they were used to, especially since none of them had been around when the infighting with the fire elders existed. But one elder had, and Gal’Ent suspected nothing good would come from Da’Vin demanding to meet with him.

***

Rhys’An watched as his mate rose in the air, he was creating a barrier around the entire city so they would not have any interruptions for the little meeting he’d requested with elder Tol’Ran. Whether or not it could stand up against a Sladon missile attack remained to be seen.

He stood in the courtyard near the empty pool with Gal’Ent at his side. The water elder looked none the worse for the wear considering the tense moments he’d just gone through with Da’Vin.

“Going to tell me what you two spoke about?” Rhys’An asked even as his gaze followed his mates’ movements as a golden orange dome began to descend over the city.

“Perhaps I should learn what you two spoke about first,” Gal’Ent replied.

“He thinks … that the Gwinn of today are like the ones of the past, who committed all the fire elements to death. He has received Insights from the fire elders of old, his knowledge of what happened to them is … not good,” Rhys’An explained.

“Then it is possible he seeks Tol’Ran for some sort of revenge on their behalf.” Gal’Ent’s lips were pressed into a thin line.

Rhys’An shook his head. “If he wanted revenge then he would not have asked me to leave with him.” He sighed, but then came right out and asked what was on his mind. “Did you know that the fire element was not instantly eradicated? For a thousand years following the civil war, all Gwinn born that identified with fire, were executed.” When Gal’Ent didn’t say anything at first, Rhys’An assumed the worst. _“You did know.”_

“I have never taken the histories at face value. What happened during the civil war is not something we can be proud of. _But it was war,”_ Gal’Ent began. “Myself and a few other elders have always suspected that this particular history concerning an immediate eradication was not truthful. We did not attempt a correction, for there was no proof as to what really did happen. For that I take full responsibility.”

Rhys’An was somewhat heartened that Gal’Ent admitted to knowing the histories were false in this case, but opting not to act on removing them simply because there was no truth to put in its place. It didn’t absolve them one hundred percent but it helped. “And now?”

“Now, I do trust in the word of the Tribrid. And should we survive this, the histories will be corrected.” Gal’Ent grew silent when Da’Vin returned to them, his task now complete. “You are most impressive, Tribrid.”

Da’Vin shot him a sharp glance. “I do not require your compliments.”

“The boy I once knew as Luke Star, he does not come across within you,” Gal’Ent stated.

“Are you implying he is no longer here?” Da’Vin demanded.

“You barely resemble him, in appearance, speech, or mannerisms.”

Rhys’An remained silent as the men conversed, although Gal’Ent’s words hit home. Rhys’An had not questioned before that the changes to Da’Vin were due to the chrysalis orb. But had something else gone on during that metamorphosis that had altered his mate from the man he knew?

“I see what you are doing. Now you have my mate questioning me.” Da’Vin closed the distance between himself and Gal’Ent. And although he was shorter than the water elder, he was still able to pin him with an unamused stare.

“I am merely pointing out a few obvious facts.” Gal’Ent did not seemed phased, despite the fact he must know he would not win in an outright fight between the two.

“And what does your histories tell you of Tribrid’s?” Da’Vin wanted to know.

“Not much as you would imagine. But generally, they do not need to be persuaded to fight for the Gwinn.”

The air around them suddenly grew hot and charged. A few tendrils of Gal’Ent’s hair were standing on end indicating that this negative energy was directed at him. Rhys’An was about to intervene, when suddenly everything went back to normal.

“You are trying to pick a fight with me. It is unwise, yet I understand your intentions.” Da’Vin glanced him up and down. “Do the elders of this day dress so mundane or is it just _you?”_

Rhys’An blinked at the change of topic. And while Gal’Ent’s dark green robe tunic over black leggings was a bit on the casual side, he wasn’t expecting Gwinn attire to suddenly take center stage.

Gal’Ent gazed at Da’Vin with new eyes. “Plate armor is perhaps a bit too ostentatious for my tastes.”

Da’Vin glanced himself over. “Hmm, I suppose it is definitely not something I would have worn at one of my Tallis Hotel performances.”

“I never doubted that he was the man we knew as Luke Star. _Why_ do you bring this up, Gal’Ent?” Rhys’An asked.

“Because he was testing me,” Da’Vin answered for Gal’Ent. He then glanced at the water elder knowingly. “ _Did I pass?”_

“I trust in your words Tribrid, but your actions leave a little to be desired,” Gal’Ent began. “ _Why_ do you wish to see Tol’Ran?”

“When he arrives, we will have our discussion here if you will. There is no need for it to be private, and then you will know.” Da’Vin reached a hand out to Rhys’An. “My mate and I will seek temporary quarters until Tol’Ran deems to make an appearance.”

Rhys’An allowed his mate to guide him away from the area. He was really curious to know what Da’Vin wished to discuss with Tol’Ran as well, and would ask if they would have the conversation verbally so that he could be in the know. He had a feeling enough conversations were happening around him telepathically, and hated being kept out of the loop.

“I will agree to a verbal conversation, perhaps Tol’Ran will too,” Da’Vin stated as they headed towards the guild proper.

“You have got to stop doing that,” Rhys’An protested against the mind reading.

“This ability is something that is innate with the transformation. It will not go away unless I return to my former self, pre-Tribrid.”

“But it is not shared, I cannot reciprocate,” Rhys’An almost pouted.

“Be grateful my love. You would not wish to be burdened with all that is going through my head.” Da’Vin’s grip remained firm on Rhys’An’s hand as he led him inside the buildings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My quarantine time is over and I'm back to work which has thrown a wrench into my upload schedule. I will still try to make every Monday, but if I'm delayed I'm sure you'll understand.


	35. Chapter 35

Gal’Ent gritted his teeth after returning to the control room and learning that the Sporrans continued to pick away at their front line in orbit. The line of Gwinn ships that surrounded the planet were now being attacked in all directions by Sporran vessels armed with the Sladon missiles. Every second they waited more lives were lost.

He knew Tol’Ran had been delegated to the southern continent for protection. He was now leaving it unprotected in order to return at Da’Vin’s behest. Even so, the newly awakened water elder should have already arrived, and Gal’Ent had to wonder what was taking so long.

 _Where are you?_ Gal’Ent sent his thoughts directly to Tol’Ran. There was a possibility Da’Vin was listening in, but he couldn’t concern himself with that at the moment.

 _I had to make one stop, but I will be there within the hour,_ Tol’Ran replied.

Gal’Ent wanted to rail at him for making that stop, as if he didn’t realize how many Gwinn were dying right now. But he held his tongue. There had been too much unrest between the elders lately, and that would certainly not help them win this war.

He exited the conference room to an adjacent balcony. He gazed up at the transparent dome that would protect them from any further attacks. Although, time would tell if it could stand up to the Sladon crystal attacks. He took the opportunity to contact Aiden, for hearing the human’s voice was something he desperately needed.

When his lover’s voice answered, a smile stretched across Gal’Ent’s face. “You sound well.”

“I’m in an underwater city that is absolutely incredible looking,” Aiden began. “But I guess you would know that since this is home.”

Sio’Na’s plan to have many of the evacuees who had been stuck on board ships that couldn’t get past the Sporran blockade had been enacted. Many of them had been ushered to Aquadlan, where they would be relatively safe from any Sporran surface attacks.

“How are you?” Aiden asked.

Gal’Ent was a bit taken aback by the question. Physically he was fine, he had not even been injured despite having battled a small fleet of Sporran ships. But on a mental and emotional level, he was more than a little bit frazzled. Gwinn lives were being lost as they spoke, and there wasn’t a damned thing he could do about it. “I have been better,” he replied honestly.

“Is the outlook that bad?” Aiden’s voice lowered.

“It can only get better at this point.” Even as Gal’Ent said the words he knew it wasn’t true. He still had no idea what Da’Vin wanted from Tol’Ran, but to hold the knowledge of defeating the Sporrans hostage for this meeting was highly unacceptable to him. If everything went wrong from here on out, then their worst-case scenario of being utterly defeated, with most of the Gwinn dead or enslaved was a definite possibility.

“I have faith in you and the others that _you will win this.”_ Aiden’s tone was encouraging.

“We will win.” Gal’Ent wished he believed his words, but hoped he convinced his human lover at least.

***

Rhys’An turned down having sex with Da’Vin after they had been escorted to private chambers within the guild complex. He was too wound up, and didn’t understand Da’Vin’s casual stance to all that was happening around them.

“You do not realize it as yet, do you?” Da’Vin asked as he wandered around the moderately furnished room.

Rhys’An gave him a quizzical look.

“Open that window, cast a simple spell,” Da’Vin suggested.

Rhys’An sighed but did as he was told. Their window overlooked a brick courtyard with a simple fountain. He cast an updraft spell, but instead of just feeling a gentle breeze, what felt like almost storm winds rushed against the buildings and even caused a few window shutters to bang back and forth. “ _What?”_ Was the only word he managed to utter.

“You have fucked a Tribrid,” Da’Vin began. “You know the high that regular Gwinn experience after fucking an elder? _Same deal.”_

“But that means I am going to experience an energy crash at some point,” Rhys’An grew alarmed.

“There will be no crash, and as long as you _keep_ fucking me, you will maintain those energy levels,” Da’Vin explained. “Care to test out that tiny bed now?”

Rhys’An was still in shock but didn’t get a chance to give a reply when Da’Vin spoke again.

“Hmm, Tol’Ran’s timing could be better. I must go meet with him.” Da’Vin turned towards the door.

“Not without me.” Rhys’An moved to catch up. “Whatever you want with him, you are not going to keep it a secret from me.”

“It was never meant to be a secret.” Da’Vin grinned at him. “Come my love.” He turned and left the room, with Rhys’An close on his heels.

***

Gal’Ent watched as a section in Da’Vin’s shield opened at the ground level allowing Tol’Ran entry. They were now on the outskirts of town at the very edge of Da’Vin’s force shield.

The tall and slender water elder with the ice blue hair came forward to greet him. “I apologize for the delay, but I had to retrieve something I suspected the Tribrid would want.” Tol’Ran removed a brightly glowing crimson orb from the folds of his robe. It fit in the palm of his hand like a small birds’ egg.

“A sealed spell?” Gal’Ent was confused.

“There he is, the man of the hour,” Da’Vin’s voice filtered towards them as he came in for a landing with Rhys’An at his side.

Gal’Ent watched as those powerful flame wings vanished with a wisp of smoke. In the waning sunlight that filtered through the shield, Da’Vin’s golden armor glistened. The Tribrid seemed to only have eyes for Tol’Ran.

“You have brought it,” Da’Vin stated while staring at the orb in Tol’Ran’s palm.

“I have, but the decision of what you do with this is not mine, but that of the elders of this time,” Tol’Ran stated.

“What spell is it?” Gal’Ent demanded, he’d have to actually be holding it in order to read its contents.

“Shall you explain it to him, or should I?” Da’Vin began. “Oh, and do open a communicator to the other elders, my mate here would like to be kept in the loop, so no telepathy.”

Gal’Ent turned on his communicator that was linked up to the other five elders spread across the globe. “We are ready.”

“The spell I now hold, is what allowed us to end the execution of the fire elements. This was the true eradication, that allowed no future Gwinn born to ever manifest as a fire element. If it is destroyed, then fire elements may once again come into being,” Tol’Ran explained.

The spell had clearly had no effect on Da’Vin because he’d been raised outside of Orcadia Prime. “And this is your requirement, in order to aid us in stopping the Sporrans?” Gal’Ent asked Da’Vin directly.

“It is,” Da’Vin replied with a slight smile.

“How do we know you will be able to defeat the Sporrans?” Vor’Ian asked. “This seems a steep price to pay for no guarantees.”

“My original offer still stands. I leave here with my mate and this world and everyone on it may perish,” Da’Vin stated with a coldness that was nothing like the Luke Star of old.

Rhys’An stiffened at his side but said nothing.

“Your words contradict themselves,” Chi’Ara spoke up. “You speak of leaving us to die, yet you wish a resurgence of the fire elements once more. What is your _true_ preference?”

“I merely state either way in which I could survive. If need be, my mate and I could repopulate the Gwinn race from the ashes,” Da’Vin stated.

“Why you _arrogant_ little—”

“Vor’Ian, enough,” Gal’Ent cut him off. “I prefer the method in which the Gwinn survive, _do you all not agree?”_ He stopped and listened for five agreements to come over the communicator. Vor’Ian’s was last and sounded like it was issued begrudgingly, but still it came.

Tol’Ran then handed the spell over to Da’Vin.

Da’Vin took the spell in his palm, and in seconds it caught fire. It burned down to ashes which then blew away on the wind. “It is done.”

“Now, tell us how to stop the Sporrans,” Gal’Ent demanded.

“It requires a sacrificing spell of all _four_ elements. I bring three to the table, therefore one of the water elders will need to volunteer,” Da’Vin stated.

“What do you mean by sacrificing?” Rhys’An interjected.

“It is as it sounds. However, I am a Tribrid, I will not die. But the water elder chosen … is likely to perish,” Da’Vin explained.

“I will do it,” Gal’Ent stated calmly.

“ _Gal’Ent no,_ let me!” Sio’Na spoke over the communicator.

“Where are you now Sio’Na?” Gal’Ent asked.

“I am still in Aquadlan,” She replied.

“And how long will the spell take to get ready?” Gal’Ent asked Da’Vin.

“An hour tops.”

“Then it is decided, it will be me,” Gal’Ent’s decision was final.

“Gal’Ent has to die to stop the Sporrans? There _has_ to be another way.” Rhys’An couldn’t help the frown on his face.

“My love, this spell will not only destroy the Sporrans currently attacking us, but _all_ Sporrans everywhere in the universe,” Da’Vin began. “Some sacrifice on our part is required in order for it to work.”

“I do not like it,” Rhys’An insisted.

Da’Vin sidled closer to Rhys’An gazing up at him becomingly. He spoke in a low voice which was moot because all present could still hear him. “My original offer to run away with me still stands.”

“You must realize by now that I could not live with myself if everyone else I know was dead,” Rhys’An stated imploringly.

“Which is why the spell _must_ be done.” Da’Vin clasped his mate’s cheek tenderly. “You took care of me in the beginning of our relationship, now let _me_ – and Gal’Ent – return the favor.”

Gal’Ent sent Rhys’An his thoughts not caring who could currently listen. _I will spare a minute for a proper goodbye before we are ready, I promise you._ He made eye contact with Rhys’An; the depth of the air element’s anguish only visible for a fraction of a second. Rhys’An had been like a son to him in so many ways, but theirs was not the only relationship that would be severed by Gal’Ent’s willing sacrifice. Many would not have time for personal goodbyes with him. Including a human man, he had brought to this world in hopes of giving a happier life.

A voice crackled over the comms. “Don’t mean to interrupt here, but the Sporrans have just launched a full-scale attack. Ships are incoming to the south, north and east.”

“No more time to waste then.” Da’Vin turned and grabbed Gal’Ent’s arm. “We must prepare.”

Gal’Ent nodded in dismissal to those present while allowing Da’Vin to lead him off to the side.

“Our minds must partially meld for the spell to work,” Da’Vin stated.

Gal’Ent nodded, and didn’t resist when he immediately felt a gentle probing in his mind and allowed Da’Vin free entry. He was barely aware of explosions against the shield which was his only indication that the Sporrans had launched a direct attack on this area. But so far, it seemed Da’Vin’s shield was holding. He wanted to get updates on damages around the globe, but his mind was a little busy at present to request a report.

They were halfway through the mind meld when Gal’Ent saw a revelation he hadn’t expected. All mind probing thus far had been one sided on Da’Vin’s part, but now, Gal’Ent could actually see some of the Tribrid’s thoughts, and there was one that was rather compelling. In this current mind space, he knew their communication would be completely private.

_You lied; I am not the only one who will die … you will too._

There was a slight smirk on Da’Vin’s face. _Will you stop this now and tell Rhys’An, risking the fate of your people in the process?_ When Gal’Ent didn’t answer, Da’Vin’s smug looked deepened. _I did not think so._

 _You realize that you also doom him,_ Gal’Ent felt the need to point out.

 _No, I know what I am doing,_ Da’Vin began. _Before our sacrifice I will sever the mate bond, therefore Rhys’An will not feel the need to follow me to the afterlife._

_You underestimate the feelings he has for you, sans the mate bond._

Da’Vin’s lips narrowed. _He will survive, that is all that matters._

Gal’Ent fell silent for the next hour, allowing Da’Vin to complete the meld. He noticed that both Rhys’An and Tol’Ran had not left the immediate area. With the shield holding it wasn’t as if they needed to rescue anyone, yet Tol’Ran could have exited the shield and at least dealt with the problem. It bothered Gal’Ent that the other water elder had remained idle. What he was doing with Da’Vin would win the war in the long run, but if the shield failed from the bombardment before they were ready, then they would suffer more casualties that currently Tol’Ran could prevent.

He wasn’t allowed to think further on the issue when Da’Vin suddenly broke their hold, then pointed towards Rhys’An.

“You may say your goodbyes, we are ready.”

Gal’Ent strode towards Rhys’An and hugged him, the other man gripped him tightly, hanging on as if for dear life.

“Please, _say_ there is another way,” Rhys’An whispered in his ear.

“I wish there were. But I will need you to be strong in the aftermath of this. Remember my teachings, and consul the remaining elders if need be.”

Rhys’An scoffed. “As if they will listen to me.” He eventually released Gal’Ent from the tight hug, looking him in the eye.

“You are _stronger_ than you think, young one.” Gal’Ent prepared to turn and head back to where he’d left Da’Vin. That’s when he saw Tol’Ran at the Tribrid’s side whispering to him.

Before Da’Vin’s flame wings sprouted from his back, Gal’Ent suspected that Tol’Ran had just traded places with him.

“It seems, I have my water elder sacrifice.” Da’Vin motioned to Tol’Ran before wrapping an arm around the water elder’s waist, he then took off vertically, a small section of the shield opening to let them through.

 _Take care of him,_ Da’Vin’s words filtered into Gal’Ent’s head.

“What just happened?” Rhys’An stood there with his mouth open.

“It seems I have been given a second chance.” Gal’Ent couldn’t bring himself to say anymore, despite seeing the slow smile forming on Rhys’An’s face and knowing that it wouldn’t remain for long. He was too much of a coward to tell the younger man that his mate was about to die, so with dramatic effect, he would remain silent until the fact.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Rhys’An couldn’t hide his elation when Tol’Ran took Gal’Ent’s place in the sacrifice. At no point did he wish for an elder to die, but given how much more important Gal’Ent was to him, his preference was simply biased.

He offered to help when Gal’Ent exited the shield to take care of the enemy ships currently bombarding it, but the elder turned him down. Rhys’An was able to watch as several water spouts took down the Sporran vessels handily. He wasn’t sure why the water elder hadn’t seemed more excited about being given a second chance. Probably because he knew a man he liked and respected was now going to die in his place.

Even if his mate and Tol’Ran were successful, they had already suffered heavy losses. It was a good thing that the restrictions on them would be gone going forward, so that mated pairs would hopefully begin reproducing more. Perhaps the Urge would no longer occur if they were able to live on a world that didn’t need to be protected by a heavily radiated shield. There were so many changes they would have to work out when the Sporrans and their allies were gone.

It occurred to Rhys’An as he thought it that the spell would not destroy the Sporran’s allies. But given the fact that they were the largest contingent of their enemies, with the Sporrans being gone, handling their allies wouldn’t be too much of a problem. The Chardon’s who created the Sladon crystal would definitely have to be dealt with, but that was for another time. For as soon as the Sporrans fell once the spell was complete, it was likely their allies would turn tail and flee.

Rhys’An was expecting Gal’Ent to return to the safety of the shield once the enemy ships were down, but the man suddenly sent him his thoughts stating that he was headed to Aquadlan. Rhys’An knew Aiden was currently being housed there along with many refugees from the ships that hadn’t been allowed to escape before. The other elders were stationed around the world holding off various attacks. They just needed to hang on until the spell went through, then they could finally get a head count on what this war cost them.

***

Aiden was pacing his quarters that reminded him of a white clam shell. There were pillows and cushions in one area to form a bed, and the sliver of an opening acted as a window of sorts. The room was lighted by an unknown source that seemed to filter upwards from the floor. There was even a flap of shell that flipped down to form a makeshift toilet and sink. There was no bathtub as far as he could tell, which would probably be unnecessary for beings that could grow tails and go swimming in the ocean.

He held the communication device in his palm, tempted to contact Gal’Ent yet knowing the man would be busy. But he wanted an update so badly, but since being given these private quarters to rest he hadn’t gone to rejoin the rest of the refugees, many of which were not of water element origin and would be housed in air pocket dwellings like this one throughout the underwater city.

He didn’t really know any of those other people well, despite the fact that the predicament of war they were now embroiled in was the best method for them coming together. All he wanted was to hear Gal’Ent’s voice.

“You are a sight for sore eyes.”

Aiden jumped when he actually did hear Gal’Ent’s voice. He turned to find the man entering from an opened section of sea shell, the water held back by shielding before he stepped through naked on the other side, already having transformed from tail to legs.

Although the man was dripping wet. Aiden launched himself at him and hugged him tight. Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and waist causing his own tunic to grow damp, but he didn’t care. His feet were several inches off the floor, but all that mattered was this man currently holding him in his arms.

“When you last called me, I was so worried,” Aiden began. “I just felt as if there was something you weren’t saying.” He allowed his body to slide down Gal’Ent’s nude form, before grabbing his arm and guiding him towards the pillow bed.

He watched as the water elder squeezed his hair out, allowing the excess water to trickle on the floor and find a nearby drain. It figured these dwellings would be engineered for getting doused often.

Gal’Ent stopped before they got to the pillows, his gaze downcast. “I have to tell you something … that I was too much of a coward to tell Rhys’An.”

Aiden stopped in place and gazed at Gal’Ent expectantly, not liking what the man’s words suggested. His water elder had always been so strong in the past, and now he was showcasing a vulnerability that Aiden didn’t like. “What happened?”

“A spell is being cast, one that will win the war destroying the Sporrans as we speak,” Gal’Ent began. “But there is a heavy cost.”

“Go on,” Aiden guided Gal’Ent to sit on the cushions with him.

“It requires a sacrifice, of each element. Tol’Ran went in my place for water, but Da’Vin … will substitute for all the other elements.”

“Da’Vin is going to sacrifice himself?” Aiden asked for clarification.

Gal’Ent nodded but said nothing.

“And Rhys’An doesn’t know?”

Gal’Ent shook his head. “And he plans to sever the mate bond, so that Rhys’An will not follow him to death.”

Aiden was silent for a long while as he pondered this revelation. When he finally spoke it was to ask, “Did they get a chance to say goodbye?” Although it was clear Rhys’An wouldn’t have known the goodbye would be final.

Gal’Ent shook his head.

Even Aiden didn’t get a chance to say goodbye, and that would haunt him for some time. But what this would do to Rhys’An, he could only imagine the pain the air element would go through. “Maybe you should tell him while there’s still time. If Da’Vin is still alive, call Rhys’An and tell him what’s about to happen.”

“They are in the middle of the spell, it is _too late_ for Rhys’An to stop it,” Gal’Ent stated.

Aiden grasped Gal’Ent’s now dry hand and squeezed. “But it’s not too late for him to hear it from _you.”_

Gal’Ent sighed. “He will despise me for not telling him sooner, or giving him the opportunity to stop it.”

“Then that’s on him, you just need to do this to unload the burden on your heart,” Aiden advised him.

Gal’Ent turned and offered a brief smile. “How is it you are blessed with such wise consul?”

Aiden grinned and leaned forward for a quick kiss. “I seem to be getting a lot of practice since I got here.”

Gal’Ent stood, seemingly unmindful of his nudity. “I will mentally contact him.”

A part of Aiden was extremely pleased that Gal’Ent came to him to confide in. It meant that their relationship meant more to the water elder than he’d initially let on. It likely meant they would have a very bright future.

***

Surrounded by a shield that not only buoyed them in space, it also cloaked them from view, Da’Vin held hands with Tol’Ran as they cast the spell. They were about halfway through casting when Da’Vin’s communicator which he’d turned off was overridden and Rhys’An’s voice came through loud and clear.

“You are going to sacrifice yourself, _you lied to me.”_ The accusation in Rhys’An’s words were unmistakable.

“Yes, I did, and I am sorry,” Da’Vin began. “But would you have preferred if I had given the ultimatum, that it was either _me,_ or the _Gwinn race_?”

“Da’Vin, _you cannot do this,”_ Rhys’An pleaded with him.

“It is already too late.”

“Then I will _follow you,”_ Rhys’An replied with confidence.

“As we speak, I am breaking our bond, you will not feel the need to join me in death.”

“No! Please Da’Vin! _I cannot lose you_ –”

Da’Vin couldn’t listen to anymore, so he removed his communicator and burned it. Then he returned his attention to Tol’Ran. “Let us continue.” The water elder looked at him curiously, but both their palms reconnected as they continued the spell.

Da’Vin felt his heart was near bursting as his power finally managed to sever the mate bond. He thought the feeling of need for Rhys’An would abate, but it hadn’t. But he’d done what he needed to do, knowing that Rhys’An would be free to move on when he chose to.

They were nearing the end of the spell, and Da’Vin could feel as all three elements he possessed burst to the forefront. His hair whipped off his face by unseen winds buffeted by hot gravely air. Earth, air and fire all at the ready. A sheen of water clung to the exposed areas of Tol’Ran’s skin showcasing that he too was in readiness.

“You are too young to die,” Tol’Ran spoke in a calm and steady voice.

Da’Vin scoffed. “Do not tell me you feel sorry for me.”

“I feel that perhaps … this is _not_ where your destiny ends.”

“ _You_ seem ready to die,” Da’Vin stated.

“I have lived many lifetimes, _it is time_.”

“According to some, my tragic upbringing is what has all led to this point. Ironically, I did not realize I would be sacrificing myself for a people I had just met. Of course, fate had me fall in love with one of them. And the rest is history.”

“There is a history spoken by Terrans on a distant world of a flame winged bird that rises from the ashes. Perhaps you, are a representation of that bird.”

“Enough riddles old man, and let us do this.” Da’Vin prepared to burn his powers at his brightest while Tol’Ran did the same. It was now or never, and at least it could be said that he’d go out with a bang.

***

Rhys’An had run to the control room trying to find a way to raise Da’Vin’s comms again, but it soon became apparent that they’d been destroyed and Tol’Ran apparently hadn’t taken his comm with him.

Rhys’An knew they were somewhere in the orbit of the planet, but he had no idea where. And even if he could take a ship to find them, he’d likely be blown out of the air by the enemy before he got close. There was basically nothing else he could do.

After Gal’Ent had contacted him mentally and told him that Tol’Ran wouldn’t be the only one to die when the spell was complete, but Da’Vin too, he’d felt as if his heart had been ripped out.

He kept playing their short-lived conversation over in his head, wondering if there was anything he could have said or done to make Da’Vin change his mind.

When he suddenly fell to the ground clutching his chest, he knew the mate bond had just been severed. He brushed off those who came to assist him and immediately left the room.

He found an empty balcony overlooking a garden and simply stared off into space. He clutched the marble railing tightly, willing it to hold him in place less he fling himself over the side. He wanted to hurt, to feel pain for what he knew his mate … former mate was about to go through. It wasn’t fair, they had just found each other, why was this happening? He knew the repercussions of Da’Vin becoming the Tribrid would be huge, but not once did he foresee things ending like this.

When the reports came that the Sporran ships had suddenly stopped attacking and the remaining ones were opening hyperspace windows to retreat, Rhys’An knew it was over. A single tear escaped his lids and was soon followed by many, many more.

***

Gal’Ent rose to the surface with Aiden and they headed for Laklan city. They were now in the aftermath assessment of the war, with reports already been finalized that the Sporrans had been destroyed. Their allies had fled as expected. The elders were regrouping and would all meet back in the main hall for further assessments.

Gal’Ent set Aiden up in a new apartment on the premises, promising to retrieve his stuff from his shared apartment later. He knew it would be hard on the human to return to the quarters of his best friend who was now deceased. And if Rhys’An was there, the air element likely would not be very good company. Gal’Ent had no idea where the other man was, and any attempts to communicate with him both mentally and over comms had been met with silence.

 _Chi’Ara and I will be there in the hour._ Fil’Ep stated mentally, as all of the remaining elders were chiming in their ETA’s. 

The structural damage was one thing, but the loss of life was likely in the thousands and that was tough on a race that reproduced so slowly. But the main enemy that had wanted them dead for so long was now gone, so perhaps their numbers would rebound.

While waiting for the rest of the elders to arrive, Gal’Ent headed to the highest point of the earth elder complex to get a better look at some of the damage. The automatic vines assisted him in the climb to a sharp tower with a single balcony. When he got there, he soon realized he wasn’t alone. Passed out on the rock tiles was Rhys’An.

He’d never seen the air element look so disheveled before. His dark green tunic was ripped and torn in several places with dried bloodstains, his armband was missing, and his usually well coifed hair was mussed all over and unbound. There were no obvious injuries on his body, for given the nature of the Gwinn, they would have healed quickly. But Gal’Ent had a feeling that had Rhys’An been human, dark circles to indicate hours of crying would now be formed around his closed eyelids.

 _“You lied to me,”_ Rhys’An’s lips moved before he even opened his eyes. “ _And now Da’Vin is dead.”_

“I did not lie; I simply did not reveal the truth.”

Rhys’An’s eyes popped open before he bounded to his feet. “ _Da’Vin is dead!”_

“Yes, for the spell is completed.” Gal’Ent saw no reason to deny that.

“I …” Large tears began to stream down his face. “ _I want to die.”_

“ _I know you do.”_ Gal’Ent placed a hand on his chest. “But your mate bond is gone, therefore you now have the strength to deny those feelings.”

“Yea,” Rhys’An nodded idly before quickly wiping his tears. When a blade suddenly appeared in his hands, Gal’Ent couldn’t react in time before Rhys’An stabbed himself in the side. He grunted at the contact before his eyes met Gal’Ent’s. “Do you think he felt pain like this … before he went?” He winced as he tugged on the blade, allowing it to slice through his skin and tendons.

“How long have you been doing this to yourself? _You need help.”_ Gal’Ent realized this was not something Rhys’An could overcome on his own.

“You know, the Sporrans blinded Da’Vin when he was their captive. I wonder how that would feel.” Rhys’An removed the dagger from his side, preparing to plunge it into one eye.

Gal’Ent grabbed his arm, stopping him immediately before removing the dagger from the air element’s palm. “It is time we go back.”

“Yes,” Rhys’An nodded. “And we should spar. And you should strike me, quite forcefully, enough to break the skin. I will not fight back.”

“Alright,” Gal’Ent said absently as the fear of what had become of his protégé finally sunk in. Maybe Rhys’An wasn’t trying to outwardly commit suicide, but he was behaving like someone who was mentally insane. Gal’Ent had warned Da’Vin that Rhys’An’s feelings went beyond the mate bond, and now it seems the air element would pay the price for it.


	37. Chapter 37

Gal’Ent wasn’t sure why he’d allowed Rhys’An to go to the orgy that had just sprung up in the market across the street. However, the air element had insisted he was hungry, so Gal’Ent had asked Aiden to go along with him. All the human would have to do is say no to any advances, and no Gwinn would take advantage of him. But he was there mostly to keep an eye on Rhys’An. Therefore, when Gal’Ent got a frantic call from his human lover telling him to come quickly. Gal’Ent had to excuse himself from the elder meeting that was about to start and head to the market.

The structure was open air and the late afternoon provided adequate illumination. There were a sea of naked bodies writhing and cavorting together on hastily thrown together blankets. They had won the war, so this was part celebration part feeding frenzy. Gal’Ent made his way to the only clothed person in the area. When he got closer, he noted that Aiden seemed to have a horrified expression on his face, this prompted Gal’Ent to follow his gaze to a specific direction.

Gal’Ent’s jaw fell open, for what he saw was not something he’d expected to see in a million years. Aiden must have finally noticed him and closed the distance between them. “Tell me you’re going to _stop this._ He chose two guys with the largest dicks I’ve ever seen and well… _as you can see_.”

As Gal’Ent could see, Rhys’An was sandwiched between two large muscular men that were currently double penetrating him. It was so out of character for a man who preferred to be the giver that Gal’Ent was left stunned for a moment. It didn’t last long, especially when he saw a trickle of blood leak down Rhys’An’s thighs, it prompted him to action.

He strode forward and yanked the top man off of Rhys’An, the man’s cock popped out covered in patches of Rhys’An’s blood. “ _Can you not see you are hurting him?”_

The man who was still in a sexual daze blinked twice as he seemed to notice the blood for the first time. “That would not happen unless … unless he did not self-lubricate?”

Gal’Ent yanked Rhys’An off the other man’s cock who’d been lying there with a confused expression on his face, as if wondering why an elder was interrupting his feeding session. “You are leaving with me now.”

Rhys’An pouted. “You are going to ruin all my fun.” The blood was running down his thighs in rivulets now, proving that he likely had indeed not self-lubricated as all Gwinn are expected to do when on the receiving end of penetration. Instead he had opted to take both cocks with no lubrication on his part and was likely torn to shreds inside his ass. “ _Please,_ let me stay.”

Rather than making a bigger scene with Rhys’An’s pleas, Gal’Ent rendered the air element unconscious with a tap against his nape. Then he gathered the man’s nude body in his arms. “Carry on.” He turned abruptly from the men who had been unwittingly hurting Rhys’An and headed back to where he’d left Aiden.

Aiden met him halfway and they headed out of the orgy market. His human was smart enough to know not to ask any questions yet. Once they returned to Granite Hall, Aiden offered a suggestion.

“I can stay with him if you like.”

Gal’Ent shook his head, “I am going to place him in a temporary stasis. His mind appears to be lost to us; we will have a decision to make.”

Aiden appeared confused. “What does that mean?”

Gal’Ent didn’t look at Aiden when he answered. “We shall either leave him in a more permanent stasis or … put him out of his misery.”

***

Aiden didn’t like either of Gal’Ent’s options at all. Rhys’An was the last link he had of Da’Vin. Their time together had been brief, but apparently with mate bonds that didn’t matter, they may as well have been together for centuries. For Rhys’An’s reaction to losing Da’Vin was making that crystal clear.

“Leave him conscious and let me talk to him,” Aiden pleaded. “I can help him remember the good times he had with Da’Vin, and realize that his mate wouldn’t want him to live like this.”

“Da’Vin not only committed the ultimate sacrifice for all our people, but for Rhys’An as well.” Gal’Ent paused as they entered an empty room with a raised dais on which he placed Rhys’An’s unconscious form. He then retrieved a blanket from shelving before covering the younger man’s nude body with it.

“I don’t understand,” Aiden stated as he gazed at Rhys’An sleeping so peacefully on the dais. He’d seen the pain on the air elements’ face when those men had penetrated him, which had prompted him to call Gal’Ent immediately. He hadn’t even been trying to hide it, but the men had been too wrapped up in their own pleasure to notice.

“Rhys’An would have already followed Da’Vin into death if their mate bond had not been broken before Da’Vin died. However, breaking a mate bond is not something a normal Gwinn can do; therefore, we are in uncharted territory when it comes to the aftermath.” Gal’Ent crossed his hands behind his back and glanced at Aiden. “He may not be trying to commit suicide, but it seems his mind is telling him that if his mate is dead, he should suffer as a result. I found him cutting himself in the immediate aftermath of the battle.”

Aiden’s hand flew to his mouth. He wanted to try to help but realized he wasn’t a shrink, and wasn’t even sure if a certified one could help in this case. “What can we do?”

“As I said, this is a decision for the council of elders, of which I am late to a meeting.” Gal’Ent turned to leave indicating that Aiden should follow. “Leave him, he will not wake until I lift my sleep spell.”

Aiden nodded his understanding and followed Gal’Ent from the room. If any two people deserved a happy ending, it had been Da’Vin and Rhys’An. Da’Vin was already dead, and now the council would decide if Rhys’An should join him.

***

Gal’Ent found all the remaining elders – some seated, some standing – in the conference room. They were no doubt all tired and weary given how recently the battle had ended, but they were all alive. Tol’Ran’s and Da’Vin’s sacrifices would not go unnoticed. For if the Gwinn had fallen, many of the faces Gal’Ent was looking at now would have died in the immediate aftermath. The Sporrans would not have risked keeping this many Gwinn elder’s captive, they would have likely killed at least half of them immediately then took the other three to drain at their leisure. Even the late Sporran commander’s words had attested that Gal’Ent would have been one of the three. He had been spared a fate worse than death, he would not waste the opportunity.

“I am thankful to see you all here,” Gal’Ent stated before taking a seat at the head of the table. “Let us get into damage reports.”

“How is Rhys’An?” Sio’Na asked, clearly not willing to put the air element’s status on the back burner.

Gal’Ent was silent for a few moments before answering. “He is not doing well. As you all know, Da’Vin broke their mate bond before he died. But it does not seem to have helped. His mind is far afield. We have a decision to make.”

“Chi’Ara and I will go to him later.” Fil’Ep spoke up. “As his air elders we will force his mind into lucidity. It should last long enough for the decision to be his.”

Gal’Ent lowered his gaze in understanding. The Rhys’An they knew would return for a few moments, long enough for Chi’Ara and Fil’Ep to ask him what he wanted, to live in stasis … or die. “Alright on to damage reports and then the bigger decisions. Whether or not we risk rebuilding here, or find a new world to relocate to.”

***

Aiden hadn’t wanted to just wait in his quarters while Rhys’An’s fate was being decided. So, he went for a walk around the premises. He was strolling by the main entrance’s tall archways when he saw a pair of earth element guards preventing a nude man entry. In fact, they appeared to be scolding him.

Curiosity got the better of him and Aiden found himself moving closer. His mouth fell open when he recognized the naked blonde man immediately.

“You are being _really inappropriate_ ,” One of the guards was saying to the naked man. “If Rhys’An were to see you, he would think you were his dead mate. _Change this look you have adopted immediately.”_

“But _I’m not dead,_ I am Da’Vin!” The man insisted.

“We all know Da’Vin had to die for the spell to work, and _you_ are just a _troublemaker._ I am locking him up,” One guard told his companion.

“Wait,” Aiden rushed forward, and he saw when the alarmed look on the Da’Vin lookalike’s face changed to relief.

“Oh, Aiden. Thank the gods,” The naked man said.

But Aiden wasn’t about to roll over, for these guards hadn’t been so easily convinced. “What song did you sing the first night I saw you perform at the Tallis hotel?”

The man smiled before answering confidently, “Five carats.”

Aiden’s hand flew to his lips. “It’s really you.” He then leaned forward and hugged him. Then he realized time was of the essence for Rhys’An’s life was in danger. “Gal’Ent, come in,” He spoke into his communicator. When there was no answer, he grabbed Da’Vin’s arm. “Come now, we have to get to them before it’s too late.”

The guards stood back allowing Da’Vin entry and watched as Aiden ran with him down the hall. He could only hope that they would get there in time.

***

Gal’Ent had returned to the room where he’d left Rhys’An with the air elders who were now working their magic on him. It didn’t take long before the air element bolted upright, his eyes wide open.

“Rhys’An, nurturer of air,” Chi’Ara addressed him clearly opting to get right to the point. “You do yourself and the memory of the Tribrid a disservice.”

Rhys’An’s breathing soon grew labored. “It … _it hurts so much.”_

Gal’Ent knew he was talking about the pain in his heart. He continued to stand off to the side, knowing that Rhys’An had not even noticed his presence.

“Which is why you try to numb it with physical pain,” Fil’Ep stated.

“My mate experienced so much pain in his short lifetime. _Why_ should I not feel the same?” Rhys’An asked.

“Because it is not what Da’Vin would have wanted,” Fil’Ep began. “We give you a choice now, go into stasis, or join Da’Vin in true death.”

A single tear trickled down Rhys’An’s attractive face. Gal’Ent waited with baited breath for the young air element to give his answer. Although he already suspected he knew what it would be.

“So many have died for this war already, I _should not_ be exempt.” The tortured look on Rhys’An's face made the next words he uttered ring with finality. “I choose _death.”_

Both Chi’Ara and Fil’Ep nodded to each other, before the male air elder formed a single blade made of compressed wind.

Gal’Ent knew Fil’Ep would use the blade to behead Rhys’An, for that was one of the few ways to cause permanent death for a Gwinn. He wanted to use these last moments to say goodbye, but knew that his presence would only make this hurt even more for Rhys’An, so he remained off to the side.

Instead he glanced away as Fil’Ep prepared to strike. The battle was over, but apparently there was more loss yet to come.

***

Da’Vin was grateful that Aiden had stopped long enough to find him a robe to cover himself before they kept running towards a room the former construction manager had said Gal’Ent had left Rhys’An. He used the time to explain to Aiden what had happened.

“Tol’Ran was a crafty old Gwinn. Right as we were about to cast the spell, he sucked the Tribrid powers from me and held them aloft ready to combine with his own. Then he tossed me back to the planet in the air bubble shield before he completed the casting of the spell alone. He … _he saved me_.”

For a man Da’Vin had despised after the knowledge from becoming a Tribrid had infused him with the actions of the elders of Tol’Ran’s time, it was a turnaround that was rather unexpected.

Da’Vin had ended up in the Laklan forest naked, and looking like his old self. Not only was the Tribrid appearance gone, but all of the powers he’d had along with it too, including earth and air. He wasn’t sure what this made him, was he still a Gwinn even if he had no element? Or was his power loss only temporary?

On his trek here, he’d cut the bottom of his bare soles several times, but they’d healed, which likely meant that he still possessed some Gwinn ability. The self-healing was an innate part of being a Gwinn, but the lack of an element still bothered him. Especially since it’d taken him twice as long to return to the city without one.

“However, you survived, I’m sure it’s a fascinating story, but we have to get there before Rhys’An chooses death.” Aiden panted, out of breath.

“What are you talking about? _Why would Rhys choose death_? The war is won,” Da’Vin was heavily confused.

“He hasn’t been taking your death very well, he’s been hurting himself,” Aiden began as they turned another corridor in a hurry. “The elders were going to decide if he was to be put in stasis or … or join you.”

Da’Vin sped up once he heard those words. “Where is he?” He demanded.

“We’re almost there,” Aiden replied, increasing his speed as well.

 _No, no, no, no._ They were being given a second chance, Da’Vin just hoped that he wouldn’t be too late.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the last chapter squirrel friends. I do believe my days of posting stories on AFF and A03 are over given the lack of feedback. I had begun work back in January on a contemporary vampire romance. It’s about three quarters completed but won’t see daylight on here. I’m thinking I may try out Wattpad instead. Anyways, please do enjoy the last chapter, and I hope you’ll find that I gave Da’Vin and Rhys’An their happy ending.

Rhys’An sat on the dais with his eyes closed. The sheet only covering him from the waist down. He wanted to give Fil’Ep a clear view of his neck for a perfect strike. He wondered what it would feel like, as his life left his body after his head was removed. But the feeling wouldn’t last long, as he’d soon learn if there was an afterlife where his and Da’Vin’s souls could be reunited.

This moment of clarity was excruciating. The daze he’d fallen into where all he sought to do was cause his body physical pain was preferable. He’d been planning to make his way through dozens of men at that orgy. Bending over for all of them, self-healing enough so that he would be torn each time he was penetrated without self-lubrication.

The pain had felt good, the one tangible thing he could hold onto so he wouldn’t have to think about the fact that Da’Vin was gone.

He heard the blade slicing through the air and knew … that _this was it._

“ _Stop!”_ Aiden’s voice reverberated throughout the room.

Rhys’An’s eyes popped open instinctively, and he saw that Fil’Ep had stopped in mid strike, his blade mere inches from Rhys’An’s throat. He looked up and saw as Aiden entered the room, however, the human was not alone.

Rhys’An remained on the dais and blinked several times, unsure that he was seeing correctly. A man that looked just like Da’Vin on the first day he’d met him as Luke Star was now moving towards him. Was he already dead? Perhaps his head had already been removed and this was the afterlife?

Rhys’An didn’t know what to think, but when the Da’Vin lookalike clasped his face and brought their lips together for a soft gentle kiss, his brain may as well have exploded.

“Rhys, _I’m here.”_ Da’Vin whispered against his lips before he was engulfed in a giant bear hug.

_“_ Is this real _, is this real?”_ Rhys’An kept repeating over and over.

“Yes, _yes!_ Tol’Ran took the Tribrid powers from me, he sent me back to the planet before completing the spell on his own,” Da’Vin explained. 

“How very interesting,” Chi’Ara commented.

Rhys’An could hear the other elders begin to speak around him but he blocked them out. All he cared about was the man he currently held in his arms.

“I love you so much, don’t you _dare leave_ after I’ve just found my way back to you,” Da’Vin insisted.

Rhys’An released him long enough to gaze into his face tenderly. _“Never.”_

***  
Gal’Ent came forward and listened to Aiden’s explanation while the couple on the dais couldn’t stop hugging and kissing each other. It would seem the water elder he’d prayed to had ended up saving them in more ways than one.

Not only had Tol’Ran taken Gal’Ent’s place, but he’d also managed to save Da’Vin’s life, with Tol’Ran being the only one to sacrifice himself for the spell to be completed. Gal’Ent offered a silent prayer to wherever the water elder may be now.

_Thank you._

They eventually left the room, giving the newly reunited couple some time alone.

Aiden wrapped his arm in his. “How about you don’t turn off your communicator next time someone’s life is at stake.”

Gal’Ent chuckled. “I will remember that.”

***

“We should get out of here,” Da’Vin said, despite the fact that Rhys’An had made room for him on the dais and was now rubbing his shoulder as they cuddled together.

“In a moment, I simply wish to revel in the fact that we are both still alive, and now have a chance to build a life together.” A slight smile curved Rhys’An’s lips.

“Are you going to tell me what’s been going on with you since I went off to martyr myself?” Da’Vin could joke about it now only because they were both safe.

“You remember everything, from your time as the Tribrid?” Rhys’An asked.

“ _I do.”_

Rhys’An seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. “There had been some concern as to whether the Da’Vin we knew was really in there.”

“The consciousness of the Tribrid had blended with mine. The knowledge was almost infinite and it was overwhelming at times. I think that’s why so little of _me_ shone through,” Da’Vin began. “But it’s all gone now, including my powers.”

Rhys’An turned concerned green eyes on him. “Your earth and air abilities?”

“I can feel neither affinity,” Da’Vin sighed. “I don’t know if it’s permanent, but at this point _I don’t care._ As long as you don’t mind being mated to a man who’s only human.” A thought just occurred to him as those words left his mouth. “Wait a second, we _aren’t_ mated anymore.”

“It doesn’t matter, I won’t want anyone but _you.”_ As if to prove his point, Rhys’An dipped his head and claimed Da’Vin’s lips with a sweet and gentle kiss. When it broke, he rubbed their noses together for added effect, but he must have noticed the uncertainty in Da’Vin’s eyes. “What is it?”

“Well I … I sort of …” He couldn’t seem to get the right words out.

 _“Da’Vin_ ,” Rhys’An squeezed his hand. “ _Tell me.”_

“Alright, fine … I’ll say it. I always thought the mate bond was the only thing keeping you … _faithful_ to me.”

Rhys’An had an almost horrified expression on his handsome face. “Aiden told you what happened at the orgy?”

“ _What?”_ Da’Vin’s eyes widened in shock. Had Rhys’An already cheated on him at an orgy?

“You did not know.” Rhys’An turned to face Da’Vin, an apologetic look on his face. “It happened after I thought you were dead. However, I want you to know that I did have every intention of being faithful to you, and I still do.”

“Well if you thought I was dead I can’t hold you to that.” Da’Vin was curious about one more thing though. “How many did you sleep with?”

“Only two,” Rhys’An replied.

“Only two at an orgy?” Da’Vin couldn’t help the surprise in his voice.

“I did intend for it to be dozens, but I was stopped.” There was a faraway look on Rhys’An’s face.

“Go on.” Da’Vin wasn’t going to rush him, but had a feeling his lover needed to get something off his chest.

“Upon my belief of your death … I was rather quickly … descending into insanity. I wanted to feel an inkling of some of the pain you had gone through in your short life. Therefore, I began intentionally hurting myself.” Rhys’An paused, a tick visible in his jaw. “That is what I was doing at the orgy, I had two men penetrate me at the same time, and I opted not to use my self-lubrication abilities.”

Da’Vin hugged him tightly. He held him for what was probably only a minute but it felt longer. He knew how hard it must have been for Rhys’An to admit this. He was a proud Gwinn male who preferred to top. Yet in his grief he’d allowed himself to be taken in a manner that he would not have done before. Da’Vin wanted Rhys’An to know exactly how he felt to remove all doubt. “ _I love you,_ mate bond or not, I want you to know that.”

Rhys’An nodded while still in the tight embrace. “I know.”

“Now let’s get out of here and start our life anew.” Da’Vin stood before pulling Rhys’An to his feet. He knew the other man had gone through a lot and quite frankly so had he. But now wasn’t the time to lick their wounds. The Gwinn had won the ancient war with the Sporrans, and both Rhys’An and Da’Vin had come out of it alive.

**Epilogue**

One year later…

Rhys’An came in for a landing on the balcony of their aviary apartment carrying his husband in his arms. About six months ago during the Gwinn relocation to the current planet, Aiden had performed the human marriage ceremony for Rhys’An and Da’Vin.

Their mate bond remained absent along with Da’Vin’s Gwinn given abilities, but it didn’t matter for their feelings for each other had not changed. When Da’Vin had suggested they tie the knot in a very human ceremony, Rhys’An was all for it.

Orcadia Two had been an uninhabited world located about two weeks ride by ship from their old planet. The council’s decision to move had been made during the first month after the end of the war. The radiation from the Chrysalis Orb had been ingrained in the very fabric of Orcadia Prime.

In order to give the survivors a clean slate and perhaps get rid of the need to experience the Urge, the idea to move to a new world was decided upon.

Orcadia Two had needed a bit of work before everyone had been given the green light to move. For uninhabited worlds were usually uninhabited for a reason. The planet had been mostly ocean with volcanoes roiling beneath. The elders had gone in force several times using their elemental abilities to terraform it into a world habitable by them and their allies. The air had enough oxygen that Gal’Ent’s human lover was not adversely affected, and it had come along nicely with the continents the elders had created in the past year.

Rhys’An and Da’Vin lived on the main continent of Ruewsia in the New Laklan forest. Several treehouses resembling aviaries dotted the landscape, including the one they called home.

“This place is so beautiful,” Da’Vin commented as his feet touched the wooden tiles of the balcony on their treehouse. He hung on to the wooden railing gazing out at the multicolored trees in the distance. Many of the plants from Orcadia Prime had been transported to this world and given a little boost from earth elements with their growth factor.

“I think you say that every day,” Rhys’An bumped his shoulder with his playfully.

Da’Vin bumped him back. “And I’ll probably keep saying it every day for the rest of our lives, Mister.”

Rhys’An didn’t mean to keep bringing it up, but he had to be certain despite his husband’s playful demeanor, that he was fine with being a Gwinn in name only. “Do not forget the open invitation given by all the elders for you to mediate with them in the hopes of reinvigorating one of your elements. Even if the element you retain is fire, I do not believe they would mind.”

“I know you worry about me being powerless, but you really shouldn’t.” Da’Vin shrugged. “Maybe if I was a Gwinn who had grown up among the rest of you expecting and training for an elemental ability all my life that may have been a valid reason for me to miss it more. And I never considered the power I had as the Tribrid to be mine alone. So, honestly, this is the me from Belona, with much better company.”

“I do enjoy it when you stroke my ego.” Rhys’An’s arousal soon came to the forefront. “However, I would prefer it if you would stroke something else.” He began to slowly disrobe.

Da’Vin raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m supposed to go camping with Aiden later, you’re going to make me late?”

Rhys’An pulled his lover against him pressing his erection into Da’Vin’s side. “That depends on how good you are with your tongue.”

Da’Vin sighed blissfully when Rhys’An began to kiss and suck love marks against his bare neck. “Okay fine, I’m sure Aiden won’t mind if I’m a little late.” He later squealed when Rhys’An lifted him off his feet and took him inside their home. Rhys’An knew that Da’Vin would end up being very late indeed.

**The End.**


End file.
